The Prince and the Fairy King
by Neptunesdemon
Summary: No good at summaries. Duo finds himself lost in a fairy tale. A shattered heart, an evil sorceress, and hopefully a happy ending. It's my 2nd shot at 1x2. I warn that there will be OOC ness. Go on read and review. COMPLETED and EDITED.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Hi. I know I have like fics to finish but I really needed to get this down and start typing and get it posted. This is just the prologue, the next chapter'll be here soon. So if you end up liking the prologue, please say so. I need to know if you want me to write more. Here goes!

------------------------------

A seven-year-old boy watched silently as his grandmother paced her room back and forth. His violet eyes followed her as she looked frantically for something. He had no idea as to what she could be looking for, and it made him wonder if she had forgotten that he was even there. He sat silently on her bed, small hands fiddling with his long chestnut hair, which thanks to the still frantic woman, was now held neatly in a braid. His attention was drawn down to his feet. His small white sneakers were neatly tied, another task done by his grandmother. He had yet to learn how to tie them. His mother wasn't particularly happy with him for that, but he didn't much care to learn how to tie his shoes. They weren't really that important to him. His father called him stubborn said both his mother and grandmother spoiled him. He didn't think so. If he were so spoiled, he wouldn't have been dressed up in the hideous sailor suit his mother insisted he wore. He frowned down at his clothes and then sighed. He looked back up to his grandmother, who was now going through a drawer. She gave a huff and he knew that she hadn't found what she was looking for. He decided to ask if she needed his assistance.

"Grandma, what are you looking for? Can I help you look for it?"

Looking back to her grandson, the woman sighed and closed the drawer. Straightening her slightly disheveled hair, she slowly walked to the bed and placed herself next the boy.

"It's no use, Duo.", she told him with a slight smile, "Even with your help, I wouldn't be able to find it."

"Why's that?", he asked, wide violet orbs staring up at her.

"It's no longer here.", she told him glancing around at the mess she had made, "I was only hoping that it was still here. I swear that it was."

"Well, what is it?", he pushed, eager to know anything she had to say.

His grandmother gave a soft and gentle chuckle and she cupped his face with both hands. This sweet little boy of hers; her beautiful grandchild. He was ever curious, eager to know any and everything. It would be wrong to not humor him.

"Have I ever told you the story of the Fairy King?", she asked, though she knew that she had never told him.

Vigorously shaking his head, Duo turned to face her, legs folding and ears set to listen. He loved his grandmother's stories. He wanted to hear every tale she had to tell him and he never missed the chance to learn a new one.

"What about the Fairy King?", Duo asked, hands tugging at her dress skirt.

Shooing his hands, the woman decided to climb into the bed entirely so that her back rested against the headboard. Duo scurried next to her, letting her arm drape around his shoulder as he cuddled close.

"How careless of me to not tell you the best story of them all."

"What happens!", Duo asked impatiently and his grandmother shushed him.

"Alright, calm down. Now where to start?"

"Start at the beginning.", Duo reminded her and she laughed hugging him closer.

"Yes, the beginning. Well in the beginning the world was a different place. Magic wasn't only heard of in fairy tales. It was real, very real. Animals could communicate with humans and vice versa."

"What does vice versa mean?", Duo asked her, face frowning.

"It means that the humans could talk to the animals also.", she explained.

"Oh, I get it. Go on."

"Yes, well, there were also many other species, many different creatures. Those completely different from the human race and those that were human-like but born of magic."

"Like elves and fairies?", Duo asked excitedly, his eyes shining.

"Yes, exactly so. Now fairies, elves, humans and the likes, they all lived together in peace. Though it is said that they were very cautious of each other."

"What were the creatures?", he eagerly asked her.

"Duo, you can't keep interrupting.", his grandmother warned and Duo pouted.

"But I wanna know.", he said pleadingly, eyes widening.

Knowing "the look" very well, the woman smiled, hugging the boy who then giggled.

"Alright then. There were humans, elves, dragons, fairies, giants, dwarves, goblins, and many other creatures."

"And little boys!", Duo asked with a smile, "My nanny said that little boys are the most wretched creatures that God put on this earth."

Frowning at the comment, his grandmother shook her head.

"Don't listen to such rubbish, Duo. Besides little boys fall under humans. Now where was I?"

"You were gonna tell me the rest of the story.", Duo supplied and his grandmother thanked him.

"Yes now, though they lived in peace, they kept to themselves. Not wanting to get caught on the affairs of other species. Though there was one creature who had found that a certain king had caught her eye."

"The Fairy King!", Duo asked, more yelled.

His grandmother nodded and shushed him before he could speak again.

"Yes, Duo, the Fairy King. Now the woman was a very powerful sorceress. An elf with power beyond any who held it. And she found herself deeply enraptured by this king. She wanted him and she tried her best to get him."

"Did she?", Duo asked enthralled with the story.

"No. Unfortunately, for her, he was already in love with someone else. The beautiful child of the Human King. The Fairy King had refused her advances and he ignored her threats to him. Her jealousy, however, he was very aware of and he knew that it could mean something drastic. In desperation, she tried her best to make him love her with a deal. She promised him powers beyond his wildest dreams and an endless kingdom farther than the eye could see. Complete and utter control of the entire world and its creatures that dwelled upon it. All of this; but only if he would have her as his queen."

"What did he do?", Duo asked, eyes now wide.

"Well he refused of course. He could never love her when his heart belonged to another. However, the elfin sorceress would not stand for that. In a blind rage she reached into his chest and drew out his heart. He watched her as she turned it to glass and threw it to the ground. It shattered into a hundred pieces and the sorceress called upon the Great Wind. He was ordered to scatter the shards across the world and so he did, vowing under threat to never reveal where they were. With that she turned to the Fairy King vowing that he would never love again. If she could not have his heart than no one else would. She also vowed to take away his precious human and so she did."

"What did the Fairy King do?", Duo gasped, now completely enthralled, "Was he sad?"

"Very sad. He didn't need his heart to feel emotion contrary to what the sorceress thought. He mourned the loss of his heart and his love, who the sorceress had stolen away from the humans and she made sure the child was hidden away where the Fairy King could never find it. It was said that the sorceress gave the child a shard of the king's heart, telling the young child-"

"How young?", Duo asked innocently and his grandmother stopped.

"About eighteen.", she told him, "No need to worry. There will be no pedophiles in my stories."

Satisfied with her answer, Duo snuggled against her even more, willing to hear the rest of the story.

"As I was saying, she told the child that the Fairy King was no more and with that she sent the child away for good. Never to be found."

"But the Fairy King found the kid right?", Duo asked, desperately wanting a happy ending.

His grandmother gave him a sad face and a slow sad shake of her head.

"The Fairy King never found the love of his life. However, he did nearly find all the pieces of his heart. The last piece he learned was with his human lover and he vowed to find it. Then will the two be together and his heart would be whole."

Duo looked down at his hands, not happy with the story's ending. He felt that it wasn't finished and he knew that it wasn't. Though he wasn't so sure if his grandmother knew the ending.

"Grandma Alice, what were you looking for earlier?", he asked suddenly.

The woman paused, Duo leaning his head on her shoulder and she rested her chin on top of it.

"Just something I was hoping to give to you."

"Like a present?", the young boy was excited yet again.

"No. It always belonged to you."

"What is it?", Duo asked and she looked down at him.

She wasn't able to answer. Duo's mother had poked her head in through the door and she smiled at the sight of the two snuggled close on the bed. Stepping inside she looked around at the mess.

"Mom, you can't allow Duo to do as he wants."

Gently pulling away from his grandmother, Duo stood from the bed hugging onto his mother's waist. He didn't care about the fact that his mother had just accused him of making a mess; he ignored it. He wanted to see if she was ever told the story.

"Mom, grandma just told me a story!", he shouted excitedly.

"Which story?", she asked with a laugh.

"A sad one."

"Oh. You mean the Fairy King story."

Duo nodded his head and he was picked up suddenly by his father who he hadn't seen walk in. He lifted him into the air, the boy laughing, before bringing him to sit on his shoulder.

"Alice. You spoil my son with these stories."

Waving off the comment, Alice slowly climbed out of the bed. Walking over she placed a kiss on her son in law's cheek.

"He's my grandson, Jeffery.", she told him with a smile, "I'll do with him as I please."

"Well, we came to take your grandson back home.", his mother announced.

Duo gave a groan of disappointment at the news and he was lowered from his father's shoulder. He was really hoping that he was spending the night. It would have given him a chance to help his grandmother in her search and hear more stories. Though this time he would suggest happy endings.

"He can spend the night, Grace.", Alice suggested, Duo brightening.

"I know, but we're traveling to Maine to visit Jeffery's parents."

"Mom, please?", Duo begged, pouting with all his might.

But his mother was immune to "the look" by now. She had had too many encounters with it. Not saying that it didn't tug a heartstring whenever he gave her "the look", she had just grown enough strength to not fall victim to it.

"I'm sorry, honey.", she apologized, "But we have to go. Your dad already booked the train tickets, the bags are packed . . . it's too late to change everything now."

Seeing the distress on his son's face, Jeffery decided to step in.

"How about this? When we come back you can spend the entire week before school starts with Grandma Alice."

"Really!", Duo cried happily, "You promise!"

"Cross my heart."

Latching on to his father with a hug, he was then lifted by the man and walked to the bedroom door. He waved back to his grandmother who had seated herself on the bed and she smiled back at him.

"See you when I get back grandma!", Duo called as they left, "I can't wait to hear some more stories!"

Watching her grandson disappear, Alice rose from the bed to start cleaning up her room. A glint on the floor caught her eye and she went to it. There on a string of spun silk was a small red ruby, gleaming brightly. Bending, she slowly picked it up, her hand holding it up to hang in front of her. With a smile she walked to her dresser, opening a small wooden jewelry box and placing it inside.

"Are you still searching for him?", Alice asked out loud, staring down at the still gleaming ruby.

She looked up into the mirror, which now showed the image of a young man wandering. Almost as if searching for something or someone he had lost. She smiled before closing the box, the image fading.

"Of course you are. And he's waiting for you."

T.B.C.


	2. Chapter One

Author's Note: Here's chapter one. Read on.

------------------------------

Duo looked around the empty room. It wasn't entirely empty. The furniture was still there, however it felt empty. It _was_ empty now that she was gone. Grandma Alice had passed away a week ago. He had attended her funeral with his parents and had hated every minute of it; though he didn't cry. He watched as her coffin was carried off to the cemetery, listened with dry eyes as the preacher went on to give a final farewell. Then he watched her being slowly lowered into the ground. That was when he snapped. He burst into tears, sobbing and begging her not to leave him. He had to be held back and he struggled against what could only be his father's hold. He wasn't ready for her to die. As the dirt had begun to be thrown over her coffin, Duo tried to shut out what was to him the deafening sound of it hitting the top. He had been sick the week after, not wanting to eat and not wanting anyone to even enter his room.

It was his mother who had dragged him from his bed, made him bathe and then force him to eat. He was then dragged here, where at the moment downstairs, his family met for the reading of the will. He had wandered away from the rest of them, ignoring those cousins that were trying to get his attention and had climbed the stairs to her room. He stared at the bed that he had laid on with his grandmother, listening to those stories that she would tell. That he would love to listen to; that he would always listen to. His eyes looked over to her dresser where there was an array of perfume bottles and jewelry and he walked over running a finger over a pearl necklace. It was one of her favorites; he wondered why she hadn't been buried with it.

His throat tightened at the thought of her there underground and he closed his eyes to hold back tears. Slowly he opened them, catching sight of the small wooden box. He reached for it, lifting the lid and peeking inside. There he caught the glint of a small, red ruby. His eyes looked down at it as he frowned in wonder. He had never seen this particular necklace before, he was sure that it had to be a recent purchase. Stretching his arm out, he reached into the box, carefully removing the necklace. He studied the small gem as he held it in his hand, watching it gleam and reflect light that didn't shine. He felt as if he should know exactly what it was, and yet, he was sure he had never seen it in his life. Fingering the gem, he hesitated before tying the string it was held on around his neck. He would keep it as a memory of her.

His eyes glanced up to the ceiling and he stared at it. It sounded as if someone were in the attic. It was probably one of his annoying little cousins getting into trouble again. He knew that Alice had many things up there that were very valuable and if one of those were broken, he would have to kill whoever had broken it. Closing the box he left the room, making his way to the attic.

Once there he looked around. There wasn't much but boxes and old furniture that were covered in sheets. Walking completely in, he looked around for any signs of a child. He didn't find any, though he could guess that whoever was up here was hiding.

"Is anyone up here?", he called out, eyes looking for the smallest movement.

Nothing moved and no one answered. Duo didn't mind it up here; he rather liked it. He had always been up here when he was smaller. This was his favorite place to play. He even had a mirror up here that he pretended was the mirror from snow white. Sometimes, he swore he saw faces other than his own. Duo ran a hand over the back of a couch as he walked past it, knowing his destination. He stopped in front of the covered item and then proceeded to remove the white sheet. He stared back at himself in the large mirror, eyes looking over his face. He was a mess. With a sigh, he turned away to fold the sheet, but something in the mirror caused him to turn back.

He jumped back with a scream as a man with colbat eyes stared back at him from the mirror. His hand went to his chest and he didn't know what to do. Should he run and tell the others? He wasn't sure. It could all be his imagination. If that were the case, he would be thought of as crazy if he told everyone else. Convincing himself that he was delusional from lack of sleep, Duo opted for proving to himself that it was all in his head. Walking closer to the mirror, Duo lifted his hands and pushed against it. He thought that he would feel solid matter but his hands passed through it and the image of the young man faded.

------------------------------

He was suddenly falling and he wasn't sure where he was going to land. Clenching his eyes shut; he felt his stomach lurch as his speed picked up. If there was a ground coming, he didn't want to see it; feeling it would be bad enough. The string of the necklace he felt was loosening and he opened his eyes in time to see it fly away from him by the force of the wind. He frantically tried to reach for it, but a bird swooped by and grabbed it before he could.

"A bird?", Duo asked himself.

He looked down to find that he was now in the sky over a huge forest, which he was quickly falling to meet. Unable to shout, his eyes only temporarily widened before they closed. He had now fainted but was still falling. Unknown to him, his fall was stopped as something shot out of the trees, catching him in the air and flying him down to the earth.

Duo slowly came to, his eyes blinking open. He was greeted with the sight of the canopy of trees and he quickly sat up. Where was he? He had no recollection of leaving the house and going outside. It was then he realized that he wasn't at home. It all came back to him then, finding the ruby, the mirror, losing said ruby and the fall. He pondered how he had survived a fall like that without even one scratch or broken bone for that matter. He heard the snap of a twig and he looked to find a young man looking down at him; the same young man from the mirror actually. Blue eyes looked down at him blankly and he found himself staring into them. It seemed as if there was sadness to those eyes. Did he lose something? Was he still looking for it?

The man knelt beside him and Duo found that he was studying his face. The chocolate brown hair that sat atop the man's head and the well clothed body. He even caught a glimpse of wings.

"What the hell are you!", Duo cried as he came to realize that wings were not normal.

He shuffled away from the man, who only calmly looked at him and he tried his best to stand. His legs were a bit shaky though and it was difficult.

"Do not fear me, human.", the man said softly, coming closer to the boy, "I am not here to harm you. I saved you from your fall."

"I'm dreaming, right!", Duo demanded, trying to shuffle further away, "So, what do you want?"

A tree stopped him and he watched up with wide, frightened eyes as the man came closer, hand lifting. Wrenching his eyes shut, Duo waited for the worst. However, nothing happened. Slowly he opened his eyes, and Duo looked up to find an outstretched hand; an offering of help. With a nervous laugh he took it, gasping as he was easily pulled up without his help. He stumbled, but was caught in strong arms. Blushing he pushed himself away, eyes looking elsewhere but the man's.

"Where am I?", Duo asked looking about.

He was pretty sure he was a far way from home. Hell, he could be dreaming for all he knew.

"We're in the middle of Lorrington Forest.", the man explained as Duo continued to study his surroundings.

"Where?", Duo asked turning to look at him.

"Lorrington forest isn't far from Milthrop.", the man said, eyes looking over Duo as the boy continued to look around.

"I don't know any of those places.", Duo admitted turning back to face him, "You traveling there or something?"

"No. It's unwise to go into dwarf territory without invitation. They may be small but they are violent creatures."

Stopping, Duo ran the man's words over in his head. He couldn't actually be talking about dwarves. They didn't exist; at least they did only in his grandmother's tales. Giving a nervous laugh, Duo scratched the back of his head.

"Dwarves don't exist.", he said not quite believing what he was told.

"Of course they do. Just as dragons exist, just as humans exist and just as fairies exist."

"Like you?", Duo asked sarcastically with a smirk, "Your wings are just a costume, right?"

The wings on the man's back reflexively moved and Duo raised an eyebrow. If he was wearing a costume, how could they move like that? He shook it off as some weird addition to the wings themselves. It's not like the man could fly. Besides, he didn't have time to find out, he had to head on his way home. He figured he'd head for civilization first.

"Listen uh. . . what was your name again?"

"Heero.", the man answered and Duo nodded.

"Right. It's been great but I have to go. Now where was that Milthrop place?"

Duo watched as Heero looked up in thought before the man shrugged his shoulder. Well he was a lot of help. At least he saved his life, or so he said.

"Don't you know where it is?", Duo asked again.

"One moment.", was all Heero said.

Duo shielded his eyes as bright light suddenly flashed before his eyes and when he opened them he found what could only be a firefly shoot up into the trees. Heero was nowhere in sight. Great, so he was abandoned. This was just wonderful. Not only was he miles away from home, but he was stuck inside a forest and he had no idea which way he should go. Groaning, he decided to follow a small path that laid in-between a row of trees. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not, but if he was, he had better wake up soon.

Before he could even take a step, he found Heero in front of him and he cried out. Heero's unexpected appearance also made him stumble backward and fall to the ground, cursing as he slightly twisted his wrist. It was nothing too serious luckily.

"Sorry.", Heero apologized moving closer, "Are you alright?"

Duo didn't look up at the blue-eyed man; he was too busy with cradling his wrist that was still throbbing.

"I'm fine.", he told the man, "You just surprised me. I don't think I hurt myself too bad. So where did you go. . . any. . ."

Duo trailed off as his eyes looked up to Heero, who looked down at him. His eyes had widened and his mouth fell open. He looked back and forth between Heero and the ground before he came to realize that the man's feet were not touching it.

"Jesus Christ, I must be going crazy.", he told himself staring up at Heero, "You're flying! How? Why? What are you?"

Touching down to the ground, Heero smiled as Duo continued to gawk at him. It was strange that this human boy didn't know about fairies and the likes. Every human knew about mystical creatures as they were called. Most even knew about _him_. He felt his heart clench at the thought and he turned sad eyes away from the boy, who now stood from the ground dusting himself off.

"I'm a fairy.", he explained, he wings disappearing, "Though I can take the shape of a man. I come from Elinhir-"

"The Land of the Fairies.", Duo finished for him, "My grandmother told me stories about that place. I didn't know they were real. That's where the Fairy King lived, she told me the story about him."

Heero's eyes widened and he moved to the boy, grabbing him by the shoulder.

"What did she tell you? I must know."

"She told me how he loved a human child and that he lost his heart because of an evil elf. She shattered his heart and took the child way from him.", Duo rambled, now stiff and unsure of what could happen next, "She told me that the king found the shards, all of them except one. It's with the child and he's still looking for it. But, why would you want to know?"

"The child, where is the child!", Heero demanded, shaking Duo by the shoulders.

"I don't know.", Duo nervously said, "She said the king was still looking, but the child was never found. That's all I know. Honest."

Letting go of Duo, who dropped to the ground on his knees, Heero turned away. He felt his heart wrench and he could swear that he felt tears sting the back of his eyes. But, he replaced sorrow with anger and he turned back to the now frightened boy on the ground.

"Is that all you know?", Heero asked again, "Is that truly all you know?"

Duo nodded and Heero sighed in defeat. He turned away again, eyes looking up toward the sky through the trees' canopy. He felt Duo's eyes on him and he glanced over his shoulder at the boy. He studied his long tresses that were held into that neat braid, a few strands had escaped, most likely from the fall. He couldn't stop himself from staring into those bright violet eyes; he knew those eyes. They were all too familiar.

"Heero."

The quiet call caused him to turn completely to Duo and he found the boy standing, fingers nervously playing with a strand of what could only be silken hair.

"Are you the one my grandmother told me about?", he asked softly and Heero froze.

He didn't know what to say, but by Duo's smile he knew that the boy already knew the answer.

"She's still waiting.", Duo said cheerfully as he walked closer to him, "My grandmother said she would always be waiting."

"You must have learned of a different king.", Heero told him, staring down at him, "I was never in love with a woman."

"Oh.", Duo said with a blush, "I only assumed. I mean all fairy tales have a princess."

"My tale had a prince.", Heero told him, looking away.

Duo went to speak, but decided against it. Besides, he didn't know what to say. His grandmother hadn't exactly told him it was a girl that the Fairy King had fallen in love with. She had just spoken of him as "the Human Child". That young boy of about eighteen was whom Heero was searching for. How long has it been since he had lost him? He was still looking to this day. It must truly be love then. Not able to resist, Duo gave Heero a grin, the king raising an eyebrow in question.

"It seems as if you could use a little help.", Duo pointed out, "And since it seems as if I won't be able to get home for a while, I guess I'll just have to tag along and help you."

"That's not necessary-"

"Nonsense. I don't mind.", Duo interrupted, "Besides you know which way you're going and I haven't the faintest clue as to where to start. So we'll stick together."

Before Heero could try and protest Duo was holding out a hand. Heero frowned down at it and he cautiously took hold of it. With a laugh Duo firmly shook it before letting go.

"It's just a hand shake.", Duo explained, "Now where to first?"

Looking to the same path that Duo had been heading toward earlier, Heero turned away from it. He knew where they would be led to if he traveled in that direction. Instead, he guided Duo into the trees where there was no path for easier travel. He wanted to stop in on the Great Wind and ask him a few questions. That meant that they would have to travel west. Though before they could get to the Great Wind, they had to pass through the land of the dragons and ask a favor of a very old friend.

------------------------------

Brightly painted, red fingernails drummed against the armrest of a chair. They belonged to the young woman who sat in her large black throne, her chin resting in the palm of the other hand as she stared of into space. It was already quite well into the day and she was bored. She had wreaked havoc and caused chaos all before lunch and now she was utterly without anything to do. Her cold blue eyes stared blankly ahead of her and she huffed a sigh from her slightly parted lips. They were painted just as red as her nails and it was obviously to match the crimson gown that she sported. It was long and very form fitting. The collar was low enough to show off the small ruby that hung from her neck on a thin black chain and a good bit of cleavage. Her drumming fingers stopped to caress the stone, eyes looking down to it. It had been centuries since she had turned her trick on the one man she had ever yearned for. But he was stubborn and foolishly blinded by a human brat.

Her fist clenched around the gem and she silently cursed the little wench that had stolen her love's heart. Her blond hair, that was tied back neatly from her face, swayed as she stood from her seat. She walked over to the small alter that graced the large room and she looked into the large bowl of water that sat upon it. It clouded and then parted to show the image of the man she longed for. Even to this day she wanted him. Her hatred that had caused her to shatter his heart had waned, though she was still jealous. The bastard child of the Human King was all he wanted and he still searched for him. Knocking the bowl to the ground in anger, she twirled to storm back and forth across the room.

Why was it not _she_ that he had fallen for? Why was it not her that he searched for every day from dawn till dusk? Her want for him burned just as bright as the prince's. What good was a young boy when a woman was much more pleasing? She spat a curse at the thought of the prince and she let her grip loosen from the gem around her neck. She smiled a wicked smile as she watched it glimmer. The poor sap thought that he was looking for the last piece of the shard. He thought it was with his beautiful prince, but he had no idea. She had never left a shard with the prince, she had kept it for herself and she had made sure to get rid of the human child for good. Heero was on a blind search for his long lost love, not knowing that he had been disposed of when she had gotten her clutches on him.

Her head was thrown back as she gave a vicious laugh, the walls of the room trembling. The window of the room was flung open by a harsh wind and she stopped her laughter to glare toward it. Who dared to disturb her? Walking to it, she watched as a large black raven flew in, squawking as it landed at her feet.

"Remius.", she stated in greeting, "What news do you have for me?"

With another squawk the bird transformed into a man, long raven hair flowing around his face. He was bowed on one knee with his head down and he then looked up, shining amber eyes staring up into hers.

"Mistress, I'm afraid what news I have is not of good fortune.", he answered, low voice nearly a rasp.

"Oh, how delightful.", she squealed happily clutching her hands to her chest, "I simply love bad news. An avalanche has crushed a town? Did the caves of the dwarves collapse and kill them? Tell me I must know."

"My lady, I'm afraid it's bad news for you.", he said holding up a silken string.

The woman's eyes widened and she gasped as she saw the red gem swing back and forth before her. Another shard to the Fairy King's heart? How could that be? She was sure that she had the last one and she was also sure that Heero had collected all the rest. How had this one escaped? And who had it before it was found?

"Where did you find this!", she growled snatching it away, "Tell me!"

Standing form his bowed position, Remius watched as his mistress studied the shard in her hand.

"I was on my rounds.", he started, watching her dangle it in front of her glaring eyes, "When to my shock I saw someone falling from the sky. Curious as I was, I flew toward them and noticed the gem upon their neck. The wind had easily loosened it from them and before the boy could catch it, I caught it and came directly here."

Boy! A boy had it! This couldn't be. The prince was dead! She had slain him herself. She calmed down, letting her fingers toy with the shard, before glancing blue eyes to her servant.

"Remius, tell me. What did this boy look like?"

"I'm afraid I did not look, Lady Sorceress.", he said almost apologetically, "I was only concerned in getting the shard to you."

"And you said he was falling?", she asked, not waiting for an answer, "Did he die fortunately?"

"I'm sorry, mistress. I did not see in my haste."

"No matter.", she assured him with a smirk.

She walked to her alter, her hand motioning to the bowl and it lifted itself up to rest on top of it again. With a small chant the bowl was filled with water that swirled cloudy and murky. It then parted to show a black space and the sorceress watched it.

"Where is the one who owns this stone?", she asked the water with a glare, "Show him to me."

The cloudy water came back together to swirl once again and then parted showing the woman a picture of what could only be a boy, but she couldn't see him clearly. The picture was foggy, or at least the boy was; everything else around him was as clear as day.

"So, you're protected by magic young one?", she asked, her nails drumming against the side of the bowl, "I guess I'll just have to meet you in person."

Turning back to Remius, she placed the gem beside the bowl.

"Remius, my dear loyal servant. Be a dear, go out and find that boy. Then bring him back here, but this time be sure that Heero follows. If that truly is the prince, I want the Fairy King to see every moment of his death."

Remius watched the woman throw her head back in cruel laughter and he smirked.

"As you wish, Miss Relena."

With a final bow, he transformed into the raven, flying out of the large window and into the sky. Relena walked to the window to watch him and she smiled in glee. This time she would rid herself of that damned prince, in the event it was him and then she would make sure to have Heero's heart. She started to chuckle and it gave forth to a crazed laugh that echoed from her windows out into the vast country before her.

T.B.C.

Did you like it? Tell me. I know a lot of stories have Relena evil but I had to use her, I don't have much against her. Though I used to, but anyway, at least she's not a dumb air headed bimbo that trails behind Heero like a crazed stalker. She's much more sophisticated about it in this fic. Uh anyway. Review please. Thank you.


	3. Chapter Two

Author's Note: Lucky you! Here's chapter two!

------------------------------

Duo flopped against the wildly growing grass as Heero allowed them to stop for a rest. He didn't know how long they had been traveling but he knew very well that they were nowhere near their destination. However, they were now out of Lorrington Forest and he was glad for that. He should have known that the forest wasn't his everyday forest. He had been nearly devoured by a huge flower and then was almost plant food again when he fell into a carnivorous bush. Luckily, both times Heero was there to help him. He was sure that if he weren't, he would be getting digested at the moment.

He let his mind get off of that thought and he looked to Heero who sat on the ground. His arm was draped across a knee and in his finger he twirled a blade of grass. He was staring off into nothing, but Duo saw from his eyes, he was most likely thinking of his long lost lover.

"What was he like?", Duo asked suddenly and Heero started.

He himself had nearly forgotten that the boy was there. He looked to him as he now lay on his side propped up on an elbow, head resting in his hand. His free hand once again was playing with the end of the braid that fell over him and Heero felt his fingers itch to feel for himself. To see if it felt exactly as he thought it felt. It reminded him all too well of his lost prince. Forcing himself to turn away, Heero cleared his throat.

"What was who like?", he asked, hands starting to pull up single blades of grass.

"What was the prince like? What made you fall in love with him?"

"I believe it was his beauty.", Heero admitted with a faint blush, "When I first laid eyes on him, I couldn't believe that he was real. I didn't think he could be human, he truly had to be a gift from the heavens."

"Was he?", Duo asked, always interested in a love story.

"He truly was. Though he was human, he was an angel. I worshiped him and I loved him. So much that I wanted to give my kingdom up just to have him. I stormed to his father and begged the man on hands and knees to allow me to have him. Lucky for me his father was a generous man. He himself had been wondering who had caused his son to walk around in a daze. He was slightly disappointed that it wasn't a young girl, but love was love to him. He did not disapprove."

"But someone did.", Duo added and Heero nodded.

"The Elven sorceress Relena.", Heero spat, hands ripping the grass from the ground in large clumps, "An evil, black hearted creature. Selfish, jealous and much worse. She had always had her eyes set on me, but I could never love her. Beautiful she is, but her heart is ugly. Besides, I had my prince and to me that meant I had the world."

Duo watched Heero look down at him and he sat up slowly.

"I don't believe I learned your name.", Heero said, now off topic, "Do you care to tell me?"

"Oh, sorry.", Duo apologized with a smile, "I'm Duo Maxwell."

Heero's eyes widened at realization of the first name to pass from Duo's lips and his blue eyes closed onto Duo. He frowned as he watched the boy over. He could be wrong. He was hoping that he was. Or maybe he really wanted to be right.

"Are you okay?", Duo asked, watching as Heero stood, "I thought we were going to rest here awhile?"

"We did.", Heero said, "I think we should keep moving."

Duo watched Heero's back as the young king started to walk off. He had no idea what was running through the man's head and he was pretty sure that Heero wouldn't tell him. With a groan at the thought of moving, Duo forced himself to stand. His muscles were still sore, but he had to get moving. Heero was moving pretty fast and he didn't want to lose him. Who knew what was bound to walk out of the forest and he figured he was better off in Heero's line of sight. With one last glance at the forest, Duo ran after the king, catching up to him before he got too far away.

------------------------------

Relena, now dressed in a deep blue gown, swung the ruby given to her earlier by her servant, Remius. It was most definitely a shard of the Fairy King's heart. What was bothering her was that she had no clue as to how the damned prince had gotten a hold of it. This boy that had appeared, how did he receive it? She had to know. The Great Wind had been loyal. He hadn't revealed the location of the shards. Unless he had, with that being his reason for going into hiding. She would find out soon enough. Now she waited for the arrival of another. She knew he had arrived as she heard the cooing from the window. Her eyes turned to find the amazingly white dove perched on the windowsill.

"Don't tell me that you're not going to enter and grace me with your company, Angelus."

As the dove flew in, Relena watched it take the form of a man. She smiled to him and he stared at her with striking blue eyes, his silvery-white hair flowing around him well past shoulder length. His white robes fell to the floor, lined and embroidered with silver. Stepping closer, he graced her with a bow of his head, unlike Remius who had gone closer to the floor.

"What business do you have with me, Lady Sorceress?", he asked, his voice a gentle caress, "Are you not satisfied that you have my brother's loyalty and service?"

"Very satisfied.", Relena said with a smile, "Though it always helps to have others to depend on."

"You know I do not service you.", he told her with a shake of his head, "My loyalties lie elsewhere."

"Come now, Angelus.", Relena taunted, "I need only a small favor of you."

Watching her wearily, Angelus crossed his arms and gave her a smirk. He knew of her small favors and he knew the trap that she set with them. He, unlike Remius, was not as easily persuaded. He would not fall victim to her as his brother did. She had better look elsewhere for another lackey; he would have nothing to do with her.

"I will do no such thing.", he answered, turning away, "I repeat, my loyalties lie elsewhere. I am sorry, Lady Sorceress, but I will not help you."

Standing from her throne Relena stormed over to him, arm outstretched and the ruby dangling from its string. She wanted to know what he could tell her, he knew everything. He was the Seer; he had to know.

"I demand to know all you can tell me!", she bellowed and the man paused to turn to her.

"I know nothing."

"You lie!"

In her frustration, she shoved the ruby toward him so that it dangled in front of his eyes.

"This! Where did it come from! Who had it and why!"

The man calmly watched her, long slim fingers slowly reaching up to remove the necklace from her grip. He stared down at it as it rested in his palm and he recognized that it was no ordinary gem at all. However, he did not know where it had come from. He knew of Relena's curse on the Fairy King and he had thought that Heero had found all but one. Save the ruby that now rested on the end of Relena's own necklace. Yet here he held a shard and it was obvious that it belonged to someone. But who?

"There are things that even I do not See and there are things I do not know."

Looking up to the sorceress, he held out the ruby for her, letting her snatch it away from him.

"Lady Elf.", he began slowly, blue eyes looking into hers, "I give you a word of caution."

"I don't want your words.", Relena snapped, turning away, "Leave my palace."

"To follow your black heart would be dire.", he supplied anyway, Relena ignoring him, "It will be the end of you. Change your ways, you cannot and will never have what is already owned. Do not dwell on it and do not act upon it. Unless your taste for discord is much more valuable then your life."

With a cry, Relena spun to him, arm outstretched and black volts shot from her fingertips toward him. He had expected that and easily sidestepped the attack, before raising a hand to block another with a shielding of white light. It faded and his eyes looked to Relena who now panted.

"Get out!", she growled through clenched teeth, "Leave now!"

Bowing his head in respect, Angelus turned to do as told.

"As you wish, Lady Elf."

He walked toward the window, Relena glaring at his back. How dare he try to tell her what to do? Seer or not. Relena would do as she pleased. Heero was as good as hers. There was no one who could stop her and she was damn sure that even if there were, they wouldn't be able to.

"Heed my word, Sorceress.", Angelus murmured, stopping at the window.

His blue eyes looked back at her and then he was off; a dove flying out across the blue sky, leaving Relena to seethe on her own.

------------------------------

Duo glanced down the cliff with wide eyes as he took sight of the way they had to cross. The ground below was spewing off what could only be really hot water from geysers. At least he hoped that it was hot water. The cracks in the earth spat both steam and ash and he felt his stomach curl. He didn't want to think about falling through some unstable ground. From the red glow that came through some of the cracks in the ground, he knew one wrong move meant a meeting with very hot molten magma.

"Let's go.", Heero said, starting his way down the rocks that formed makeshift steps.

He noticed that Duo hadn't budged and he also saw the boy's violet eyes look down at the volcanic valley with trepidation.

"Duo.", he called.

He was satisfied when Duo's wide eyes looked to him and he stretched out a hand to help him.

"It's okay. I won't let anything happen."

Noting that it was a promise, Duo's hand shakily reached out to Heero's. Once his hand was taken, he was pulled gently towards the king who he latched onto as a nearby geyser spewed out water. He really didn't want to go in there.

"Can't we fly over it?", Duo asked desperately as he clung to Heero.

They both moved slowly down the rocks, Duo the only one taking note of the small pebbles that tumbled away from them. What if there was an avalanche and the two of them ended up crushed by rocks? He whimpered and Heero tightened his hold on him.

"If we fly, we'll draw attention to ourselves. Then we'll have more to deal with than some loose rocks and hot water.", Heero explained as they cleared the rocks, Duo sighing.

"And what would that be?", Duo asked, not really wanting to learn.

"This is Vicineron.", Heero told him, "It's where the dragons dwell."

"Dragons!", Duo shouted and Heero quickly covered his mouth.

"You have to be very quiet.", he said as low as possible, "Dragons don't bother with other creatures, but they will kill without hesitation if you're found on their territory."

Duo nodded with a small gulp and Heero slowly removed his hand.

"Why are we here then?", Duo asked, obediently following behind his guide.

"We have to cross to get to the land of the elves. And I have a favor to ask of a friend."

Not willing to learn anything else and more interested in being aware of what was around him, Duo kept quiet. He followed closely behind, eyes darting about for the slightest hint of a giant beast. He wasn't exactly paying attention to where he was walking and his foot hit a rock, causing him to fall forward. He groaned as he lifted his head and he froze when he heard the slight cracking of the ground. Heero who was still walking stopped at the sound of Duo's cry and he turned to find that the braided boy wasn't there.

"Duo?"

He quickly walked back noticing the large hole in the ground. He should have paid more attention to him.

"Duo!"

------------------------------

Duo came to a few moments after his fall. He saw that he had fallen pretty far. He was surprised that yet again he hadn't hurt himself. From the feel of it, he had fallen into something mushy; very mushy. Lifting his hand to look at it in the shaft of light that came from above him he had to stop himself from screaming. He looked down, finding that he had fallen into a pile of carcasses, still fresh from the kill. His eyes adjusted to the surrounding darkness and he noticed that he was alone. There were no dragons lurking in the shadows, lucky for him. Standing he quickly stumbled back out of the pile of animal flesh. He really hoped that Heero would notice that he fell and would come down for him.

He knew that he should stay in one place to make it easier for Heero to find him, but he felt that there had to be some sort of exit out of here. If the dragons came in, there had to be a way that they left.

Turning around he went to start walking but he froze with terror filled eyes as he came face to face with the closed eye of what he could only pray was a dead dragon. However, the low rumbling of the creatures breathing told him other wise. Biting down on his cheeks so as not to make a sound, Duo slowly started to back away. If he were lucky he would make it out without the dragon knowing he had even been here. It was probably a long shot. His feet carefully backed him away from the sleeping monster and he made sure to not make a noise. Duo had always considered himself to be a very unlucky person and the bone that cracked under his foot assured him that he was right.

Duo stopped as the eye snapped open, the pupil growing larger as it darted around to look for him. It caught sight of him and Duo gasped. He watched as the shadowy bulk of the dragon rose and he backed away. The dragon followed, it's growl loud enough to rumbled deep inside Duo's chest. Duo was now back against the pile of meat he had left earlier and he watched as the large head of the dragon appeared into the light from the shadows.

His breath hitched as the dragon watched him. He noticed the shining black scales and it made him realize that it was probably the reason why he hadn't noticed the dragon lurking in the shadows before.

"Duo!"

Hearing the shout of his name, Duo glanced up to see Heero flying down as fast as he could toward him. Hopefully he could make it before the dragon got to him. Looking back to said dragon, Duo found its muzzle only a few steps away from him. His eyes looked up into the silver eyes of the dragon and he found himself drawn into them, unable to move.

"Duo, don't look into its eyes!"

He heard Heero's shouts but he wasn't able to react. He was paralyzed somehow and he felt himself slowly start to slip away. Not in a slumber, but as if the entire world around him was leaving, as his eyes never left the dragon's.

_Do not resist, human child. Come to me._

Unable to do otherwise, Duo slowly took a step towards the dragon. He heard Heero shout his name again, but it was blurred. He did however notice the dragon open it's jaw and a thunderous roar broke free. Then his world went black and the surrounding world went with him.

------------------------------

Remius perched himself onto a branch of a tree, amber eyes darting around. He knew they were here; they had to be. It didn't take him long to notice the Fairy King walking out from the bellows of Vicineron and he cawed. The boy was not with him however. Watching closely, he saw a man emerge behind him. What business did Heero have with the Dragon Lord? He didn't have time to waste asking questions; he had to report this to his mistress. Taking flight, he circled high above the two men and their human cargo before flying off. He hadn't gotten far when another bird stuck him from above and he was forced to the ground. He hit it in the form of a man and he cried out in pain as he landed. Partly lifting himself, he watched as the bird landed before him and then appeared white boots. Eyes crawling up along the length of the man's body, Remius glared as he met their eyes.

"Curse you, Angelus.", Remius spat, as his brother looked down at him.

Watching his brother stay on the ground, Angelus lifted a hand to help him up, but Remius lifted himself.

"What do you want of me?", Remius asked, looking back into a mirror of himself.

The two were identical, save for the different color of hair and eyes. Angelus studied his brother before reaching into his robe and bringing forth a small crystal. It shined as if it were a star itself, plucked from the heavens. With sad eyes, he looked up to his brother.

"I fear for you, brother.", he revealed, the crystal pulsing, "I know of your fate, your ultimate destruction. I came to beg of you, for your own life. Do not be led astray by her. It will only be the death of you."

Remius looked down to his brother's hand, which held the crystal and he reached inside of his own vest to pull out a small onyx gem. It was once the same bright color of his brother's but it had slowly darkened over the years.

"Your warnings do not strike me with fear, Angelus.", Remius said watching his own gem pulse, "I know of my end and I welcome it."

"You are just as selfish as the Lady you serve.", Angelus said, closing his hand over the gem, "You think only of yourself and think nothing of who you will affect by your actions."

"And who must I think of, Angelus?"

Slightly shaking his head, Angelus turned sad eyes down to his hand. He closed his fingers around the crystal, shutting off its light and placed it back into the folds of his robes. He then stepped forward and took the onyx jewel from his brother's open palm.

"It shows your heart.", he said to no one in particular, "And she has already gotten to you. I fear for you."

"Do not fear for me.", Remius said, closing his brothers hand around the jewel, "I know that I will perish, I wait patiently. I cannot help but serve her; I am bound to her. Do not mourn for me brother even after my death."

"I can make her release you. I can save you from your fate."

"Angelus, no."

"Let me, Remius!", the man pleaded, tears welling in his eyes, "I beg of you. Let me help you!"

"I said no!", Remius said sternly, "I must accept the fate that came with my choice, my path of life."

"I wish it was not so.", Angelus said, head hanging, "I pray it is not so."

Holding his brother by the shoulder, Remius then wrapped his arms around him. He and his brother, though they had never been close to each other in years, were in this moment the siblings they were supposed to be. Angelus was the one with the caring heart and Remius was the complete opposite. His heart was black to begin with and he cared for nothing, save the man that now stood limply in his arms.

"Take leave from me.", Remius said pulling away, "I return to my Dark Queen."

Looking down at his closed hand, Angelus slowly reached out to give the jewel back, but Remius gently pushed his hand back.

"Take care of it.", he said softly, "For I fear I will do it more harm if I should keep it."

"I will mourn with every passing day.", Angelus said, tear falling, "I will watch you with every passing moment. I wish you would reconsider."

"I will not."

"Then I can do no more to convince you."

Turning away, Angelus looked toward the sky. He had tried to stop his brother for years now and he had always failed. This time was no different. Relena had truly bound his brother to her and Remius was too weak to break the spell; that or unwilling to. Placing the onyx crystal into his robes, he felt its energy pulse stronger as it was sided with his own. It gave him a small feeling of hope. His brother might last longer if Angelus had his heart with him.

"I will always love you, Remius. No matter how black your heart, no matter how lost you are to me."

"And my heart will always carry you with it.", Remius replied, "In life and in death."

Both transformed and flew off simultaneously, but the two birds circled around each other for a few moments in the air before going their separate ways.

------------------------------

Duo's eyes slowly opened to find silvery orbs looking down at him. He didn't have the strength to keep them open so he let them fall closed again.

_No you don't. Wake up._

He tried to ignore the voice but he really couldn't ignore the hand that shook him awake.

_Come on, young one. Wake up._

This time Duo did as told and he slowly opened his eyes again, meeting them with silver. He recognized them as the dragon's eyes and he felt his heart race, though he urged himself to calm down. The eyes belonged to a man and now that Duo stared closely, the silver darkened, fading into black.

"Welcome back to the world of the living.", the man greeted with a smile.

Duo frowned at the recognition of the voice. It was the same voice that he heard in the cave and he was now hearing it come from the man in front of him.

"Is he alright?"

That voice was Heero's; he could tell. Trying to sit up, he was stopped as a hand pushed on his shoulder, guiding him back until his was once again laid back.

_Rest. Be still._

Duo nodded, but he didn't know to whom and he let his eyes droop lazily. Heero came into his point of view then and he smiled up at the king.

"So, who do I thank for saving me?", Duo asked looking back and forth between the two.

The new man smiled and he rose to stand, walking over to a small campfire that had been made. It was only then did Duo notice that it was dark. How long had he been out?

"You should thank, Heero.", the man told him, stirring the fire to a blaze again, "If it wasn't for him, you would be at this very moment my already eaten supper."

Duo's eyes widened and he shot straight up, causing his head to spin. It was then that the man rushed over and forced him to lie back again.

"You must lay here.", he ordered, hand on Duo's shoulder, "The spell hasn't yet worn off. I will tell you when it has."

"You were going to eat me? Why?"

"I'm a dragon.", the man said with a shrug, "I was rudely awakened, you had trespassed onto my territory and I was also very hungry. You looked delicious and young human boys are very tasty."

"Stop trying to scare him, Wufei.", the Fairy King scolded, "As if you hadn't done that already."

Wufei smirked to the man that stood on the other side of Duo and he stood himself. It had been awhile since he had seen Heero; much too long. He could only wonder what the Fairy King could want from him.

"Do you wish to reveal to me why you risked your life coming here?", Wufei asked, black eyes flashing silver for a brief moment, "Could it be you wish to ask me for help of some sort?"

Heero nodded and Wufei sighed. He should have guessed that Heero was here for his favor. He had promised it to him and he was going to give it to him. He didn't go back on his word.

"What do you wish of me? I am in your debt."

"I need to know if you have any clue as to where-"

"Relena has hidden you human lover?", Wufei finished and Heero nodded again, "I haven't the faintest clue."

Disappointed eyes looked down to Duo who had fallen back into a deep sleep and he crouched beside him, hand smoothing over the now loose hair. It was too much like his prince's hair and he pulled his hand away as if burned.

"You see him in the boy do you not?", Wufei asked, already knowing the answer.

"He _is_ him. His eyes, his voice, his beauty. I swear that he could be him.", Heero admitted turning away from Duo as if ashamed, "His name is Duo."

"Really?", Wufei asked intrigued, "Then maybe your prince has returned to you?"

"No.", Heero said softly, "My lover would have had my heart with him. He does not carry it. My Duo is still out there."

Crossing his arms, Wufei started to pace in thought. There had to be someone who could help Duo in anyway. His mind started running over names and he sighed knowing that those he knew had no answer at all; all but one. He himself may not know anything, but he was sure that a good friend of his would. He smiled as he took memory of the Elfish creature and he turned to Heero.

"I may not be any help, but I can guide you to someone who may know something."

Colbat eyes looked up hopefully to his friend and Heero stood.

"My friend of Myrthril.", Wufei provided, "He may know more than I do. And as for the favor, I will take you to Myrthril's entrance myself."

"Thank you.", Heero said in gratitude, "I'll owe you."

"No you won't. It's the least I can do. Now get some sleep, we'll leave at dawn."

Nodding, Heero left Duo's side to head for his own bedroll. Tomorrow he would leave for Myrthril and hopefully this friend of Wufei's would bring him one step closer to finding his beloved.

T.B.C.

Here's chapter two. I hope you liked it. Took me long enough to write it. Remember to leave reviews, they keep me going. I'm not sure as to when the next chapter will be out, but I know I'll try to get it up. Ciao for now.


	4. Chapter Three

Author's Note: So thanks to my HUGE mistake and klutziness, I had to re-write chapter four. This is the end result. I had to do it from memory, luckily enough tough I didn't remember it word for word, I did remember what was supposed to be where and how things went. So I give you a rather new, but not really improved, yet familiar chapter four.

------------------------------

Duo woke the next morning to the sound of a crackling fire and violet eyes parted carefully, since the sun seemed to shine through the dense canopy of the trees.

"Up I see."

That voice he remembered from last night and he turned his head to where Wufei sat, packing away what little they had so they could be ready to leave when the time came. It would seem that perhaps they had been waiting for him to wake, and now that he was up, the three of them would be on their way.

Duo slowly sat up on his makeshift bed, his face taking a frown as he realized that Heero was no where to be found. He turned to the dragon to question him, but Wufei beat him with his own question.

"Did you sleep well?", the ebony-eyed man asked.

Duo nodded and Wufei gave him a small smile, walking closer to where the boy sat. He reached a hand out to offer Duo help, and the braided teen willingly accepted it with a soft thank you. A caw distracted them, and Duo looked up to find a black bird circling above them. It looked familiar and he had the feeling that it was watching them.

"Relena's spy.", Wufei provided, his eyes watching the bird in interest.

It flew off soon enough and he mentally cursed. He was hoping that he would have been able to give chase. Though a bit small, it would have been a satisfying start to breakfast. The growling of Duo's stomach told him that he wasn't the only one thinking of food, and he looked to the blushing boy with a smile.

"Hungry I see.", he observed with a laugh, "Don't worry, Heero will be back soon enough. He's gone hunting."

"You mean went hunting."

The voice had the two turning to find Heero walking toward them. He held in his hand a pair of dead rabbits, which had Duo grimacing and Wufei frowning. The choclate-haired fairy also held a sack, which Duo hoped held something that wasn't dead. He ate meat, but the thought of having to see his food skinned and gutted in front of him made him queasy.

"Rabbits?", the dragon questioned, "I'm a dragon, I'll need more than a pair of conies."

"This is for Duo and I.", Heero announced, resting his catch down beside the fire, "You, oh great hunter, can get your own food. There's a farm not too far from here; plenty of cows."

Wufei only rolled his eyes, but did well in hiding his excitement. He hadn't hunted in a while and he wanted to enjoy himself.

"What about the people?", Duo asked, his face worried, "You won't harm them will you?"

Wufei chuckled, moving closer to Duo and bringing his lips close to his ear.

"I don't much care for human flesh.", he whispered, smiling as he watched Duo stiffen, "However, pretty young boys like you. . ."

He let his words trail off and his eyes connect with glaring clobat, before his tongue was drawing slowly along the shell of Duo's ear. The boy's shiver had a husky laugh falling from his lips, which had Duo shivering again.

"Mmh.", he drawled, a second lick for good measure, "Very tasty."

He did his best to hold back his laugh, as he could feel Heero's jealous gaze burning in his direction. Heero need the push anyway, and Wufei knew his friend well enough to know that Heero would take action once provoked. If it took Wufei flirting with Duo to get Heero to make a move, then so be it. The Fairy King needed to move on and it was obvious that he had taken a liking for the prince of old's look alike. He turned without so much of a good bye and took to the air, transforming into his dragon form and disappearing into the sky.

He left behind a flushed Duo and an envious Heero, who moved toward the stunned teenager. Duo looked to Heero, who seemed a bit miffed, and had to wonder what Wufei had meant. Did he really like to eat human boys, or did he mean. . . His cheeks burned brighter at the thought and he tried his best not to think about it.

"Wufei's only teasing.", Heero tried to assure him, "You must be hungry."

Duo nodded, following Heero to the fire and seating himself on a fallen log. He frowned as he looked down at himself, his clothes and new sneakers covered in blood from his fall in the pile of dead animals. Who knew when he'd be able to get clean again, and even then, his clothes and shoes were ruined.

He hadn't noticed when Heero had come closer, but the Fairy King was now crouched in front of him, his clobat eyes looking Duo over. It made the boy a bit nervous and Duo patiently waited until Heero was done.

"Your garments are odd.", the man murmured, pressing closer to study it further.

His hand reached out to a jean clad thigh, running it up Duo's leg. It caused Duo to yelp in surprise, jumping up and causing the Fairy King to fall back. Heero easily stopped himself, his wings causing a gush of air to push him back up into a crouched postion. His head titled in confusion at Duo's reaction.

"What are you doing?", the boy demanded, his heart pounding.

Heero's touch had sent a spark up his leg, even though he was sure the touch was innocent.

"I just wanted to feel it.", Heero explained, Duo sighing in relief, "I've never seen material like that before."

"Well you can't just take it upon yourself to touch whatever you want."

"I'm sorry.", the fairy apologized, thouroughly scolded.

Duo cleared his throat, before he was gasping, as Heero was now face to face with him, their bodies close.

"It will not happen again."

"That's alright.", Duo told him, stepping back, "Just ask next time."

Heero nodded and Duo watched as he turned back to their food, ready to make it edible. He had to say that this was one hell of a morning. He'd rather that they just be on their way, but there was the matter of food. That and now they had to wait for Wufei. He had to wonder what was taking the dragon.

_I'm coming_.

The sound of Wufei's voice had him looking about, trying his best to see if the dragon was close by. He had to wonder how he could hear him if the dragon wasn't even here.

_It's a gift of mine_.

Wufei's voice was obviously amused, but Duo was confused and a bit annoyed.

"Would you get out of my head!", he shouted to the sky, looking for any signs of the dragon.

"Duo?"

The fairy's worried voice had him looking to him and Duo opened his mouth to explain. However, Wufei's voice was back.

_Watch out._

Duo didn't have much else in the way of warning and a roar sounded just as a shadow fell over them. He was out of harm's way, much thanks to Heero's fast reaction, and staring wide-eyed at the large dragon that could have crushed him had he not been moved.

"Are you alright?"

He looked to Heero, who stared back at him with worried eyes, the Fairy King's arms wrapped about his waist. Heero raised a hand to press against his cheek, and Duo tried his best not to blush, as he nodded in answer to Heero's question. It wasn't until his feet touched the garss that he realized that they had been floating above the ground.

"I'm fine.", he worded, turning to glare in the dragon's direction, "No thanks to someone."

Said dragon only yawned and Duo's glare narrowed even more.

"You could have killed me!"

_I told you to look out._

"Two seconds before you landed!", Duo argued, the dragon yawning again.

_But warned you none the less. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm due for a nap. I can't fly on a full stomach._

"You flew here!", Duo objected, gently pulling free of Heero's hold.

He stomped his way to where the dragon was lying down, a silver eye looking at the fuming boy sleepily.

_And you're making me regret having done that. I couldn't leave you here unprotected, so I came back. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll need no more than an hour's rest._

With that the dragon closed his eyes and settled down to sleep. Duo opened his mouth to further object, but he was interrupted by Heero's voice.

"Let him rest, Duo.", the Fairy King told him, "He flew here on a full stomach, which had to be uncomfortable, so we should let him get the rest he deserves. Besides, we have our own breakfast to attend to."

Duo huffed, but agreed and made his way back to the fire to help Heero. He'd let the dargon sleep for now, but when he woke, he was going to get an earful.

------------------------------

Remius sat perched in a tree as he watched down at his sleeping quarry. He knew the story of the young boy well enough. He was an infamous thief, the best as far as rumor went; and he belonged to him. Soon enough, Remius was kneeling beside the sleeping form, his eyes raking over the lean body, before it came to rest on the breath-taking face. It was a face that had broken the hearts of both men and woman alike, and Remius knew rumor stated he was a god in matters of the bedroom. He himself had sampled this god and though he did not hold divinity, he could easily come close to claiming such.

His hand went to the auburn-colored locks, gently brushing aside the bang that covered half of the young thief's face. It was a face that Remius himself had been drawn to, or rather it was those eyes that had reeled him in, those which were closed at the moment. His hand left the boy's face, to travel down his torso as he stretched, his shirt riding up to teasingly reveal a taught stomach. Remius smiled when said stomach twitched at his touch, and when he turned back to look at the boy's face, sharp green eyes were smiling back at him.

"Remius.", the boy greeted, a miniscule smirk on his lips, "What a pleasant surprise. What brings you to me?"

Remius chuckled, his hand moving to take a firm hold of his hip, as he leaned over the boy's body.

"Do I ever need a reason to visit you, Trowa?", Remius murmered, his lips close enough to brush against those beneath him, "Perhaps I come in such of your company?"

"Perhaps.", was all Trowa said, before he was lifting his head to press against his.

Their mouths meshed heatedly, Trowa's body arching to press into the dark ex-deity's, his small moan muffled as it sounded. Remius let himself enjoy it, as it had been quite awhile since he had last seen his young servant. Easily his tongue slid its way into Trowa's mouth, gently stroking and teasing the boy of events that he would stall torturously.

Remius pulled away, smiling down at Trowa who gave a mewl of protest as the two parted. He couldn't waste time with this, though he rather wanted to; Relena gave him an order and he would need help fulfilling it. Trowa must have sensed that Remius was here for another reason entirely, since he sat up with another stretch, green eyes asking the question he didn't speak.

"I have need of your talents.", Remius let him know, Trowa's eyes gleaming in interest.

"You mean to say that your Dark Lady needs my talents.", Trowa corrected.

Remius smiled at the boy's sharp mind. Then again, it was another reason why he had caught so much interest in the young man. He nodded to confirm Trowa's remark.

"Which ones?", he asked, his smile sending a shiver down Remius' spine.

The former dark god only gave an amused laugh, his eyes traveling to where the boy's weapons were set aside, and Trowa followed his gaze. He could feel Trowa's excitement jump at the prospect of assasination, but unfortunately, Remius didn't need him for that. At least, not yet anyway.

"In due time.", Remius promised him, bringing Trowa's attention back to him, "That skill I do not require just yet."

"Then what is it that you want me to steal?", Trowa was questioning, his excitment having never wavered.

"You know the tale of the Fairy King.", Remius stated, and Trowa nodded, "Well it is said that he now travels with a boy."

"His prince has been forgotten?", Trowa asked, his tone of remorse mocking, "How sad."

"No, it is said that the boy might be his prince.", Remius informed him.

Trowa's brow rose in interest at the statement, and he silently waited for Remius to continue. He was beginning to become more and more interested with every word the now enslaved god spoke.

"I have seen him myself, and though it seems he could be, I am not sure.", Remius explained, looking into jade eyes, "That is where I need your help. You will bring him to me."

"How so?"

"We will have to think of a way for you to join their company. Then you will gain their trust and when the time is right, you will steal the boy away. I shall distract the Fairy King and the Dragon Lord who travels with them, and you bring the boy to me."

Trowa paused a moment to think things through, return to lying back on his bedroll as Remius' amber eyes watched down at him. He was sure that he was going to say yes, as not only had he been bored as of late, but he knew that he would get a great reward once he completed what was asked of him.

"And what of my pay?", he asked any way, catching Remius' smile.

Remius took to pressing himself closer to the boy, letting his eyes hungrily travel over the lithe body.

"We can discuss such things later.", he murmured in a low voice, his hands latching on to Trowa's hips in a possesive grip, "I'm much too distracted at the moment."

------------------------------

Angelus' blue eyes looked over the vast cave that he slowly traveled through. It was empty and quiet, save the occasional drip of water from melting ice. It was not just any particular cave, but in fact belonged to someone, who didn't seem to be home at the moment. The unmistakable whistle of wind sounded ahead of him, and Angelus easily followed it. He was soon outside in a snow covered trench, nestled between the peaks of the mountain tops.

The wind blew steadily, as he gazed in awe at the snowcapped mountains. His studying was brought to a stop, as the wind began to blow harder, the loose snow on the ground lifting and twirling about him. It blowing hard enough that Angelus had to brace himself from being knocked back, the wind whistling loud in his ear. It was how he heard the faint question.

"Who dares enter my domain?"

"I come in search of the Great Wind.", Angelus called out, the question going unanswered, "I seek answers."

He tensed as thunder clapped, and the wind picked up speed, his silver hair flying wildly around him.

"Which answers do you seek?", the voice came again, louder to be heard over the noise of the wind.

"You know the legend of the Fairy King, and I come to learn exactly what you know.", Angelus had to shout in order to be heard, though he had a feeling even if he had whispered, his voice would have been carried on the wind, "Your Mistress-"

"She is not my Mistress!", the voice boomed, accompanied by a crack of thunder, "I served her once, but no longer do I bend my back to her!"

The Seer realized he had mad the mistake of angering the Great Wind, proof of it by the large funnel of wind, snow and ice that took form some meters away from him. Ice shards blew about him, and he had to shield his face, blue eyes squinting as the wind blew harder than he could have possibly imagined.

"Tell me what you want!", the wind god demanded, "Or begone from my lair!"

"You were made to scatter the Fairy King's heart!", Angelus screamed, barely able to hear his own voice, "And your job was to be done after that, but I know that your work did not end there."

"Tell me!", the winds roared higher, Angelus stumbling back as lightening began to split the sky, "Tell me what you know!"

"It is said Relena hid the prince!", Angelus began, his eyes narrowing in on the angry wind-tunnel, "Yet I know that she did no such thing!"

"Speak your mind, Great Seer!", the anger and impatience was evident now.

"Where did you hide the prince!"

At Angelus's question, their was a loud boom of thunder, which shook the mountain top but soon everything began to calm. Angelus was able to lower his arms as the winds died down, and the large funnel in front of him slowly began to disappear. He watched as the sillouhette of a man came through and then soon enough, he was staring at no other than the Great Wind himself.

Blue eyes stared back at him in shock from a face that Angelus had not seen in over a hundred years. Dressed in white and grays to match the snow and rock, the Great Wind studied Angelus, his blond hair billowing in the gentle breeze that was left behind after the wind storm he had just caused.

"How did you know?", he questioned, his voice a gentle caress, a drastic difference from the harsh voice it was only moments ago.

Angelus smiled, holding his ground, though he wanted to move forward.

"I didn't."

A frown took the wind god's face at Angelus' words, before he was smiling himself. The Great Seer hadn't been sure, but he had accused him as if he had been certain, getting the answer to his queston without truly asking it. That brought a small laugh from the wind god, who began to make his way over to the Seer.

"Milliardo.", the silver-haired deity greeted, as the Great Wind came to stand before him, "It has been long since we last met."

"Too long.", Milliardo agreed, his hands clapping down on Angelus' shoulder, "There is much to catch up on."

Angelus nodded in agreement as Milliardo's arm went about his shoulder, the wind god leading him back toward the cavern.

"We have much to discuss.", the blond worded, his mood falling just a bit, "As I know the Great Seer does not visit one without good reason."

------------------------------

Duo tried not to groan as his stomach lurched again, as well as tried not to look down. He was, at the moment, seated atop Wufei's back, the dragon flying high above the clouds. It was cold up here and Duo tried his best to press as close to the dragon as he possibly could. The large, scaled body gave of an immense amount of heat, which he was thankful for.

He would have loved to fly lower, but Wufei had argued that he flew better at such a high altitude. Heero himself was flying lower, since he himself couldn't fly this high. They had been traveling all morning, and quite frankly, Duo had rather they had walked. As his stomach lurched again as Wufei turned and twisted in the sky, Duo found he was beginning to dislike flying.

"Please say we've reached.", he begged, knowing Wufei could hear him.

_Yes._

Wufei's voice seemed amused.

_We're here._

Duo didn't have time to brace himself, and his eyes widened as suddenly Wufei was diving. He tried his best to press closer, his hand holding on as tightly as he could, and his stomach jumping into his throat. No matter how hard he fought, he was slipping and soon he found himself flying off of the dragon's back.

His eyes clenched shut as he sailed past through the clouds, his clothes dampening as he broke free. When his eyes finally opened, he wished that he had kept them closed. The ground was come closer at a high speed and Duo's mouth opened to scream, but no sound escaped him.

"Wufei!", he was able to shout out, hoping the dragon would hear him.

He heard Heero cry his name, the Fairy King's voice fitted with obvious fear, which did nothing to quell Duo's uneasiness. Luckily enough, a roar sounded below him and then he was landing onto the dragon's back, a pained grunt falling from his lips. With his life no longer in danger, Duo couldn't help himself, and his eyes closed as he fainted.

------------------------------

He came to a while later, finding himself in a dense forest, though it looked nothing like the one he had met Heero in. White barked trees suurrounded them, giving off an ethereal glow, which had Duo staring in awe. His view was cut off by the sight of ebony eyes peeking down at him, the Dragon Lord sighing in relief to find that he was alright. He was hefted up from the ground just as Heero came flying down through the treetops, landing beside them and taking hold Wufei's tunic with a snarl.

"What the hell did you think you were doing!", the Fairy King demanded, "He could have been killed!"

Duo jumped at the roar that Wufei gave, pushing the blue-eyed fairy away from him, his eyes flashing silver in a dangerous fashion.

"I have more sense than that Fairy King!", Wufei growled out, his eyes darkening again, "I had no choice but to let him fall. I had to menuever the skies better."

"And what reason could you possibly have?", Heero asked him.

Wufei looked up past the canopy to the sky, Heero and Duo following his gaze to find a raven soaring overhead.

"We were being followed.", Wufei told them.

Heero looked back to the dragon, his face still holding its scowl.

"That doesn't excuse that he could have died!", the fairy shouted.

Duo watched as Wufei glared back at the Fairy King, a growl rumbling from his throat.

"I know that!", the ebony-haired dragon snapped, "I wouldn't have let him either way! I'm not stupid!"

"You could have fooled me!"

"Watch your tongue, Fairy King!"

Duo watched as the two began to argue, a wary sigh falling from his lips. Who knew how long this would last? He let them do as they pleased, walking to the edge of the clearing to further study the forest around them. It felt alive, and that was the only way that he could describe it. It was almost as if he wanted to talk with them, the trees would speak to him and he had to resist the urge to try.

His traveling companions were still arguing and he ignored them further, deciding that they would come to an end when they were good and ready. He was about to head off on his own to have a look around, but the ground trembled, stopping him in his tracks. He looked down at it curiously, feeling it quake again.

It would seem that neither Heero nor Wufei felt it, as their argument was still going. The shake came again, a bit harder and Duo slowly back tracked to the two.

"Guys."

His call went unnoticed and Duo huffed in exasperation. The ground shook again and this time Duo looked up into the trees, an odd feeling that something was coming taking his body.

"Guys!"

It caught their attention; that and the hard shake that follwed Duo's call. Another shake came, this one causing the three to nearly lose their footing, and then everything stilled. They stood waiting for it to happen again, but nothing came. A few seconds later, a loud shriek echoed around them, causing Duo to jump and Wufei to frown at the familiar sound.

"What is that?", the braided boy questioned, wide violet eyes never leaving the trees.

As the shriek came again, Wufei's eyes widened in recognition and he reached for Duo, not a moment too soon. A large head came crashing through the trees, a hooked beak snapping shut where Duo had once been standing. Wufei had managed to get them out of the way, the two falling to the ground a few feet away from where a large bird like creature now stood.

"Wufei!"

Heero's warning sounded from in the trees, where the fairy had taken refuge and Wufei rolled out of the way just in time. The creature's beak was snapping closed where they had once laid, giving a shriek of rage as it only managed to take a bite out of the ground.

"Is that a gryphon?", Duo gasped out.

"Yes."

Wufei looked down at him, offering the boy a smile and Duo frowned. This was not the time for the dragon to try and tease him. Not when their lives were in danger.

"As much as you might be enoying this, I'd like it if you'd get off!", Duo snapped, the dragon easily following his order.

He was pulled up on the ground, only to be taken by the waist and lifted into the air.

'Not again.', Duo cringed, not wanting to fly at all.

"Heero, take Duo where it's safe.", Wufei ordered.

He watched as the Fairy King nodded and then flew off higher in to the trees. He turned back to face the gryphon, his eyes lightening to silver as the creature crouched, ready to attack.

"I'll take care of this."

------------------------------

Duo was rested carefully on a tree branch, Heero crouching in front of him as his eyes looked down to the forest floor. Wufei was going to need help, no matter if he turned into a dragon or not. The guardian of this forest was stronger than it looked.

"Stay here, Duo.", he told the boy, ready to join Wufei, "You'll be safe here."

He was about to head off, when a hand on his arm stopped him, colbat eyes looking back into worried amerthyst.

"And what about you?", Duo asked him, "You can't go back there. Don't leave me here alone."

Heero took hold of the boy's hand, squeezing it reassuringly and trying his best to convince the boy that it would be alright.

"You'll be safe here.", he repeated, this time a promise, "Wufei needs my help."

"But-"

"I'll come back for you.", Heero told him, wanting to put Duo at ease, "I promise."

Duo bit his lip in thought. He knew that Heero was right, but he didn't want anything to happen to the Fairy King. It didn't seem that the man was equipped to fight, being that all he had by his side was a small dagger. Then again, he couldn't leave Wufei down there all by himself. What if the dragon managed to get hurt?

Reluctantly, he nodded and Heero smiled at him, which eased his worries just a little. He watched as the fairy stood on the branch, reluctantly letting go of his hand, before flying back down to where Wufei had been left behind.

"Be careful!", Duo called after him, not wanting anything to go wrong.

He waited, trying his best to stare past the dense leaves to the forest floor. He gasped as he heard Wufei's roar, the sound seeming as if the dragon was in pain. He had to get down there. He should have never agreed to be left up here. As he slowly began his decent, Duo heard the caw of a raven, and he looked up to a nearby branch where a bird perched.

"You.", he muttered, recognizing it from before, "You took my necklace."

He gasped at the flash of smoke, his eyes widening as a man now stood in its place, amber eyes gleaming down at Duo.

"Hello.", the man greeted, his voice dark, "It's a shame that you were left all alone."

Duo's skin grew cold at the sound of that voice and he pressed into the tree, not wanting the stranger to get any closer to him.

"Who are you?", he questioned, his voice small, "What do you want with me?"

The man laughed, sending a shiver down Duo's spine, before he was jumping down onto the branch that Duo stood on. He gave the boy a bow, his eyes and lips smiling at the cowering boy.

"I am Relena's servant. I've been sent to retrieve you and bring you back to My Lady.", he introduced himself and explained, standing straight again and holding out his hand, "Now if you'll just come with me-"

"No!", Duo refused, his face frowning, "I'd rather die than go anywhere with you!"

Remius' brows rose in amused surprise, his smile broadening into a grin as he stepped closer.

"Well now, if that's the way you feel.", he began, his hand reaching out for Duo, "So be it."

Duo grunted as he was harshly pushed, his eyes widening as he soon realized he was falling. Remius watched him as he falled, laughing darkly as he did so. Then he was gone, a raven flying off into the sky.

Duo could do nothing but watch as he fell, branches snatching at him and scratching his skin as he passed them. His arms took to covering his face, hoping against hope that when he hit the ground, he didn't damage himself more than he could handle. He crashed into a large branch, a scream of agony tearing from his throat, as his shoulder sounded with a sickening crack.

Then he was falling again, but was jerked to a stop, his ankle wrenching in pain as it was caught inbetween a forked branch. With his scream of pain dying, Duo hung helplessly, whimpers escaping his throat. At least he had finally stopped falling, so there really was now more danger for him.

"Duo!"

Heero's shout told him otherwise, and it was followed by Wufei's distressed roar. Violet eyes opened, only to find the gryphon beneath him, mouth open with its body coiled and ready to jump. He tried his best to free his ankle, but pain shot through him as he moved it, rendering his attempt useless. As the gryphon jumped, Duo could only close his eyes and wait for his inevitable death.

T.B.C.

Well, I tried to make it as close to the old one as possible, though I know I probably changed some things. Either way, I apologize again and I hope that you enjoyed it. Go read the rest now and please, remember to leave your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter Four

Author's Note: Keep reading. Keep reviewing.

------------------------------

Heero froze as he watched Duo falling from the canopy, his attack on the gryphon stopping. His heart stopped for a moment as time seemed to slow down. He watched the boy hit a large branch and he swore he heard the painful crack of bone. It was the boy's cry of pain that brought him out of his daze. Duo was now caught by the ankle in a tangle of branches. Heero hadn't noticed it, but the gryphon was no longer in front of him. Instead it stood under Duo, coiled and ready to jump. And jump it did, its large beaked jaw opening, ready to snap closed around its victim.

"Duo!"

He didn't even notice that the cry of the boy's name came from him and his body acted on its own accord, pushing off of the ground to fly to the young boy's rescue. His shout had caused Duo to look down and he saw the braided boy's face written with fear as the gryphon closed in on him. Though he was moving, it felt as if he was far away; too far away, and moving as if in slow motion. His heart started to jump again and he heard it echo in his ears. He wasn't going to make it. His eyes looked to Wufei, whose roar made the surrounding forest tremble. He was unable to reach Duo, since he had been wounded and now couldn't stand.

"Duo!"

His shout had a lot more fear in it, since the gryphon's beak was now close enough to take off Duo's head. He felt his heart racing and it then clenched painfully. He would lose Duo, he would lose his prince. Again. He didn't know when he did it, but his dagger was changed to the shaft of an arrow and he notched it into the bow that appeared in his free hand. Duo would not be stolen from him.

"Not again.", he hissed and the arrow went flying.

The monster gave a loud screech as it was hit in its side and it fell to the ground, rolling away painfully. Heero didn't pause and another arrow was in his hand, and it was released without hesitation. The beast was trying to stand when the arrow hit its chest. It was knocked backwards and it crashed into one of the large trees. Heero glared as it struggled to right itself, but didn't allow it to; or he had tried at least. The gryphon had learned of Heero's intention rather quickly and it moved with a speed towards him. The king wasn't prepared for it and he cried out as a talon slashed across his chest. It caused him to drop the bow and arrow, and he fell to the ground hitting his head on a rock.

His vision blurred and he kept still so that it would clear. When it did he was greeted with a view of the tree tops, when he thought it would have been the gaping mouth of the beast.

"No!", he cried, and he struggled to sit up.

The gryphon was now under Duo once again, the boy still struggling to to free himself. With a hand cradling his wounded chest, Heero forced himself to stand. He looked for his bow, but found it was snapped in two. Thanks to the help of the gryphon's beak. His sword was too far off and his dagger was useless. He had failed.

The gryphon watched up at its prey as the small human tried its best to free itself from the trap it was caught in. Its muscles tensed as it prepared itself to jump up, wings folding close to its body. As the boy gave a cry, it sprang, jaw opening wide, ready to have the taste of blood on its tongue. It was however, greeted with the feeling of fire being shot into its throat.

With a painful shriek, it fell back to the ground, one of its wings breaking under the pressure. The gryphon wriggled on its back for a moment, eyes looking up to see if it could find its attacker. It only found another arrow on its way, lit with fire and it embedded itself in the creature's throat. It tried to shriek again but it couldn't. The bird-like monster turned over, its legs quivering under it as it struggled to lift itself. It looked up into the tree, with a strangled squawk, to see a boy standing bow and arrow poised and ready. The boy gave a smirk and then the arrow was released. It struck between the gryphon's eyes, the monster crying out and then falling to its side. It continued to move for a moment and then it stilled.

Duo was panting as he watched the creature die and he looked up as the branches he was caught in jerked, troubling his ankle. He was greeted with the sight of a tall boy, probably his age. His green eyes watched at him as he smiled down at him. His state of dress was a little provocative, not that Duo was complaining. His black leather pants weren't tight, but form fitting and his sleeveless tunic was somewhat midriff. Duo stared at him in interest for a short while until pain shot through his ankle. His adrenaline was lowering, so his other matters were making themselves known. Like his shoulder that throbbed relentlessly.

"Duo!"

Heero's voice caused him to look down, to find the Fairy King flying toward him. It wasn't long before his poor ankle was finally freed, and he and Heero were lowering toward the ground.

"Heero?", Duo asked, grimacing at the pain in his shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"You shouldn't worry about me.", Heero said, gently cradling Duo to him, "We should be worrying about you. I nearly lost you."

Duo paused as Heero brought his forehead to rest against his. He felt the king's hold tighten gently and he heard Heero sigh. He looked at Heero's eyes to see them closed in relief, and as their feet touched the ground, Heero brought his arms fully around Duo.

"I won't lose you again.", Heero whispered and Duo frowned.

It seemed as if Heero wasn't aware of anything at the moment. He was lost, probably in memories.

_Duo, are you alright?_

Duo turned to look to the dragon, whose breath panted as if in pain and he then noticed the dragon's wounded front leg.

"I'm fine.", Duo told him, "Though I think I broke something. My ankle's a little sprained, but at least I'm not dead."

Duo eyes were trained onto the now lifeless gryphon and he felt Heero slowly let go of him. Though he supported him somewhat so that he didn't put pressure on his ankle. The king and Wufei both had eyes trained onto the tree that held the newcomer. The boy only smiled down at them, jade eyes watching calmly, yet almost mischievously. His bow rested by his side, held in his left hand, a loose arrow held in his right. It was placed back inside of the quiver that hung in the boy's back and his bow joined it.

"I save your lives and all I get are stares?", the boy asked, arms crossing against his chest, "I swear, people nowadays can be so rude."

Wufei was now back into his human form, his left hand cradling his right arm as he stood besides his comrades. His eyes glared up at the boy who continued to smugly look back at them. He didn't trust this boy, savior or not.

"Who are you?", he asked, the boy chuckling.

With a graceful leap, the boy did a quick acrobatic display, before landing in front of the Dragon Lord himself. His eyes held Wufei's as he granted the man a bow and he smiled.

"I am Triton, my Lord.", Trowa answered, straightening himself, "And I am at at your service."

Wufei eyed the boy warily and he was wasn't the only one to. Heero watched the boy with caution also. There was something about him that they weren't quite sure could be trusted.

"Thanks for saving me, I mean us.", Duo offered with a smile.

"How fortunate that you were close by and able to come to our rescue.", Heero said, Trowa shrugging.

"Lucky for you I was in the wrong place at the right time. I was looking for my way out of here when I heard the commotion.", Trowa provided, "I came to see what was going on and decided to help out when I saw the young beauty was in trouble."

Duo felt Heero's grip on him tighten and it was his groan of pain that made the man loosen it. The king was definately acting strange. Hell everything was strange, since the moment he fell through the mirror.

"Well thanks again, uh..."

"Triton.", Trowa provided.

He had been told by Remius not to provide his real name. There was a small chance that they had heard of him, but he didn't want to risk it. His eyes turned to Wufei, the dragon now favoring his right arm. He was aware that the Dragon Lord didn't trust him at all, and he knew that he would be the hardest one to get to. He had better start getting to work now.

"Would you like some help with that?", he offered and Wufei glared, "I'm only trying-"

"I can do it on my own.", Wufei said curtly.

He didn't want this boy's help. He would usually know the intent of others, but he didn't know what this boy wanted. It made him somewhat nervous not knowing what this young man had planned, and he didn't want to get too comfortable with him. He could be trouble.

"Wufei."

He looked to the Fairy King at the call of his name and he followed Heero's eyes to Duo. He was close to fainting, something the boy did frequently, but it seemed as if he was fighting it. He needed some aid, that broken bone of his wasn't going to set itself.

"We have to get him deeper into Myrthril.", Wufei said and Heero nodded.

He then turned to "Triton", who seemed bored with the entire situation and was examining his nails.

"You."

Trowa turned to him, granting him a smug smile.

"Why don't you make yourself useful, look for something that we can use to brace his ankle with.", Wufei commanded, "Now!"

Trowa bowed again mockingly and he turned to walk off, making sure to tantalizingly sway his hips. The dragon only rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the wounded boy in Heero's arms.

Trowa didn't get to walk very far, he was stopped as he came face to face with an arrow head. He nervously backed away, and slowly raised his hands in submission.

"Gentleman, I believe we have a problem."

"We know.", was Wufei's response.

Trowa now backed away with the others and they all found themselves surrounded. The small army of elves that circled them were ready to kill if anything went wrong, and their glaring eyes made Duo nervous.

"Well this is just great.", Duo mumbled to himself.

Then he was out again, unable to stay awake any longer.

------------------------------

Angelus now sat in Milliardo's company, the Great Wind seated on what was a chair carved out of stone. The cave was now furnished as if it was a room, though when Angelus walked through here earlier, it had been just stone and ice. It was the work of magic Angelus knew, but it took him by surprise. Even the Seer who saw all could be taken by surprise.

"Please excuse my manners.", Milliardo said with a smile, "It has been awhile since I've held company."

"It's alright.", Angelus assured him, "Besides, I'm not sure on how to be good company."

The two men shared a laugh, that soon turned to an awkward silence. Angelus did have a reason for coming to visit him. It was better to get it out of the way. He needed to know much more than what the Great Wind could tell him. He wanted to save Remius, no matter how much his brother wanted him not to. That meant he would have to play a part in the Fairy King's search for his prince. Anything for his brother; his blood.

"Why don't you ask me the question that has been plaguing your mind.", Milliardo suggested, "I'm willing to help you any way I can."

"Tell me, what do you know?", Angelus asked, eyes studying the man across from him, "Everything you know and are willing to provide."

With a sigh, Milliardo leaned back into his chair, his arms propped on the arm rest as his hands steepled in front of him. He had been waiting for someone to approach him for centuries. It was the Seer that answered his silent plea and he was more than happy, more than willing to tell.

"Relena, the former Elfin Princess of Myrthril.", he started, his eyes staring off into nothing, "She was always a troublesome child. It was expected the day she was denounced and refused the throne. Her taste for the Black Arts is what caused her to be driven from her own lands. Now she resides in her dark castle with her servants, fools trapped by her ways. To think I was one of those fools, even if it was only once."

His eyes turned to Angelus, and they locked with the man's, who sat silently and patiently.

"She had always had her heart set on the Fairy King. Since the day she saw him, she knew she had to have him. Her father had tried to convince Heero to marry her, but he refused. She chased him for years trying to win his heart, but he wouldn't give in. She tried spells, she tried curses, but nothing in all of her knowledge of the Black Arts would work on him. Then came the birth of the Human Prince. Did you not predict, Oh Great Seer, that Heero would fall for the boy? When he set eyes on the child as a babe, did you not know he fell in love with him?"

"Yes.", Angelus admitted, "However, I misjudged that love. Any man can love a child. I did not know that it was True Love."

"I'm sure that Cupid would have missed it as well.", Milliardo commented with a smirk, "It was truly love at first sight. So Heero watched the boy grow, his love for him growing stronger as each year passed and Relena knew. She was always a jealous woman and she always had to have her way. So when Heero and Duo announced their love to each other and then to all they came across, she would take it no longer."

"She offered Heero a kingdom farther than the eye could see.", Angelus said, adding the part of the tale he knew, "Absolute power and control over all creatures. All; but only if he would take her as his lover."

"And Heero refused, claiming that Duo was the only lover he would ever have.", Milliardo said sitting up.

"So in her rage she took his heart...", Anegelus continued.

"Threw it to the ground and shattered it...", Milliardo put in.

"And she called upon the Great Wind and ordered him, under threat, to scatter the shards to the farthest corners of the earth...", this added by the Seer.

"In which I did.", Milliardo finished, leaning back again, "They say that Relena took the prince and hid him away with a shard of his heart. It was all a lie. She did no such thing. She kept the shard for herself. Now Heero has all but the one in her possession."

"Two.", Angelus corrected and Milliardo stiffened, "She has two now; one that was found."

It was a moment before Milliardo moved. His eyes studied Angelus for any sign that the Seer was lying, but he found none, and he sighed. It was time to add some new parts to the tale.

"What really happened, Milliardo?", Angelus asked leaning forward, "Why are there two shards left to Heero's heart and not one? What happened to the prince?"

"The prince.", Milliardo started, hands folding once again, "He was never to see his king again, killed by Relena mercilessly. At least she was hoping that he would have been killed. He survived and unknown to her, I saved him."

"How so?"

Milliardo smiled and he stood from his chair, going over to a wall that was made of pure ice. Angelus followed with his eyes and watched as the lights shining against the ice began to form a picture of four women, each dressed in white. Angelus knew who they were. They were the Witches.

"I left him with the Witch of the North.", Milliardo said, the image changing.

The woman had blond hair, nearly platinum and her eyes were just as icy blue as Milliardo's. Said man turned to look at him and he reached down to lift a large crystal off of the floor.

"I'm not exactly sure what she did with the prince, but I believe that he is now dead.", he said fingering the gem, his eyes focusing on it, "He was most likely kept safe for the rest of his years, but Humans live short lives, and it has been centuries."

"And what of the shard that was recently found?", Angelus asked.

Milliardo shrugged, looking up to the white-haired man.

"I cannot help you there."

"My brother, Remius, he found the shard.", Angelus explained, and Milliardo listened, "I learned later that it was found on a boy."

"A boy!", Milliardo asked in surprise, "What boy!"

He didn't wait for an answer, he only turned to the wall of ice again, the colors dancing wildly before coming upon a blurred picture.

"He's protected by magic.", Angelus explained, leaning back into his seat.

"I must see this boy for myself."

The wind in the cave started to blow lazily and Angelus watched as Milliardo pressed a hand against the ice. His lips moved slightly as he muttered a small spell under his breath. It was useless, Angelus himself had tried and he was unable to. His magic was not strong enough to break it, Milliardo's would be just as weak. Standing from his seat, he walked to his friend, who was deep in concentration.

"Milliardo."

"Touch the ice.", was all the blond man said.

Doing as told, Angelus felt a surge of energy enter him and then leave again. It took with him every ounce of strength he had at the moment and he felt himself begin to fall. He was caught by Milliardo, who looked to him with a smile of satisfaction.

"I'm sorry.", he apologized, helping the Seer to right himself, "I needed every once of magic available. If I had asked you-"

"I would have refused.", Angelus said sternly, and Milliardo nodded.

"Exactly. However, what I took did not go to waste. Observe."

Angelus let his eyes look to the ice, in which he gasped as he caught sight of violet eyes staring back at him.

"By the gods.", he muttered, Milliardo smiling, "It can't be."

"I don't believe it myself.", the blond said crossing his arms across chest, "It can't be him."

"It must be him.", Angelus said, fingers brushing the picture in front of him, "The Human Prince still lives? But how?"

"I believe that we need to pay a visit to the Witch of the North."

Catching the word "we", Angelus looked to his friend with a smile. At least he wouldn't be alone on this journey.

------------------------------

_Little one, come back to us._

Duo stirred slightly, feeling that he was lying on his back. He was expecting pain in his shoulder, but he felt none. Whatever bed he was lying on was particularly comfortable. He didn't want to wake up just yet.

_Duo?_

His eyes slowly opened at the call of his name, and he saw Wufei above him. His eyes closed again however; they were too heavy to keep open.

_You have to fight it, Duo._

He didn't want to fight it. The sleep was too good. He didn't want to wake up now. He felt himself slipping back into a deep sleep and he allowed himself to. Though it seemed that Wufei was intent on waking him.

He felt a hand touch his forehead and the his eyes snapped open as he felt a painful burning sensation run throughout his body. He gasped as he sat up, his skin now drenched with sweat. His eyes looked around wildly and he calmed only when Wufei came into his view.

_It's okay. Calm down, you're alright._

"What did you do to me?", he asked, his voice rasping.

He needed water. It was too hot.

"I gave you a fever of sorts.", Wufei told him, handing him a cup, "Here drink some water. It'll help."

Duo did as told. The water felt ice cold as it touched his tongue and he felt the cold spread. He was fine now, though he felt rather sticky from the sweat. His eyes turned to Wufei and he watched the dragon smile at him.

"Why is it I always wake up to find you next to me?", he asked and Wufei laughed.

"Would you rather I be on top of you?"

The question caused Duo to choke on the water he had decided to sip at that moment and he heard Wufei laugh again. This man was really trying to kill him, and when it wasn't that, he was trying to seduce him.

The sound of a door opening turned their attention to the door and Duo found a man walking in. He closed the door behind him and Duo watched him come closer. His eyes noticed the pointed ears and he instantly recognized that it was an elf. His robes were white, embroidered with gold and Duo could only guess that it showed that he was of high status. That and the crown that adorned his head. It was a simple band of twisted gold and a single oval shaped gem. The elf's hair was cut short and somehow Duo knew that it was odd for an elf to have his hair that short. As the elf drew closer, his teal eyes looked to Wufei.

"It's been so long.", the man said with a smile.

"Too long.", Wufei responded.

Duo then watched as Wufei stood from the bed to sweep the man in his arms. The dragon laughed as he spun with the man, who he lifted into an embrace. It was a short while before the elf was set on the floor and Duo's eyes widened as Wufei pressed his lips to the elf's before hugging him again. Was this a lover of Wufei's? Duo could only wonder.

"The way you greet me you would think I was a lover.", the man said laughing and Wufei joined him.

"I greet my friends how I wish to greet them.", Wufei said pulling the man in for another kiss, "I only kiss you to show you how much I've missed you."

"I wonder what you would have done if we had been apart longer."

Duo blushed as the man turned to wink at him and Wufei's laughter echoed throughout the room.

"So how is your mate?", the man asked carrying on with small talk.

"Meiran? She's fine."

Duo's eyes widned at the word.s Wufei had a mate? A _female _mate?

"And what about young ones?", the man asked, "Do I have any nieces and nephews to spoil?"

"Four fledglings hatched last spring.", Wufei answered proudly, "Three girls and a son."

Duo's mouth dropped open at the words. Wufei had kids! Kids! And you would've thought he was a lecherous bachelor by the way he flirted with him. Yet, he had a wife and kids. Duo let it go, he didn't want to know, so he wouldn't ask.

The two went on with their conversation, and Duo let them, trying his best not to eavesdrop. It was only when the two had calmed down some did the newcomer turn completely to him.

"I recognize this face.", he said observingly.

"So you would think. However, you are wrong."

The elf turned back to Wufei and the two stared at each other for the longest while. It made Duo wonder what was going on. Before he could ask however, the blond haired elf turned back to him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you.", he said with a slight bow, "I am Quatre, crown Prince of Myrthril. I welcome you."

"Uh, thanks.", Duo said with a scratch of his head, "I'm Duo."

He saw Quatre turn back to Wufei and the dragon shrugged. He then noticed something about himself. His shoulder wasn't hurting him, and he could move his arm.

"You were treated by the healer.", he was told by Quatre, "Your ankle is fine as well."

He went to ask a question but he was answered as if they knew what he meant to ask.

"Heero is with Quatre's father.", Wufei told him, "He'll be there for a while. Though you can go in search of him if you want."

"What about you?", he asked, looking back and forth between the two.

Quatre smiled as he sat on the bed, a hand resting against Duo's shoulder.

"Wufei and I will be here. We're old friends that have a lot of catching up to do."

Although he couldn't be sure if it was meant to sound as nosebleed inducing as it had, Duo found himself blushing. Rising from the bed, he went to leave but noticed at the last minute that he wasn't dressed. He quickly grabbed up the sheets from the bed and wrapped it around himself, Quatre giggling.

"Here you go.", Wufei said, now holding out clothes, "You can wear these."

Grabbing the clothes, he dressed quickly and still under the coverage of the sheets. He dropped them only when he was fully dressed. His hands ran over the white fabric of his tunic and he marveled at the feeling. He was handed a leather belt that Wufei insisted he help him put on and then he was given boots. Just as white as his clothes. It seemed as if white was what everyone wore around here. Slipping on the soft leather boots, Duo walked to the door.

"Duo."

He stopped at the call of his name looking back to Quatre. Wufei was already seated on the bed and he couldn't hide the blush that took his face.

"I suggest you wait in the gardens.", the man said, giving the boy a smile, "Heero will know where to find you."

_And don't hurry back._

Nodding, he slipped out of the door, ignoring Wufei's words. He made his way up the hall, willing to put as much distance between him and the room he had just left. Whatever those two had to catch up on, he didn't want to fall witness to it.

------------------------------

"Thanks to you my gryphon is dead!", an dark-haired elf bellowed pacing back and forth, "Is there anything that you have to say for yourself! Anything at all!"

"I'm sorry.", Heero tried, but it was of no use.

"Sorry does not bring back my Guardian of Myrthril!", the Elfin King cried, spinning to pin his eyes on Heero, "Do you know how hard it is to raise a gryphon! How hard it is to train one! Hell, you can barely find the damn things!"

Heero sighed, bringing his hands up to rub at his throbbing temples. It wasn't easy trying to get Quatre's father to calm down once he was mad. It was a wonder that the elf's son was as calm as he was. Looking to the man who still paced, Heero decided to try again.

"My Lord-"

"No, oh no you don't!", the elf said, a finger pointing at Heero, "Don't you dare!"

"Don't I dare what?", Heero asked as the elf started to pace again.

"You're going to try and convince me, in the manner that you do, to look past all this. To calm down and think about everything; that it was a matter that couldn't be avoided, and I will not have it!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You! You will try to make me look like the bad guy and I refuse to be!"

Heero let the elf pace yet again, his eyes following him as he walked back and forth. He wondered if he was getting tired.

"Let's have it then.", the elf said suddenly.

"Hmm?"

"Let's hear what you have to say."

"I don't have anything to say.", Heero told him and the king paused, "We had no right to trespass, friend or foe. We should have gave warning first. No matter how difficult, we should have found a way. It was careless of us, and as for your beas-"

"Wait.", the king interrupted, eyebrows furrowing in confusion, "You're agreeing with me?"

"Of sorts.", Heero said with a shrug.

"You can't agree with me!", the elf exclaimed, "You are a friend of Myrthril, you are always welcome! Even if you needed to send word, there was no need to. We should have had our gryphon better trained. It was entirely our fau-"

The king paused as he caught his words and Heero watched him turn red with anger. He was in trouble.

"You bastard!", the king screamed, Heero flinching, "You did that on purpose! You deliberately blamed yourself so that I could say otherwise. You sly, evil...Fairy!"

Heero couldn't help the laughter that erupted from him, and he watched the king stomp his foot childishly.

"Those Leprechauns have a right not to trust you Fairies. Damned little buggers you all are!"

Heero was no longer laughing, but he did still chuckle now and then. Righting himself he let his friend vent before even trying to talk to him. Fairies were said to be mischievous and the king couldn't be more right. Heero may not be an example of the most mischievous but he was troublesome at times when he wanted to be.

"Okay, Fairy King.", the elf said, now calm, "I admit you are right; though not entirely. Wufei should have sent word of his coming, though my beast _was_ trained to recognize an enemy from an ally. However, I can't rectify anything now, my gryphon is dead. Who was that young man that delivered the killing blows? A friend of yours?"

"A blessing at the right moment.", Heero said, the king nodding, "His name is Triton."

"I shall see that he is both scolded and rewarded. For the death of my Guardian and for your rescue. Now as much as I would love to stay and talk, I must go seek out my son."

"And why's that, Xolin?", Heero asked watching the man walk off.

"Wufei is with him.", the man explained, "And they're alone for that matter. Quatre may trust him, and as much as he may be a father and husband, I don't trust him. I have heard many a tale of the Dragon Lord's promiscuity. You're being waited on in the gardens by that pretty young man. Don't keep him waiting."

------------------------------

It didn't take him long to reach the gardens, and when he did, he found Duo waiting there for him as Xolin had said he was. Taking a deep breath, he stepped toward him, trying his best not to make a sound. He had been acting somewhat odd around Duo, and he found that Duo himself had noticed it. Duo did not know how much Heero saw his prince in him. He was the spitting image, from head to toe. The boy awoke feelings in him that Heero swore he had only for his lost lover. Now he stood, staring at Duo's back unsure of anything. He wanted to turn around and walk back to find Xolin's company again, but it was too late. Duo had turned around and he was frozen in his spot.

The boy was startled, since he didn't hear him coming, but he was expecting him. For what, he wouldn't say. Blue eyes watched at the boy who smiled back at him and Heero felt his heart start. Dressed in Quatre's borrowed garments, Duo truly looked like royalty.

"Hey Heero, you okay?", Duo asked, "You seem kind of lost."

"I'm fine.", Heero answered.

"You sure?", Duo asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

"I'm very sure."

He took hold of Duo's hand that was still waving in front of his eyes and the boy stopped. His heart was beating loudly now and he wondered if Duo could hear it as much as he did. Duo only smiled up to him, before pulling him over to the small bench that rested beside the silvery pond. It felt odd when the boy let go of his hand to point into the pond and Heero looked down at it to find the somewhat large silver fish that danced in the water.

"My grandma used to tell me stories about a silver fish.", Duo started to say, seating himself on the bench, "Don't remember much of it, though I know it had a happy ending. Most of her stories had happy endings."

"Which ones didn't?", Heero asked, slowly sitting beside the boy.

"Yours.", Duo answered, his eyes still trained on the pond, "Though it was my favorite. Only because it wasn't finished and I got to add on my own ending."

"Really?", Heero asked interested, "Do you care to share your ending with me?"

Looking to Heero, Duo laughed.

"I could, but, I don't know. You probably won't like it."

"Please.", Heero begged taking Duo's hand in his, "Let me be the judge of whether I like it or not."

Shrugging, Duo allowed the king to get his way.

"Now let's see. Relena was intent on keeping the Fairy King and his prince away from each other. She said she would hide him away forever, but what she really did was cast a spell that would kill him."

Duo felt Heero's hand tighten around his and he figured he'd have to not go into details and get to his happy ending. He had a feeling that the king would take it seriously.

"However, the spell backfired, and instead of killing him it sort of sent him into a deep sleep. You know, kind of like Sleeping Beauty."

"Sleeping Beauty?", Heero asked with a raised brow.

Duo just waved him off, promising to tell him the story later and went back to his own tale.

"Yeah, well he was found by a witch, who knew who he was and by so knew his story. Feeling pity for him, she decided to help him. She cast him off into another realm where he would be safe from Relena's magic, though she did not reveal to Heero what she had done. So when the Fairy King had gathered the shards of his heart but one, he knew that to find his prince meant he would complete his heart. He searched for his love for weeks, months, years, hell, centuries-"

"Did he find him?", Heero asked eagerly and Duo placed a finger on the man's lips to shush him.

Heero felt a jolt run down his spine at the touch, and his voice stopped working almost as if Duo had willed it. Though he knew that it had to be from the fact that Duo was actually making contact with him other than their holding of hands, in which he quickly let go once he realized it.

"Let him finish.", a voice said from the garden's entrance.

Both looked to find Trowa, still dressed in all black, walking closer. His presence was known now. There was no need for him to lurk in the shadows. Though where he found the shadows to lurk in here in Myrthril, the land of no shadows, was beyond Heero. He greeted the young man with a nod, and it was returned.

"Triton.", Duo greeted.

"Are you going to finish your story?", Trowa asked, "It was getting interesting."

Duo went to answer, but Wufei's voice interrupted him.

"He'll have to finish it another time.", the dragon announced.

"I thought you were busy?", Duo said, trying his best not to blush.

"We're done.", Wufei said with a smirk, "Besides, the king decided to end our little reunion, said we had other matters to attend to."

"Which he was right."

The other turned to see Quatre walking toward them, no longer dressed in his robes of white. He now wore a tunic and pants of green, very similar to those of Heero's. His leather belt held the sheath of a sword, and the leather strap that went across his chest was a sign that Quatre carried his quiver of arrows. It seemed as if he was off to war.

"What's with the get-up?", Duo asked, "We at war?"

"No.", Quatre answered with a smile, "I'm coming along with you. Wufei and I have already discussed everything. We're going to help Heero and at the same time try and find a way for you to go home."

"Where is he from?", Trowa asked, "It can't be that far."

"Trust me. It's far.", Duo told him.

Standing, he looked around at the group that in a few hours he had grown a sort of friendship with. Well, at least with Wufei and Heero. Quatre seemed nice enough, and though Trowa was at the moment a bit odd to him, he'd grow to like him. He'd have to hang out with them for a while if he wanted to go home. His mother was probably making a federal case out of his disappearance; literally.

"When do we hit the road?", he asked suddenly, and everyone looked to him.

"We can leave now if you like.", Quatre suggested, "I've been waiting for a reason to leave Myrthril and I'm willing to leave as soon as possible."

"What about Xolin?", Wufei asked, and Quatre shrugged.

"My father knows; or at least he'll find out when he sees me gone."

"Where's our first stop?", Trowa asked, and Heero provided the answer.

"We head to the only person who can help us."

"And who's that?", Duo asked, watching as Quatre smiled.

"We ride in search of The Seer."

T.B.C.

Boy this chapter must suck something awful. Writer's block the whole damn time. Yes well, the story is a bit rushed, but there's a lot more to come. Fear not those who actually like the fic, our little group has a lot more traveling and exploring to do. Anyway, ciao for now people!


	6. Chapter Five

Author's Note: None really. Just read it.

------------------------------

Relena sat patiently in wait of her servant. Though the little patience that she had was thinning. Remius had been expected back since this afternoon. It was now nearing sunset. He had probably dragged behind to look after his little pet; that damned thief. She didn't trust that boy anymore than others trusted her. He had a sharp mind and the pretty face to go with it. The two were never a good combination, especially for a character such as his. She had no time to dawdle over such things anyway.

Her mind was racing for a report from Remius, and the damned bird wasn't here yet. She stood from her throne to pace the floor, her hands clenching into fists by her side. She was ready to scream from frustration when she heard the caw of the raven. Her eyes glanced behind her and she found Remius. He was kneeling, head bowed, and she turned to face him. It was about damned time that he showed up.

"Where have you been?", she asked with an aggravated voice.

The man stood from his position of respect, eyes looking into Relena's. He had been making sure to do as told. He had been spying on the small band of travelers and keeping an eye on Trowa. He was an important key to his entire plan, and if Trowa failed, then he failed.

"My apologies, Lady Elf. I was only doing as told. I followed Heero and the others to Myrthil, and I had to make sure that Trowa joined with them."

"And?", she asked impatiently.

"He's doing well. Your father and brother have already rewarded him for saving the lives of Myrthril's allies."

Relena's jaw clenched at the sound of the words "father" and "brother". She hated those two with a passion. Xolin was the reason why she resided here in this palace in the Dark Lands. He would have nothing to do with her after she refused to give up her practice of the Black Arts. She had hated him before, when he had barely tried to help her gain Heero. Though she loathed and despised him when he took the throne of Myrthril from her and handed it off to that bastard son of his.

Quatre.

The name made her grind her teeth in anger. The boy wasn't even birthed by the Queen. His mother was a maiden in Myrthril's lower courts. Quatre himself wouldn't have been a thought to his father if Angelus hadn't given mention of the boy to him. She would still have her throne, since her father would have had no one to give it to, but she couldn't dwell on the past; there were other things to worry about.

"Where are they headed?", she asked, walking to the small table.

Remius watched as she lifted the small necklace from the table's top. She was losing sleep over the few days trying to figure out the hows and whys since its arrival. Her temper was worse than before, though this was a rare time when it barely revealed itself.

"They're heading out in search of the Seer.", Remius told her, "I believe they are going to him in search of answers to their own questions."

"Did your boy tell you that?", Relena questioned, eyes glued to the ruby.

"Trowa has yet to report to me-"

"And when do you expect him to?", she inquired, a bit impatient.

"Soon, My Lady."

"You had better hope so.", she told him turning to look at him, "I won't lie to you, Remius. I don't trust that boy. I know what he's capable of. If he fails to do as is expected of him, they'll be consequences; for him and for you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Lady Elf."

"Now, back to business.", she said with a smile, "This boy, have you seen him?"

Remius nodded, and she walked closer, eyes latched to his.

"Then let me have a look."

With a sigh, Remius let his amber eyes stare into hers. He felt his mind invaded and the events of the days passed before him. From the moment she sent him out, to his flight back here and all in between.

Relena watched impatiently as she searched through Remius' memories. There were plenty of times when the man had caught sight of the boy. However, whatever magic that protected the boy was particularly strong. The vision of him was blurred to her even through the mind of her own servant.

"Damn the Spellbinder who placed that curse!", she spat angrily as she violently left Remius' mind.

Her quick departure from his mind left Remius open to the backlash of her magic and he cried out as pain tore through his skull. His vision was lost for a few moments, and when he did retrieve it again, it was blurred. All he could make out was a maroon blur that angrily moved back and forth. Relena didn't seem to notice him and if she did, she was ignoring him. The Lady Elf was much too angry to worry or care about anything else.

"I must see that boy!", she yelled her hand crushing around the necklace, "The magic that hides him only fuels my anger! What must they hide! Who is he!"

She turned back to Remius, who stared back at her blankly and she beckoned him closer with a crook of her finger. He was levitated from the floor and jerked forward violently, and as he came closer, a small yet strong hand closed around his throat. There was a few minutes of his struggling to get free, but it was of no use. It was only when he stilled, did the grip somewhat loosen.

"You are not to come back to this palace until you have that boy in your clutches.", Relena growled through clenched teeth, "If I see even a glimpse of you, I promise that you will experience a very slow, painful and torturous death."

With a yell she threw him from her, his body hitting a far wall and then crumpling to the floor. He fought to catch his breath and a hand rose to caress his throat that had been squeezed. His amber eyes looked up to peer through his dark tresses at the scornful woman that glared down at him. He could only think of things that he wished he could do to her. He was her servant and therefore his magic was owned by her. Whatever little magic he was left was a blessing, though it was useless against Relena herself. Maybe Angelus' advice should have been taken before he came here. It was too late now; Relena owned him. He was her puppet and there was nothing much he could do about it.

He slowly stood from his position on the floor, his eyes never leaving the still fuming queen. Though she was now more intent on being the spoiled brat that she was. She went around the throne room and throwing everything and anything about, breaking and destroying in her rage. Her tantrums were best to be avoided, so he made his way to the window that held the balcony. Without a look back he was off. He would do as he was bid. The only time he'd return here again was when Duo was with him.

------------------------------

"Okay, I spy with my little eye something-"

"A tree."

"Right again, Wufei.", Duo answered happily, "You must be good at this."

The Dragon Lord only glared at the teenager who quickly shrank away. Duo had dragged them into this little game hours ago. It had been fun at first but now that they were no longer in the Elfin City, there was less to spy. Tree had been the answer for the last fifteen turns.

"Okay Heero. It's your turn."

"How about we just ride on in silence?", the Fairy King suggested and Duo pouted.

"But that's so boring.", Duo whined, "We can't just ride all day without saying anything."

"Of course we can.", Wufei added, "Or at least we can if you would only for a few moments close your mouth."

"Make me."

"Don't tease me, Duo.", Wufei said with a grin and Duo quickly shut his mouth.

With a satisfied nod, Wufei urged his horse to ride ahead so that he was side by side with Heero. Duo watched him ride past with a blush and he turned at the sound of Quatre's laugh. The prince was seated atop his cream colored mare, who in Duo's opinion seemed far more intelligent than your everyday horse. His own stallion was given to him by Quatre, who said that it was what he had given as a gift to the Human Prince. It was a surprise that the horse had lived so long. Though Quatre explained it was an Elfin horse, a rare gift that would be given. They had all given gifts, save Trowa who only knew the tale. Though Quatre was the only one who shared what he had actually given. The stallion that he now rode was the birth present to Heero's long ago lover. It returned to Myrthril after the boy's disappearance.

When Quatre presented the horse to him, Duo refused to accept it. It belonged to someone else, he couldn't take it. Though Quatre pushed and urged him. The horse himself played a part in it. The animal seemed to know him and Duo found he felt the same way. How could he connect with an animal so quickly? He barely knew it. Now when he thought about it, he barely knew the ones he was traveling with. Yet, connected with them as well, as if he already knew them.

"Duo, what troubles you?", Quatre asked.

"Nothing.", Duo said with smile, "I was just thinking about the horse is all."

"He's yours to keep.", Quatre said reaching a hand out to pet the horses head, "Think of it as a gift."

"I barely know you.", Duo said looking away.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to Quatre again.

"It may seem that way.", Quatre told him, a slight smile on his lips, "Though I assure you, I believe we know each other. You are a friend of mine and I want to give you the horse."

"But he belongs to-"

"A master that is no longer here?", Quatre asked, and then he sighed, "Duo there are times when you shouldn't ask questions and just accept what's been given. These are one of those times. The horse was a gift returned and now, he's yours."

His mouth opened to protest, but he decided against it. Duo instead mumbled out a quiet "thank you" and then he guided his horse to join the two ahead of them. Quatre watched him go and then he turned to the boy that rode at his side. He had felt the boy's eyes on him the entire time that he had been speaking to Duo. Now he could give the boy his full attention.

"Triton, is it?", he asked, his eyes staring ahead.

"That's right.", Trowa answered.

"Is there something the matter? Or do you just seem to like staring?"

"Forgive me, Prince of Myrthril, if I offend you.", Trowa apologized.

"You do not."

"I couldn't help but wonder if you were the only one to give the prince a gift."

"No.", Quatre answered, turning eyes to the boy, "Wufei and Heero gave gifts as well. As did everyone who came to see the newborn heir of Rothelan."

"And what were those gifts?", Trowa asked curiously and Quatre only smiled.

"Curious little boy.", he said almost tauntingly, "The answers to that question is not for me to say and they are not for you to learn. Though in time it will be revealed."

"So in other words, you don't know?"

Quatre only gave the boy a look that Trowa couldn't describe himself and he rode ahead, well past the three who were caught in another game with Duo. He took the chance to slow down his horse. He looked up to find what he was hoping to see and he rode off to his right unseen. He stopped only when he was a good distance away, pulling the reigns to bring his horse to a stop. With a quick pat to the animal's neck, he climbed off only to turn and find himself face to face with Remius.

"What can you tell me?", Remius urged, impatience dripping from his voice.

"Not much.", Trowa responded.

"Let me be the judge of that."

Turning back to his horse, Trowa pretended to seem busy tightening the reigns. He had learned to feign in making himself seem uninterested in Remius. It always turned out as he wanted it.

"Well!", Remius pushed, and Trowa looked over his shoulder to him.

"They are traveling in search of the Seer.", he provided, now meddling with the saddle, "They think that he will know the answer to every question they provide him."

"I know all this!", the dark haired man snapped.

With one hand he grabbed the boy by the shoulder, turning him to face him. He knew of Trowa's ways to get him angry and the boy was succeeding.

"I have no time for games, Trowa.", he said in a low voice, eyes glaring coldly, "You tell me what you can."

"What's in it for me?", Trowa continued.

He knew that Remius was angry, as calm as his voice was it still had a biting tone. He had learned to avoid this anger, but at the moment he couldn't care less.

"You dare to toy with me?", Remius asked, the pupils of his eyes enlarging, "I warn you, as weak as I may be, I have enough power to kill you unmercifully."

"And then you'd be lost without me!", Trowa countered, his own eyes glaring.

Remius' eyes no longer held any color to them, his pupil having expanded until the last ring of amber disappeared. The aura that surrounded him crackled with energy and Trowa felt it. He knew what Remius could do to him, he just doubted that he would actually do as he threatened.

"You vain, foolish little boy.", Remius said with a mocking laugh, "I can replace you as fast as I found you. The only thing I find in interest of you are your skills; in your trade and in my bed. Now unless you want these to be your last moments I demand you tell me what you can!"

Trowa gasped as a bolt of black lightening struck the ground. It cracked loud enough to cause him to jump and it spooked the horse who now ran off. Though it didn't go far, Trowa had tied it to a nearby tree, which was a good thing. He would have been stranded if the horse had gone farther. He watched into the black colored eyes for a moment, aware as lightening continued to rain down on the forest floor.

"I'm sorry!", he apologized quickly, as Remius stepped forward, "I'll tell you everything!"

As quickly as it came, the shower of lightening disappeared and Remius' eyes returned to their amber coloring. With a satisfied smile, he walked closer to Trowa, patting the boy on the head as if he were a puppy.

"Good boy.", he teased with a laugh, "Now, what can you report to me?"

"I haven't gained the trust of everyone yet.", Trowa started slowly, "Duo is the only one who seems willing to. Heero, who seems to take a liking to him, he might be easy to get to. The problem is the Dragon Lord. He doesn't seem to like me very much and since he and the Prince of Myrthril seem to have something between them, Quatre won't take to me either."

"Well you'll just have to work harder, won't you?"

Trowa nodded and he paused to watch Remius pace in thought. Noting Trowa's hesitation, Remius looked to him and motioned for him to continue.

"What about the boy?", Remius asked, "I myself can't be sure, but can he be the prince?"

"I have no idea.", Trowa told him, arms crossed, "The tale of Heero and his lover are older than my great grandparents. That happened centuries before even _their_ parents were born."

"But the others might have said something."

Trowa only shrugged.

"I believe that Heero wants him to be his precious little prince. If I didn't know any better I'd say the Fairy King has fallen for our little stow away."

"Yes.", Remius agreed, "And what of Wufei and Quatre?"

"With Wufei it's hard to tell anything. I think he knows that I'm studying him, so he hides what he can . As for Quatre, he seems to know a lot more than he'll allow us to think he knows."

Remius stopped in his pacing to look up at the sky. The others had noticed Trowa missing and from what he could make out, Wufei had volunteered to search for him. If they were found together, neither would be spared.

"I must take my leave.", he announced to Trowa, "Wufei is searching for you. It will not go well if we are found together. I will find you again in three days. You had better know more than you do now. Until then."

"Remius!", Trowa called stopping the man before he could leave.

Walking closer the boy wrapped his arms around the man's neck. Their lips connected and Remius allowed the boy to get his way. He had given the boy quite a scare, and it was only fair that he grant him at least this. It was the most Trowa would get from him in the days to come. Pulling away, Trowa nuzzled the man's neck, allowing the embrace to linger for a while longer.

"Take your horse to the river some way ahead.", Remius told him, letting his hands roam the lithe body, "Wufei grows closer. I will return to you in three days."

"In three days.", Trowa repeated.

Taking one last kiss from the raven-haired man, he pulled away returning to his horse. Remius watched the boy mount his horse and ride off in the direction that he was shown. He took the roar that sounded closer than it seemed as his cue to leave and he transformed, flying off into the horizon.

------------------------------

Wufei landed in a clearing, his large wings stirring the loose dirt and brush from the ground. As he landed his large silver eyes glanced around, his nose sniffing the air. Trowa was close by, and from the smell that lingered, he had been here as well. And he hadn't been alone. Now in human form, Wufei walked off in the direction that Trowa's scent drifted from. It didn't take him long to find him, and when he did the boy was waist deep in a river, his back turned to the dragon. He was oblivious to the rest of the world, or so it seemed. His ebony eyes watched him, and then it looked to the horse who lazily lapped at the water and then grew interest in the surrounding vegetation.

"If I'm not mistaken, I believe that before we left Myrthril, we had agreed to stay together and not stray."

Turning to face who had come up behind him, Trowa graced the Dragon Lord with a smile.

"I'm sorry to cause trouble, but my horse needed water.", Trowa explained, continuing to bathe himself, "When I got here I figured that it wouldn't be too bad if I cooled off. The heat is unbearable."

Wufei only snorted, before stepping closer to the stream. He grabbed Trowa's shirt from off the ground and held it out as he reached the bank of the river.

"Get out now.", Wufei ordered, his eyes glaring at the boy.

"Don't you want to join me?", Trowa asked him with a smile, "You look stressed. I'm sure a swim with me could relieve it."

Wufei found the gleam in the boy's eyes and he knew what the boy was suggesting. He had no time for these games, they needed to find a nearby town before nightfall. It was close to sunset already.

"What ever stress I may have, I do not need your help to relieve it.", Wufei answered.

"Yes, I'm sure our little elf already has the pleasure."

As his glare grew colder, Wufei tried his best to stay calm. He watched Trowa start to walk toward the shore and he then noticed the boy's lack of clothing. It was only then did he noticed that with the shirt, he held Trowa's pants. With a sigh he looked away from the boy's naked form, his hand still outstretched offering his clothes. Trowa took it with a smirk, watching as Wufei turned his back to him.

"When you are dressed, take your horse and join the others."

"And where will you be?", Trowa asked before Wufei could walk away.

"That is of no concern to you.", Wufei muttered as he walked off, "Just do as your told and get back to the rest."

Trowa watched as the Dragon Lord walked away, and stared as the large wings unfolded themselves and the man took to the sky. He was left alone, naked and wet and he turned his attention to his horse that lazily grazed on whatever green its mouth came in contact with. Sighing, he dragged in getting dressed, knowing that he had no reason to rush. He was sure that the three that he and Wufei had left behind had stopped moving so he could catch up.

Grabbing up his pack, that he had rested onto the ground, he looked inside quite satisfied with its contents. He wasn't sure when, but Remius had left him his payment and he eyed the gold quite happily. Tying it securely, he slung it over the back of the horse, who only whinnied in what seemed annoyance. However, the horse was ignored and then mounted. With one last glance at the sky, which was empty, he rode off back toward his traveling companions.

------------------------------

A few hours later, the small group found themselves the welcomed guests of an inn in a moderately populated town. It was there that they were greeted by Wufei, who came only a few moments after they had assigned rooms. Though that didn't stop the dragon from rooming with Duo anyway. The boy had originally been paired with Trowa, since the two were much closer to age, Trowa being nineteen and Duo nearing his eighteenth year. Wufei would have none of it and he insisted that he and Duo bunk together. After Wufei guided the boy away with Heero's glare on them, Quatre convinced Trowa to stay with him and since they had only paid for two rooms, Heero was with them also.

After they were settled, they gathered downstairs for both dinner and a discussion of what the plan was to be exactly. Heero had been the first downstairs and he was followed by Duo. The boy greeted him with a smile, and Heero watched him seat himself on the bench across from him. He wasn't sure why, but he had wanted the boy to sit next to him. Though now he could look at Duo directly; he only had to look up.

His eyes were focused onto the beautiful face in front of him when the two were joined by Wufei. He seated himself next to Duo, his eyes locked onto Heero's and a teasing smirk took his lips. The Fairy King didn't have time to say anything, since Quatre and Trowa appeared together. The Elfin Prince stood at the end of the table as Trowa grabbed a separate chair altogether, turning it so that he could rest his arms on the back of the chair. Now that everyone was gathered, Quatre found it time to start their discussion.

"Alright, first order of business?"

"How about food?", Duo asked, several stomachs growling in agreement.

With a laugh Quatre nodded, waving over one of the servant girls and ordering for all but Wufei. He had eaten before he arrived and Duo begged him not to elaborate, which everyone was sure that the dragon would have done. When they had been served and were full, Quatre drew them back to the task at hand.

"I'm sure we all understand the objective of our journey.", Quatre started, looking around at the rest who sat at the table, "We must find a way to send Duo home, and Heero has been searching for the prince long enough. We're headed to the home of the Seer, as you all know, and there we'll hope to have our questions answered."

"Then why do you sound so disappointed?", Trowa asked, green eyes more interested in the blade of his dagger.

"My sources tell me that the Seer has left his lair for reasons unknown.", Quatre answered, both Heero and Wufei reacting with shock.

"Why!", Wufei demanded, as if Quatre knew the answer, "The Seer never leaves his lodgings."

"The Seer only leaves when summoned and even then there's a small chance he'd appear.", Heero added, "There has to be a reason for his disappearance."

"I'm afraid that I don't know why he's gone missing. Though I do know that there's a chance he will return."

"Why don't we just look for him?", Duo asked, his arms folded atop table, "Is it that hard to find him?"

"The Seer will only present himself to you when he wants to be seen.", Trowa pitched in, eyes locking onto Duo, "He is a being of high and powerful ability. He is called the Seer because he sees all, so therefore he knows all."

"And that is why we are in search of him.", Heero added, "He is the only help we would ever need."

"We'll, what if he doesn't have all the answers?", Duo asked innocently, and everyone grew silent, "I mean he can't exactly see _everything,_ so it can only mean he doesn't know everything."

Those that sat at the table weren't the only ones to fall silent. There were others that were in listening distance of the private conversation that grew silent as well. There gazes landed on the boy in disbelief. Duo nervously looked back and forth between those that stared at him and he felt as if he had said something terribly wrong. Was this Seer guy really all that important? He looked to Heero, who had taken to staring at the boy in some sort of awe, and he felt his nervousness rise. It was Wufei's laugh that broke him out of it, and he turned violet eyes to look at the ebony haired man.

"What did I say wrong?", Duo asked innocently enough.

"You are one of very few who has ever dared to doubt the Seer's ability.", Wufei told him with a grin, "The Seer himself hates when many doubt him."

"Who is he, God?", Duo asked under his breath.

He was greeted with odd looks, confused frowns, and quirked eyebrows. It left him wondering once again, what he had said to gain such a reaction.

"You speak of only one god?", Trowa asked, his dagger now being used to clean his nails.

"Uh-"

"No need to explain, Duo.", Quatre reassured him, "Though I can say that the Seer is held in high regards. He is even worshipped as a god to many in these lands."

That would explain the stares he had gotten a few moments earlier. As he raised his head, he then noticed a painting of what he could only guess to be the Seer mounted above a fireplace and he sighed. There are times he should just keep his opinions to himself.

"So what can we do to grab his attention?", Duo asked, not willing to give up, "There has to be something."

With a smirk, Trowa finally raised his eyes to the group at the table. Clearing his throat, so that all eyes turned in his direction, he slowly rested his knife down onto the table.

"I believe that I know of a way.", he put in, and was given a scoff.

It was from the Dragon Lord, and he had expected some sort of negative reaction from him. It was clear that the dragon really hadn't softened up to him. It would take longer than he thought it would.

"Do you doubt me, Wufei?", he asked leaning forward his arms folded on the table top.

"Of course I do.", Wufei said, eyes locked onto Trowa, "Or do you want me to believe that a _boy_ that has barely any knowledge of history, legends, and the likes will know of a way to bring the Seer to us? Sorry to say, I very much doubt that."

"Care to put a wager on your doubt?"

"I have no time for children.", Wufei said, standing from the table.

"I'll have you know I am no child!", Trowa spat, glare set on the dark-haired man, "I am a man."

"And what makes you that man?", Wufei asked, arms crossing, "Your age? There are many more qualities that you must gain before you can be acknowledged as such. And until you yourself gain such qualities, all you will be is just a boy."

"Wufei!"

At the call of his name, Wufei looked to Quatre who gave him a pleading look. They had already discussed Triton's part in this group. Quatre knew that the boy seemed a bit suspicious, but he still had no one to travel with. Leave it to Quatre's ever bleeding heart to feel for even the shadiest of characters.

However, he had promised his blond friend that he would try and act civil towards the banged boy. Already he was mentally being scolded on how man or no man, Triton deserved his respect. Growling in irritation, he agreed with the elf, who gave him a smile in thanks. Though he agreed to "behave" for the rest of the night and journey, he refused to apologize.

"Wufei?"

This voice was Duo's and he looked down at the young boy, who glanced up at him in question.

_What is it, little one?_

"Where are you going?"

With a grin, Wufei seated himself down again, pulling himself closer to the boy so that he could whisper in his ear.

"To bed, Duo.", he answered, "Would you like to join me?"

At Duo's blush, Heero threw a threatening glare at the Dragon Lord, who only shrugged.

"Well then, I guess I'll go off on my own.", Wufei announced standing again, "In the morning we'll start our travels. Good night."

He left after everyone bid him good night; all but Trowa. His green eyes only glared onto the dragon's retreating back. His hand was fisted around that hilt of his dagger in an attempt to not send the blade flying towards the ebony-eyed man. He was brought back from his anger when Quatre rested a hand on his shoulder. He met his eyes with the elf's teal and he was greeted with a smile.

"The key is to show him that you aren't affected by his antics.", Quatre provided, seating himself on a chair next to Trowa, "Then his taunting will end."

"Why doesn't he like me?", he asked, and Quatre squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

"It's not that he doesn't like you.", Heero provided, "He just doesn't trust you."

"And how do I gain his trust?", Trowa asked, Quatre responding.

"It's not so easy to gain his trust. The most advice that I can offer you is to not try and gain it at all."

Trowa nodded and he stopped to think about it. Quatre had a point. He had been trying to gain Wufei's trust and maybe if he didn't try so hard, he would gain it after all. It was a good thing that he asked for advice. He should have done that earlier, knowing that Wufei's friends would be the best way for him to go. Now he had to work on acknowledging the fact that Wufei didn't trust him, and making it seem as if he didn't care. Dragons were really confusing creatures. It was a wonder that anyone understood them at all.

"What was that plan of yours?", Duo suddenly asked, bringing Trowa back from his thoughts.

"We're interested in what you know.", Heero added.

He looked to Quatre, who only nodded and he took it as a sign to begin.

"Contrary to what Wufei believes, I know a few legends.", Trowa started off, "I know that the Seer wasn't always what he was. Before the Rulers of Fate chose him to take the role as Seer, he had been the God of Light, while his brother was the Lord of Darkness."

"Brothers?", Duo questioned.

"Twins. Born when the Great Goddess split into Light and Darkness.", Quatre explained, "Angelus and Remius."

"Remius was the unfortunate of the two. He was tricked into Relena's service and she took his power, that is what makes her so strong to this day.", Trowa continued, his eyes locked onto Duo's violet, "He is her slave for all eternity. Separated from his brother, the only man to ever care for him. With only the God of Light, the world would have fallen into chaos, so Angelus was given the position of the almighty Seer, and two goddesses now hold the positions of the Goddess of Light and the Mistress of Darkness."

Now in awe, Duo listened carefully, his eyes never leaving Trowa's. He wasn't the only one enthralled by the tale, Heero himself had never learned of the history behind the twin gods, and now he found himself listening as attentively as the braided boy. Quatre knowing the story only watched in amusement as the story went on.

"And how does this tale help us find Angelus?", Quatre asked, not wanting to interrupt but eager to learn what Triton knew.

"That's very easy.", Trowa said with a smile, "It's a known fact that Angelus will always answer to only one call and one call alone immediately."

"His brother's?", Duo asked, taking a guess.

"Exactly."

"The question is, how do we get Remius' attention?", Heero asked curiously.

With a smile, Trowa stood from his seat, his eyes lighting with what Quatre could only measure as amusement.

"You just leave that to me."

------------------------------

Angelus stopped his horse rather abruptly, startling both the creature and Milliardo, who turned to look back at his friend in question. Angelus had sensed something following them, and as he looked back into the sky, he found nothing. Milliardo had ridden back toward him, and his eyes followed Angelus' to the sky.

"What is it?", he asked him, trying to see what he could.

Though it was dark, and there wasn't much he could see on a moonless night. Even the stars were covered by thick clouds. The only light they traveled with was mage light that Angelus provided. Though it was slowly going out. They had been traveling since the break of dawn, and the Seer was growing tired.

"Maybe we should stop.", Milliardo suggested, "You seem tired. You need your rest."

"I can not rest.", Angelus told him, urging his horse to walk again, "We must go on."

It was a good thing that Milliardo had followed close behind him, for in a few seconds the mage light had gone completely out and he could see his friend starting to slip form his horse. With a fast reflex, Milliardo rode closer, grabbing his friends before he could fall off.

"Do not be so foolish, Angelus.", Milliardo warned with a stern voice, "The strain you put on yourself would be dire to your health. We shall rest."

"No.", Angelus weakly protested, "We must go on."

"We shall rest!", Milliardo cried, his grip tightening.

He was not given another protest, and as he looked to his silver-haired companion, he found that he had fainted. He wasn't surprised, his friend had worked himself hard today. He knew of the consequences of his actions, but he still pushed. And for what?

His eyes looked up into the dark sky to see a shadow cut through it, followed by the caw of what could only be a raven.

"All for you."

Pulling Angelus from his horse, he held the man in his arms, eyes looking over his face. He had to find them a source of camp, since the only town he could think of was already behind them. Letting a hand pet the silver hair, he then took hold of the reigns as the other held Angelus close to him.

"You know to follow.", he said to the white horse beside him.

The horse whinnied with a nod of its head in understanding, and then they were off, galloping towards the nearby cliffs. There was bound to be caves that would serve as a shelter. He himself was weary, and he knew that Angelus would need more than rest. Any cave they found could be there residence for more than just the night.

------------------------------

Duo slowly woke from sleep, his mind foggy and his body sensing that he was not alone in bed. Opening an eye to peek at who was lying beside him, he groaned as he found Wufei. His eyes closed again, and he turned over, letting an arm fall over his eyes. It took a few moments but he sat up, causing the shirtless man to stir. At least Duo could only hope that he was just without a tunic.

Slowly, he lifted the sheet that covered Wufei to peek under, and he gave a breath of relief as he found the man still clothed from the waist down. With that taken cared of, he checked his own state of dress and found that nothing was missing. That was when he sent the slap to Wufei's head. With a cry the Dragon Lord woke, his hand rising to caress his abused skull. He turned to find Duo glaring at him and he sat up with a frown.

"What was that for?", he asked, still rubbing his head.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed!", Duo demanded, sending a punch to Wufei's arm.

With a slight grimace, Wufei let his hand drop from his head to now rub his arm.

"I am in my bed.", he said in his defense, "If anything I should be asking you what _you're_ doing _my_ bed."

Opening his mouth to respond, Duo noticed that it was in fact Wufei's bed and he snapped it shut. It was embarrassing enough not waking up alone. Now to find out that it was he himself who found his way to Wufei's bed was more than mortifying.

"Why am I here?", he asked suddenly, Wufei shrugging.

"Nightmares I think.", he said nonchalantly.

There was the problem, he had always had nightmares; or so he was told. He could never really recall them when he woke up the next morning, though people would tell him that he had had them. He did always remember a shadowed figure; one that struck cold fear onto his heart every time he dreamt of it. The only thing that calmed him was when someone, preferably his grandmother would let him climb into bed with him and hold him close. That would also mean that he was a sleep walker. That could be the reason why he never knew how he made it from his bed to someone else's. Last night that someone had been Wufei, and he could only guess that it was because he was the closest.

"Thank you." he said awkwardly, Wufei shrugging.

"I'm not the one you should be thanking.", Wufei admitted with a lazy smile, "Heero was the one that stayed with you all night. He just left you here with me right before dawn, so you wouldn't be alone."

"Oh.", was the only respond that Duo could give.

With a stretch Wufei yawned before falling back onto the bed and burying himself under the sheets.

_If you're heading downstairs, tell Quatre I'll be up soon._

Nodding, Duo watched as Wufei let himself fall back into a deep sleep. It was amazing how much Wufei could sleep. Maybe it was normal for a dragon? Then again, when he thought about it, he himself liked to sleep well past noon. His mother was always complaining to him about it.

Rising from the bed, he stretched before heading out of the door. The bath house was outside of the inn a little ways past the stables and that was the first place Duo was headed. It meant passing through the mess hall downstairs and as he did, he took note of the stares he was given. It was almost as if they watched him in disbelief. Maybe his doubt of the Seer last night had offended more people than he thought. By now the entire room had fallen silent and Duo stopped in the middle to nervously glance around at the staring eyes.

In their drunken daze last night, the occupants of the room hadn't really noticed the boy. Yet, now as they were sober, they found that he reminded him of the paintings that gave proof of the legendary Prince of Rothelan. They were struck with awe, while Duo was beginning to become a tad bit uncomfortable. With a nervous laugh, he bowed his head to hide his face and rushed for the door. Even as he left, he could feel their eyes on him. He was soon outside, where no one had the time to look at him and in his haste to make it to the bathhouse, he wasn't aware of Heero who was walking in his direction. The two collided sending Duo to the ground. With a swear, Duo looked up to find Heero, who quickly helped him up.

"I'm sorry.", the king apologized, helping Duo who was dusting himself off, "Are you hurt?"

"No, it's okay I'm fine.", Duo assured, "I should have been paying attention."

Looking up to the colbat eyed man, Duo gave him a smile. He hadn't forgotten what Wufei told him, and he had better thank Heero for spending the night with him. Though he felt like kicking himself for not remembering what it felt like to have Heero's arm wrapped around him. He wouldn't deny it, he had always had feelings for the Fairy King. Since the day his grandmother had first told him the story. Then he had the chance to meet him in person, and he was everything he had dreamed of and more. Well, at least from what Duo already knew of him.

However, even if he had begun to fall for the Fairy King, Heero was already in love with this legendary prince. He was still looking for him, and Duo wished that he would stop looking. He knew it was wrong to think that way, he wouldn't intrude on "True Love" as Quatre called it. Another part of him did want Heero to reunite with his prince. He always wanted a happy ending, even if it wasn't his own.

Heero smiled back, noting as Duo was somewhat occupied with his own thoughts. He wondered if he was remembering last night. The nightmares seemed serious, almost as if they were memories of the boy's past. Though he wouldn't dwell on it, it was probably something Duo wouldn't want to discuss.

"Where are you going?", Duo asked, "You seem to be in a rush."

"Quatre has sent me to wake Wufei. He went back to sleep when you rose, I'm sure."

"Yeah, he said he'd be up soon enough.", Duo told him with a shrug, "We heading out soon?"

"As soon as Wufei's up.", Heero told him walking past, "I suggest you get your horse saddled and ready."

"Wait, don't I have time for a bath?", Duo asked, watching Heero walk away.

"You'll get one when we stop tonight.", Heero called back over his shoulder, "Quatre says anyone who isn't ready to ride off when Wufei's up will be left behind."

"He doesn't mean that does he?"

Duo questioned wasn't answered and he sighed as his shoulders slumped. He was really itching for a bath right about now, but it wasn't going to happen obviously. Groaning, he headed for the stables, letting himself drag there. It was already hot, and he didn't want to get too sweaty.

He was greeted by his horse, who whinnied enthusiastically, raising up on its hind legs. Duo laughed at its performance, walking closer and petting the horse's neck as it returned to all fours again. Its nose pushed against Duo's chest, and the boy was urged to hug onto the horse's neck. The horse trilled lowly as Duo held onto to it, almost as if it was grateful for the embrace. Pulling away, Duo decided it was best to actually get the horse saddled, he wasn't sure if Quatre could live up to his threat. Grabbing hold of a curry comb, Duo began to run it over the colt's pelt. In return, the horse nuzzled Duo in affection, its tongue licking through the boy's bangs.

"Thanks.", Duo offered with a laugh, "It might be the only cleaning it gets all day."

The horse neighed what Duo took as a "you're welcome", and he continued his task of grooming his horse.

"I don't even know what to call you.", Duo said more to himself than the horse, "I'm sure you had a name before. Though maybe I can think of one; something that you'd like."

Duo looked over the horse's black coat, his hand petting the band of white that graced the horse's face and ending between the colt's ears, where he scratched behind them.

"Maybe I can name you Jeffery after my dad?"

The horse's foot clacked against the stone ground of the stables and Duo sighed.

"I thought you wouldn't like it. What about Adrian?"

He was granted a shake of the horse's head and he stopped to think of a much better name. It was harder when he thought, but soon enough, one came to him.

"Tamsin.", his finally said, and he found that it had been said alongside with anothers voice.

Looking at the stable entrance he found Quatre standing there, and he turned back to the horse who reared on his hind legs again, almost as if he was dancing. Tamsin, it seemed, was a keeper.

"I think he likes it.", Duo said watching the horse.

"Of course he would.", Quatre said walking closer, "It's his name. I'm surprised at how you knew what it was."

"I didn't, it just kind of came to me. It seemed right for him."

"Tamsin is what the Prince named him. Now he's yours and you've named him just that. What connection is there between you and the Prince of long ago?"

"I don't think there _is_ a connection."

"Maybe you're a great nephew of sorts?", Quatre provided.

The horse had calmed down and was now standing still again. Taking up the saddle, Duo threw it onto the horse's back, Quatre helping him.

"There has to be a lot of greats that need to be added on before nephew.", Duo told him, starting to fasten the saddle to the horse, "Though I'm pretty sure there's no relation between us."

"So it's all just coincidence.", Quatre said, dismissing the matter.

The two continued to finish placing the saddle onto Tamsin, the horse patiently standing still. When they were done, Quatre went on to his horse as Duo started to place on the reigns. It was then they were joined by Trowa, who they both greeted.

"Have you figured out just exactly how we'll bring Remius to us?", Quatre asked, now placing his pack onto his horse.

Trowa who was busy with his own steed, smiled up at the elf and gave him a nod.

"I have everything ready.", he assured, giving a pat to his horse's flank as he finished tacking him.

"So, what exactly do we do?"

That was Wufei's voice and as they looked up at his entrance, they found Heero alongside with him. It seemed as if the king had dragged the man here, since Wufei still seemed half asleep. There seemed to have been a struggle between the two, evidence from which was shown through Wufei's wrinkled shirt and Heero's rumpled hair.

"Well?", Wufei asked impatiently, slowly dragging to his horse.

"Remius will answer only when you are in his temples.", Trowa informed them.

"Remius' temples have all been destroyed.", Quatre said solemnly, "There are only ruins."

"On the contrary.", Trowa said, with a smile, "From what I've learned from the residents of this town, there's one that still stands not too far from here."

"How far is not too far?", Heero asked, his horse tacked and ready.

"About an hour's ride I'm told."

"Then what are we waiting for?", Duo asked, climbing onto his horse and smiling down at his friends, "Remius sounds like a very busy deity. Well, ex-god in his case, though from the sounds of it, Relena works him like a dog. So let's get going. The sooner we get him, the sooner we get to that Seer of yours."

As he glanced up at the enthusiastic boy that smiled down at them, Heero swore that he was looking up at his lover. This beautiful boy was just like him, in his words and in his ways. Just as how he would follow his prince to the ends of the earth, he would follow Duo. Climbing onto the horse, Heero joined Duo by his side. The others were now mounted as well, and he looked at Duo whose smile never left. Yes, he'd truly follow Duo wherever he chose to lead them.

"I'll follow.", he voiced out loud, gracing Duo with a smile, "Just lead the way."

T.B.C.


	7. Chapter Six

Author's Note: Hi! Sorry this took so long to get posted. I am really, really sorry. I have been pc deprived. So anywho, here's a few things I have to explain.

When things are in italics, _like so_, it means Wufei (or someone else) is talking to Duo. You know the mind speech thingy or whatever you want to call it.

When the italics are in quotations "_like so_", it's another language translated or not.

When words are in single quotation, 'like so', they're thoughts.

That's it mostly. I hope you read and review. I believe you've been waiting long enough. Toodles!

------------------------------

Angelus woke to the sound of crackling, and from the view of what could only be stone, he figured that he was inside of a cave. The crackling came from the fire that was a little ways off to his left. From what he could sense, he was alone, though Milliardo wasn't too far off. He was close enough to come if beckoned. Angelus sighed to himself, knowing that he wasn't able to move. Not that he was too weak; he wasn't allowed to. He was sure that Milliardo would have his hide if he dared to even lift a single finger on his own.

He heard his horse whinny from outside in agreement and he laughed. He had only himself to blame for this. He had pushed himself too far. Even the wondrous Seer had his limits. Now he lay in waiting for his friend to return, listening to the fire pop as he stared up at the gray stone of the cave walls. His mind started to wander, wondering just exactly how long he had been unconscious. Was it only hours? Or had he been out for days?

"Just overnight."

Milliardo answered his thoughts and Angelus turned his head to find his friend walk in. It also gave him the chance to find that it was indeed morning, so he had in fact been asleep only for the night. That he was glad for. Milliardo walked closer, carrying with him more wood for the fire and a pheasant that would serve for their breakfast. As Milliardo began to rest both the kindling and the pheasant down, Angelus managed a weak smile in greeting. All he was given in return was a frown. He turned his eyes away back to the cave walls, distracting himself from the gaze that was on him. Milliardo watched the Seer avoid his eyes and he tried not to react. He took to taking care of him instead. He had a pot of some tea brewing and he made busy of pouring it into a cup for his friend.

"Tea?", Angelus asked.

Milliardo paused to look up at his friend with an arched eyebrow and he found the blue eyes staring back at him. He quelled the man's anxiety with a nod and then raised a small satchel so that Angelus could see it.

"And primrose.", the man said rather deflated, knowing exactly the contents without having to look inside.

It seemed as if Milliardo had plans of making him go back to sleep, when sleep was the last thing on Angelus' mind. Walking to the man's side, Milliardo lowered himself to his knees. The tea was rested on the ground and the satchel followed it. He then took to helping the silver haired man up into a sitting position. The cup was then gently, yet forcefully, pushed into his hands and Milliardo waited patiently. It seemed as if he would only speak to him if Angelus drank the tea and the Seer knew that if he wanted to know anything at all, he had to drink it. Obediently he did as Milliardo wanted and he grimaced at the taste.

"Here.", Milliardo offered, adding honey, "This should help."

Angelus murmured his thanks and drank the tea much more satisfied with its taste. It was still awful, though now it was manageable. He was however now aware that it was not ordinary tea. Milliardo had given him a sedative brewed from prickly lettuce. It would help him sleep, if he had wanted to sleep to begin with. Though as he had figured, Milliardo was set on him resting.

"Here eat these.", Milliardo gently ordered, "They will ease the headache that I'm sure you have and prevent you from going into shock."

Angelus looked down at the contents of the satchel and he took the leaves that were handed to him. Unlike the tea, the flavor was acceptable, so he ate them without argument. That seemed to please the blond and he finally returned the smile that he was greeted with earlier.

"How long will we be here?", Angelus asked, slowly chewing.

He was sure that Milliardo had more primrose at hand and he didn't feel to eat much. The blond only shrugged in answer to the question, his hands now busy with a bowl that sat beside him.

"That all depends on you.", he told him, taking the now empty cup and easing Angelus to lay back.

"Then we leave as soon as we can. Today if possible."

Angelus caught the short stop in movement from Milliardo and he knew that the Great Wind did not want to agree with this. If anything he wanted Angelus to stay for as long as his body needed to rest. Angelus did not have time to wait.

"Why do you continue to go on like this?", Milliardo asked, now pressing a compress to Angelus' forehead.

It was another sedative, though it was more for him to relax and not really meant to put him to sleep.

"You don't understand.", Angelus muttered, already feeling the medicine begin to work.

"Then make me understand.", the blond said calmly, leaving the cloth on the Seer's forehead.

His hands went to the bindings of Angelus' robes and he began to unfasten them. He would have had assistance, but the Seer's sudden sedated state made it difficult to even _think_ of moving. It seemed as if Milliardo had slipped a spell into the tea as well.

At the moment the Great Wind was busy opening the white robes and he paused as something caught his eye. The dark crystal of Remius' heart was peeking out through the folds of the fabric. Without much thought, his hand reached out to take it. It was quickly stopped however and he looked up to Angelus, the drowsy man giving him a slight shake of his head.

"Why do you have it?", he asked, pulling his hand free from the grip.

"Why are you undressing me?", Angelus countered, "What business do you have beneath my robes?"

With a scoff Milliardo continued with his task until Angelus' chest was exposed. He then took the compress from the man's forehead to dip it into the bowl beside him.

"I still have to deal the damage you've done to yourself.", was all he said, wringing the cloth slightly.

He then went on to pass the cloth over the Seer's chest, the god sighing at the relaxed state he was once again placed in. His eyes closed momentarily and he was thankful to have Milliardo with him. Without the blonde he would most likely have no one to tell him when it was time to rest. He would have kept going until he had caused himself to go into shock. Then what would he have done? His robe was completely removed and he opened his eyes to blink up sleepily at his friend.

"Turn over.", was the quiet command he was given.

He obeyed, turning over onto his stomach and closing his eyes again. His hair was brushed aside and his back was given a message by Milliardo's wonderful and talented hands. As pleasurable as it was, it was mostly healing. The contact connected Milliardo to him mentally. This way the Great Wind was able to heal both mind and body magically. Angelus himself was drained magically and Milliardo was helping to restore what was lost. He was helping without Angelus even asking for it and it made the former God of Light feel guilty. His friend had done and was still doing so much for him, while he couldn't even answer one simple question that was asked him.

"Love.", he said quietly, his eyes opening, "All this, everything, I do because I love him."

Milliardo listened politely, his hands still moving over Angelus' back. He had a feeling that the silver-haired god would say that. Angelus loved his brother more than anything else.

"It's still no reason to try and kill yourself."

"It's every reason.", Angelus said almost bitingly, "I'll do anything for him. He is my brother."

"And you are his. Yet what do you think he would do in the event that you were in his place and he in yours?"

"Do not speak ill of him.", Angelus warned, his muscles tensing, "I will not stand for it. I do not doubt my brother's love for me. I am sure that he would do just as I have done for him."

"And I am sure that he would not be as stupid."

Milliardo was stopped as Angelus rose to a sitting position, his eyes glaring at the blond in front of him. He was offended by the wind god's words and it had angered him. Although he was very much aware of the anger, Milliardo decided to continue.

"You claim to do all this for love.", Milliardo started, looking down, "Though I know that if Remius were in your position, he would know when to let himself rest. Even if he loves you as much as you do him."

"Take your leave from me.", Angelus ordered angrily, hastily replacing his robes.

"He would use common sense.", Milliardo pushed, "I know as much as he loves you, he'd care for himself as well."

"I said take your leave!", Angelus bellowed, his voice reverberating off of the cave walls.

Milliardo did not budge. He instead kept his knelt position, his eyes rising to meet Angelus'. The Seer was now busy with refastening his robe and he paused as Milliardo rested his hands atop his own.

"I am tired.", he said in a low voice, "If we are to continue our travels today, I will need rest."

"We can not leave today.", the Great Wind urged, "You're still-"

"I _must_ leave today!", Angelus interrupted, "I can not spare more time!"

Turning ice blue eyes from him, Milliardo stood. He made his way back to the pheasant that would serve as either lunch or dinner. Though Milliardo could only guess that it would be the former rather than the latter. Angelus lay back onto his bedroll; his eyes look up again at the stone. There was a silence that fell between them, the only noise coming from the fire. Milliardo went about with his work and Angelus was allowing the sedatives he had been given to take affect again. He would sleep until just after noon, then they would continue onward to the north.

"I envy him.", the blond said suddenly and quietly.

Angelus looked toward him but the man's eyes were downcast, his hands still busy with the bird.

"He has what every human who worships you prays for, what every deity longs for; he has it all."

Angelus continued to listen, his eyes watching as Milliardo worked. He knew of what and whom the wind god was speaking of. He did not agree. Yes, Remius had his love.

"Not all of it.", Angelus muttered, rising up again on his side, leaning on his right arm to support him.

"How so?", Milliardo asked, still busying himself.

"I love my friends as well as my blood.", Angelus insisted, "You, my friend, I love you as well."

Angelus watched as Milliardo froze, his eyes finally looking toward him.

"You love me?", he asked, his voice revealing that he did not believe those words.

"You are my friend, of course I do."

"And you would do anything for those you love?"

Angelus' nod was all that was needed and in an instant Milliardo was by his side, both hands taking hold of Angelus'.

"Then please, out of love for a friend, stop testing your limits.", he begged, his eyes staring into mirrored blue, "You will waste away if you continue on this way. Cherish your health as much as you do Remius."

"He is in danger.", Angelus tried and Milliardo shook his head.

"And so are you.", he pointed out, "Just one day and whenever your body needs the rest. That's all I ask. I beg of you, my friend. Please."

As he looked back into Milliardo's eyes, Angelus found that he could not refuse. He loved his friend as much as he loved his brother. Besides, he owed a great debt to the Great Wind. With a smile he sat up, his other hand clasping down over Milliardo's.

"I will do as you ask.", he told him, "I could never refuse those that I love or those I am in debt to."

His hand rose to rest on Milliardo's shoulder and his other was released from his friend's hold. He felt the man start to rise and he gently gripped his shoulder to stop him from doing so. As the blond god stared back at him in question, the hand that rested on his shoulder rose to press against Milliardo's face.

"You've done so much for me.", Angelus spoke in a near whisper, "It's the only way I can think to repay you."

The hand that caressed Milliardo's face was gently removed, the wind god smiling at him.

"I will continue to do what I can for you.", Milliardo told him rising, "Now I want you to stop resisting the sedatives and go to sleep."

With a laugh Angelus did as he was bid, lying back onto the bedroll. It wasn't long until he was asleep and Milliardo turned away satisfied, returning to making the pheasant better suited for eating.

------------------------------

It seemed as if Triton had not led them astray as Wufei had expected him to. In an hour's time they had reached a small hill that overlooked a plain; beyond it was Remius' temple. He had to say he was somewhat impressed. As much as the boy had his looks, he had the brains to go with it.

'A very dangerous combination.', Wufei thought to himself, 'Or at least for him it is.'

His eyes looked to the banged boy who only gave him a look that said, "I told you so". Wufei only chuckled to himself before riding off, knowing that Triton watched him do so. Quatre had been observing them both and now he looked to Triton as he started out after the dragon.

"Remember what I said.", Quatre reminded him politely, "Just ignore him. He does not easily admit defeat, no matter how small it is."

The boy only nodded before urging his horse to ride off. As he watched the young man take to riding alongside the Dragon Lord, Quatre sighed with a shake of his head. Those two were going to cause him many headaches. Suddenly he was thankful that he had remembered to add medicinal herbs to their supplies. His eyes strayed behind him to where Duo and Heero lazily followed. They were on foot, their horses being led behind them.

Duo was engaged at the moment with telling Heero an elaborate description of where he had come from. He had already told of indoor marketplaces, went on about tall buildings that scraped the skies and now he was describing to the eager Fairy King, electricity. It would have been great if he were able to listen a bit longer, but at the moment Wufei and Triton were on the verge of a quarrel. He had to go and stop it before it became serious. Feeling the start of a headache, Quatre found the strength to go, urging his horse to a faster trot to meet them.

The two that fell behind were still caught in their conversation, oblivious to just how far they were becoming from the rest. Heero had asked Duo just exactly how he had gotten here, the teen only shrugging.

"I'm not sure how it was possible, but I fell through a mirror."

"A mirror?", Heero asked, his eyes focused on the others ahead of them, "What did you see? Your own reflection couldn't have drawn you to it."

"To be honest, I saw you.", Duo admitted, somewhat embarrassed, "I thought I was going crazy. Some gorgeous guy staring back at me? It couldn't be real. I reached out to prove to myself that I was hallucinating and the next thing I knew, I was falling."

With a smirk Heero looked toward Duo, who was now busy petting Tamsin's head as the horse nudged him.

"Gorgeous?", he asked and Duo blushed, "You thought that I was gorgeous?"

Heero gave a laugh and Duo blushed turning a deeper shade of red. Was Heero's laughter mocking or was he laughing for laughter's sake?

"I'm sorry.", Heero apologized, "It's just you look so scared and you're cute when you blush. I shouldn't laugh."

Duo only shrugged and he tried to push Tamsin's head away as the horse was still nudging him.

"You're beautiful as well.", Heero voiced, his eyes downcast, "More than I can ever hope of wording it."

The horses whinnied in unison and suddenly Tamsin nudged Duo forcefully in Heero's direction. Aubri, the Fairy King's own steed did the same to Heero and the colbat-eyed man glared back at the animal.

"What's gotten into these two?", Heero asked annoyed.

Duo only shrugged, his smile allowing Heero to focus his mind away from the horses' behavior. The two looked at each other in silence, both unable to speak. The silence grew and both went to break it, but could think of nothing to say. More silence passed and Duo swore that his horse whinnied in impatience.

"Thank you.", he said finally, his hands fingering the end of his braid.

"What for?", Heero asked and Duo smiled.

"For everything I guess. If it weren't for you, I most likely would be dead. And you told me that I was, uh, you know. . . beautiful."

"You say that as if you aren't."

Duo went to answer but he noticed just exactly how close their horses had pushed them together and he slowly turned away. He also noted that they had stopped walking altogether, leaving them far behind their companions.

"We should keep-"

Duo paused as he was turned back to face Heero, the king gently taking hold of his face in both hands. They were closer now than they had been earlier and Duo felt paralyzed. No, hypnotized, as he looked into Heero's colbat eyes.

"You truly are beautiful, Duo.", Heero whispered and Duo swore he would melt, "Don't think otherwise."

Duo only nodded, feeling as if they both moved closer. He wasn't sure what was about to happen and he didn't know if it was something that he would want to stop. The two were now mere breaths away from a kiss and it seemed as if neither were going to oppose it.

_Are you two going to lag behind forever?_

At the sound of Wufei's voice, Duo gasped, pulling back unexpectedly. Heero gently released him and Tamsin lifted his hooves to stamp them angrily on the ground. His horse's tantrum was ignored and Duo looked off towards the three that were already nearing the temple.

"Are they waiting for us?", Heero asked, his disappointment well hidden.

Duo nodded and he let his gaze drift to the ground. Whatever it was that would have transpired between the two was no longer going to. It was ended by Wufei's interruption. Duo was disappointed as well and he opted for hiding it.

"We'd better not keep them waiting.", he told the king, turning to climb on his horse.

With a nod, Heero did just the same, the two riding off toward where their friends awaited them.

------------------------------

From his horse, Duo looked up at the crumbling foundation as a shiver crawled down his spine. He knew that there hadn't been many visitors for the former Lord of Darkness, though he could tell that there was few that still gave some sort of offering. He could sense it and from the way the others looked at the temple themselves, he knew they were thinking the same thing. He did not want to go inside, though it was the only way that Remius would listen. He would also need to have an offering, or so Triton had told them. What Remius preferred as an offering Duo wasn't sure, though Triton seemed to know. However, he was not willing to share as of yet.

"Shall we enter?", Wufei asked, now tired of waiting, "Or shall we stand out here all day?"

"I'd rather stay out here.", Duo said, voicing his feelings on entering the temple.

Triton was the first off his horse, knowing that if they were ever going to go inside, he would have to lead them in. Besides, they were following him to begin with. Without a glance back, he made his way in, careful as to avoid the part of the large entrance that looked about ready to collapse. The others remained seated on their horses, watching as Triton submerged into the temple, his body being swallowed by the dark. It was odd that inside was so dark when the sun was shining bright enough to pour light in through the massive holes in the roof. Seeing Triton disappear into the dense black of the entrance gave Duo second thoughts on entering.

It gave them all second thoughts on the entire idea of asking Remius for his help at all. Though the legends were true. Angelus answered to his brother and only his brother. Remius was the key to finding him.

"The longer we wait here, the farther we'll be from reaching our goal.", Wufei pointed out, climbing from his horse.

"Wufei's right.", Quatre agreed, climbing down himself, "The faster we get Remius' help, the faster we can get to Angelus."

Heero had climbed down off of his horse without a word and he now stood by Wufei's side, the two looking over the temple for the hundredth time. Duo was the last one remaining. It was now or never, though if it were up to him, the choice would be to turn back and think of something completely different.

"There's nothing to fear, Duo."

Duo looked down at the sea-colored eyes that looked up at him in reassurance. The elfin prince reached out a hand, and Duo hesitated. It wasn't only that he was somewhat afraid of entering that temple. It seemed as if there was a danger here. It was almost as if he knew this place. His mind was trying its best to remember if his grandmother had said anything about the dark god. So far, he could think of nothing.

"Duo?"

Forcing on a smile, Duo slowly climbed down from the horse with Quatre's help. He would have to push his worries aside. The faster they got through with this the better. He didn't want to stay here any longer then was necessary.

"Let's get going.", he said with feigned enthusiasm, "We don't want to keep Triton waiting."

He was aware of the looks he got from the three that followed behind him, but he tried his best to ignore them. If they knew that he wasn't exactly excited about being here, he was sure they would all suggest something new. That would be wasting time and time was something he did not have to waste. He had no desire to be here any longer. He wanted to be home. He paused for only a moment as his eyes tried to scan past the darkness of the temple's entrance. With one last breath, Duo entered with the others right behind him.

He hadn't noticed that he closed his eyes; that is until he nearly tripped over a step. His eyes flew open as he tried to regain his balance and he was stilled by whoever had gripped his arm. His thank you was cut short as his eyes took in the inside of the temple. It was as if it wasn't old and crumbling at all. Unlike the outside of the temple, the walls and pillars were still standing. The ceiling no longer threatened to collapse at any moment and Duo had to admit, Remius had devoted followers. The baskets that stood at the feet of every statue held offerings of wines, oil and even flowers. Which for some reason struck Duo as odd. Flowers for the Lord of Darkness? He didn't seem like the type to even like flowers.

It was then that Duo noticed the largest statue at the end of the vast hall. He could only guess that it was Remius, the stone figure glaring down at them as they walked closer. Around him coiled a rather large snake, whose head loomed over Remius' left shoulder, fangs bared. Duo's eyes became instantly attached to the snake and he was unable to look away. He wasn't sure but it seemed as if the reptile could be alive. They were now right at the statue's feet, where Triton knelt in prayer before the alter. It was only when he stopped to grab Duo's attention did the boy look away from the serpent.

"The prayers to him have been said.", Triton announced, standing from his kneeled position, "Now all we need is the offering. The question is, who among us is willing to make the offer?"

Duo watched Triton's eyes connect with Wufei's, the Dragon Lord glowering at the green-eyed teen. What did the dragon have that any of them didn't?

"Would you care to do the honors, Dragon Lord?"

Duo watched as the dagger was revealed from the sheath on Triton's belt and offered it to Wufei. The dragon stood calmly, his eyes coldly glowering at the young man. He knew what Triton was asking of him.

"What kind of offering grabs Remius' attention?", Duo asked looking back and forth between the two, "Can't any one of us make the offer?"

"Blood is the only offering that can guarantee a god or goddess' attention.", Triton answered, his eyes still cast on Wufei, "Though if you want to do things much faster, offer the blood of one who believes that he does not need to depend on the gods. To offer the blood of a dragon would bring you a deity worth calling upon. Wufei is the Dragon Lord, ruler of Vicineron and leader of the Dragon Clans. His blood will taste all the sweeter."

At the end of Triton's speech, Duo gulped. Why was it always blood? He wasn't very good at handling blood and from the sound of it; Remius was the kind to like it as a delicacy. Shaking off his uneasiness, he turned to Wufei, whose muscles were tightening as if he was straining to hold himself back from an attack.

"Wufei-"

_It's alright, young one. I'll do it._

"You don't have to prove anything-", Duo tried again but he was once again cut short by the look Wufei turned to him.

He fell silent and he watched as Wufei stepped closer, his eyes never leaving Triton's. Slowly his hand raised and he took the dagger, turning to face the alter. His eyes glanced up at those that glared down at them, his ears catching the offering prayer lightly being muttered. Duo, now a bit squeamish tried to fight off the goose bumps that were rising on his skin. Not only was he uncomfortable with all that was happening, it seemed as if it was getting a bit cold.

The giant snake didn't help to calm his nerves. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and Duo looked back to find Heero. He didn't exactly know why, but he felt the least bit safer knowing that the fairy was there. Now somewhat calm again, Duo was able to focus on the small ceremonial display of offering. As Wufei raised the knife, he turned away, not wanting to see exactly how Wufei had decided to cut himself and most definitely not interested in the sight of blood.

"And now we wait."

It was Trowa's announcement that caused him to turn back and he found that the very large bowl was already filled. It was a lot of blood and he found himself growing dizzy momentarily. It was a bit strange that the dragon's blood had run so fast and from what it seemed Wufei's wound had already healed.

"It's draining.", Quatre announced, all eyes turned to the offering bowl.

They watched as it slowly drained away, being absorbed into the large statue and the snake that enwrapped it. Duo's eyes were once again glued to the hypnotizing gaze of the serpent and he watched as they began to burn red. With what sounded like a hiss, the eyes gave off a blinding flash and Duo closed his eyes.

As he opened them again, he found that he was now alone. Looking around frantically, he turned back to the alter, freezing as he now found who could only be Remius standing where the statue once stood. He was no longer looming over him as a giant and the snake was now just as real. It was large, but not as large as before. Remius held it in his hands, the large reptile coiled around his shoulder and waist. It's black eyes were staring back at him and Duo found himself afraid of moving. There was no way of telling if the snake was poisonous or not and as it gave a threatening hiss it bared its gleaming fangs.

"Behave now.", Remius gently scolded it, "We can't have him running off, we need him."

Duo watched the snake slowly slither down to the floor, coiling itself near the god's feet. With a dark smile, Remius started his way down the alter steps, his amber eyes watching the young boy in front of him. His friends must have been having a panic at the moment, since he had brought the boy to an entirely different realm. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he glanced toward the offering bowl that was once again filled. He reached a hand toward it letting a finger dip inside. With a small chuckle, he raised the finger back to his lips, letting his tongue run over it. He caught the small look of disgust that ran over the boy's face and he laughed.

"Still warm.", he said loud enough for Duo to hear.

As the snake hissed again, he moved forward, watching the boy step back nervously. Was he truly the prince that was killed years ago? Or were his own eyes tricking him? There really was no way to tell and he had risked going back to his mistress to learn how he would be able to know. She had given him the necklace. It was to be given to the boy, as was the order and if the boy recognized it as his own, he was to be killed. Now face to face with the young boy, Remius looked down into violet eyes. He wanted to read them. Their past, the soul they held behind them, but he could not. Whoever had cast the spell had done so quite well.

"I suppose that you're Remius.", Duo said in a small voice.

"And I suppose that you are here to gain my help in finding my brother."

With the small nod that he was given, Remius nodded.

"Then you have come for all the wrong reasons.", he merely said, turning away to head back to his alter.

It was now graced with a small throne that Remius seated himself in. Duo remained where he stood, not wanting to move. The amber eyes that stared back at him held him in place. That and the threatening snake that now slithered near the god's feet.

"Why are you here?", Remius asked, leaning back into his seat, "I'm sure that you have your own reasons for coming."

"You already know why I'm here!", Duo snapped impatiently, "We came-"

"We?", Remius asked with a laugh, "Look around you, child. You are not in company. So therefore my question is directed to you and you alone, meaning that I wish to know why _you_ are here."

Glaring up at the Dark Lord, Duo risked stepping forward some, stopping only when the snake gave a threatening hiss.

"I come for the same reasons that my friends do.", he answered, ignoring the man's scoff, "We- I need to find Angelus. He's the only one that can get me home, the only one who knows the whereabouts of the prince."

"The prince?", Remius asked, now leaning forward, "The lover to the Fairy King? The same king that you yourself have fallen head over heels for?"

"I-"

"You have come here in hopes of finding out if the prince is long dead and gone, or at least banished and never to be seen again, haven't you?"

"No, I-"

"You what?", the Dark Lord asked standing from his throne, "Do you not wish that Heero will forget all about this search for his precious prince and declare undying love for you? Or do you simply want to see his heart broken so that you may try and take what you so desperately want?"

"I'm here to learn-"

"To learn if you have any chance in all of the Seven Hells to be with him?", Remius pushed, drawing closer, "Or maybe you want to see if he's still alive, see if this prince even existed or better yet..."

Remius paused, his amber eyes watching the now angered boy as he slowly circled him.

"Maybe you wish that you yourself were the prince. That way, you could have Heero, all you've ever wanted since you were first told his tale."

Turning to face the dark god, Duo paused to find his necklace hanging from the man's hand. It swung back and forth, glimmering in the firelight and Remius watched it as well.

"I believe this is yours.", the man said, reaching out to place it around Duo's neck.

Not able to move, Duo stood there allowing it to be put on and he only pulled back once Remius was finished.

"How did you-"

Duo paused in his question as he remembered back to the gryphon's attack. The raven that had stolen it from him, it had turned into a man. It was only then did the images of amber eyes and long black hair come to mind allowing him to match them to Remius.

"You.", he said in a low voice, "You're the bird. You've been following us. What do you want?"

"Now the questioning has been turned to me I see. I suppose you deserve an answer and you will get one. All in due time."

"What?"

"You're friends are waiting for you."

"Wait."

"As for my brother, he will find you."

"But-"

Duo was unable to say anything else as there was another bright flash of light and then there was complete darkness.

------------------------------

He came to outside of the temple or so he could figure since he found a dark sky and stars. Voices were coming from the side of him and he even heard the sound of a fire. He didn't exactly want anyone to know that he was awake just yet. He needed some time to think about what Remius had revealed to him. The Dark Lord had pointed out something he wasn't exactly denying but rather he was somewhat ashamed of. He was falling for Heero; he even had for the slightest moment hoped to not find the prince. How could Remius have read him so well?

Over where the others sat it seemed that they were in deep conversation. Though he couldn't understand whatever language they were speaking, he had a feeling that the conversation was about him. He heard his name various times and from the sound of it, Triton was not part of the conversation as well. At least he didn't feel completely left out. With a sigh, he turned his head in their direction, catching that not only was Triton not a part of the conversation, he wasn't present at all.

He didn't linger on the thought; he only sat up, noting the three didn't even notice him. They were too deeply engaged in their conversation. There was a question from Quatre, now in a completely different tongue and it seemed as if it was directed to Heero. From Wufei's annoyed look, it seemed as if he was now excluded from the conversation as well; or maybe the dragon didn't know it as well as the former language. It was somewhat confusing, though as he listened on, the words seemed oddly familiar, as if he had heard them before.

"Faninfir.", a voice from behind him provided, "The language of the Fairies."

He turned his head to meet Triton, who from the looks of it had just come from a bath. Spreading his towel on the floor, he took to sitting next to Duo. His hands held a pair of apples and a small knife. He threw one to Duo, who thanked him quietly and started to slice pieces for himself with the one that was left.

"Can you understand anything they're saying?", Duo asked, biting into his apple.

"I only understand the language I speak. That and what animals speak."

"What do you mean?", Duo asked with a frown, his gaze diverting to Triton.

"I mean animal calls. I know what they say.", Triton simply answered, "When wolves howl, when birds call, I know what they're saying."

"You speak to them?"

"No. I just understand them. It's a gift of mine."

"You mean you're not human either?" Duo asked and Triton only laughed.

"I'm very much human, I've just learned a few things. Being on your own, you tend to learn ways that help you live."

"You've never learned a second language?"

"I've never run into elves, fairies, or dragons.", Triton told him with a shrug, "I didn't need to learn a second language."

His green eyes looked back to the three, Quatre and Heero still conversing, Wufei now and then joining in. His words were halted, meaning that he didn't know the language very well. His gaze then returned to Duo who seemed as if he knew what was being said and was trying to listen in.

"You know what they're saying?", Triton asked eager to know, "Did you understand what they said?"

"Somehow, I feel I do.", Duo answered, looking down to his half eaten apple, "I can catch some, though I can't really make out everything."

"Really? Why don't you keep listening?", Triton suggested with a smirk, "You might catch on."

Not exactly sure why, Duo did as was suggested, trying his best to understand just what they were saying. His eyes traveled back and forth between them as each one spoke and then Quatre asked a question that made Heero pause.

"What is it?", Triton asked, eager to know, "Do you know what they're saying?"

Duo limply nodded, his eyes locked onto Heero.

"Quatre asked about me, or maybe Prince Duo."

Triton smirked and caught interest.

_"I'donye wanon t'yal_."

With Heero's response, Triton turned to Duo for the translation since he seemed to now understand it completely.

"Well, what did Heero say?"

"He said something about not speaking, or not wanting to.", Duo answered.

Looking back to the group, Triton frowned.

"How about you just translate every time something is said?", Triton suggested and Duo agreed.

_"D'ayu tri wa'do menee wal y'i'n ou kas'y'ten?"_, Quatre was soon asking.

"Quatre asked Heero if he believes that they don't mean him well."

_"Wa'wat donu i'yu lano h'sul."_, the statement came from Wufei, whose eyes flashed silever in the firelight as he looked at his friend.

"They want to know if he still loves him.", Duo translated.

"The prince?", Triton asked and Duo nodded.

"Most likely."

_"Oro d'ayu h'otho phel'fe sumane?"_, Quatre continued to question the Fairy King.

"Or does he have feelings for someone else, or maybe they said someone new."

There was a long pause in conversation as Quatre and Wufei patiently awaited Heero's answer. The two that waited a few feet off sat in patience as well. It was odd, but Duo now knew every word they said. His amazement in the situation was cut short as Heero sighed and then finally answered.

_"Isul lona'h m'ie pheol. Tu'h'e ibile i'mwe lano Duo."_

With Duo's gasp, Triton turned to look at him, noting the complete shock on the boy's face? He didn't know what it was Heero had said but it peaked his curiosity. He needed to know.

"Duo?"

The call of his name was ignored as Duo stood from his bedroll, his eyes still locked on the Fairy King who now sat in silence amongst his two friends. Wufei's face was stoic, though Quatre tried to ease the now growing tension with a smile and elfish words of endearment. They weren't expecting for Duo to be up, or that he would hear what they were speaking of. That's why every face was written with surprise as Duo appeared in front of them, his violet eyes shimmering in the firelight.

"Duo, is something wrong?", Wufei asked, noting the unshed tears in the boy's eyes.

Something had caused the boy to become so emotional and he looked back to Triton who sat watching them in confusion. He would have accused him of translating for Duo, but from the looks of it, Triton had no clue as to what was going on. Did Duo know exactly what they were saying?

_Duo?_

_"Yu lona h'a?"_

At Duo's question, Heero was unable to answer. It hadn't only caught him off guard he was flabbergasted. Duo asked him in his own tongue, meaning that he understood every word that he had heard. In his shock he was only able to open his mouth in an attempt to answer, but failed in doing so.

_"Yu'ka lona h'a!"_

It was then that Duo caught himself and he quickly covered his mouth. He had just spoken two sentences of Faninfir. That meant that not only did he understand it; he spoke it as well. This was all too much for him. He had to be alone; if only for a little while. A hand rested on his shoulder and he looked to find Triton. Turning back to the three who were now standing, he shook his head.

_"I'awe suru."_

With his apology, Duo ran off, not exactly sure where he was going to go.

_"Duo, wai'cum ban!", _Heero cried starting to follow him, "Stop!"

He was stopped by Triton who only shook his head. It was Quatre who gave him the advice in words.

"Let him go, Heero. We'll find him in a few minutes. He won't go too far."

With a defeated sigh, Heero nodded, allowing the two to lead him back to the fire. As he sat, his eyes continued to stare in the direction that Duo had run off. The boy had heard him, understood everything that he had said. The only question was, how? There were many things about him that Heero found confusing. He would need to have a talk with Duo when the boy came back. Of course that was only _if_ he came back.

------------------------------

Duo kept running as fast as he could, not exactly sure why he was running in the first place. Everything he had heard, what he understood, it was all too much. Now his chest was beginning to feel as if it would burst and he thought that maybe it was about time that he stopped. He did so, leaning against a tree as he caught his breath, his head leaning back against the trunk.

He knew that he had wanted Heero to love him, since he first laid eyes on the Fairy King. Though now as he heard it, it seemed so wrong. Was it wrong? He didn't know. His eyes closed for a moment as he tried to gather his thoughts and it was the caw of a raven that caused them to open them again. He caught the sight of stone, noting that he had run back in the direction of the temple. That meant they didn't stray too far from it.

After a moment of hesitation, Duo pushed away from the tree, slowly making his way toward the stone foundation. In the dark of the night, the temple looked far more intimidating then it had earlier today. He made it past the entrance, despite his urge to go back and froze as he stepped inside. The temple he saw was no longer the shining, up-kept beauty that it had been. Now it was exactly as Duo had first expected it to be. Crumbling, decaying and ready to fall at any moment. As he took a second to look around, the only thing that he noticed the same was the statue of Remius. It was as it was before though it seemed as if something was missing. Turning away from the statue, his eyes searched the darkness for any sign of the Dark Lord.

"Remius?"

His call received no answer and he sighed to himself as he now stood at the feet of the towering god.

"Why did you have to be right?", Duo asked the silence around him and he turned to seat himself on the ground.

His ears caught the sound of movement and his eyes searched through the dark, trying his best to see if there was anyone there. He passed it off as a rat running through the rubble and he took to leaning against the large statue, his eyes closing again. His run had tired him out. He was sure that he would fall asleep here and though he normally wouldn't sleep in a place like this, his body was begging for rest. As he gave a yawn there was more sounds of movement. It didn't exactly sound like a rat scurrying across the ground; it was more of a dragging.

"Like a huge snake.", he acknowledged out loud.

And then it hit him. He stood turning to face the statue, noting the absence of the large snake that had adorned Remius' shoulder. As if on cue, there was a loud hiss and Duo's eyes moved to the darker shadows, where two red eyes beamed back at him. Duo found himself frozen and barely able to breathe. The only thing that he was able to do was stand there, his eyes widening as the snake revealed itself from the shadows with its large fangs gleaming.

As it slowly slithered toward him, Duo tired his best to back away but it was as if his muscles were paralyzed. With a loud hiss, the snake snapped forward and Duo cried out, now able to move back. Lucky for him, he tripped down the stairs, allowing him to escape the large jaw that made an attempt to snatch him. Without hesitating he rolled away, ignoring the pain that shot through his shoulder. Though it had healed, Quatre had warned him to take it easy. The knock against the floor must have fractured it. Now the pain was recognizable and was becoming unbearable. Turning back to face the serpent behind him, Duo found Remius' in place of his stone replica. The ex-god of darkness stood watching him with those amber eyes, almost laughing at him.

"You did this.", Duo accused, his hand cradling his shoulder, "You're responsible for everything! For all of this!"

"You're smarter than you look.", was all the god responded.

With a laugh, he bowed to Duo.

"It was my orders to lead you here, learn who you were and then kill you. Though the last I leave for my wonderful pet."

With that the snake gave a shriek that caused Duo to flinch and it rushed forward its jaw wide.

"Good-bye, sweet prince.", Remius laughed, watching as Duo backed into a wall, "My pet will do what my Mistress failed to."

With his cold laugh echoing throughout the temple and the night, Remius transformed into a raven, flying off into the moonlight, leaving the boy injured and cowering in fear of the giant reptile. It was a shame that the Fairy King wasn't there to save him. With one last circle of the temple, Remius gave a shrill caw before flying off to leave the young boy to his doom.

T.B.C.

AGH! SUCKY ENDING! Stupid writer's block. I think I hate this chapter because it sucks. Anywho, I apologize for the suckiness and the wait. I hope you leave reviews. I shall try my best to update at a decent time. Ciao!


	8. Chapter Seven

Author's Note: Hiya everyone! Look it's another chapter. Now I kind of have to explain a lot of things right quick. I'm not sure if I listed the pairings but just be concerned about this. It is 1x2. Yes it is, or rather since this is a PG-13 fic, it's really 1+2. If I listed any other pairings please ignore them. The other pairings grow as the story goes along. (shrugs) That's all really. Here's a little reminder:

"_blah"- _Is Faninfir, translated or not.

_blah- _is the mind talkie thingy like what Wufei/Duo share

'blah'- would be thoughts

"blah"- would be spoken words.

That's all. Go read. Please enjoy.

------------------------------

After Duo had run off, the four that were left behind all sat in silence around the dying fire. Three pair of eyes was set on the Fairy King who still seemed shocked at Duo's words. Of course, the only ones who knew what Duo had said were Quatre, Wufei and Heero himself. Trowa was still clueless and would remain that way unless someone decided to tell him what had happened. Heero's colbat eyes were staring blankly into the flames, eyebrows drawn together in a frown. He couldn't believe it. Duo had spoken to him in his own tongue. He knew exactly what he had said, knew what Heero had admitted. He pulled himself from his thoughts as Wufei stood to make his way beside him.

"My friend, don't let this trouble you.", Wufei said hoping to comfort him, "We'll go and look for him and then we'll talk about what was said here."

"What _was_ said here?", Trowa asked, out of curiosity.

"Nothing of importance.", Wufei said, turning in the direction Duo had run off, "We should be more concerned in finding Duo."

The echoing caw of a raven's call alerted them to look off in the distance. Wufei's eyes narrowed at the sight of a dark figure flying across the night sky, heading away from the temple they had left hours earlier. Quatre would have asked what the Dragon Lord saw, but his eyes were drawn to Triton. The young man's face was written with confusion and his eyes reflected what he could only guess was betrayal. Was Triton going to betray them, or perhaps, was he the one who had been wronged? Then again, the boy also seemed to be listening intently to the echoes of the raven's caw. Quatre heard the boy gasp as his eyes widened in shock.

"What is it, Triton?", Quatre asked, "What's wrong?"

Triton only slowly shook his head before his green eyes connected with Quatre's blue.

"I know that cry.", he said in a low voice.

Heero stood from his seat and Wufei turned back to the young man, whose eyes traveled back and forth between them.

"What is it, boy?", Wufei asked impatiently.

Jade eyes looked to Heero, making the fairy freeze in his spot as he read the message in Triton's eyes before he could even speak it.

"Duo's in trouble."

------------------------------

Duo was now bruised and battered from having to avoid the snapping jaw of the giant snake that was still persistent. He was also bleeding, thanks to the teeth that had nearly caught him by his right arm. He was able to pull free before he lost it but there was now a deep gash. He was tiring and it seemed as if the snake wouldn't tire anytime soon.

It was getting harder to move out of the way of danger. He was panting now to the point where his lungs ached. Sweat was pouring from his skin, as his shoulder throbbed endlessly. He stood keeping an eye on the snake that slowly danced in front of him. He was aware of this trick now, since he had almost lost his head because of it. The monster had a trance-inducing dance and it had caused Duo a bout of paralysis.

Luckily, he was able to snap out of it when he lost his balance and fell back onto his shoulder. Pain had shot through him and his body was able to spree from the oncoming mouth. Now he stood ready, making sure to focus his mind on actually escaping the next attempt the serpent made to swallow him whole.

It came quickly and he hadn't expected it. Though he was able to avoid being eaten, he wasn't able to move fast enough. As he escaped the snapping jaw, the snake turned its head to him and he was flung violently to the side. His back made a connection with a crumbling pillar and he cried out in agony as his shoulder gave a loud and sickening crack. If it had been only fractured before, it was now completely broken. He crumbled to the floor, panting in ragged breaths, an occasional whimper escaping his lips. He lifted himself painfully up from the floor as the snake's screech rang through his ear and he found himself staring down its throat.

What had happened next he hadn't expected. He was grabbed up from the floor, feeling himself being lifted and he looked down to find what had been about to swallow him was only the head of the snake. Heero, now splattered in the deep red of the creature's blood, flew in mid air with his sword unsheathed. His eyes stared blankly at the place where the snake had once been, unaware of its still wriggling body that lay under him. Duo watched in awe for the moment before the sudden pain of his shoulder shot through his body again. He was thankful that he was being held as a bout of dizziness overtook him.

_Little one, are you alright?_

"My shoulder.", it was all he was permitted to say as Wufei lowered them both to the ground.

He was then seated on a large piece of rubble so that a now worried Quatre could busy himself with healing his shoulder. Without hesitation, Quatre ripped away the already tattered tunic to reveal Duo's left shoulder.

"My gods.", the blond muttered underneath his breath, "It's a miracle it didn't break through the skin."

Duo felt when someone came up beside him and his violet eyes rose to meet him. He managed a small and pain stricken smile to Triton who looked down at him, a small hint of desperation in his eyes.

"You saw Remius here tonight, did you not?"

Duo slowly nodded, not sure if he could form words at the moment. He was slipping away from consciousness and his body was burning; something was wrong. He was growing weaker and his pain was fading; everything was fading.

"Is he responsible for this?", Trowa asked, watching Duo's eyes close.

"Leave him be.", Wufei ordered, his dark eyes watching down at him.

Quatre's glance up at him quieted Triton before he could respond; now was not the time. With one last glance at Wufei, Triton turned back to Heero, who was now sheathing his sword. Walking closer, he let his eyes fall on the headless snake before turning away from it. Glaring cold eyes, ones that looked at him accusingly, met him. He backed away nervously, not exactly sure what Heero intended.

"How did you know that he was in danger?", Heero asked in a tone that sent shivers down Trowa's back.

"The raven's call-"

"What of it!"

"I knew what it meant."

"And how is that possible!", Heero demanded.

"I know a raven's cry of death to come.", Trowa explained in a small voice, "I knew that something was wrong-"

"But how did you know that it pertained to Duo!", Heero bellowed.

Trowa was now stuck between a crumbling stonewall and the Fairy King whose eyes threateningly promised a fate worse than death if he suspected anything of Triton. Luckily for him, Heero was distracted by Quatre's call. It was urgent and Wufei's then followed it. Turning away from the shaken boy, Heero turned to find Duo held in Wufei's arms, the dragon's face buried in the boy's hair. Quatre looked up to him with scared, tear-brimmed eyes and Heero felt his heart clench.

"What is it?", he asked, moving toward them, "What's wrong?"

Quatre tried to speak but was unable to, his tears escaping from his eyes to travel down his face. Wufei stepped forward, his head lifting away from Duo's hair. It was then that Heero saw Duo's head fell limp against Wufei's shoulder and the now silver-colored eyes were tear-brimmed as well.

In an instant, Heero had his prince in his arms, his wide disbelieving eyes looking down at the pale face. He didn't want to believe it; he wouldn't accept it. It was Quatre's silent sobs that made him believe. As an elf Quatre could sense when life had slipped away from a creature, the prince's tears meant that Duo was gone. He dropped to his knees, no longer able to support himself as his arms clung to the boy as his body trembled. A shaking hand rose to brush away a drop of water from Duo's face, and he noticed that it was his own tear. A sob escaped his throat and he buried his face in the boy's clothes.

Everything stilled for the moment, Trowa looking at the three who were mourning over the loss of the boy they had grown to care for in the short period of time. He then noticed the light breeze that began to stir the dust and debris. His eyes turned to the large entrance freezing as he found two silhouettes. His voice was stolen from him as they stepped forward. His mouth did open, but a blond reached out to cover it, his other hand raising a finger to his lips, asking for him to keep quiet. The other moved closer to the rest, Trowa looking on in amazement. If he wasn't mistaken, he was the Seer. They had finally found him or rather he found them.

"You mourn to soon.", a voice said softly, a man now standing next to the sobbing king.

Heero looked up slowly to crystal blue eyes, watching as the godly figure circled around him. Kneeling before him, Angelus reached out his arms, noting when Heero tightened his hold.

"Give him to me, Fairy King.", Angelus pleaded gently, "I shall take him and heal him."

"Angelus?", Heero questioned.

Angelus only nodded, reaching out again.

"But he's dead.", Quatre sniffled from behind.

"No.", Angelus told him, "He's still alive. He is poisoned and I can save him. Heero, you must give him to me."

Heero hesitated, his eyes looking down to Duo's face. His arms passed the limp body of the boy to the Seer, who smiled sympathetically at him. He stood and Heero did the same, his eyes looking to Duo still.

"Come, we haven't much time."

No one asked for an explanation, and no one said anything. They all just followed obediently. The questions would be asked once they reached wherever they were being lead to.

Now outside of the temple, Angelus guided them to their horses. Triton watched as the long-haired blond mounted his horse, reaching out when he was secured. Angelus began to pass the dying child to him, when Heero stopped him. He did not know who this was and he had no idea what his intentions were.

"It's alright.", Angelus told him, "Milliardo is a friend. He and Windstorm will take him to Elinhir. We will meet them there at a normal pace. He will ride on the Wind."

"The Wind God?", Trowa questioned with wide eyes.

He had always been told that after his deed with Relena, the Great Wind had disappeared from existence.

"Yes, I still exist.", Milliardo said to him, "We can discuss such things later. I must take him to safety."

With one last study of Milliardo, Heero willingly let go of Angelus, allowing the Seer to give the boy to the mounted god. With a nod, Milliardo took hold of the reigns with his right hand, his left keeping Duo close to him. They all stood to watch them go, the horse giving a whinny before galloping off. It wasn't long before they headed skyward and not much longer before they were a blur of colors guided by the Winds towards the kingdom of Elinhir. Turning back to the rest, Angelus urged them to mount their horses.

"We must ride behind them and reach Elinhir as fast as we can."

"Elinhir is two days ride from here.", Heero said in doubt, "We'll never make it in time."

"Of course we will!", Angelus said in a tone to clear any and all doubt, "If we ride quickly we'll get there by dusk."

"That means we'll have to ride through the night.", Trowa pointed out.

"We'll do what we must.", Angelus told him, "No more questions now. We must ride on."

Without further questioning they did as told, riding off into the night with Angelus as their guide. It would be a tiring ride but one of their own was in grave danger. They couldn't let death grab Duo, not when they had just found him.

------------------------------

Due to his horse's speed, Milliardo was able to reach Elinhir in less than an hour's ride. The fairies of the kingdom took no notice of him as he entered, only felt the strong wind blow past them in the direction of the Royal Household. It was Milliardo's destination and he didn't stop until he was inside. Even after his horse halted at the palace gates, he continued on until he reached the king's chambers. It was there that Duo was placed on the bed and Milliardo alerted the guards that stood watch. He gave them orders to bring him as many servants that were free and already knowing what was necessary to heal the dying boy, he ordered them to gather it. The castle would be in a chaotic state for the next few days. He would do what he could to keep Duo alive until Angelus was here to give the antidote. The Seer had already told Milliardo what he would have to prepare, but he would need to be there to distribute it.

"Sir?"

The voice behind him caused him to turn away from the bed, where a small female fairy held out a bundle of blankets to him. He took it with a silent thank you, returning to Duo's side and began to cover the still body. He paused suddenly, noting that Duo's body was much too still. His arms gathered up the boy to him, his ear resting against the left side of his chest. His heart was slipping and he was no longer breathing. With one hand cradling Duo's head, Milliardo used the other to open the boy's mouth.

He drew his face closer to Duo's so that his lips hovered mere inches away and with a whispered chant closed the distance between them. In a short moment he pulled away, feeling relief as Duo's breath exhaled and then inhaled on its own. He hadn't been sure if he was capable of breathing life into him, but at least the boy was still alive. He wished that he knew of some way to at least slow the poison's effect.

He lowered Duo back onto the bed; his eyes making sure the small chest rose and fell steadily. He then turned back to the small audience of servants that had gathered around him, some standing in wide-eyed disbelief and the others flying around him in pixie form out of curiosity. Those he shooed from the room, knowing they were the younger fairies here only to ask questions he hadn't the time to answer.

With the fairies that were left he asked for the ingredients that he would need and ordered them to brew it for exactly one hour. While he waited, he would sit by Duo's side breathing life into him whenever it was lost. Angelus was trying his best to make it here as fast as his horse could take him. He would have been here by now if he had used magic, but he was still weak.

They were trying their best to rest when Angelus felt Remius' nearby. With his brother calling, Milliardo knew that the silver-haired Seer would go to him and so they traveled to his fallen temple. What they found was this dying boy and with both of their magic nearly depleted, Angelus would have to take a human pace in getting here. Two days ride, but hopefully he would reach by tomorrow's sunset.

His hand reached over to clasp one of the boy's hands, watching the body begin to tremble. He was already feeling the effects of the poison. Fever had begun to take him and Milliardo knew that they had limited time. Something had to be done, but there was little that he could do. The Great Wind, though powerful in magic, did not know many spells or hexes. Antidotes to poison, though not really magic but knowledge, were not known to him. He was at a loss. The most he could do was sit here and wait, and that's exactly what he did.

------------------------------

Relena's blue eyes watched as Angelus led the other four travelers through the night on to Elinhir. They were determined to get to their dying friend. Without Angelus there, he was sure to die even with the Great Wind with him. Milliardo's abilities were limited when it came to life rescuing. He could be destructive though he rarely knew how to be its opposite. She gave a chuckle as she watched them ride on. At their rate they would reach their destination earlier than they expected to.

She couldn't let that happen, now could she? With a smirk she walked toward the doors leading to the balcony, her eyes landing on the far off mountain chain. Their little band of riders was passing by some very interesting territory. Lucky for her, its residents were stupid, meaning they were very easy to control. Closing her eyes, her arms raised with palms facing skyward, her silent chant echoed out towards the direction of the mountains. When a loud roar echoed across the land, she gave a satisfied smirk.

"That should slow them down.", she said in a satisfied tone, "But just in case they manage to get past that little obstacle…"

Her kohl-lined eyes looked west and then south. There laid the Dark Lands and within it her newest creations. With one finger, she beckoned them with a small chant. In only seconds black creatures slithered about her. One hand stretched out, a black-scaled head eagerly drawing near so she could pet it. Now that she had her darling pets at her command, she would need something to track down Angelus and his group. She stopped in thought, her loose hair blowing in the breeze.

Then it dawned on her. With a snap of her fingers, her left hand held a small bowl filled with deep red blood. She let her right hand dip inside, her eyes glittering as she stared at the now blood soaked palm. Holding out her hand she watched as the monsters fought amongst themselves to greedily reach and lick clean the blood from her hand. They were now ready for a feast. No creature but other dragons had a chance to taste dragon's blood. Remius was useful after all. Now that her darling babies were hungry and lusting for the taste of blood, she turned to the far wall and with a crackling of energy formed a large doorway that red beady eyes watched warily.

"Don't be shy.", she cooed, "The blood you yearn for is on the other side. Now go and show no mercy. However, do not harm the Fairy King."

With unanimous screeches, they shot through the portal in one large group. Relena watched them leave feeling giddy all over. This was going to be good. With a wicked laugh, she headed back inside to her alter. She didn't want to miss a moment of it.

------------------------------

Angelus' blue eyes glanced up at the sky. It was still morning and they were already on the other side of the mountaintop. From their progress he knew they would reach Elinhir before dusk. That gave him some hope and he urged his horse to keep going. After this journey the horses deserved a good rest and all the hay they could manage. His attention was turned to the king galloping beside him. The cold of the mountaintop didn't seem to have the least bit of an effect on Heero. His face was etched with determination as he urged his horse faster with gentle but desperate words. Angelus could read his heart. Heero had found his prince once again and though they couldn't be sure it was actually him, he didn't want to lose him again.

They rode on towards their destination, each and every one mentally saying their own short prayer for Duo. They hadn't traveled much father when the earth began to quake. The horses, now wary, slowed their gallop to a quick trot, their riders looking about in caution. Something was happening and they couldn't begin to guess what it was. A low rumbling roar echoed through the peaks and Angelus circled his horse as his eyes searched skyward.

"That can't be what I think it is.", Trowa said, his voice holding a slight tremble.

Angelus held up a hand for him to be quiet and he complied. The air grew still as they watched around them, the earth still trembling. The horses were now still as well, their own eyes looking around for any sign to run.

"What do you think it could be?", Quatre asked, being silenced by Angelus.

The Seer frowned as the ground suddenly stilled and he let his senses reach out in search of danger. For some odd reason he didn't sense anything wrong and yet he knew there was something out there. After much debate with his own doubts, he turned to face the rest.

"Whatever was there must have been passing by.", Angelus told them, "We can ride o-"

His sentence was cut short by the loud roar that erupted ahead of them, all eyes turning to the snow capped peak. Trowa's eyebrows knitted together in concentration as he tried to recognize what creature it was. As another roar sounded, his eyes widened in frightened recognition.

"It's a-"

His warning wasn't completed as the mountain's peak was crashed into, the falling rocks and debris dropping toward them. The horses raised on hind legs in a panic, everyone but Trowa able to hold on to the reigns. The young assassin was flung back off of his horse into the snow. His horse galloped off to safety and he watched it run off. His green eyes then stared up to gasp in sheer awe. It wasn't any giant that had decided to get in their way.

"It's an ice giant!"

He recognized that as Quatre's voice and he turned to look at the elf, still mounted on his horse that continued to rise in panic. The loud rumbling howl caused Trowa to grab his ears in pain and he looked up in time to find the large club of ice speeding down to crush him. His body was suddenly immobile and he could only stare in wide-eyed amazement at the large weapon heading straight for him. He was suddenly moved violently to the side, gasping as the club crashed down on the spot he had just been only moments before. Someone had saved him and as he looked up to say thank you his voice was lost. His eyes meet with gleaming silver and he found his heart skipped a beat.

"You can play stupid after we save our skins.", Wufei growled out as his eyes looked back to the giant, "Thank me later."

As the giant raised his club again aiming for both of them, Wufei grabbed Trowa tighter the boy still unable to speak.

"Hold on!", was the only warning he gave.

As his wings unfolded with an audible snap, Wufei took off to the sky with Trowa grabbing on for dear life. His voice finally returned to him to warn the Dragon Lord of the club that swung through the air after them and his stomach flipped as Wufei danced in the sky to avoid it. Angelus and Quatre were the only ones left on the ground since Heero himself had taken to the sky. His horse had been sent after Triton's own horse, the steed having run off after throwing the boy from its back.

Angelus watched as Heero used himself as a distraction, allowing Wufei to fly the young human to safety. He himself had to do something; this giant wasn't going to quit any time soon. His magic was barely there however. How could he possibly risk using it without draining himself to where he would be completely useless? He looked to Quatre, the elfin prince watching wide-eyed as Heero avoided blow after blow from the raging bulk of ice.

"Quatre!", he called grabbing his attention, "Give me your hand."

"Why?"

"You use magic from the earth itself. I need you to tap into it and be my channel."

As Angelus stretched his hand out, Quatre didn't waste time in hesitating. He grabbed hold of the Seer's hand, his eyes closing as he started a soft mantra. The elfish words where spoken in near whispers and as the blond spoke them, it echoed quietly.

Heero, having succeeding in blinding the giant temporarily, heard the words and looked to where Quatre sat atop his horse in deep concentration. Angelus was looking towards the sky; his blue eyes now a cloudy white. The electric crackling and thunder from the sky drew his gaze in that direction and he watched the sky turn from white to gray and then finally black.

------------------------------

Wufei had just settled Triton down on a higher peak when the two both noticed a flash of lightening break through the sky. Their gazes were so enraptured by the bolts that broke through the sky that they didn't notice the large fist that was heading down from behind them. Luckily, Heero had turned in their direction in time to see another large giant that peaked over the mountain's top.

"Wufei, move!", he cried.

At Heero's order, Wufei looked behind him to find a large fist crashing down on them; or at least where they had last been standing. Triton had taken the chance to return the favor, rolling them out of the way of danger and not a moment too soon.

"It's my way of saying thank you.", Trowa said with a smile.

It was lost as Wufei took hold of him to shoot up from the ground, barely missing the hand that grabbed for him. As they soared through the air, they were able to get a good look at the giant that added to the already large obstacle. One large eye glared back at them, angrily growling as they flew out of his reach. Heero was soon beside them, though he was thumb-sized as he flew close enough to utter something in Wufei's ear. Trowa wasn't able to hear what was told, but he watched as Wufei nodded and Heero zipped off back to where both giants were distracted by fighting off the lightening. Trowa soon found he was dropped, none too gently, in a small snow blanketed path. Ignoring his now smarting backside, he looked up to Wufei for an explanation.

"Stay here.", was the only order he got.

Then the dragon was off and Trowa was left alone. He didn't like being left out as if he couldn't protect himself. He had defeated a gryphon which although was much smaller than _two _giants, it was definitely _smarter_ than both giants combined. His hand reached behind him to his quiver pulling free a large arrow. He may not be able to do much but he would do what he could.

------------------------------

In the mean while, Angelus was trying his best to gather as much energy he could channel through Quatre. He could tell the prince himself was getting weaker and he tried his best to help the boy. He had found a Cyclops was now another problem they had to solve and he watched as Heero tried his best to keep them busy. Since fairies were usually seen as bright colors of light, Heero was using that ability to distract them. The two giants were busy swinging at the pretty, yet annoying, light that zipped around their heads.

It wasn't long before one was successful, knocking Heero into the side of the mountain with a blow that caused him to then fall to the ground unconscious. With one annoyance out of the way, they were now able to focus on the Seer and the elfin prince; or so they had thought. The ice giant was taken aback as a large mass of flames had hit him in his face. He howled out in pain, his now club-free hands rising to his face.

The Cyclops took sight of the large dragon and was now once again busy with trying to catch the creature that flew about his head. Wufei, once again sent a large orb of fire hurdling towards the giants, but they were ready for it. The ice demon knocked it away with the primitive weapon it picked up from the ground. That same weapon swung back to successfully knock Wufei to the ground, the dragon turning back to its human from before he hit the ground. Groaning in pain, silver eyes looked up to find both giants raising club and fist set on crushing the Dragon Lord for good.

Angelus was aware of Wufei's predicament and he let go of Quatre's hand. The prince looked to him in confusion, his chant broken and he found Angelus was shooing him away.

"Go to Heero and place a shield around yourselves.", he told him in explanation, "Go now!"

Quatre nodded before riding off towards the Fairy King. Angelus watched him go; he would have to make due with all he had gathered. It wasn't much but it was just enough. As the lightening continued to break across the sky, the silver-haired Seer raised his hands to it. With a frown of concentration, he caught hold of the stray bolts dancing through the black clouds. He strained as he felt his own channels open, his hands slowly coming together. The lightening slowly started to meld together into one large bolt of energy, as thunder crashed loud enough to drown out the bellowing giants. Though the lightening was melding, it wasn't melding fast enough.

The Cyclops was the first to bring his fist down, but he stopped midway. Wufei watched in confusion as the creature cried out in pain, a hand rising to its oversized forehead. A large arrow had nestled itself into the creature's fragile skull and Wufei looked in the direction it came from. Triton stood with his bow, another arrow notched and ready to be set free. As the Cyclops moved his hand to raise it again, a larger arrow lodged itself deep enough in its skull for the creature to sway. Its eye then rolled back into his head before the monster fell back, the earth trembling. Wufei didn't have anytime to focus on Triton any longer. The loud cry from the ice giant caused him to look back to it and then behind it. His eyes widened as they came across the largest lightening bolt he'd ever seen. It had to be the workings of Angelus.

"Shield yourself!"

That was the only warning he was able to get before the large bolt came crashing down. It hit its target with a deafening crack, the giant bursting and shattering into snow and large shards of ice. Wufei could see that Quatre had already managed a shield around himself and the Fairy King. Angelus he knew was already shielded, so he need only worry about himself. Then his eyes widened as he remembered Triton. Without another thought he was heading toward the mountain pass.

------------------------------

Trowa watched wide-eyed as snow that threatened to bury him alive flew towards him and if that wasn't bad enough, large shards of ice were heading his way as well. The only thing he could think to do was to crouch down with his hands on top his head and pray that he survived. His eyes clenched shut and he waited to feel the blistering cold that the snow and ice would bring. He instead was greeted with arms that pulled him close to immense heat and he opened his eyes to find his head resting against Wufei's shoulder. The dragon grunted in pain as the ice and snow washed over him and it was only then did Trowa notice that he was encased in the Dragon Lord's large wings. In a few moments it was over and Trowa was dragged up through what little snow buried them. He looked to Wufei, who now trembled violently and he felt suddenly guilty.

"Wufei-"

The dragon held up a hand to silence him, his now blue lips giving the boy a lazy smile. Dragons didn't fare too well in cold weather and having been buried in snow, Wufei was feeling quite frozen. His wings reflexively shook off any last bits of snow from them and it was then Trowa noticed the blood that stained the white snow. In this cold, Wufei's healing abilities were a bit sluggish, so whatever wounds he had managed to get from the ice had yet to heal.

"I'm fine.", Wufei said in reassurance at Triton's worried look.

At least so he had thought. The others below were only able to hear Triton's cry and Wufei's roar of pain that echoed through the mountaintop. An unrecognizable screech was then followed that made Angelus look to Quatre for the answer. The prince only stood from his knelt position to jump onto his horse. He was off in the direction of the screams before Angelus could stop him.

He whistled for Heero's horse that had managed to get Trowa's own horse back and he climbed off his own to lift Heero onto him. He then turned to a nearby cave his hand stretching out toward it. It crackled with energy before he guided it toward the cave entrance, opening a door that showed Elinhir in all its glory. That had cost him a bit more of his strength and he temporarily leaned against the horse. When he had gotten back his balance, he took the reigns before securing them around Heero.

"Ride on through that portal to Elinhir!", he told the horse who whinnied in acknowledgment, "Tell the fairies that I need their help keeping this doorway open. If by any chance you think we're taking too long, close the door. Find Milliardo and inform his as well."

The horse nodded and Angelus gave it a light tap on its flank.

"Now go!"

The horse took off with a leap into the portal and he himself turned back to climb onto his own horse.

"To Wufei, Aelin!", he urged his horse, "Be quick!"

------------------------------

Milliardo was sitting by Duo's bedside, having breathed life into the boy for the fifth time. He was running low on both magic and the will to continue on this way. His ears were suddenly attracted to the large commotion outside in the courtyard and he rose to go to the balcony. From the courtyard walls, a large portal was opening and out jumped Aubri. With one quick glance to Duo, Milliardo was over the balcony railing, the wind taking him quickly but gently to the ground.

"Aubri?"

The horse trotted to him, eagerly nudging against him. The wind god took sight of the unconscious king on his back and he looked into the horse's eyes for an explanation. He was relayed the message word for word from Angelus and he turned to the portal that was closing.

"Feed it magic!", he ordered to whatever pixies were nearby, "Don't let it close!"

With only a moment's hesitation, the fairies did as told. Some went to aid their king while the rest took to keeping the door open. Milliardo watched it for sometime, searching the snow filled valley for any signs of Angelus. There were none and though he wished to stay and keep an eye for him, Duo needed him back upstairs. So he rose once again to the balcony, looking back once over his shoulder to the portal.

"Come back to us, Angelus.", he whispered into the wind, "He needs you . . . I need you."

------------------------------

Trowa watched frozen stiff as a large creature sunk its glistening teeth into Wufei's shoulder. With a howl Wufei threw the creature from him, having snapped its neck in the process. But no sooner had he rid himself of one, than two were then trying their best to dismember him. Trowa watched one sink its teeth into Wufei's wing managing to cause a fragile bone to crack under the pressure. It was Wufei's roar of agony that broke the boy from his trance and soon with a yelp the creature fell dead with an arrow now embedded in its side.

The other turned to him, leaving Wufei to shiver and pant in the snow as its eyes narrowed on him. He took this small moment to study the thing in front of him. It looked like a cross between wolf and lizard and as a black tongue lagged out, Trowa lifted his bow. It was then he noticed the three on his right, his green eyes looking beside him. He could tell that there were more on the other side of him and he nearly became paralyzed again.

As the one in front rushed toward him, the pack took that as a sign to do the same. He let his arrow fly, killing the one in front of him but was now defenseless against those around him. That was his last arrow he had just let loose. He needn't worry though; they all dropped down in the snow either dead or close enough to it. His eyes rose to find Quatre riding in their direction, his bow notched with three more arrows that were soon flying over Triton's head. His blue eyes looked to Wufei who, though still awake, was unable to do anything and he felt his anger rise. There was only one person who was capable of creating such evil and when he came across his sister, Quatre would show no mercy.

He jumped from his horse as he came close to Wufei, his sword drawing in time to swing down on a neck of a demon that lunged to the wounded dragon.

"What are these things?", Wufei gasped in pain, watching as Quatre killed yet another.

"More servants to do Relena's bidding.", he told him, his sword burying into a bony chest, "Mere toys at her disposal."

Though it seemed that Quatre was killing them off one by one, the monsters kept coming, either one by one or in large groups. Trowa watched him, the elf now covered in black blood, before drawing his own short sword. He didn't get far, since Angelus made his entrance, his right hand held high. From it shone a blinding white light that caused the creatures to scream in pain before slithering off to hide. Quatre then turned to Wufei, helping the dragon from the ground. Angelus' whistle called for the horses and they came obediently, even Triton's. The black mutants spooked him as well, but he kept his place so that the boy could mount him.

"Ride back to the valley!", Angelus ordered, "To the portal before it closes!"

His light was dimming and that meant that the creatures slinked closer. There wasn't a moment to lose. With a watchful eye on Wufei, Quatre led the way while Angelus took up the rear. They rode from the pass to the valley where the door stood open, crackling with the threat to close.

------------------------------

On the other side, the fairies struggled with all their might. This was a bit much for them but they were managing. However, they were quickly losing their grip. The king was the strongest in magic and at the moment he was out cold. Large pink colored eyes looked up to find the Prince of Myrthril riding toward them.

"Don't give up!", the fairy urged, her face frowning in concentration, "They're coming!"

Soon enough the five rode through, Angelus turning back to look through the portal at their pursuers. With a cry, he let the light in his hand fly through the door to where the monsters were. He watched them burst into shadows, disappearing only to become solid once again. Relena knew to make them impervious to magic.

"Close the door!", Angelus ordered, "Or else they'll come through!"

The fairies of Elinhir needed no other warning, the door was closed in a matter of seconds, the image of the mountaintop fading to once again the moss covered wall. Blue eyes looked to Quatre who was already helping Wufei. His eyes then looked to Triton, the boy was a bit shaken but he was able to do if things had to be done.

"Help Quatre.", he told him before climbing off his horse, "He needs it."

Trowa nodded before following after the elfin prince and the dragon. Angelus then looked up to find the balcony he knew to be Heero's. Without much thought, he rose to it, sailing into the room to find a worried Milliardo grasping onto Duo's hand.

"Milliardo."

At the call of his name, the Great Wind faced the balcony, sighing in relief to find Angelus.

"You haven't much time.", he said with a bit of panic in his voice, "He's too close to dying. I can no longer breathe life into him."

Angelus walked to the bed his hand going to the boy's forehead. He was dying of both poison and fever. Remius' beast had done its work well.

"Have you brewed what I need?", Angelus asked.

In a short time, he was handed a bowl filled with steaming liquid. He lifted Duo slightly and Milliardo watched on anxiously.

"I need your help. He's not breathing."

"I have no more magic left.", Milliardo told him with a shake of his head, "I-"

"You must try then!", Angelus snapped before turning back to Duo.

Waking closer, Milliardo sat on the side of the bed, watching Angelus raise the bowl close to Duo's face. A hand rested on the boy's chest and he held his own breath before raising his hand away. The boy's chest rose with it and Duo breathed in, the vapors from the bowl being pulled inside him. The liquid that was left turned to vapor as well, the entire thing being pulled into the boy's body. As Milliardo let out his own breath, so did Duo and Angelus smiled down at the boy.

His heart was beginning to beat regularly. The poison would leave him over night but he would keep the fever for a few nights. As he gently rested Duo back against the large pillows, he was alarmed by the loud thud from beside him. He looked down to find Milliardo now unconscious and he swore under his breath. His friend had truly used the last of his energy for that last feat; he would need healing.

"I'll take care of you.", he said, kneeling next the wind god and gathering him in his arms, "It's the least I can do to repay you."

------------------------------

For the next few days, things were a bit better. Heero was the first to rise from the short-term coma and immediately was by Duo's side. The boy was still a bit feverish but he now and then opened his eyes.

Wufei, after being babied for a while by the elf, was now allowed out of bed. His injuries were still healing and would have to heal naturally. It seemed as if the wounds those creatures had inflicted on him couldn't be healed by Quatre's magic. Relena had created monsters indeed. However, the Dragon Lord was fine. His broken wing and bite wound on his shoulder were the only wounds that still needed some time and after much begging and convincing, Wufei was allowed to roam freely about the palace. He was not allowed to leave it.

Trowa had tried his best to avoid everyone as much as he could. Remius was hovering over his mind and as much as he knew to have expected this much from him, he was still somewhat shocked. He still couldn't help but feel betrayed in some small way and that was what confused him most. He was spending the most of his time wandering through the palace gardens aimlessly while his mind ran things through over and over again. There were times when he was distracted by something else.

He had been helping Quatre, although the elf did give him wary looks now and then. Wufei was somewhat the same, though he himself gave him looks, he wasn't as cold as before. Heero he hadn't run in to as of yet and for that he was grateful. He was too busy with Duo to even give a thought about him.

At the moment, Trowa sat outside in the garden closest to the forest that was located south of the castle. His eyes were set on the glittering fairy rings where now and then he'd watch the fairies dance about each other. Some, the younger and more curious ones, would fly toward him to study him more. He would only smile at them, allowing them to fly about him, pulling at his clothes and hair. They had never really seen a human before, so he and Duo were spectacles to behold. And since the Fairy King ordered them to stay far from the royal suite, they were left with studying Trowa.

His hand lifted so that a small fairy could drop onto it. Her green eyes blinked up at him, transparent pink wings rapidly beating and he smiled down at her. A blue colored fairy joined her, and he sat cross-legged on his palm beside her, his eyes looking up at him as well. He was grateful for their attention; it distracted him from his thoughts. As they rose from his palm to transform to the size of normal children, they giggled before pulling him off in the direction of the fairy rings along the trees.

------------------------------

Angelus watched from an open window as this young human was urged to play along with the pixies. He was curious about this young man. He held some sort of connection to his brother and that didn't fare well with him. A boy so young, falling into an inescapable trap, he would have to intervene.

At the moment, his mind was much more concerned with his bed-ridden friend. Milliardo had yet to awaken but Angelus didn't worry. There were signs that revealed the Great Wind was regaining his strength. The slight breeze that blew throughout the room was a sign. Just as Quatre and Heero watched over their "patients" night and day, he rarely left Milliardo's side. He had been regaining his own strength through quiet meditation and he was now his old self again. The knock on his door caused him to turn back away from the window and he softly admitted the person to enter.

The door opened and he was met with the empty hallway. He frowned as he walked closer, stepping outside to glance up and down the hall. No one was there, yet someone was watching him. Slowly walking back inside, he shut the door, his eyes looking out at the hall until it was closed off.

"To think, the Great Wind was merely in hiding.", a voice said from behind him and Angelus spun around.

His eyes found Remius laying on his side beside Milliardo, his brother stroking the blond hair as the wind god silently slept.

"Remius!"

"Shh!", Remius said with a smile, "Can't you see he's sleeping?"

He looked down to Milliardo's face before looking to Angelus with a raised eyebrow.

"According to legend he disappeared into the Winds after his dark deed for Relena had been done.", he said, continuing to play with the blond strands, "_You_ found him though. You always chased the wind searching for him and here he lies at your mercy."

"Please don't think so low of me.", Angelus spat as he glared at his brother, "As much as I love you, I will not tolerate such behavior from you."

With a silent scoff, Remius used a hand to cup the god's cheek before lowering his head to place a small kiss on the smooth forehead.

"Get away from him.", Angelus ordered gently and Remius laughed.

"Jealous are you?"

"What do you want, Remius?"

Standing from the bed, Remius walked to his brother looking at a mirrored face, taking it in his hands. This was his brother, the Seer who knew all and saw all, yet he was lost as to what he was here for. With a soft chuckle he pulled his brother's head closer so that he could place a kiss on Angelus' forehead as well.

"I know you care for me, Angelus.", Remius started, turning away, "I know you want to save me from her, from my _fate_, but I came to beg that you let me die."

"I can't fulfill that request.", Angelus said looking back to Milliardo, who slept on, "You are my brother and without you the world-"

"The world has its balance.", Remius interrupted, amber eyes looking over his shoulder, "The world has its Goddess of Light and Mistress of Darkness. If I am to die, there would be no chaos and the world shall go on. _She_ will not mourn me."

"But I will.", Angelus said, seating himself on the bed, "_I_ will fall into chaos, _I_ will become unbalanced. When your heart fades, my own will slowly die."

"Only if you let it.", Remius told him, taking a seat on a chair that sat by the fireplace.

His amber eyes fell onto Milliardo again and he sighed.

"And what of him?", he asked his brother, who sat in silence, "When you begin to mourn over me, what of him?"

"Milliardo has nothing to do with this."

"So you believe, but he plays a big part in all this.", Remius pointed out and Angelus looked to his friend.

Remius stood from his seat to walk closer, a hand stretching out to hover over the wind god's chest. As Milliardo breathed out, light formed through the robes that covered his chest before it rose to Remius' hand. The dark god caught it, turning his hand over and then studied the bright crystal that shimmered in the light. It was a wonderful display of colors and he looked to Angelus before handing it to his brother.

"Read his heart.", he ordered gently, "You'll see that he's struggling to understand you, to understand why he even has feelings for you. All you can think of is your brother and how you won't have time for anyone else if he was to leave this earth. You never thought to turn around. He'll be there with open arms, Angelus, but you turn away from him. You're so damned stubborn that you're also selfish. You never stopped to think of who _you_ were hurting."

Remius watched as a tear ran down Angelus' cheek and he reached out to wipe it away. His brother was too emotional. Then again, he himself was too harsh. However, he had to get Angelus to stop fretting over him. He knew what he was doing to himself and he didn't want to stop it. He would bring his end closer to him and Angelus would have to go on without him. He took the glowing crystal from Angelus, returning it back to its rightful owner. He stood, thinking his job done and headed for the window, but he was stopped by Angelus' question.

"And what of the boy?"

"What boy?", Remius asked turning back, "The supposed prince?"

"No. Your servant that you trap with your seduction and deceit.", Angelus clarified and Remius shrugged, "He's growing feelings for you and now he feels as if you've hurt him."

"He knew what he was walking into.", Remius said in his defense, "He was willing to help me, to be my toy."

"Don't toy with one so young.", Angelus warned with a serious tone, "He's much too fragile."

"He knew what I needed him for.", Remius said turning away, "I really don't care if he continues to help me or not. I need him no longer. I'm capable on my own."

"You lie!", Angelus exclaimed, "You'll use him until he finally breaks and you'll leave him in pieces without even a thought of guilt or sympathy!"

"You know me all too well.", Remius said with a laugh, "You should also know that I don't give a damn."

"I love you, brother, but I can't stand the way you are. I hate how you can be so cold and conniving. So-"

"Evil?", Remius interrupted, "Of course. I happen to be the former Lord of Darkness. I know how I am. You with your good intentions and emotions, you sicken me at times. I can't help but be the way I am, just as you can't help but be the way you are, but you're my brother. I have to live with it. Now I can no longer stay, I have some errands to run."

"Go if you must, but take care.", Angelus said, Remius nodding.

Then he was off, a large raven flying towards the horizon. With a sigh Angelus turned back to Milliardo, his brother's words running through his head. He never would have thought that Milliardo had actually thought of him in such a way. It was almost too much to handle. Mainly because now that he thought of it, he had seen the signs yet he did nothing to acknowledge them. His attention was too focused on Remius, who didn't want his attention at all. With the thought of Remius pushed out of his mind momentarily, he walked to the window to concentrate on "Triton", or so they called him. It was time to intervene as he said he would.

------------------------------

Heero stared down at the sleeping boy on his bed. Duo had woken up a few hours earlier but he was only able to ask for water, falling asleep before it was even brought to him. The water was now resting on the bedside table and Heero sat deep in thought. He had found that Duo had been having nightmares again and he was a sleep talker. Though he really mumbled rather than talked outright. Now he waited in patience as Duo slept peacefully at the moment. Quatre had stopped by to make sure that his shoulder and bite wound were both fully healed. When the elf was satisfied, he left Heero heading back to check on Wufei. He wasn't surprised that Quatre kept an extra close eye on the Dragon Lord.

The knock at his door alerted him to someone's presence and he smiled in greeting as he found Wufei there. The once again dark-eyed dragon returned it and he walked into the bedroom fully. His wings weren't concealed; being that one was injured he couldn't exactly hide them.

"How is he?", Wufei asked, standing on the opposite side of the bed.

"He's waking every now and then.", Heero said in relief, "And the fever's passing. I'm just waiting for him to be up and about."

"Give him time."

Looking up to Wufei, Heero raised an eyebrow.

"I'm surprised that Quatre's allowed you out of bed.", he said with a smirk and Wufei glared playfully, "How do you feel?"

"A bit sore.", Wufei admitted, "Though I'll live."

Duo's yawn caused them to turn, finding violet eyes that blinked up at them sleepily. Wufei smiled down as Duo stretched on the bed, Heero seating himself beside him.

_Welcome back, little one._

Duo managed a weak smile to the Dragon Lord losing it when he took sight of Wufei's bandaged state.

"What happened?", he asked in a low voice, "Are you alright?"

Wufei nodded seating himself on the bed as well. Duo's hand reached out shakily to touch his bandaged shoulder. What could have done this to him? Were the others alright as well? What about…

"Heero!", he cried out frantically trying to sit up, "Is he okay?"

The hand that took hold of his drew him to look beside him. With an inaudible sigh of relief, Duo used whatever strength he could gather to raise himself, his arms wrapping around the now shocked king. Wufei stood, excusing himself quietly, leaving with a smile on his face. Heero wrapped his arms around the small body, pulling the boy closer.

"I'm so glad you're alright.", Duo sighed, resting his head on the king's shoulder.

"I was more worried about you.", Heero told him, a hand raising the boy's head, "You almost died."

"Again?", Duo asked with a small smile, "You must be tired of it, huh?"

With shake of his head, Heero's hand took hold of Duo's face, his eyes connecting with violet pools. Duo paused, his eyes looking into Heero's. When his nightmares hadn't plagued his head in his sleep, Heero was what occupied them. He was falling harder for the king every passing minute and he couldn't stand it any longer. He remotely remembered what had transpired before his near death scare and he looked down with a blush.

"_You told them that you loved me.",_ Duo said now in Faninfir, _"And you still love the prince as well."_

"_I can't lie to you.", _Heero said, almost ashamed_, "I've grown to love you as much as I did my prince of long ago."_

"_And as I told you earlier, you can't love me, Heero."_

"_And why's that?", _Heero asked, lifting Duo so that he could look him in the eye_, "Why can't I love you?"_

"_Because you still love him.", _Duo said turning away_, "I can't come between whatever feelings you have for him. I won't allow myself to."_

Turning Duo back to him, Heero wiped away the stray tear that ran down Duo's cheek. This face he had seen before; he had fallen for it. He did love Duo and he wouldn't stop loving him.

"_As far as I'm concerned you **are** my prince. And nothing you can say will stop me from loving you."_

Heero didn't wait for Duo to object, his lips had already fallen onto his, and the boy's eyes closed as he melted into Heero's touch. This was what they both had waited for and they would let nothing interrupt it again. As Heero pulled him closer, Duo wrapped his arms around the king as well. Slowly Heero pulled away, blue eyes opening to look down at his prince who sat quietly, eyes still closed.

"_But he's still out there.", _Duo said in a whisper, finally opening his eyes.

"_He's been lost to me for so long.", _Heero admitted sadly, a hand caressing Duo's face,_ "And now he's sitting right in front of me. I see him in you Duo. Whether or not you really are him, I love you."_

Duo was the first to make the next move, his arms pulling Heero closer as his lips desperately rose to touch with Heero's. His dreams had come true. At the moment he was living his own ending to a fairy tale and he wasn't quiet ready to say "The End" just yet.

T.B.C.

There you are. I hope it was good. Got a little sappy at the end and all, but at least they finally kissed. Great huh? There's still more to come. So review and tell me what you thought. Ciao!


	9. Chapter Eight

Author's Note: Here you go another chapter. I don't think that it's as good as the last, but it will have to do. Okay, you go read now. Oh and I'm really sorry if there are grammar errors. I was really tired when writing this and even when I double check I miss things, so please bear with me. You go read thingy now.

------------------------------

Trowa walked through the vast halls, smiling at anyone who greeted him. He was somewhat like his old self again, flirting with any pretty young thing that walked by. He had already caught the eye of a fairy he had met just yesterday. However, he had also received some disapproving looks from Quatre, leaving him the option of flirting from afar.

He now passed by the door that held the Great Wind and the Seer behind it. Angelus had rarely wandered from the room in the past few days. Everyone was out of his coma; Heero was the first and Duo followed. He had gotten a chance to see the boy and he was surprised when he was attacked with a hug by a very happy Duo. He had just left the room and was now heading back to the gardens. He was stopped however as Angelus' door opened, the Seer stepping out to block his path. Blue eyes connected with jade and Trowa was frozen to the spot.

"Triton is it?", the man asked.

Trowa nodded, unable to take his eyes off of the silver-haired man.

"You and I need to have a little talk."

Angelus was the first to step inside and Trowa followed, slowly closing the door behind him. The Seer was now sitting in a chair that was placed beside Milliardo's bed and his eyes looked straight at the boy. Clearing his throat, Angelus beckoned the boy closer with a finger. Even though he had decided to stay close to the door, Trowa found himself floating through the air to then be seated on the bed. He looked back to the wind god who still slept and then he turned back to Angelus who studied him with crystal blue eyes. With a nervous laugh, Trowa tried to stand but the look he received caused him to seat himself again.

"There's nothing to worry about, Triton.", Angelus said, leaning back into his chair, "I just want to have a discussion with you."

"A discussion?", Trowa asked in confusion, "What could we possibly have to discuss?"

"I'm sure you already know what we need to talk about."

Trowa only shook his head, the Seer smiling at him. Standing from his seat, Angelus walked toward the burning fireplace, his eyes staring into the flames.

"How is it that you knew where the fallen Temple of Doom was located?"

Trowa stiffened at the question, his green eyes staring at Angelus' back. The Seer couldn't have possibly known that he had ties to Remius. Then again not only was he the Seer, who knew all and saw all, he was Remius' own brother. Nervously wringing his hands together, Trowa struggled with an answer. No reasonable answer came to him and he knew that he wouldn't think of any, so he opted for standing and leaving the room.

"Is there something that you aren't telling the others?", Angelus asked as the boy made his way to the door, "What are you hiding, Trowa?"

Trowa paused at the door, his eyes wide and his hand still reaching for the doorknob. He turned back to Angelus, his eyes studying the former God of Light who still faced the fire. What did he want?

"Yes, Trowa, I know who you really are.", Angelus revealed walking back to his seat, "The infamous thief, the well known assassin and let's not forget according to rumor you are a most talented boy when it comes to matters of the bedroom."

With a slight blush at the last statement, Trowa slowly moved closer and as he reached the bed, he lowered himself onto it. He sat in silence allowing the Seer to study him, his hands wringing in his lap. He had no idea as to what the man could want, so he found it best to stay and see what he wanted. After a few moments more, Angelus nodded before leaning forward, a hand stretching out to the boy who leaned back.

"Hold still.", Angelus ordered and Trowa complied.

His hand lightly touched Trowa's chest and in no time he pulled away, holding a crystal that was a light shade of purple. Angelus sighed before shaking his head, his eyes looking up to Trowa with a look of disappointment.

"This is not good.", he said with another shake of his head, "This is not good at all."

"What is it?", Trowa asked out of curiosity, "What's wrong?"

"You are falling into darkness, Trowa.", Angelus warned looking back at the crystal, "Look how your heart darkens. Your soul is in so much turmoil."

Holding the gem closer for Trowa to observe it for himself, Angelus pulled his chair closer to grab hold of the boy's wrist.

"You're confused.", Angelus went on, "You're heading to inevitable doom and you're being led there."

He drew Trowa's hand closer and he gave the crystal to him before finally letting him go. Green eyes then looked over the crystal, gasping when he saw within it amber eyes and laughter echoed in his ears.

"Remius.", he whispered unaware that Angelus had heard him.

The former God of Light only raised an eyebrow and leaned back into his chair.

"Yes, I know my brother has a knack for attracting the foolish; those such as yourself of course."

In the blink of an eye, the crystal disappeared and Trowa turned to Angelus once again. His eyes were filled with questions that Angelus was more than willing to provide answers for, but he knew Trowa was too stubborn to ask them. Standing from his seat once again, Angelus walked to the window to look out over the horizon.

"I know that you have conspired against the others with my brother.", he started coolly, letting his blue eyes study the palace ground, "You and he devised a plan that was foolproof."

"Was?", Trowa asked, looking down at the floor.

"Yes, was. It has fallen through has it not?"

The silence he received told Angelus more than enough and he gave a small chuckle. He could feel Trowa's nervousness and hesitation. He even knew that the boy was trying to figure out if this itself was a trap. For someone who could have trust for a person such as Remius, it was hard for him to trust those with good intentions.

Without turning around, Angelus closed his eyes to answer his own questions about the boy that had nothing to do with the subject at hand. His mind reached out to Trowa's, probing it without the banged-boy having the faintest clue. Angelus himself felt guilty; what he was doing was wrong and he stopped before he could clearly read him. He did however catch a faint glimpse at something he knew meant danger for Trowa and the boy's soul had screamed out to him. There was so much there that he took in that short period of time, that he had to compose himself before confronting the boy again.

"When my brother comes in search of your company he does not mean well.", Angelus started again, looking to Trowa over his shoulder, "He usually finds his victims by looking for one with troubles, hidden pasts, dark secrets. Anything that he can use to feed his hunger for darkness and the like; you were a perfect target."

"Remius wanted my help because he knew what I was capable of.", Trowa said in both his and Remius' defense, "He said so himself he had an interest in my skills-"

"And which skills is he _most_ interested in?", Angelus asked turning back to the scenery beyond the window, "I can assure you that he plans to bring you to a point of no return and he will leave you helpless, broken and-"

"You're wrong."

At the boy's interruption, Angelus turned back to find jade eyes glaring back at him. What he read was disbelief and denial. Of course that was what he had expected. Trowa was still a child, forced to act as if he was much older than he was, only to survive in what the Seer saw as chaos. He didn't understand what Angelus was trying to warn him about and if he did, he was not going to accept the fact that the Seer was right. He was growing close to Remius in a way that Angelus did not approve. It meant that Trowa was bound to become empty, broken and most likely dead when his brother took his leave from him permanently. If things went as planned, that would never happen.

"And how am I wrong, Trowa?", Angelus finally asked.

"You just are."

"I know you want to think that Remius cares for you, but he doesn't give a damn. You can fall dead in the next hour or two and he would not have one single thought of remorse. He would just move on and find another to play with."

"Shut up!"

Looking to Trowa with a frown, Angelus sighed. It was obvious that he could do no more to convince Trowa in any way. Of course there was always tomorrow, but then again one could never be too sure what tomorrow would bring.

"I can tell you no longer want to converse with me.", Angelus said, walking back to the bed where Trowa sat, "And I understand. Wufei was right. You're too much of a child to comprehend that your life is in danger."

"I am not a child!", Trowa cried out, standing from the bed.

Angelus only shook his head, his hands taking hold of Trowa's scowling face. Crystal eyes read the boy over before closing with another sad shake of his head.

"Poor boy.", he whispered, leaning forward to grab an unsuspecting Trowa into an embrace, "It'll be a shame to lose one so young, a real shame. I hope you come to your senses before it's too late."

Pulling back angrily, Trowa turned towards the door ready to storm off. As he opened the door, he barely had time to step through since the door was slammed shut by a strong wind. Recovering from his shock, Trowa looked back to the bed. The Great Wind was still asleep, but Trowa knew it was his doing. Milliardo had to be angry with him, which meant that he was aware of what had transpired in the room.

"Let him go, Milliardo.", Angelus softly said, the door slowly swinging open.

Looking to Trowa as the boy slowly left, Angelus took his seat besides Milliardo's bed.

"May the Goddess rain her blessings upon you.", Angelus softly prayed with a sad tone.

With that Trowa was gone and Angelus turned to look at Milliardo, who slept peacefully as if he was unaware of anything at all.

"I know you too well, old friend.", Angelus said with a small smile, "But I won't rush you. You rest as long as you like and when you finally wake, I'll be beside you."

------------------------------

Relena silently seethed as she sat on her black throne, glaring at nothing as her mind ran over her unsuccessful attempt to destroy her latest enemies. This was all too much. They were escaping every trap she laid, and defeating every monster she put in front of them. Of course, they had yet to really kill her wonderful pets, but were fully capable of escaping them; badly wounded but still breathing.

Her anger flared as she remembered the sight of her brother through her bowl. She wanted nothing more than to do away with him for good. He was the reason for her exile, he was the reason she was not queen of Myrthril. Her hatred was not only directed to her brother, but to that damned boy she had yet to see clearly as well. He was winning Heero's heart. The Fairy King was hers and she would be damned if she lost him again.

"If I have anything to do with it, I'll have Heero as mine and this boy as good as dead."

She needed help. Her beautiful babies just weren't enough and she was growing impatient with Remius. Someone had to be much more useful than he was.

"But who?", she asked aloud, rising from her throne.

She began to pace the throne room in deep thought, going over various names in her head. Many she knew would never lift a finger to help her and she quickly crossed them off her mental list. Then it dawned on her and she stopped pacing to face a large mirror. She rushed over to it, her black dress trailing behind her and she studied herself quickly. Her hair, now in curls, fell about her and her dress fit her perfectly. Though nothing was wrong she continued to preen herself until she was satisfied. She wanted to make a good impression with her guest. Finally, she stood ready to do what had to be done.

"I call to the Dark Lands. May my cries reach the ears of the one I seek.", she chanted into the mirror, watching it begin to ripple, "Bring him forth to me. Bring forth your darkest soul, your Angel of Destruction."

"And what price would you pay in return for his deeds?"

At the sound of a familiar voice, Relena spun around to find a black-winged man standing before her and she squealed with glee. He came before she could finish asking for him. That meant he was willing to spill blood and she would be more than happy to provide him with his victims. Cold blue eyes watched as she moved forward before running over the woman's body.

"Treize."

The single word echoed throughout the large room and the man bowed to her in respect.

"I am at your service, Lady Elf.", he told her, stepping forward, "Your wish is my command."

Now face-to-face with him, Relena gave a small chuckle making sure to press her body close to his.

"And which wish do you want to grant first?", she asked, wrapping her arms around his bare shoulders.

Her fingers petted the black feathers as Treize pulled her closer to him, his eyes staring down hungrily at her.

"Centuries in the Dark Lands have not fared me well.", he told her with a smirk, "I believe I shall take the chance to experience the pleasure of a woman. That I have missed more than my lust for blood."

------------------------------

Angelus paused for a moment in his pacing as the slight breeze that had so regularly graced the room, stopped altogether. His crystal eyes landed onto the resting wind god and he gave a small smirk as he drew closer. He seated himself at the edge of the bed, watching the man's face as he continued to feign sleep.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

At Angelus' question, Milliardo slowly opened his eyes, granting his friend a smile. He had been awake for quite some time now, which Angelus already knew.

"I liked the idea of you waiting on me hand and foot.", he said with a smile, pushing himself to sit up.

However, Angelus stopped him, pushing him back down.

"You will lie here until you have gathered every bit of your strength.", the Seer ordered, stroking back a few strands of hair from Milliardo's face.

The Great Wind gave him a frown of utter confusion and Angelus gave a small laugh. He enjoyed it when Milliardo had no clue; the look of bafflement on his face was amusing.

"You are amazing.", he said staring down at the man.

Those words shocked Milliardo even more and the wind god sat up as Angelus continued to watch him, almost in a daze. His hand reached out to feel the Seer's forehead, but there was no temperature. The man had no fever, so what was wrong with him?

"Angelus, are you alright?"

"I'm fine.", he revealed with a smile, removing Milliardo's hand.

He did not release it, instead he held it in his own, gently caressing it as Milliardo stared down at their hands as if it were burning. Without much thought he pulled it away, his arms crossing as his expression demanded an explanation.

"You had better tell me what's the matter with you.", Milliardo demanded, "Now!"

"Remius was here.", Angelus started, looking toward the window.

"When?"

"When you were too weak to notice. He revealed something to me that I was too blind to see for myself."

"And what would that be, Milliardo asked skeptically.

"What I think about you.", Angelus told him, then correcting himself, "How I feel about you."

The next words that came out of his mouth caused the Great Wind to become limp. His arms dropped from their crossed position and his eyes widened in disbelief.

"What?", he asked dumbly, he wasn't too sure if he had heard correctly.

Angelus smiled at Milliardo's confusion, before repeating his words.

"I believe I said that I have fallen in love with you. Actually, to be honest, I've loved you for as long as I can remember. My brother always told me that I chased the Winds and it dawned on me why I did so."

"Why?", Milliardo asked unsure of the answer.

Moving closer, Angelus reached out to caress Milliardo's face, the blond's blue eyes staring into his own.

"I was looking for you."

Milliardo was literally stunned. He had not expected any of this to happen. If anything he had no idea where it came from. Obviously, Remius had helped his brother to see how Milliardo felt for the Seer. He also made Angelus recognize his own feelings for the Great Wind. He had no words to say at all, though his mouth opened to try and speak. It only hung open for a few moments before he closed it, deciding it was better to not try and say anything when he could think of nothing to say. Besides, actions did speak louder than words. Without warning he moved forward, his lips pressing against Angelus'. It did not last long, but it was satisfying none the less.

As he pulled away, Milliardo avoided looking the silver-haired man in the eye. He hadn't really known what he expected from that and he wasn't too sure if Angelus was just pulling his leg. Either way, he was now embarrassed and he needed to escape from here. He didn't care whether or not he was allowed out of bed; he needed to distance himself for a moment. As he rose from the bed without warning, Milliardo tried his best to ignore the crystal blue eyes that held its gaze on him.

"Where do you think you're going?", Angelus asked grabbing hold of Milliardo's wrist.

"I apologize for all this.", Milliardo babbled, not turning to face him "I'll just go and-"

He wasn't able to finish as he was pulled back onto the bed, finding himself prisoner under Angelus.

"You're not going anywhere.", Angelus said with a smile, his face merely inches away from Milliardo's, "I've been chasing you for as long as I can remember and I finally have you right where I want you. You won't be getting away that easily."

------------------------------

Trowa stormed out into the gardens, set on being as far away from the palace as he could make himself go. He needed time to calm down and he needed time to think. It was all getting to him. Angelus' words had hurt him in an odd way and he wasn't sure if he knew why. Maybe the Seer was right? There was a chance that Remius was only using him and would easily leave him without so much as a thought. He tried his best not to think about it, he would do that when he was sure that he was alone. He was storming past the small pond that sat in the center of the garden when he was stopped by a voice he had no time to listen to.

"Where are you storming off to?"

Trowa stopped only to look back over his shoulder, finding the Dragon Lord sitting at the water's edge removing the bandages that were over the wound on his shoulder.

"That's none of your business!", Trowa snapped and Wufei raised an eyebrow.

"Such a temper.", he said in amusement, reaching for the clean bandages beside him, "I'm nearly afraid to ask you what has caused you to become so angry."

"Like I said, it's none of your business."

Trowa turned, intending to walk away without another word, but he stopped as Wufei cleared his throat to grab his attention again.

"Stay.", Wufei gently ordered, reaching to dip his hand in the water, "I want to talk to you."

Trowa scoffed. Not again. He had done enough talking with Angelus as it was. He had no time for any other words of wisdom from anyone else.

"I don't have the time-"

"Please. I need your help as well."

Trowa froze since he had started to walk away and he turned to find Wufei looking toward him. With a sigh, he only held out for a few moments before walking closer to the sitting dragon. He lowered himself to his knees by Wufei's side, reaching a hand out to take the bandages from him. He had to say that he was actually somewhat nervous. Wufei had always sneered, frowned or glared at him. And to actually hear him use the word please was amazing. Trowa had begun to think that it hadn't existed in the man's vocabulary. His eyes looked over the bite wound, finding that it would most likely heal completely in the next day or two.

"Where's your shadow?", Trowa asked, starting to wrap the bandages.

"If you're talking about Quatre, he allowed me a few hours without his insistent mothering.", Wufei told him with a small smirk.

"That's surprising.", Trowa mumbled, his eyes concentrating on the bandages, "Though I'm curious. Why are you acting so civilized toward me? It's unsettling."

Wufei shrugged before grunting in pain at the gesture. Trowa only gave an annoyed sigh as he noticed the white bandages begin to soak a deep red. Wufei had just torn open his wound; again. Quickly removing the bandages, Trowa dipped them into water. He would now have to clean the damn thing and that would take time since he had to be gentle.

"You never answered my question earlier.", Wufei said again, trying to look into green eyes, but failing.

Trowa had his head down and his eyes were intent on staring either at the ground or Wufei's wound itself. He was purposely avoiding the eye contact. He could feel it.

"Well?", he pushed and Trowa stood.

"I don't have time for this."

Wufei watched as he turned to head back to storming off in the direction of the forest. He had left him there still bleeding and it meant that Wufei would have to bandage his wound for himself. That or wait for Quatre to finally come back, which he knew wouldn't be long. However, he had wanted a chance to actually talk with Triton. Not only because Quatre had suggested it, but also because he had noticed that Triton was always lost in some sort of daze.

Though he had managed to begin acting like himself again, Wufei couldn't help but see that he was distracted. He found that Triton was usually lost in thought; somewhat depressed. His eyes held confusion that the Dragon Lord had no way of helping him through. His onyx eyes watched as Triton grew closer to the forest and he stood, ignoring the blood on his shoulder. He carried with him the cloth that had been dipped in the water.

"Triton!"

His call wasn't answered, the banged boy intent on hiding himself in the dense forest. Wufei gave an exasperated sigh before following after him. It didn't take him long to find himself behind the boy and he reached out to grab Triton by the arm, spinning him to face him.

"Let go of me!", the boy ordered pulling free.

He went to turn away, but Wufei grabbed him by the arm yet again, the grip much tighter and much stronger than the first. He struggled a bit before he froze in his place as a roar erupted from Wufei's throat, ebony eyes now shining its silver hue. He had thought at first that maybe the Dragon Lord was angry with him and it was then he noticed that Wufei had used his left arm. His struggling had aggravated the dragon's wound; it was now bleeding worse than before.

"I'm sorry.", he apologized unconsciously.

His hand took the cloth from Wufei, automatically tending to it. His eyes never looked up at Wufei's face though he was aware that Wufei's silver eyes were studying him. He wasn't feeling at all comfortable with the quiet and though he was a bit late, he decided to add to his apology. He couldn't let the Dragon Lord have the upper hand.

"You shouldn't have grabbed me like that.", he said, continuing to wipe away blood.

"I wouldn't have had to come after you if you had stopped when I called you."

"I wanted you to leave me alone.", Trowa said, pausing.

"I wasn't done talking-"

"But I was!", he snapped, green eyes finally lifting to glare.

What he had expected to find was Wufei glaring back at him and a sharp retort in return of his own. Instead he found sympathetic eyes and what Wufei uttered next put him in a sort of shock.

"I'm sorry."

He didn't exactly know what to do now and he certainly had no idea what to say. This was not what he expected at all. His mouth opened as he tried to think of something to say, but nothing was found. So he closed it, turning his eyes back to the task at hand. The silence between them lasted for quite a while, until Wufei called his name again. He didn't look up, he only answered.

"What is it?"

"The cloth, maybe you should rinse it out."

He found that Wufei was right, it was now soaked with blood. It needed to be rinsed out. He was grateful for the distraction. Though he found the dragon to be an annoying pain in the ass at times, he was starting to actually enjoy his company. The Dragon Lord had a very attractive body and it wasn't helping the situation that he was beginning to feel even the slightest bit of physical attraction to him.

"Fine.", he said leading him back to the pond, "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up before Quatre finds you like this and rips my head off."

Wufei only chuckled to himself, knowing that the boy was somewhat right. Quatre would be angry not only with Triton but with him as well. With a glance up to the castle, he let his senses go in search of his blond companion. Instead, his Dragon Sight saw behind the walls of Milliardo's room where he found scenes that made even _him_ blush. He focused his attention to the window a way off from it, hearing laughter flowing from inside and he smiled.

"Can you walk any slower?", Triton asked from the pond, Wufei turning his attention to him.

He caught Sight of Quatre making his way through the castle's halls toward the gardens and he found it best to go and tend to the wound before he reached them. He was wounded enough already; he didn't want to suffer any more injuries under an angry Quatre's hand.

------------------------------

Relena was busy refastening the catches to her dress as Treize stretched behind her on the large bed. He seemed quite content and she was quite satisfied herself. It was time for her to get him to work. She needed revenge and all that done. He would be her newest servant and she would finally be able to rid herself of Remius.

The former god was quite a disappointment; it was only reasonable that she do away with him. She would be doing the world a favor by ridding it of such a useless creature. Turning back to where Treize lazily lounged amongst the sheets, she beckoned him closer. He did as was signaled, crawling forward to sit at the edge of the bed in front of her.

"What is it, Lady?", he asked as she smiled down at him.

"I have a request of you.", she simply said, running a hand through his hair, "My servant Remius-"

"Worthless.", Treize cut in before she could go on.

She smiled down at him. He was getting the picture and she didn't even have to tell him much. This was what she needed in a servant.

"Shall I dispose of him?", Treize asked, standing with a stretch.

It allowed the sheets to fall to the ground and give Relena a wonderful display of the body she had only moments before.

"Of course.", she said with a wave of her hand, "I have no order of how to specifically do so. You may do what you like with him. He hasn't returned and I believe that he knows better. You'll have to find him and when you do, you can have as much fun with him as you want."

Treize smiled in satisfaction, a shiver running down his spine as he considered it. Remius, the infamous former Master of Darkness at his mercy. He was becoming excited as his mind already started to think of ways to play with his new toy. It was a shame that he wouldn't get to keep him, but he would be able to have fun with him first.

He made his way to his clothes that were here and there and he slowly put them on. Relena was now at the large window, her blue eyes scanning the countryside. She was most likely trying to figure where the coward went into hiding. Then again, he would enjoy hunting him; it made him much more eager.

"Is that all?", he asked, straightening his pants, "I do believe that I heard wind of the human prince having risen from the dead."

"I also wanted to speak to you about that.", she said turning to him, "I remember precisely telling you to get rid of him."

"And I did get rid of him.", Treize said, stepping forward, "He watched me kill his father, his mother and then I personally ran my blade through his heart. He was dead when I left him there."

"Ah, you see.", Relena said with a smile, "You left him there. That was your mistake."

"I make no mistakes.", Treize said with an air of arrogance, "You should have ordered that I bring his body back to you. So the finger of blame can only be pointed to none other than yourself."

Relena's eyes glared in his direction as the man gave her a smug smile. He ignored her as she silently seethed, placing his sword on and tightening his belt. She knew that he was right; she hadn't ordered that he bring back the prince's body. Then again, she also knew that Treize had a knack for showing that although he took orders, no one had complete control of him.

"As I asked before, is that all?", he questioned her.

Relena turned back to the window, her Sight catching the image of a raven flying off from Elinhir. She gave a quiet laugh as she noticed that Remius was not heading in her direction, but off towards the Barrens. He was escaping her wrath most likely, just as she had expected.

"Our little traveling troupe has taken refuge in Elinhir it seems.", she announced looking over her shoulder, "I would like them to be properly introduced. However, we need to also send them a message."

Walking closer, Treize watched her point to the West and he knew she meant for his attention to be on Vicineron. She then focused her eyes, glaring at the North Eastern lands of Myrthril.

"Do as you wish.", she simply said, turning around to face him, "I give you complete and utter control of my army. Find Remius as well and then head for Elinhir. Leave Myrthril to me."

With that she headed out of her chambers, leaving Treize behind. He watched out over the distance, his eyes searching for any signs of Remius. There was none that he could be certain of and he figured he'd deal with him later. He had to warm up a bit. His eyes settled in the distance onto Vicineron. According to what Relena had explained to him in bed, her creatures were thirsting for Dragon's blood. Who was he to deny them?

------------------------------

Quatre was now heading in the direction of the pond where he could see Wufei allowing Triton to bandage him. It was odd to say the least. The two weren't exactly friends, though it was a relief that they weren't fighting. At least for the moment, he could only wonder at how long it would be able to last.

He had wanted to check in on Duo, having heard the boy was now awake, but he had stopped short at the door. The giggles and whispers were all he needed to hear to know that it was better to not disturb them. As for Angelus and Milliardo, the wing of the castle that their room was located was set with readings that said company was not wanted and would not be tolerated. So he headed out in search of Wufei, knowing that he needed his wounds redressed.

As he drew closer, Quatre could hear wind of the small conversation, his eyebrows rising in intrigue. It was a surprise that they were both being civilized towards each other or at all for that manner.

"Well, I'm beginning to feel useless and unwanted everywhere I go.", Quatre complained as he stood before them.

Wufei smiled up at him as Triton finished tying off the bandage on his wing. He motioned Quatre closer, patting the ground next to him. Without objection, Quatre sat beside him before stretching out onto his back with a sigh. As much as he felt useless, he was happy that he was finally errand free. He needed some relaxation and today was a perfect day for that.

"Have you seen Duo yet?", Wufei asked, watching down at him.

"No.", Quatre answered with a shake of his head, "Though I tried to."

"What was the problem?", Triton asked, rinsing out the old bandages.

"They were engaged in activities I found better to not disturb."

Wufei gave a laugh at the news and Triton's sudden embarrassment for asking. The blush that burned onto his cheeks was something that the dragon hadn't expected. Triton seemed like the type to have no reason to blush at such matters. Then again, Triton was no longer acting as he had when they had first met.

"I'm sorry for asking.", the boy quickly apologized.

He then stood; ready to leave the two on their own. He was no longer intent on hiding in the surrounding trees, though he wasn't exactly sure if the two wanted his company.

"Where are you going?"

Quatre, who had sat up as he started to walk off, asked the question. He turned back to look at them, his eyes landing on Wufei. With a sigh, he walked back, reseating himself in front of them.

"No where."

Quatre smiled at him, shifting so that he could lie back again, this time resting his head against Wufei's lap. Said dragon had his gaze fixed on Trowa, who was once again avoiding it.

"Will you ever answer my question?", he asked in slight amusement, Triton shrugging.

"I believe I already answered your question."

"No you haven't.", Wufei argued, "At least it wasn't the answer that I wanted."

Triton raised his head, his eyes connecting with Wufei's. He gave the Dragon Lord an arrogant smile with a shrug of his shoulders.

"It was an answer none the less.", he told him, "You should have been specific on how you wanted me to answer."

Quatre, now more baffled than before, looked between the two as they continued to stare at each other. What in all the Seven Hells were they talking about? He would have asked them, but he was sure that he wouldn't understand it anyway. His stomach gave a growl and he sighed.

"Is anyone else as hungry as I am?", Quatre asked aloud, closing his eyes as he relaxed even more.

It was at that moment Duo's voice was heard calling to them, all three looking in direction of the castle. The boy was now running to them, leaving the Fairy King behind with a basket in tote. Quatre sat up as Duo reached them, only to be knocked back down as the boy threw himself into a hug with the elfin prince.

"Quatre!", Duo greeted, pulling away, "Did you miss me?"

"Of course he did.", that was the Fairy King's voice.

Heero, having finally made it, rested the basket down before seating himself beside the braided teen.

"I'm hoping that's lunch.", Quatre said reaching for the basket.

He frowned as Heero snatched it out of reach.

"Heero!"

The king only ignored his objection, reaching into the basket and pulling out a bottle of wine.

"It is lunch.", he said, allowing the prince to grab the bottle from him, "Though I'm not sure that I brought enough."

"Luckily, we thought ahead and decided to bring enough food for everyone."

At the sound of Milliardo's voice, the small group looked up to find the Great Wind and Angelus looking down at them. They joined the others on the ground, allowing Quatre to take the basket away from them. Greetings were given to each and everyone before Angelus let his eyes stop on Duo.

"And is this the boy?", he asked looking him over, "Our ghost of our lost prince?"

Angelus beckoned the boy closer and Duo slowly obliged, stopping a good space away from him. Reaching out a hand, the Seer gently took hold of the boy's chin, turning his face to better examine it.

"You're exactly like him.", he told him, "You even have his eyes."

"What do you mean?", Duo asked, "The color?"

"Its ability to capture you.", Angelus explained with a smile, "His eyes were what attracted so many. You could see his soul and you knew his heart. He was beautiful for that, as you are beautiful in the same way."

Duo thanked him for the compliment, going back to reside at Heero's side.

"Now I'm afraid we can not stay too long.", Angelus told them, "We must keep moving."

"I like it here.", Triton said with a shrug, "What's the rush to leave?"

"Relena.", Milliardo provided, "We know she's up to no good. Duo may not be the only one in danger. We know she's on our trail and she's desperate. She'll obliterate anything and anyone in her path to get to us. We must leave as soon as possible."

"And how soon is that?", Wufei asked flexing his wings.

They were healing well enough. He was able to fly if anything, but he thought against it. He could do something stupid to only fracture them again. So it was best that he kept to walking for now.

"We want to leave tonight.", Milliardo told him, "Or as early as possible tomorrow morning."

"My sister is no threat to me.", Quatre put in, taking a drink from the wine bottle, "If she sends trouble, leave it to me to deal with."

"She may be no threat to you, but we sense that she's gained a terrible force as an aid.", Angelus warned, his eyes connecting to Heero's, "Even if Duo is not the legendary prince, she will stop at nothing to kill him. Our only chance is to leave and head north."

"What's north?", Duo asked, his eyes filled with fright.

"The Northern Witch.", Triton provided, much to everyone's surprise, "She must be the only one capable of sending you home."

Home. The word he had forgotten over the few days he'd been here. He had wanted to return home before. Though now that he had Heero and his new friends, how could he leave them? He noticed that Milliardo was looking at him, the Great Wind toying with something concealed within the folds of his robes.

"Duo, you and I must talk of something.", he started.

"What is it?"

"I-"

His words were cut short by a loud scream that echoed in the distance, followed by the rumbling laughter that seeped out of the surrounding trees, finding that it seemed a bit darker than usual. Thunder began to rumble and as Angelus looked up, he found black and pendulous clouds overhead.

"It can't be."

A small explosion, sending them back onto the ground, followed Duo's words. They quickly righted themselves, looking up to watch as whatever it was lower from behind the clouds. Duo stared in wide-eyed wonder and fear at the creature that hovered before them. His black wings were fanned out in a display of what could only be intimidation. He knew who this man was and he knew exactly why he was here.

Treize's eyes watched over them all, until they finally rested on the frightened violet eyes that shimmered with what he could only hope was unshed tears.

"We meet at last.", he said with a smile and Duo shrank away.

"Treize."

That was the Seer' s voice and he turned to find the former god glaring in his direction.

"The Angel of Destruction.", Treize introduced himself with a bow.

He gave a mocking laugh, feeling the tension between himself and those before him rising. He even heard the distinct sound of a whimper. His blue eyes were once again on the young boy, whose face was buried in the Fairy King's shoulder. This young lad, it seemed that he knew him before he was even introduced. Then again from what he had heard about him so far, Treize had to wonder if it truly was that damned prince of long ago.

"Leave Elinhir at once!"

At Heero's command, Treize merely scoffed. He lowered himself to the ground, his left hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

"You hold no control over me, Fairy King.", Treize simply said, stepping forward, "At the moment I take my orders from the Lady Elf. However, even she has no power to rule me. My orders were to keep you alive, but I can just as easily kill you."

He took another step forward, but a warning growl from the Dragon Lord made him decide otherwise. He was easily outnumbered here. Though he had free reign over Relena's little demons, he wouldn't risk it. Even if Angelus was no longer the God of Light, he was capable of magic that would easily turn him to nothing more than dust in the wind.

"I have my orders to take this young man from you and return to Relena.", he revealed nonchalantly, "I wish not for a fight."

"The only way that Duo will be taken from us is if we die fighting.", Quatre told him, his voice ice cold, "So that you have wished to avoid you shall be confronted with."

"I doubt it.", Treize said with a smirk., "Unbeknownst to you, I now hold control of Relena's little pets. I have thousands of them awaiting my order and if you make even the slightest of efforts to resist me, I shall release them."

"You hold no threat to Elinhir!", Heero spat in anger, "We and my people will fight to our deaths if we have to. Elinhir will not fall!"

"Yes, but what of those in Myrthril?", Treize taunted, Quatre's frown darkening.

"You wouldn't dare."

His low chuckle was only more fuel for their anger and it flared as he turned to Wufei, the dragon's silver eyes gleaming in the fading daylight.

"I can still do to them as I have done to those in Vicineron."

It was then it felt as time had stopped, Quatre gasping and Wufei going limp. His heart stopped at the thought and he looked to the Dark Angel in hopes that he was only bluffing.

"Relena's little demons had a wonderful time of killing as many dragons as they could one by one.", Treize said slowly, tauntingly, "Though I myself had the pleasure of your mate and my sword had the pleasure of her blood."

He had expected Wufei's reaction to be aggressive and he had thought that he would be prepared, but he barely had time to draw his own sword. The dragon's quick thinking had caused him to gain a wonderful slash across his face. He escaped skyward, but Wufei followed, throwing at him with an angered cry a large sphere of fire. He maneuvered out of the way, but was only met by a sword that scratched him in his side. The Dragon Lord was out for his blood and until he tasted it, he would never stop. Treize had to put himself back in control; he had to weaken Wufei a bit more. Perhaps some more bad news?

"You kill me Dragon Lord and you have no way of finding your fledglings!"

The swing of the sword meant to cut off his head stopped mere inches from his neck and Treize offered the frozen dragon an insidious smirk.

"What have you done to them?"

His voice trembled as he asked the question and his eyes shimmered with tears of loss and frustration.

"Drop your sword."

The dragon did as told, lowering himself to the ground as well. In an instant, Quatre was by his side, and in the next Treize was laughing down at them.

"Where are they!", Wufei bellowed, holding back a sob.

Treize only sighed, enjoying the sight of the strong dragon leader now weak and broken.

"They are alive and they're in my possession."

"Please, I beg of you. Let them go. I'll do anything."

The words sent a shiver through Treize's body and he laughed a low and haunting laugh. This is what he wanted and he would take advantage of it while he could.

"You will gain your young only if you follow my exact order.", he told him, looking at them all.

He stared in Duo's direction, the pretty face wet with tears from the news of Wufei's loss and he smiled. He was a beautiful little boy. He couldn't wait to have him in his clutches.

"Ruler of Vicineron, you must deliver this boy to Relena to gain your-"

"Don't ask that of me!", Wufei interrupted, his eyes glaring, "Because I will not do as you ask! I can not bring myself to do it!"

Treize frowned, his eyes matching the glare that was directed at him.

"If you won't.", Treize started, looking to Duo, "Then I will."

As he shot forward, Wufei didn't hesitate to meet him, making sure to avoid the blade that swung past him. He wasn't expecting however, the small dagger that was drawn and ran over his cheek.

"An eye for an eye.", Treize told him with a smirk.

In Wufei's small moment of distraction, Treize had raised his sword but he froze feeling energy rising around him. He had no time to react, only heard the spellbinding words come from Angelus as his body was jerked back violently. He crashed within the trees, feeling himself impaled onto a stray branch. He cried out in pain, looking down to where the damn limb protruded through his abdomen.

Glaring back to where the Seer stood, Treize cursed him under his breath. They were already making a portal to escape him. He couldn't let them escape that easily. Gritting his teeth, he dragged himself free of the branch, sighing in relief as it slipped completely free.

He was as he saw, a little too slow, for they were already walking through the Gate. Reaching up, Treize pulled free a black feather as a bow formed in his free hand. The feather was then transformed into a black arrow, Treize notching it. His eyes targeted at first the king's prince, but he instead aimed for Remius' little servant. He needed an inside man as well and it gave him pleasure knowing that he was taking what was rightfully Remius'.

With a wicked laugh, he let the arrow fly, watching in satisfaction as it struck the boy in the heart from behind. He had done it just in time, for as soon as he hit his mark, the Gate closed, leaving him no way of following directly behind them. It didn't matter though; Remius' pet would lead him there well enough.

------------------------------

As they crossed through the portal, Trowa gasped as he felt something pierce his heart. His hand reached up to grab his chest as his heart fluttered for a few moments. It felt as if someone had hit him, but there was nothing there. He looked up to the rest, who were at the moment tending to each other and he took his chance to slip away behind a large tree. His back rested against the trunk, his head leaning back. His breathing had quickened and his hand clutched his chest harder. He clenched his eyes shut as the pain seemed to grow and suddenly it was gone in the blink of an eye. He waited awhile for his breathing to even out again and it did so just in time. Milliardo had now appeared beside him and he stared at the Great Wind.

"Is something wrong?", the god asked.

"I'm alright.", he told him, "I'm just a bit shaken is all."

He allowed Milliardo to put an arm around his shoulder, leading him back to the others. His eyes landed directly on to Duo, who was at the moment being held in Heero's arms. His shoulders were shaking with what seemed like quiet sobs and he only then remembered Treize's words. His eyes looked around for the now missing dragon and he found Wufei heading off in a direction away from them.

"Where are we?", he asked quietly, looking about.

His eyes took in the barren rocks and glowing ground, as he smelled sulfur, brimstone and smoke. What was this place?

"Vicineron.", Milliardo provided, "Just beyond that rise of rock."

Without much thought, Trowa moved forward, climbing to the top. His eyes widened as he caught site of the valley bellow. Dragons lay dead bellow, though a few he saw were still alive, though it was obvious to see that none would survive. Even though his stomach was disgusted, he moved forward, ignoring as someone called him back.

He avoided the huge massive bodies that were either half eaten of ripped apart, his eyes looking around for the Dragon Lord. He soon found himself in front of a huge cavern, his green eyes peering into the dark. He could only wonder if Wufei was in there. The loud roar that came from within answered any questions he had.

"Trowa!"

Turning at the call of his name, his true name at that, he found Angelus coming closer. The Seer stopped before him, his eyes looking at the dark cavern behind him first, before resting on him.

"Let him be on his own.", the Seer suggested to him, resting his hands on Trowa's shoulder, "He has lost more than he can bear to lose. He-"

"He can't be alone.", Trowa said, cutting him short, "What if he does something stupid in his rage? We have to-"

Trowa's words were cut short as well at the sound of footsteps on the loose gravel. Wufei finally emerged, his arms carrying a small woman within his arms. His eyes were blank as he walked past the two, heading off on his own again. Unable to help himself, Trowa pulled free of Angelus' hold, following after the dragon.

"Wufei."

The dragon stopped, his shoulders tensing as a low and threatening growl broke free from his throat. It caused the boy to stop in his tracks, his green eyes studying him.

"Wu-"

"Go ahead without me.", Wufei said sensing Angelus behind him as well.

"But Wufei-"

"Go now!"

At his barked order, Angelus took hold of Trowa's wrist, dragging him back into the direction of where the others were. He knew what Trowa was trying to do, but it was useless. Wufei had some things to finish and it would have to be done on his own. When he was done, he would return to them; that is if he decided to return at all.

T.B.C.

Yes I know I'm not nice and all. I don't know where the heck to go with this, but worry not, I shall get there. Relena has to make her big debut and all. Read and review. Ciao for now.


	10. Chapter Nine

Author's Note: Hello all. Lookie! It's chapter 9! Yay! I must warn you. I had writer's block during this thing so bear with me okay. There's alot of OOCness and sappiness too. I'm just warning you guys and stuff. There will be some 5+4/4+5 and there is also some Faninfir and Elvish words (compliments of nonstop watching of LOTR DVDs and a website). Not sure if I used the Elvish right, though. Anywho, I just want you to know I'll translate at the end and stuff. I hope I remember to. Okay, that's enough rambling. You go read and I go nap. Enjoy!

------------------------------

Blue eyes watched over the horizon, focusing on the west where the sun had finally taken refuge behind the mountains. It hadn't been too long since the band of travelers had Gated away to safety. Luckily enough, he would be able to track them. There was no mistaking it; they were in Vicineron. However, they were now tracking elsewhere and their party was one member short. Behind him he could hear the small army gifted to him by Relena gathering, his own servants part of them. Looking over a shoulder, he caught sight of the four young dragons held prisoner. They were all the same age; looking as an eight-year-old human child, but Treize knew that they were much smarter. However, they were just as vulnerable.

From the canopy of the forest he lowered himself to its floor, his eyes looking over the dragons in interest. They were guarded by four of his servants. Two huddled close together in tears, both girls sobbing and crying out for their mother. Another, the only boy of the group was silent, his face stoic. There was no emotion that Treize could read from him and the boy kept it well hidden. The last one however was the troublemaker. Her body was surrounded by an aura of anger, disgust and hate. All three emotions were guided in his direction and Treize felt that she would most likely be the one to cause him the most headaches.

"Murderer!", she screamed as he went to turn away, causing him to look back again.

His eyes traveled to the young girl who was busy fighting her restraints and spewing off silent curses. Her eyes shone a gleaming silver and he saw within the girl her father's boldness and stubbornness. That was what made this much more enjoyable.

"May you rot in the deepest caverns of the Hells!", she continued, her eyes narrowing on the dark angel.

He stepped closer to her, watching as she glared up at him and he bent so that he was at eye level with the enraged fledgling.

"I have been to the Hells.", he began in a quiet tone, "And it has no force powerful enough to hold me. And even if there was, I will be pleased; for I would have company with your mother beside me."

"You bastard!"

The offensive name-calling he did not mind, however it was the spittle that came in contact with his face that upset him. His eyes were matching daggers as he glared down at the young girl. If it were up to him, she would have joined her mother. Unfortunately, it was best if they were kept alive. Their father would more easily submit if their lives were in danger. He pushed his anger aside, turning away from her to look back at the other three. It was the boy that grabbed the most of his attention and he moved closer to him, ignoring the warnings of the little wench behind him.

He stopped in front of the boy, a hand lifting his head so that his silver eyes were now locked with his own. He smiled at the resemblance the boy held to his father as well. Only his reminded the Dark Angel of the moment Wufei learned of the death of his mate. He could see the stains from tears that had marked the boy's cheeks earlier and he felt a shiver run down his spine as the boy's fear and loss resonated through him.

"What is your name?", he asked, turning the boy's head so as to observe him better.

He didn't answer however, opting to keep silent. Another stubborn child; it made Treize begin to wonder if Wufei had birthed these fledglings on his own. He sighed as another minute passed by and the young dragon gave no answer, so with a scoff he returned to the still fighting female. Grabbing her by the hair, he pulled her head back to expose her neck. His blade was then drawn and rested against the girl's throat. Satisfaction overtook him as he saw the boy's eyes widen.

"Tell me or she dies."

As the other girls continued to whimper, he watched carefully as Treize stood in waiting. His silence wasn't broken, even with his sister's life threatened and Treize knew that he would have to take things a step further. With his patience waning, Treize began to press the blade of the sword into her throat. It gave the results he was looking for. The sight of blood beginning to slowly travel down his sister's neck urged the boy to break his silence.

"Dao Long!", he cried out, stepping forward.

Treize stopped instantly at the boy's cry, letting his sister go so that she fell backwards onto the ground. His servants laughed at her as she struggled to right herself, wanting to charge after the man who was once again headed for her brother. Dao Long on the other hand lowered his gaze as the man stepped forward, only to have his head lifted again.

"What are their names?", Treize asked, his eyes turning to the two cowering girls.

"Lin Yao and Ming Ue.", he answered quickly.

Treize then pointed to the last remaining sister.

"And hers?"

"Meiran."

"Of course.", Treize muttered, laughing inside at the irony, "Now that I know all of your names, I believe it's only good manners that you learn mine."

He walked over to the remaining two, who huddled closer together and he grabbed Lin Yao's hand. She whimpered as he pulled it closer and flinched when he brought it to his lips.

"My name is Treize.", he said with a smile, "And I will be the one to decide your fate."

"Master?"

He growled in annoyance at the servant's call but he humored the creature, standing and turning to face it. The small demon bowed down close to the ground before raising yellow eyes to him.

"The Lady Elf.", he said, pointing off to the right, "She approaches."

Treize turned to find Relena riding toward them on her horse. She seemed quite content with herself. Whatever she had done in Myrthril had gone well. If he knew her at all, it had to deal with her father and his life. As she drew closer, he graced her with a bow, before he reached up to help her off of her horse.

"My Lady, may I ask what has made you so happy?"

Relena sighed as a darker smile lit her face and she pulled free from her belt a large dagger. It was covered with blood that Relena watched with a murderous eye.

"A Gurth Blade.", Treize said in awe, as his eyes watched Relena toy with it.

"My father is no longer an obstacle.", she said with an air of excitement, "And with my brother gone as well, Myrthril is mine."

"And who has told you that your brother is dead?"

At Treize's question she turned to him, her eyes now flaming with anger. She was not in the mood for games. She had gone to Myrthril with the intent of leaving a city with no monarch and no prince to replace him. Treize was supposed to take care of her brother as well as the band of men he was riding with. If he failed to do so, she had no idea of what she would do to him.

"Is my brother still alive?", she asked, her hand tightening around the dagger's hilt, "You mean to tell me that you have failed, again?"

"I never fail.", Treize answered in a low voice, "I merely play with my victims. If you are so impatient, then maybe my services are not what you need."

Relena gave a cry of anger, the dagger flying from her hand to embed itself in a servant's chest. The creature gave out a startled cry as it looked down at the blade protruding from its chest. With a low gurgle it fell back to the ground, Ming Ue screaming out as the creature fell before her. Her scream acknowledged the Lady Elf to their presence and the woman frowned as she took note of them. Her confusion then changed and she was walking toward both Ming Ue and her sister, her hands reaching out to pinch their cheeks.

"Baby dragons? They're so adorable!", she cooed, turning back to Treize, "Are you going to keep them?"

At her question, Treize scoffed. It was in his thoughts to kill them later, using their deaths as another way to weaken the Dragon Lord more than his wife's death already had. His eyes then turned to Dao Long, the boy watching intently as Relena continued to coo at his sisters.

"I mean only to keep one.", he finally answered her, the boy stiffening.

Relena turned back to Treize, finding his blue eyes caught on the young male dragon. She gave a feminine squeal as she rushed over to him, grabbing hold of his face.

"You are just too adorable!", she squealed even louder, the boy wincing, "Can I have him?"

"No.", Traize responded quickly, "You can't have any of them. They're my weapons against their father."

"And who is their father?", Relena asked intrigued.

"My father is Wufei.", Meiran answered, drawing the Dark Queen's attention to her, "Leader of the Dragon Clans. And when he finds you, he will destroy you, wicked wench!"

Relena's eyes studied the young girl closely. This must be the troublemaker. It was evident that she had inherited her personality and behavior from both her parents. Her mother's smart mouth and just about everything her father possessed.

"And who is this little lady?", she asked, Treize walking next to her.

"That would be Meiran.", he provided with an ironic tone.

Relena sneered at the name, turning her back to the young dragon.

"There were two of them?", she asked with indifference, "It's a shame that you only got rid of one."

She went back to the two girls who never left each other sides, taking both of them by their hands. She glared at the servants that guarded them, ordering them to remove the chains. When they did, she guided them over to where Treize was now standing in front of their brother.

"So you want to keep them I see?", Treize observed, Relena smiling.

"Of course I do.", she announced, looking down at the girls, "You're going to stay with your Auntie Relena now."

"And your brother will stay close to me.", Treize informed them.

He then turned to Meiran, who was now panting with anger; her body trembled as she resisted lashing out. It wouldn't have done her any good if she did. Her chains were much too strong for her to break and she would only end up making her self look ridiculous. Treize gave her a cold smile and she spat a curse in his direction. This one, he didn't mind getting rid of at all.

"And what should we do with her?", a servant asked conveniently.

"Do as you please.", Relena answered for them both, "And after you're done. Send her back to her father. Dead, or alive and broken; either way, he'll get the message."

With that the two turned away, leaving with the other fledglings in tow. They had to set out after Heero and the rest. There was no time to stand around and watch a small child be tortured. No matter how much they would have enjoyed watching.

Meiran watched as they left, leaving her behind with both demons and Relena's pets. They all eyed her and she braced herself. Who knew what they had in store?

------------------------------

Trowa was grateful that at the moment he was alone. He had been able to slip free this morning when everyone else was still asleep. His chest had begun to pain him on their long ride from the remains of Vicineron. They had left without the Dragon Lord and Trowa had to fight the urge to return for him. Now he rested beside a large pond, sitting on the soft sand of the shore.

His face was beaded with sweat as he struggled to breathe. He couldn't understand what was wrong with him. Ever since they had Gated through, he had this torture that came and went. It was growing more painful by the hour. Now he could feel it in his heart, almost as if it was being squeezed. It was fluttering right now, threatening to burst. He resisted his urge to cry out in pain. He didn't want the others to know anything.

The heat was making it much more unbearable. It was noon and the sun was at its highest in the middle of summer. Without much thought, he tore his clothes from him before stepping into the cool water, wading out until the water lapped at his chest. With a groan, he nearly doubled over as the pain spread lower to his abdomen. His mind was sluggishly thinking, since he was more concerned with trying to get this torment to stop. He could barely think of reasons as to why he was feeling this way.

As fast as it had come, the pain left him and he let himself slip beneath the water's surface. Before he could even be in danger of drowning, he felt himself being dragged out. His eyes slowly opened to meet familiar amber before closing again.

"Foolish boy!", Remius spat as he dragged Trowa back to the shore.

He threw him down to the ground, kneeling beside him. It wasn't his intention to come here and save the boy's life. He had meant to do the complete opposite. Things weren't exactly working as planned and it seemed as if suspicion was falling in Trowa's direction. That meant problems could be brought to him. It would add to the many problems he already had. Traize, who made it seem as if he had no interest in finding him, was hunting him.

"Get up!", he ordered the boy, harshly slapping him in the face.

Trowa cried out at the contact, his eyes opening to find Remius glaring down at him. He turned his gaze away, laughing in a somewhat crazed manner. Remius had the nerve to show his face after abandoning him that night he informed Trowa of Duo's death.

"You knew what you were doing, didn't you?", Trowa asked as his laughter died, "You wanted to get rid of me, as if I were evidence."

Remius kept silent, his amber eyes only watching as Trowa avoided his gaze. He wasn't surprised that the boy had figured it out, he was sure that Angelus could be thanked for that. He, however, felt no need to tell Trowa that he was right just yet. He would play dumb for a while longer.

"You only expected me to tell whether or not Duo was the prince.", Trowa continued, his arms wrapping around himself, "And when I couldn't help you, you decided that I was useless. My help was pointless. There was really no need for me at all when you think about it. I guess I was just useful for other matters. And now that you're tired of me, you're here to rid yourself of me."

As Trowa fell silent, he turned his head to look up at the fallen god. Their eyes connected and Trowa read everything he needed to know. The look in Remius' eyes and the man's silence confirmed all that he had just said and he sat up.

"Have you come to finish the job?", Trowa asked, looking down at the ground.

Tired of everything, Remius stood. His amber eyes glared down at Trowa and he turned away to face the water.

"Of course I'm here to finish the job!", Remius spat, his fists curling, "You're becoming a burden and I will not let you hold me back! I've toyed with you long enough!"

"And yet you continue to do so.", Trowa continued, looking up to him, "If you had no intention of toying with me any longer, you would not have pulled me out of the water. What excuse do you have for that?"

Remius spun to face the boy, his amber eyes now glaring daggers.

"I would not lose the chance to end your life myself!", Remius cried in his defense.

However, the question had angered him, only because he did not have an answer for it. He had no idea as to why he had saved Trowa's life and the reason he had just offered did not rest well with him. He knew that it wasn't right, however, he didn't know exactly why. He should have just watched the boy drown.

"Well, you have me now!", Trowa pushed, his own anger rising, "Why don't you end my life now! Why draw out my life any longer if I'm such a burden!"

Remius' answer was stopped short as Trowa doubled over, a low whimper caught by the former god. With a frown he reached out, letting a hand rest on the boy's shoulder. He had to remove it however as his mind was flooded with the image of a growing darkness. Kneeling beside him once more, Remius hesitated before taking hold of the boy again.

He raised Trowa's head to look over his pain stricken face. There was something wrong, but he didn't know what he was looking for. He let his Sight travel over the boy's exposed body but he couldn't find anything. It was only until Trowa leaned forward to rest against him that Remius found the web like veins spreading out from where the boy's heart was located.

"You have been poisoned.", Remius announced, more to himself.

Hearing the words, Trowa looked up, his eyes asking Remius to explain it further.

"This is no ordinary poison.", the ebony-haired man continued, "It's meant to turn you, make you a servant."

"I already serve you.", Trowa muttered, falling limp as the pain passed.

"It is not my poison.", Remius told him, but Trowa had already passed out.

The question was; whose poison was it? He had an idea; however he wasn't so sure if it was smart to look into it. He was being hunted and at the moment he needed to go back to the Barrens. For now, it was his sanctuary. Here he was vulnerable. He would return to Trowa later.

Resting the boy down so that he was lying on the bank, he quickly took his leave. Whoever wanted Trowa's services couldn't be too far off and if his hunch was right, it was best that he stay out of sight.

------------------------------

Angelus was the first to notice that Trowa was missing, asking the rest if anyone had caught sight of where he had gone off. No one had an answer, so he took it upon himself to go looking for him. When he had come across the boy, he found him asleep and deprived of any clothes on the water's edge. Something was wrong, he could tell. However, he would have to worry about that later.

He carried the sleeping youth back to camp, merely throwing his own outer robes around the boy than search for his clothes. His return stirred the others and his eyes connected with Quatre's, the Elfin Prince ready to mount his horse.

"Where are you going?", he asked him, placing Trowa down.

The blond did not answer, only climbed onto his horse turning it in the direction that would take him northeast. He went to ride off but was stopped as the ground rose to form a wall in front of him.

"Let me pass!", Quatre ordered, glaring back at the Seer, "You must let me through!"

"And why is that?", Angelus questioned, "Why are you so eager to leave our company?"

"My kingdom needs me!", Quatre cried, his voice trembling, "My father needs me!"

Angelus let his mind connect with Quatre's, words of Elvish passing secretly between them. With much more probing, he saw within the prince's heart the state of his father. He was dying and though there might have been a chance to save him, it had passed. Now out of sheer will, he was holding on. However, Quatre only knew that his father was in danger; Xolin's inevitable death was for him to learn on his own. The earthen wall was lowered, revealing the road that would lead Quatre home to Myrthril.

"Ride swiftly and safely.", Angelus said in parting, bowing his head in respect, "Your father is waiting."

With a nod and an Elvish goodbye, Quatre was gone. The rest watching him leave into the rising sun, each silently mourning the loss of his company.

"Guide him with the Wind, Milliardo.", the Seer suggested, "His travels must be shortened as much as they possibly could."

The Great Wind only looked to Angelus in confusion, his eyes asking the question he dare not ask aloud. He then felt his heart sink as the look the silver-haired man sent him confirmed any and all suspicions he had. He nodded before letting the Wind help Quatre travel in Myrthril's direction faster. With a small prayer, Milliardo turned back to the remainder of their group. His eyes fell onto Trowa, who was softly moaning as he slept. He looked back to Angelus to question him but the man held a hand up to silence him.

"Not now.", he said apologetically, "We'll have time for questions later. We must move on. She is waiting for us and we are only a few hours ride."

Milliardo sighed before nodding. There was too much that was happening all at once; the continuing loss in numbers of their small band of travelers, as well as the on coming threat of a large obstacle that they had yet to face. He had to walk past Angelus to get to his horse and as he did, the Seer gently took hold of his arm so that he could whisper into his ear.

"I know what you predict.", Angelus told him, turning Milliardo to face him, "For I have Seen it as well. We are slowly losing yet another companion, Relena is becoming much more powerful with each passing day and war grows in the horizon. You must not fear to face what you sense ahead of us. There is no reason to; for I will be there to face it beside you."

Accepting the short kiss Angelus offered him, Milliardo gave his lover a small smile.

"I know.", he said, bowing his head, "It's just that I do not fear only for myself, but for them as well."

"As do I, but we have nothing to worry about."

"As much as I wish to believe you, I have to think differently."

With a small smile, Angelus placed a kiss to Milliardo's head to show the wind god he understood.

"We must get going.", he announced loudly, "I will travel with Trowa and lead the way. We must keep an eye out however. We are being tracked and the way is now dangerous."

"And Quatre?", Duo asked, already mounted on his horse, "What about him? What about Wufei?"

"That is no longer what we must concern ourselves with.", Angelus said as he took Trowa up from the ground, "If they wish to return to our company, we will welcome them. For now, we can not wait here, we must move on."

"Have faith, Duo.", Heero reassured him, "They will return in due time."

Duo nodded his head, though he didn't exactly agree. He still had his doubts that Quatre or the Dragon Lord would return but he bit his tongue and he followed obediently as Angelus turned them North.

------------------------------

Thanks to the extra push of the Winds to help him and his horse's urgent speed, Quatre reached Myrthril in record time, watching as the palace rose before him. He could feel his father beyond its walls and he urged his horse to go faster. The gates of the city were opened before him and as he rode through them, his heart clenched at the sight of his beloved Mythril.

It was nearly in ruins and its people were either dead or dying. He pulled on the reigns to bring his horse to a halt, his eyes taking in all that it could. Tears sprang to his eyes as the Elvish songs of mourning echoed throughout the sky, his own prayers falling from his lips. It seemed as if it was an ambush and from the wounds on the dead, he knew who and what was responsible.

"Prince Quatre!"

The urgency in the voice that called him drew his attention and he was met by an elf with panic-stricken eyes. He did not wait for the message; he already knew that it was about his father.

"Tell me where I may find him.", he ordered gently, riding off before he could receive an answer.

"The royal chambers!", the elf yelled after him, "He is waiting for you there!"

Quatre rode through Myrthril, heading in the direction of the palace gates. He stopped for none who called to him, though he did wish that he was able to. His father needed him first; there would be time later for others. He rode past the gates, which were no longer standing; he and his horse climbing up the white stairs that lead them to the palace doors. From there he rode through the halls, shouting warnings for those who were in the way to move from his path. He only stopped his horse when he reached the double doors to his father's room but he ran inside, ignoring those who stopped their work to bow and welcome him home. He had no time for them, his father. . .

Quatre stopped dead in his tracks as he saw, from where he stood, his father lying on his bed. He was hurt, he was bleeding and his breathing was as if he struggled.

"Adar."

Quatre rushed to his bedside, kneeling on the floor as he took his father's hand in his. At the touch Xolin opened his eyes, looking to his son. At the sight of him he gave a weak smile, his hand freeing itself to cup Quatre's face.

"Yondo nin.", he whispered with a sigh, "I am glad you have returned to me."

Quatre watched as he groaned in pain, covering the wound that he had been inflicted with his left hand. Reaching out, Quatre moved not only his father's hand but the dressing that covered the wound as well. He observed it for a moment, his eyes closing to stop the tears that threatened to fall.

"I am sorry, adar. I should have told you of my leaving.", he said softly, "I should have stayed with you."

"No.", Xolin said with a shake of his head, "Duo needed your assistance and I could not stop you. I had not seen you with such happiness until the day Wufei arrived with him. I could not stand the thought of taking that joy away from you. I dared not say no, even if you had asked my permission to go with them."

Quatre replaced the dressings, rising from the floor to seat himself on the bed. His hands took hold of his father's again and his eyes stared into Xolin's fading eyes. His father's hands were becoming cold. Could it be that life was leaving him?

"Tell me that Myrthril will still have its king.", Quatre begged, his father smiling, "That our kingdom will still have its ruler."

After a moment of silence, which was brought on by the pain Xolin felt from his injury, he squeezed his son's hand. He was sure that Quatre would not like the answer he was about to give. He had been holding on as long as he could to tell Quatre all he had to tell him. Though now he grew weaker with each passing moment.

"Myrthil will have her king.", Xolin announced, Quatre sighing in relief, "Even if I am not here."

With the last sentence, Quatre pulled his hands free from his father's, his head shaking in disbelief. This could not be; his father was immortal. He could not die. He could not leave him.

"No adar.", Quatre begged tearfully, "Do not part from me now. I cannot bear what you ask of me."

"You shall do as I say!", Xolin said harshly, calming again just as quickly, "As my son, you are heir to the throne. The damage that has been done to me is slowly killing me."

"Why do they not heal it!", Quatre asked in anger, "Why do they watch you die! What sword has cut you that even you are vulnerable to its blade!"

"A Gurth Blade.", his father provided with a sad voice, "Forged by the Mistress herself."

Quatre fell silent, turning away so that he did not have his father see his tears. If it had truly been a Gurth Blade forged by the Dark Mistress, it meant that his father's death was inevitable. Relena had done more than he expected, she had taken away from him all he held dear and he knew she would never stop. He heard his father order a servant to bring him the crown and he turned back to face his father, the dying elf weakly raising his hand to take Quatre's.

"Those who are here shall now bear witness to the passing of the crown.", Xolin announced as loudly as his strength would allow, "And may he who shall receive it stand before me."

Rising from the bed, Quatre turned to face his father as the man took the crown that was presented to him. With sad eyes, Xolin looked up to his son who silently stood before him.

"Quatre, crown prince of Myrthril, I offer to you this symbol of ascendancy. Do you have any objection to that which you are about to receive?"

"I have no such objection."

"Then kneel before me."

Doing as his father bid, Quatre slowly lowered himself to the floor, his head bowing in respect as well as to hide the still falling tears.

"With this crown you will gain the power to rule all of Myrthril. Have you any intention to do wrong with that power?"

"I have no such intention."

"Then recite the oath, yontho nin."

"I, Quatre, crown prince of Myrthril, hereby accept this symbol of ascendancy and with it my duty as ruler to my kingdom. I swear to never use my authority for wrong and accept the consequence of banishment or death if my oath is broken."

Raising the crown, Xolin gently rested it atop Quatre's head, watching his son's shoulders shake with silent sobs.

"Rise now before me, new king of Myrthril and let all who bear witness bow before him."

The elves that stood amongst them did as told, going down on one knee to bow before Quatre as he stood from his knelt position.

"Do not mourn your loss of me for long.", Xolin started as Quatre sat beside him again, "For there are others who need you as much as you need them."

"Adar, please.", Quatre begged him with a silent sob, "Do not leave me so soon."

"I wish I could stay, yondo nin.", his father told him, his eyes brimming with tears, "But I grow weak. My time on this earth has now come to an end."

Taking his son's hand one last time, he gave the young king an Elvish blessing.

"I love you, my son.", Xolin softly said in parting, "May your rule be a prosperous one."

Quatre watched as his father closed his eyes, his breathing slowing. He brought the man's hand to his lips to place a kiss upon cold fingers.

"Namárie adar." , he whispered shakily, "I love you as well."

When Xolin stilled, Quatre lowered to hug onto his father, his face buried in the man's chest so that his cry of loss was muffled. His father was gone and now he was king of all Elves. Though his father asked him not to mourn him, he would never stop feeling the loss. Reluctantly he pulled away, standing from the bed to face the crying elves that were in the room.

"Spread news of my father's death and prepare a pyre.", he softly ordered, walking to the doors, "When his funeral ends gather all who are able to fight. War is fast approaching Myrthril and we shall not let it meet us unprepared again."

With that he left the room, heading to his own chambers to wallow in his sorrows and ponder if he would ever return to those who were in need of him. He paid no mind to those that bowed before him, their new king, as he walked through the deafening silence of the halls. He only made his way to his room, locking the doors behind him as he entered. He sat upon his bed, his eyes blankly staring ahead of him. It felt as if he was slowly dying inside.

He could not bear it anymore. Wufei had now isolated himself and his father's death was emotionally draining him. He had no one else now, since Heero and the others were traveling on without him. They would not falter because his presence was not there. They would carry on as if he had never been there at all. There was no one who needed him and with a small fit of anger he threw their memories aside. He had no need for them.

A loud thud startled him and he stood from his bed, his eyes turning to the open archway that lead to the balcony. Cautiously, he moved towards it, hearing a low whine that sounded like nothing he had heard before. As the thin curtains billowed inward from the gentle breeze, Quatre moved them aside so that he could slowly peek out to see what had landed on his balcony. He gasped as he caught sight of the creature, rushing out to kneel beside it.

"Where have I seen you before, young dragon?", Quatre asked, trying to sooth it, "Who do you resemble?"

The fledgling looked up at him, wailing pathetically in pain. With a gentle hand, Quatre observed the dragon's injuries, knowing what had done the child harm. It whined again, resting its large head in Quatre's lap as it began to breathe evenly. With a small smile, Quatre pet her head.

"It's alright, young one.", he cooed softly, "I am here."

He watched as it fell asleep, no longer afraid or in panic. He let her sleep. He would call for assistance later.

"My father was right.", he said to her in a small voice, "You need me as much as I need you. I am sure that I know your father and if I am not mistaken, he is not far behind."

------------------------------

Duo looked up at the rising smoke that was coming from the East. It was very far away, he knew that it was. However, it seemed as if it were barely a few minutes ride from where they stood.

"What is it?", Duo asked aloud to no one in particular.

Angelus answered, his eyes focused ahead of them, Trowa still unconscious in his arms.

"That, Duo, is Myrthril's signal that it has lost its king. If there is a new king, the smoke will turn white."

"And if a new king has not been chosen, the smoke will instead fade.", Milliardo provided, finishing for the Seer.

Duo turned back to the East, his eyes watching intently for the smoke's change in color. He whispered silent pleas for it to turn white. They all watched in anticipation for the sign that Quatre was no longer the prince. It seemed that time had stilled as they stood there, their eyes never leaving the billowing smoke. Then it finally happened.

Hearts sank in disappointment as the smoke began to fade into the wind. Myrthril was without a ruler. It would seem that Relena had succeeded. Turning his horse to face their original direction, Angelus bid them to follow.

"We must keep going. We must not linger."

As they began to slowly ride on Duo glanced back one last time, his heart hoping that the smoke would rise again. And his eyes widened as it did, causing him to stop his horse in the process. Tamsin objected, trying his best to get Duo to stop pulling on the reigns with an annoyed whinny.

"Tamsin look."

The horse did as was old, turning to look eastward. At the sight of smoke, he gave a shrill whinny, alerting the others up ahead. Angelus and the rest looked back as their horses took to stopping against their command to move onward.

"The smoke.", Duo announced, pointing to it in the distance, "It's rising again."

All stood as it slowly crawled up to join the passing clouds, each holding their breath as they awaited once again for the change of hue. At first it kept its steady black coloring, the small group growing impatient. However, it soon turned gray before it slowly faded to the shade of the surrounding clouds.

"It's white!", Duo cried out in excitement, Tamsin rising on hind legs, "Myrthril has a king! Quatre did it! He's king!"

As the others watched Duo and his horse whoop and whinny in victory, they smiled sadly as Elvish prayers for the dead passed their lips. Duo did not understand that Quatre had only gained his title as king since his father had lost his life. Heero's attention was turned to the path behind them and he heard the unmistakable growl of Relena's monsters. They were gaining on them and if they kept still any longer they would be caught. They had to keep moving. Guiding his horse to stand alongside Tamsin, Heero reached out an arm to place it on Duo's shoulder, giving the young boy a smile.

"We know you are happy, Duo. We all ar; but you must keep quiet.", he warned looking behind them once again, "We are still being hunted, remember? We shall celebrate later; for now we must keep moving and quickly."

"Heero is right.", Milliardo agreed, taking the lead, "We are drawing closer to the Witch's lair. However, we must get there before nightfall."

"Why before nightfall?", Duo called out as they left him behind.

"If we do not reach before sunset, we will never find the entrance to her lair.", Angelus called back.

As Duo asked him to, Tamsin rode after them, slowing to a trot as they came beside the former God of Light.

"Is there some kind of puzzle that we need the sun to show us the way?", Duo asked confused.

Angelus laughed, looking to the boy at his left. He was still amazed at the resemblance Duo had to the young prince of Rothelan. With another laugh, he turned back to the road ahead of them.

"There is no puzzle.", he answered, Milliardo snickering as he rode on the opposite side of his lover.

"Then what?", Duo asked, a little miffed that they found his questioning funny, "Why is it so important that we reach before nightfall?"

"It's just much more easier to see when there is light, don't you think?", Angelus answered, Milliardo laughing.

Duo watched as they two urged their horses into a gallop, their laughter fading as they grew farther and farther away. As Heero's snickers caught his ears, he turned to his new found lover to give him a pout.

"Come on.", was all Heero said with a shake of his head, before he and his horse were off after the two deities.

With a childish huff, Duo glared after the Fairy King, privately promising to hurt him later. He looked again to the large pillar of white smoke, catching a dragon in the distance flying toward Myrthril. At least Wufei was returning to _someone_. Their reunion meant that there was still a chance both Quatre and the Dragon Lord would return to riding beside _them _again. With a satisfied smile, he rode off after the three ahead of them. He didn't want to know what was hunting them, though he did have a pretty good idea. He also didn't want to be found alone, it was much safer if he caught up with the others.

"Ride on, Tamsin.", he encouraged his horse, with a loving pat to the animal's head, "Ride like the wind."

With a whinny of agreement Tamsin sped off, galloping after the others as Duo's laughter echoed throughout the sky.

------------------------------

Quatre walked through the quiet halls of the palace, his face hiding within the shadow his hood provided. It was a physical sign of mourning for him to walk dressed this way and he did not care to hide that he was suffering. His feet carried him out of the palace into the moonlit gardens, where the white trees welcomed him and comforted him. He sat upon a lone marble bench, his eyes looking up to the star lit skies.

His father's funeral had been the end of Xolin's reign and the burning of the Aran flowers signified the start of _his_ reign. His eyes focused off into the distance staring at nothing in particular. He had the intentions to go back to his lost fledging. Being close to her gave him the little bit of strength he needed. He had only left her side to be present for his father's cremation. He would have returned to her but something out here was calling him. So he patiently waited for whatever it was to reveal itself. Luckily, he did not have to wait long.

He felt his presence the moment he stepped foot into the garden. However, he did not turn to acknowledge him. He would wait to see what would be done. Moments of silence passed and finally Quatre lowered his gaze from the skies to the grass before him. It seemed as if he would have to say the first words.

"I have been waiting for you, mellon nin.", he started, feeling the person behind him stop, "Though I was beginning to doubt you would come to me."

"I ask for your forgiveness, Aryon.", a voice answered, "Or should I call you Háron?"

"You shall call me neither.", Quatre retorted, keeping his back turned to his visitor, "I rather you call me by name, as I will call you by yours, Wufei."

Walking the last remaining steps between them, Wufei seated himself next to the elf, turning Quatre to face him. His hands rose to slowly push back the hood, the moonlight revealing the sea-colored eyes that looked back at him. His head bowed in respect as he lifted Quatre's hands to place a kiss to them.

"Why do you come to me now, Dragon Lord?", Quatre asked softly, raising Wufei's face to look at him.

"I have lost all I knew.", Wufei choked, his gaze lowering again, "My mate was taken from me; killed unmercifully. And my children, they are lost to me. I do not know if I will ever find them; if they are even alive. My heart aches and I can not take it any longer. I turn to you in hopes that you will take pity on my weary soul. I suffer, Quatre. I need your strength."

"And what makes you believe that I have any strength to spare?", Quatre asked almost angrily, "Do you not read suffering within my own eyes? Have I not lost someone whom I love as well? As your heart pains you, mine pains just as well. You come in search of pity? Well here you will not receive it. I have too much to abide as it is already."

He turned away, his hands pulling free from Wufei's. The Dragon Lord said nothing in reply. He only sat quietly for a moment, his mind running things through as his emotions struggled to come to order. Quatre waited patiently, knowing that Wufei would not leave as of yet. And then he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, urging him to face the ebony-eyed dragon once again.

"Forgive me, Quatre.", Wufei said in apology, a hand rising to cup Quatre's face, "I have allowed my sorrows to blind me of your own. However, you must understand; I feel as if I have lost everything."

The two now sat mere inches away, Quatre's eyes looking into Wufei's as the Dragon Lord began to silently cry. He raised a hand to wipe away the tears, resting his forehead against Wufei's.

"You have not lost everything.", Quatre whispered in comfort, wiping away another tear, "Am I not still here? Do you not still have me?"

"Yes, meleth nin.", Wufei responded, his lips now brushing Quatre's, "I still have you, and for that I am grateful."

With that the Elvin King pressed his lips to Wufei's, both gently and yet desperately clinging to each other. It was short and it was Quatre who broke it, pulling away to stare into metallic eyes. With a smile he stood, pulling Wufei to stand with him. He led him from the gardens into the palace and the dragon followed obediently. Those who were still in the halls watched as the two made their way to Quatre's chambers, many pretending as if they hadn't noticed them at all. It wasn't long before they were standing in front of Quatre's doors and Wufei stopped them, the elf turning back to look at him with confusion.

"Why do you bring me here?", Wufei questioned, his face holding a frown, "What will happen behind these doors?"

With another smile, Quatre kissed Wufei in reassurance before reaching out to open the doors.

"I have something to show you.", he announced as they entered, Wufei anxiously following, "Or should I say someone?"

As he was taken to the bed, Wufei froze. His eyes widened they rested on the small girl who lay upon it, her small body heavily bandaged. Slowly, he moved forward, sitting on the bed cautiously so as not to jar it. He did not wish to wake her, even though he truly did not believe that she was lying there in front of him.

"Meiran?", he softly called in disbelief.

At the slight call of her name, the girl opened her eyes. They landed onto her father and she raised a hand out to reach for him. Wufei took it, cradling the smaller hand in his palm. He smiled down at her, even as a single tear ran down his face.

"_Aba_?", she asked weakly, her own eyes tearing.

Wufei nodded, feeling her try to tighten her hold on his hand. She whimpered in pain and Wufei reached out to sooth her, smoothing back her hair.

"_I'melo_, _aba_.", she told him and Wufei comforted her as much as he could.

"I know, _lano._", he told her, with a kiss to her hand, "It will pass in due time. Sleep now."

"Will you be here when I wake again?", she asked in a frightened voice, her eyes barely staying open.

"I promise, Meiran.", he told her, leaning down to kiss her forehead, "I will be here when you wake in the morning."

With a small sigh she finally closed her eyes, Wufei watching as she fell into a deep sleep. When he was sure that she would not wake again, he looked up to Quatre, who silently stood beside him.

"Where did you find her?", he asked him, "What has happened to her? Where are the others?"

Quatre gently rested a finger to Wufei's lips to stop his questions before he could ask more of them, giving him the chance to answer those that were already asked.

"She was left by both Treize and Relena for their servants to do with her as they pleased. She suffered many injuries and fortunately she was able to escape. With fractured wings, she forced her way through the skies trying to reach you, but she turned for Myrthril instead. I found her near death on my balcony and I have barely left her side since."

"And the others?", Wufei asked impatiently, moving Quatre's hand from his mouth, "What about the others?"

Quatre gave him a sad look before seating himself beside him and taking Wufei's hand in his.

"Though they are still alive, I fear for their lives.", he said softly, "Your son is in Treize's stead and your daughters in Relena's. I have no idea as to what those two are planning to do with them, but I know it is not death. It is a fate much worse."

Not knowing what to do, Wufei closed his eyes, leaning forward onto Quatre's shoulder. The elf gently petted his hair as the dragon wrapped desperate arms around him.

"Guide me, Quatre.", Wufei begged, near tears again, "For I know not what to do."

"Be thankful for what you have at the moment.", Quatre whispered, his arms wrapping around the broken dragon, "Meiran is here and the others are still alive. Your blood still lives and your friends still stand beside you. You need only to find your way to them again."

"You mean to tell me that we must return to Duo.", Wufei said softly, his own weariness setting in, "That we can not stay apart from them."

"Yes.", Quatre admitted, "We must find our way back to them; they need us."

"As we need them."

The two became silent, listening to the fledglings steady breathing as Meiran slept beside them. It wasn't long before Wufei was falling asleep himself, having been tired since he first set off for Myrthril.

"We leave tomorrow.", he said with a yawn, motioning Quatre to lay on the bed with him, "Promise me that Meiran will be safe here, that no harm will reach her."

Finding a much more comfortable position on the bed, Quatre placed a kiss to the top of Wufei's head, his hand intertwining with the dragon's.

"I promise you that she will be safe here.", he swore sleepily, his eyes closing, "Just as you will be safe here beside me as well."

"Thank you, meleth nin.", Wufei murmured softly, "I would be lost without you."

They were soon asleep, joining Meiran who now slept much more soundly. In the morning, they would have to wake again to the cruel and harsh reality, but for now they worried about nothing as they slept peacefully within each others arms.

------------------------------

After many hours of traveling, Angelus and the rest were now in front of the large crystal palace that served as the lair for the Northern Witch. They had tried their best to reach before sundown, but the sun had disappeared exactly a half hour ago. It would now be nearly impossible to find the entryway.

Angelus looked up at the large structure, his eyes searching frantically for its doorway. It would seem that they would have to sleep out in front of it. In the morning's light, they will be shown the way. The slight murmur from Trowa, caused him to look down at the boy, watching as his eyes struggled to open. His attention was then turned to Milliardo, who pointed out a path lighted by mage light.

"It seems we are being shown the way.", the wind god pointed out, the rest agreeing.

"We were expected.", Angelus told them, riding ahead, "We must not disappoint our hosts."

As their horses trotted off, the slight jarring roused Trowa to wake, his eyes opening to find the large shining castle above him. He could only wonder if he was dead. Was this what the Heavens looked like? He would have doubted that he was dead if in fact he hadn't turned his head to find three women dressed in white come to greet him. It was Angelus' voice however that brought him back to reality.

If he was not in the Heavens, where was he? As he slowly came to, Trowa found himself cradled in Angelus' arms and he wasn't quite sure why. However, he didn't know what had happened for the past few hours he had been out. His eyes closed as he heard Angelus whisper for him to rest again, he would worry where he was later.

The three witches looked up at their mounted visitors and they bowed their heads in greeting, before smiling up to them. A blond-haired witch stepped forward, her eyes connecting with Duo's and he froze as her voice traveled through his mind.

_We have been waiting for you, lost one. She will reveal what you secretly know._

He turned away from her, not knowing why the thought of someone inside of his head was so scary. Wufei was there all the time. However, he did not know her as well as he did Wufei. To him she was a stranger.

"We know what has brought you to Thilivern Cardhon, oh Great Seer.", she announced, her eyes now looking to Angelus, "And the Venerable Mother knows as well. She awaits you in her lair."

"But only one may enter.", another witch put in, this one a brunette, "The one whom she wishes to see with her own eyes."

"And who is that?", Milliardo asked, already knowing the answer, "Which one does she ask for?"

"She wishes to see the lost one.", the last witch answered, her hair red, "She will see no other and we shall take no other."

Three pair of eyes set themselves on Duo, who shrank away from their gaze. They were putting him in an uncomfortable situation and he did not like to be uncomfortable. Who knew what this Northern Witch wanted of him. She could be working for Relena for all he knew. What reason did he have to trust her?

_And what reason do you have not to trust me, lost one?_

The new voice surprised him and his eyes traveled skyward to the tallest tower where he could see a dimly lit window. Was that where she was? It would take forever to reach up there. Duo felt himself sulk at the thought.

_And where are your wings?_

"My wings?", Duo asked aloud.

His mind ran over Wufei and he felt loss return to him. Wufei was no longer with them and he wasn't sure if the dragon would ever return.

_I see you have lost them, so I will show you the way. You must follow my Sisters and you must not look back._

"She awaits you, lost one.", the blond announced, holding out her hand, "We will bring you to her."

"And if I go, can I be sure that no harm will come to me?", he questioned warily.

"Duo."

At the call of his name, he looked to Heero, the Fairy King reaching out to rest a hand on his.

"_Ni mala wel cum on yu._", Heero reassured him in Faninfir, his hand gently squeezing Duo's, "I will not allow it."

With a nod, Duo turned back to the three women ahead of them, nodding to them as well. He then slowly climbed off his horse, hesitating for another moment more before walking toward them.

"Come now, lost one.", the brunette urged, taking Duo by the hand.

"She waits.", the last witch said, looking back to the rest, "And you must wait for him here."

They watched as Duo slowly disappeared, Heero having the slightest of fears that his love would not return to him. It was not known if the Northern Witch served Relena or not. How could he truly believe that Duo would reappear once again?

"You must have faith, Fairy King.", Angelus said, looking to him, "That is all you would ever need."

Feeling somewhat ashamed, Heero murmured an apology, his eyes looking downward. Faith. He was not sure if he could place the life of his lover on the line for it. Yet now, he had no other choice. He would sit here and wait, just as the others did.

"Faith.", he repeated to himself, trying to gain reassurance from it, "I must have faith."

------------------------------

Duo had been led to the large front doors of the palace, his guides gently pulling him the entire way. His heart was pounding as he grew closer, the doors slowly creaking open to reveal the entrance and blinding white light. He looked confused as the three witches directed him to the door and his eyes rose to the tower.

"Isn't she up there?", he asked and they nodded.

"And she is beyond the door.", the blond stated, her Sisters leading him to it.

"And that door will take me up there?", Duo asked, still puzzled, "Or must I find the way on my own when I enter?"

"You will see.", the second witch said with a smile.

"Once you enter the door.", the last completed for her.

Then they fell silent, stepping to the side as Duo stood alone before the door. It seemed as if they would not say another word to him or go another step. He would be on his own from here on out. With a deep breath Duo stepped forward, stretching out a hand to reach in first. He quickly pulled it back, satisfied to find that it wasn't disfigured in any way. Then with another deep breath he closed his eyes, letting his feet carry him through the doorway.

He kept his eyes shut as he heard the doors swing shut behind him. Whatever was in front of him, he did not want to know what it was. What if there was no Northern Witch and he had been led to inevitable doom? Then he felt her presence and Duo knew he was here for an entirely different reason than he suspected.

"_Salvin, jeven Duo._", a gentle voice greeted, Duo opening his eyes, "I am the Venerable Mother of the Witches. You may call me Lady Une."

Feeling it was proper to do so, Duo gave a bow. Une watched as he straightened, her eyes taking in the boy that stood before her; the lost one of her dreams. He had plagued her for the past few nights and she had guided him toward her, though he did not know it. She stepped forward, her feet taking her to circle around him and Duo stood unable to move. She returned to her original position, her eyes never leaving his.

"_Yait hos trad'yu on h'a?_", she asked, using the tongue of the fairies.

Did he know it? She could only wonder. He went to answer, but he decided against it. Maybe he was not who he seemed to be?

"You hesitate?", she asked him with a frown, "Why?"

There was a long moment of silence before Duo decided to answer, surprising her with his knowledge of this foreign tongue.

"_I'tran tho I'us trad hare is tho I'pid i'e viar cala._"

"And now?"

"_I'necta tho I'da nin des d'a on vitnem._"

"And why is that?"

"_I'da nin nu._"

"Could it be that you are already home?", she asked him.

Duo slowly shook his head, though he pondered the question. Did he feel that he was already home? He had been here only a few days and already he was forgetting about what he had left behind. His mother and father, they were worried sick about him, this he knew. They were all that he had back home. Here he had new friends and a new lover. _Was_ he home? No. As much as he wanted to believe it, as much as he thought he felt it; this was not his home.

"No.", he finally answered, "My home is-"

"Here.", Une finished for him, gesturing outside of the large window, "This is your home, Duo and you know it. You feel it in your heart that this is where you belong. You _are _home, young Duo and you believe it."

Duo looked away from her, knowing that she was telling the truth. However, he was still having difficulty coming to terms with it.

"I-"

"Tell me, Duo.", she interrupted, causing the boy to look back at her, "When you are with Heero, what do you feel?"

There was no hesitation with this answer. He knew what he felt and he did not deny it. However, he found it suddenly hard to word it.

"I feel. . ."

"As if you have loved him before.", Une provided with a smile, "As if you have had his heart once."

Duo began to nod in agreement but he stopped as his guilt from earlier was returning.

"But the prince-"

"Where is he, Duo?", Une interrupted to ask him, "You claim to be in search of him, do you not? Yet you have not yet looked for him at all."

"And you know where he is?", Duo asked her and she nodded, "Then where is he?"

She gave him a smile, her eyes guiding Duo's to a set of double doors to his left. She gestured him toward it with her hand and he slowly turned to face it.

"He is behind those doors, Duo.", she said to him, urging him forward, "You need only open them and look past the shadows and he will be revealed."

Looking back to her one last time, Duo turned to the doors, closing the distance between them. With shaky hands he grabbed the twisted metal of its latches before slowly pulling it open. He was met by a blurred image of a boy about his age. He looked back in confusion at Une, who only motioned for him to look again. He did so, this time finding the image began to clear and he gasped as the boy came into view.

He found himself staring back in wide-eyed bafflement at himself and he shook his head in disbelief. It was only then that he noticed that he was staring into a large mirror and not some doorway to a portal. He was the prince all along?

"No.", he said, still shaking his head, "It's not true."

"Yes, Duo.", Une replied walking forward, "It is true. The prince has been with you all along. He was never a different person. You and he are one and the same."

Slamming the doors shut, Duo backed away from the mirror, nearly stumbling over in his haste.

"It can't be.", he repeated, looking back to Une to glare angrily at her, "I don't believe you!"

As the boy turned to anger, Une found it best to tell Duo all he needed to know. He had been kept in the dark long enough. Now the truth had to be revealed and it seemed that she would be the one to do so.

She drew closer to Duo, resting a hand on the small of his back as she led him once again to the mirror. The doors swung open as they stood before it and Duo watched as a familiar castle formed before his eyes. Why did he feel that he knew it?

"Centuries ago you and Heero were lovers, bound to be together for all eternity.", Une started, Duo watching images pass before him as she told her tale, "But you were slain in jealousy and Heero's heart was stolen from him. It was Relena's instruction for the Great Wind to scatter the shards, keeping that which you had for herself. Doing as was bid, Milliardo came across you, still alive but barely holding on. He brought you here to Thilivern Cardhon and begged for my Sister's help. She could not refuse him and so she carried you away to another realm to start life anew."

A picture of his mother holding him as a newborn was presented to him and he turned to Une with question in his eyes.

"Why?", he simply asked and Une pointed at the mirror.

"If Relena had known that you were alive, she would have never stopped trying to be rid of you. So my Sister saved you and you were reborn to new parents. She decided to stay with you, in the event that Relena ever discovered where you were. She chose a mortal life for you. You knew her as your grandmother."

"Grandma Alice.", Duo said aloud, feeling his heart clench.

"Yes.", Une said sadly herself, "That is what you called her. I knew her as Aelis, Venerable Mother of the Witches. She left this realm, as well as her immortality behind her. She took only you and the gift which you received from Heero long ago. It was given to you by Heero at the celebration of your birth."

"At my birth?", Duo asked perplexed, a frown on his face, "Heero told me that I received it when I was older."

"In the form of a jewel, yes.", Une corrected, "He gave it to you when you were fifteen years of age, but you received it much earlier than that."

Her hand passed over the mirror and the images swirled together before it returned to show a large mass of people gathered around a wooden cradle. It sat before a man and woman who were seated on their thrones, their eyes showing the pride Duo knew they felt. This was his mother and father; his true parents.

"At your birth, young prince of Rothelan, all came to see you and from all kinds you received a gift. From Men you gained loyalty and from the Elves you received a horse of Elvish breed, which in turn brought you immortality."

Duo smiled at the image of Tamsin beside his cradle, the horse nudging gently against the baby inside it.

"From the Dragons you gained a guardian and ally, Wufei vowing to always be by your side when you were in need of him. Though he is not here now, he is with you still."

Duo watched as the mirror revealed him as a small child, the large dragon lying lazily as he whipped his tail back and forth, watching as Duo chased it in amusement. He smiled as he watched himself catch it, hugging onto it with a triumphant grin directed to Wufei, who only snorted in slight annoyance. The image faded and it was once again just a mirror.

"From the Dwarves you gained endless jewels for your vaults and treasuries.", Une continued and then Heero appeared in the mirror before them.

"And from Heero?', Duo asked, watching as the fairy peeked into the cradle.

"The Fairy King had not planned to look upon a newborn child and find himself in love.", she explained to him, letting Duo watch his past replay in front of his eyes, "To those present he gave a sword forged with Farinian steel and given an Elvish name. But to you, Duo, he gave his heart. That is why when Relena took it from you, it was replaced by another. It can never be truly stolen from you. And the one that she holds now is only an illusion. It is yours, Duo. It belongs to no one else."

Duo's hand unwillingly rose to reach for the necklace that was not there. His eyes looked up to Une and she read within him that he was unsure of all he was told.

"How can I have it, if it isn't with me?", he asked her in hope of an answer, "She has one of her own and I lost the one that I had."

"Call to it, Duo.", she simply said, "Bring it to you."

Doing as was told, Duo closed his eyes, letting his heart call out for Heero's.

------------------------------

Relena sat at her throne, Ming Ue and Lin Yao at her feet. They were dressed in new clothes and were occupied at the moment with new dolls that were given to them. Treize was off with the boy, having told Relena that he had different plans for him. She didn't care, she had her two little girls and she was satisfied for now. In her hand she hung before her the shard of Heero's heart, watching as it gleamed in the firelight. It would not be long before she would have its owner as well. She began to laugh to herself at the thought, feeling her excitement grow. It came to an abrupt stop as the jewel began to shine brighter, as if producing its own light. Then in an instant it disappeared, leaving Relena with just a piece of woven fabric.

She stood from her throne, her eyes staring in disbelief at the lone necklace as her mind raced to figure out what exactly had just happened. When she could not explain it, she gave a shriek of pure rage, the two girls below her jumping at the sudden outburst. Her eyes looked out of a window to pin angrily on the North where Thilivern Cardhon was located. It had to be the work of that damned Witch and she was now fuming. This was the last straw. Whether he was the prince or not, that boy would die and Heero along with all of this earth's kingdoms would be hers.

Milliardo sat quietly atop his horse, his eyes focused on the now dark pathway that Duo had been taken. It had been a long while since the boy had left and he had yet to return. Heero was worrying and Angelus was as well. So he found no need to worry himself, since those two were doing enough of it for them all.

As another moment passed, Milliardo felt a small throb from where Duo's necklace hid between the folds of his robes. Pulling it free, he hung it in front of him, his eyes watching as it pulsed. It had caught the attention of Angelus, who then turned his eyes skyward. With one last pulse of light it was gone and Milliardo's hand held nothing in it. The flutter of wings was his only warning and he turned to find that Trowa was now leaning forward on Aelin with no one behind him.

His eyes looked to the night sky, where Angelus now flew. His lover was going to the Witch's lair against her warning that he was not allowed there. He only shook his head, knowing that even if he called out to him now, Angelus was too stubborn to listen. He would only wait for his return, knowing that when he did come back, there would be truths brought to light. He looked to Heero, who still watched expectantly at the path ahead for his lover. He smiled at him, resting a reassuring hand on the king's shoulder.

"Be patient, my friend.", he said softly, Heero relaxing, "He will return. Just wait and see."

------------------------------

Duo gasped as he felt the weight of the necklace around his neck, opening his eyes to look down at it, while his fingers toyed with it in astonishment.

"Then I truly am the prince?", he asked aloud, Une smiling down at him.

"And Heero truly is your lover."

Yes. Now he believed. He had always believed. Yet now he had no doubts, no guilt. He was who she said he was and he would always be. He let himself give a small laugh and Une joined him, the two staring at the ruby-colored shard in wonder. It was when a cold shiver ran down his spine that Duo remembered. Relena would soon be aware of who he was if she didn't already know and that meant that she would have him killed. He had no idea what to do now, so he turned to Lady Une for guidance.

"What does this all mean?", Duo asked her almost desperately, "What must I do now?"

Une shushed him, taking Duo by the shoulder and looking him in the eye. She could see that he was scared and she could not blame him. His life was now in more danger than it had been before.

"Be calm, my prince.", she whispered tenderly, Duo calming, "Be calm; I will guide you. Now I know you are weary of travel, but you have one final destination."

"And where's that?"

"Beyond the Shadows of the Dark Lands lay the Barrens; a place of ghosts, lost souls and fallen cities. It is there you must go to, to finally come face to face with another side of your past. Danger, old and new, lurks near but you must overcome it. Loved ones will be lost and battle will be unavoidable. Relena has grown strong and grows stronger still. She is nearly invincible."

"Nearly?", Duo asked, now intrigued.

"In the ruins of Rothelan lays your blade upon your father's tomb, son of Grengar. Blessed by the Goddess, it is now the only blade that will end Relena's life and only you can wield it."

Duo listened carefully, letting all he was told seep in. It all sounded like a good plan, but he still had his concerns. What if he wasn't able to go through with it?

"What if I fail?", he finally asked her.

"Do you think you will fail?", she replied with a question of her own.

Duo paused for a moment, his hand toying with the shard that hung from his neck as he thought things through. After much deliberation, he finally shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure.", he told her and she shrugged herself.

"Then I am not sure of what will happen. Failure, Duo, is a choice. Do you choose it?"

"No, but-"

"Then there is nothing for you to worry about. You are blessed, young heir of Rothelan. You need not fear what is ahead."

Duo fell quiet again, his eyes staring off into the distance at nothing in particular. His mind was running over ten thousand thoughts at once, and he was trying his best to grab hold of just one. He was finally able to and he looked up at her when he felt the need to ask a question. She smiled back at him, patiently waiting.

"Lady Une?", he started hesitantly.

"Yes, my child. What is it?"

"What will happen when all of this is over? When everything is done?"

"That, my child, is for you to decide on your own at that moment. And what you decide then will depend on what you choose to do _now_. To go off into the Barrens means that you choose to fight, you choose to win. Even with great losses in your stead, there are even greater gains. I trust you will choose wisely. And I know that those who love you will follow your every step. You need only lead the way."

Duo nodded, watching as she reached out a hand, holding within it a large auburn-colored gem. He opened his palm to take it, watching as it gave off a light bright enough to force him to shield his eyes, before dimming as she closed his hand around it.

"In parting I give to you a gift, this star of guidance. It is the Úrin Mír. And with it you will be guided to your final destination and shown the way through darkness and shadow to Ithildin, the blade of the Goddess. It was a gift that was truly from her, given to you by Heero in her place. May you journey safely on the road ahead and may you live happily."

"Thank you, Lady."

The large doors opened, revealing the three witches from before. They were there to guide him back and he looked to Lady Une one last time.

"Go now.", she gently ordered him, kissing him goodbye, "Return to those who wait for you."

"Goodbye, Lady Une."

With his parting words, Duo left with his three guides to lead the way back and Une watched him go.

"Goodbye, young prince.", she said softy as the doors closed.

She turned away from them, going to the one window that graced the room, watching as Duo walked behind her Sisters to where his friends were waiting for them. She did not turn to greet him, though she knew that he had been there for some time now.

"I know what it is you see, oh Great Seer.", she started, in a low and sad tone, "And sadly, I see it as well."

She turned to face him, watching Angelus move forward from the shadows, his blue eyes gazing at her intently. He gave her a bow and low apology for intruding where he was not allowed.

"His life will be lost and none will be able to revive him.", she revealed, Angelus standing straight, "But he must make this final journey or Relena will bring forth a terrible rule; one of darkness and destruction. I will not see it so."

"What would you have me do, Venerable Mother?" , he asked her, moving closer.

"I would have you follow him and look over him while you can. One amongst you draws away against his will and may lose his life.

"My brother's work?"

"A power far greater and much worse.", she told him in warning, "Remius is dying-"

"This I know.", Angelus interrupted, not wanting to touch this subject.

Une ignored him, looking Angelus directly in the eye.

"To be saved.", she finished calmly, resting a hand upon the Seer's cheek, "He can be, but you are not the one who will save him. And you See this."

"What you say is true.", Angelus admitted, turning away, "And I know it as well."

"Guide them, Angelus and watch over them. They have gained their prince but they shall lose him once more."

"I will heed your word, Lady and I now take my leave."

Une watched as the silver-haired man took the shape of a dove, taking flight into the night sky outside of her window. She watched him for a moment longer, before her eyes rested on the group below. What they were soon to face would not stand well with any of them if they were to know.

Her eyes then settled in the distance where she could hear Relena's angered screams reach the skies. She was now enraged and would stop at nothing to get revenge. She did not know if it would help, but at the moment it seemed all she could do. Folding her hands before her chest, Lady Une bowed her head before she started in prayer. Her watching eyes and Angelus' guidance would not be enough, she knew this. It was a last resort and a desperate turn to faith; Une prayed for the Goddess to help them.

T.B.C.

TADA! Another chapter with a cliffhanger. I have to apologize to those who are angry at me for cutting this short but I had no choice. Writer's block kicked me in the fanny. O.o' Aywho, let's get to those translations.

Translations - Faninfir

_Ni mala wel cum on yu. – _No harm will come to you.

_Salvin, jeven Duo. _– Welcome, young Duo.

_Yait hos trad'yu on h'a? _– What has brought you to me?

_I'tran tho I'us trad hare is tho I'pid i'e viar cala._ – I thought that I was brought here so that I could be sent home.

_I'necta tho I'da nin des on vitnem._ – I find that I do not wish to return.

_I'da nin nu._ - I do not know.

_Aba_ – Father

_I'melo, aba._ – I hurt, father.

_Lano_ – Love, as in a pet name sort of thing. The emotion would be _lona_.

Elvish

Adar - Father

Mellon - Friend

Namárie - Goodbye

Nin - My

Meleth - Love

Yondo - Son

Aryon - Prince

Aran/Háron - King

Gurth - Death

Thilivern Cardhon - White Castle

Ithildin - Moonsilver

Úrin Mír - Sun Jewel

I believe that's everything. Um, please leave reviews and the likes. I really need them to keep going. Well, love ya bunches and what not. Toodles!


	11. Chapter Ten

Author's Note: So this is it; the story is winding down to the end. I hope I don't disappoint you all. I want to apologize for the previous chapter. I made stupid mistakes like when I meant to put Myrthril (elfin kingdom) I kept putting Elinhir (fairy kingdom). Yeah so, I noticed that I had to split it this chapter in two or it would have been ridiculously long. There's one more chapter after this and then an epilogue which I am trying my best with. I will have everything done by August. I promise you. I apologize for any mistakes that I missed. My grammar is horrible, I know. Okay then. That is all. Go and read.

------------------------------

The three that were left behind sat together in silence as they waited both patiently and anxiously for Duo's return. Triton had been awake for a few minutes now, the boy shivering even though it was a warm summer's night. Milliardo, though he had his doubts, gave fault to his lack of clothing. He was after all wrapped only in Angelus' cloak. He was still without any other clothing. What gave the wind god his doubts of Triton's being cold, was the sheen of sweat that was covering whatever inch of the boy's body that wasn't covered.

His blue eyes studied him for a few moments longer, before he urged Windstorm to move closer to the boy so that he could reach out a hand to rest it on Triton's shoulder.

"Triton?", he called softly, his hand slightly squeezing the boy's shoulder.

He watched as Triton's eyes closed, the boy's face holding the pinched look as if he was in pain. He frowned as he watched the boy begin panting, doubling over with a small groan. With one last glance back at Heero, who's eyes were still set on the path ahead of them, he turned back to Triton who was no longer in pain but was still trembling. He leaned forward, so that he could speak lowly and not have Heero hear him, his arm going around the boy's shoulder.

"Trowa?"

At the call of his name, Trowa slowly looked up to the blond, his face holding a frown while his eyes held the question he didn't word.

"I know your name because Angelus spoke it once.", Milliardo answered, watching Trowa look away, "Are you alright? Is something wrong?"

The boy only slowly shook his head, letting his head bow as his eyes began to close. Milliardo carefully shook him, pulling the boy back from the sleep he was almost caught in.

"What troubles you?", he asked now, turning Trowa so that the boy could look up at him.

Trowa had no answer, only another small shake of his head before he turned away again, leaning forward to hug onto the horse. It gave a comforting whinny and Trowa felt his eyes droop again, this time not responding when Milliardo tried to shake him from sleep. With a sigh Milliardo turned away, now confused and very worried for the green-eyed boy.

He had no time to think on it as his attention was soon drawn to Heero, who had gotten down off of his horse. He was heading in the direction that the three witches had led Duo and Milliardo knew that it probably meant that they were returning. He looked ahead through the shadow ridden path and found the small group returning.

The mage lights that were posted amongst the bordering trees of the path lit as they drew closer, Milliardo catching sight of the braided youth amongst them. He took Heero's example and climbed down off of his horse as well, walking beside the Fairy King and stopping him from going any further. Their eyes watched as the three women drew closer. Heero had begun to breathe more easily at the sight of Duo's return. However, it didn't last long as his eyes caught the glimmer of a stone hanging from the boy's neck.

"It can't be.", he muttered under his breath, moving forward.

Milliardo rested a hand on his arm to stop him but Heero only pulled free, his feet carrying him to the four that were still somewhat away. The blond would have gone after him but a hand on his shoulder stopped him and he looked to find Angelus had returned as well.

"Let him go, Milliardo.", Angelus said with a small smile, "It's alright."

Angelus then looked to his horse, where Trowa was now slowly waking.

"Angelus, what's going on?", Milliardo asked him.

Angelus gave a smile at Milliardo's sudden look of bafflement and he couldn't help but give his lover a kiss.

"I really do love it when you're confused.", he said as he pulled away.

He received only a scoff from the wind god, who then gently pushed passed him to follow behind Heero. If Angelus wasn't going to explain things for him, he'd find out for himself. With a smile on his face Angelus followed after his lover, though he didn't have much of a choice since the wind was pushing him in that direction.

Heero soon found himself face to face with Duo, his colbat eyes staring down into violet. The three women watched them intently, their faces holding small smiles. Heero's hand rose to the ruby, his fingers lifting it somewhat to look down at it in disbelief.

"Where did you get this?", he asked, his eyes rising to Duo's again.

Duo's hand rose to close Heero's around the ruby, the prince frowning as he felt it begin to pulse in the same rhythm as his heart.

"You gave it to me.", Duo said with a smile.

"But-"

"Duo was missing only because he was taken away for his own life's safety."

At Angelus' voice, Heero looked to the Seer, the man standing side-by-side with Milliardo.

"Relena had tried to kill him.", he continued to explain, "If she had known of her failure she would have gone after him again. However, Milliardo had taken the prince away to the Northern Witch of long ago. She left with him and Duo was made to start life anew."

Angelus watched as Heero looked back to Duo, the king still looking as if he didn't believe an entire word that he had said. He stepped forward, letting a hand rest on Heero's back and pushed the fairy closer.

"What is there not to believe, Heero?", he asked, watching the two stare at each other, "You knew since you met him that he was yours."

Heero frowned for a moment, his eyes then looking up to Angelus and Milliardo. He had an idea that the two deities now beside them had always known. He decided to ask them for himself.

"You knew, didn't you?", he asked them calmly, "Since the first time you saw him, you knew."

Milliardo smiled and Angelus nodded, the two bowing their heads a little in slight shame.

"Yes, well, we had seen him by ways of magic.", Milliardo explained, "And though he was shown to us, we did not truly believe. However, when we laid eyes on him in Elinhir, there was no doubt."

Turning back to the boy in front of him, Heero stared into those eyes for what seemed to the others long moments. It was ended when the Fairy King gave a smile, grabbing the young boy and pulling him closer to take familiar lips into a kiss. The two deities watched on with smiles and the three witches gave low joyous laughs.

This union had been seen by the five of them, six including the Venerable Mother and to see it come true was a reason to smile. However, like before they did not have time to linger. They had to leave Thilivern Cardhon quickly, if Une was right in every word she said, Relena was not far behind. Especially now that she was most likely aware that Duo was the one person she despised more than anything.

"Sorry to interrupt.", Angelus apologized, the two breaking apart, "But we must get going. Our last destination isn't far, but we mustn't lose time."

"Yes.", the brunette witch agreed, "I will show you the way."

Her hands rose as she turned southwest, an incantation falling from her lips. From her palms beams of light shot forth, the small group having to flinch from the bright beam. When they turned, they were shown a pathway lighted as if it was already day. As she lowered her hands, her two Sisters moved in closer to Duo, the red-head resting a hand on her shoulder.

"You have our guidance to the borders of the Dark Lands, but that is as far as our light will guide you.", she informed him, resting a hand over the jewel concealed in the folds of his shirt, "This however, will guide you further than that and through the Barrens as well."

"A word of caution.", the blonde warned, Duo listening intently, "The light parts only what is ahead."

Duo nodded in understanding, watching as the three women regrouped, standing to see them off. He looked to Heero, who had yet to let him go and he smiled up to the Fairy King, feeling the ruby pulse as his heart began to race. This feeling he was unable to describe, but he could say that he was more than happy. This is what he had always wanted and to have it now, it was unbelievable. He was unable to stop himself as he brought his lips to Heero's, the king not hesitating to take part in the passionate kiss.

"It seems Angelus that you must stop at an inn this night.", the blonde commented, the others giggling, "For the heat these two have found can only be quelled within a bed."

At the comment the two lovers pulled apart, both blushing as the others began to laugh. When the laughter died, Angelus gently urged them to their horses so that they could be on their way. Morning would be upon them in a matter of hours and stopping at an inn didn't seem like such a bad idea. The horses did need rest and Trowa seemed to be growing a fever that threatened to rise higher with each passing moment.

His eye traveled to his new found lover, whose eyes sent him a message that his body quickly responded to. Yes, there was that as well. It wouldn't hurt to set foot inside of an inn tonight. He would only make sure they left as soon as the sun broke through the horizon. He climbed atop his horse, taking hold of the once again unconscious boy and the reigns. With a look to the three witches, he watched them part to show the way in which they would travel.

"Travel safely, Great Seer.", they chimed in unison, Angelus nodding, "For the long journey to come to an end, you must begin one anew."

With a look to the rest he headed off to lead the way, mentally promising Aelin rest and an endless supply of food after they reached the next town. Milliardo followed with Heero behind him, Duo lagging behind as he felt the three witches had more to say to him. Their eyes connected with his and he allowed them to move closer, though he was still somewhat unsure of them.

"You have found those you love, lost one.", the red-head started, her Sisters agreeing, "But heartache will befall you."

"The snake has struck.", the blonde added, the brunette finishing.

"Though who is it that will extract its poison and will it happen in time if it happens at all?"

Duo frowned in confusion, not knowing what they meant. What snake were they talking of? Or maybe it was a riddle of some sort? Then again, he wasn't very good at riddles. This could be one of those warnings that he would figure out at the last minute. Still, it was better late than never. He would have asked questions, but Tamsin was beginning to fuss, fighting Duo's restraint to follow after the others.

"Go, _jeven_ Duo."

At the voice, Duo looked to the tall tower's solitary window, finding the shape of Une in it.

"Do not linger here.", she told him, her voice carrying surprisingly clear on the wind, "Danger is near."

With a goodbye Duo did as told, allowing Tamsin the freedom to gallop off after the others. The urge to look back was cut short as the witch's warning replayed in his mind.

_You must not turn back._

Tightening his hold on the reigns, Duo urged Tamsin to go faster, feeling that he had only just escaped something horrible. Had he gone against his warnings, he would have watched as Thilivern Cardhon was swallowed by the swarm of Relena's dark army. He would have fall witness to the beginning of a war which was unavoidable.

------------------------------

Wufei watched down at the bandaged and frowning face of his daughter, his own frown set upon his face as well. They had both been glaring at each other since Quatre gave Meiran the news that Myrthril wasn't safe enough for her to stay there and she would be taken to the mines within Milthrop city. She had loudly objected and Wufei had then loudly scolded her. It had then turned into a contest as to who could glare the longest.

It had lasted the entire trip to Milthrop, both father and daughter still determined not to be the first to turn away and at the moment Quatre wasn't sure who was winning. He didn't care is more like it, what he did care about was that they left as soon as possible. They had left well before dawn and it was still early, however it was passing too quickly. They had to find the others and rejoin them. And knowing that they were no longer at Thilivern Cardhon, the two would have to go in search of them.

"Wu-"

He wasn't able to start his sentence since Wufei's hand was held up to silence him. He sighed and sat himself on a large rock, resting his chin in his palms as he continued to watch the two dragons refuse to give in. Wufei was the first to make a change, his frown falling as he went to one knee and took hold of Meiran by her shoulder. His eyes looked into mirrored silver and he gave a small smile.

"Meiran.", he softly started, stroking ebony locks, "You know that I would never allow anything to happen to you again. I would not be able to bear it. My journey is not a safe one. That is why you must stay here."

The frown never left her face and her jaw clenched just a bit tighter. She was going to continue to be stubborn about it. Meaning that they would not be able to leave here for another two hours. However, what her father had misinterpreted as her being stubborn, was actually her attempt not to cry. He could see the tears welling in her eyes and he softly cooed comfortingly, stroking away the few that began to fall. She did understand that he had to leave her after only just finding her. However, that didn't mean that she had to agree. As her father continued to soothe her in Faninfir as best as he could. It was a language he didn't know too well and she amazingly mastered it; and she wasonly a year and some months.

After a moment, she solemnly nodded in agreement and understanding.

"_I'awe suru, lano_.", he apologized, bringing her into a hug, "I do not wish to leave you but I must."

"Just promise me that you'll be back.", she nearly sobbed, burying her face in his shoulders, "That you will return."

"I promise you.", Wufei assured her, "I will be back for you."

As he pulled away to stand, Meiran scrubbed her face with the back of her hand before silver eyes looked up to her father. Two dwarves now stood beside her, there to escort her deeper into the mines where she and the dwarves would be locked away from harm. With word of Relena's current state of mind, the dwarves found it best to sit this battle out. Cowardly it may seem to some, but it would mean the avoidance of losing many of their already depleting race. Knowing it was time for them to part, Meiran stared up into her father's eyes.

"_I'lona yu, aba._", she told him sadly, wanting to embrace him again, "I'll be waiting for you. Don't disappoint me."

Wufei nodded, watching as his daughter was then led off and knowing that although he promised otherwise he may never see her again. He felt his heart sink as she finally disappeared, the large doors of Milthrop's cavernous retreat shutting behind her.

"I love you, also, Meiran.", Wufei muttered softly, his eyes staring after her even after she had gone, "I will try my best not to fail you; not again."

Turning to Quatre, the elf having been standing behind him, he accepted the embrace his friend had waiting for him. It did not last long however. They were intent on finding Duo and the others. With their horses having gone off to search on their own, Wufei and Quatre took to the sky for a higher view. Between the four of them, the small troupe was bound to be found before nightfall.

------------------------------

Treize sat quietly upon his throne, his eyes concentrating onto the small dragon that sat not too far away from him. He had taken the boy into the Dark Lands, since he had needed his rest. The little maneuver that Angelus had pulled back in Elinhir had wounded him more than he had expected. He was healed now, but he was feeling quite weary. He and Relena had agreed to get a good night's rest at home.

With the two little girls' hands in hers, she went off to her dark castle and Treize had returned to the Dark Lands with Dao Long in tow. The boy had barely said but two words since he had been separated from his sisters and he only took to sitting in the chair provided for him and staring off into the horizon. Last night, Treize had been able to hear the sobs echo through the halls from the boy's given chambers to his own. It had lulled him to sleep and he had had the most peaceful sleep he had ever known.

Looking to the boy now, Treize pondered just what exactly he would do to the young boy. It was a difficult decision. He didn't want to kill the boy; at least not yet. He wanted to play with him first, but not how he usually went about with it. He wanted to cause the boy more emotional pain than physical. Break him spiritually and leave no hope, no desire to go on. Yes, he wanted that most of all. It was only difficult trying to find how he would carry it out. It wasn't easy to persuade this young lad. He had been born with the same stubborn gene as his father.

At the thought of Wufei, Treize gave a dark smile. Why he hadn't thought of this earlier, he would never know. Standing from his seat he noticed that the boy stiffened and his smile darkened. It was good to know that the boy wasn't completely detached from the situation he was in. He ignored the reaction however, letting his feet guide him to a large chest that sat on a table which was placed against the west wall. He lifted its top to reveal to his searching eyes an array of vials, bottles and satchels.

Blue eyes darkened to black as they found what they were searching for and long fingers reached in to pull free from the rest a small red vial. On the table sat a pitcher of water and a cup, which he filled before uncapping the vial and pouring all of its contents into the water. He watched the red liquid slowly swirl in the water, dancing and writhing as if it were alive. In the next instant, the water cleared, as if nothing had been added to begin with.

Turning back to the boy, Treize took the cup with him as he walked over, coming to a stop only when he blocked the boy's view of the horizon. Black eyes lowered to the floor and Treize stretched out his hand to offer him the cup.

"You must be thirsty.", he commented, his free hand lifting the fledgling's face, "You have not had food or drink since the day before. The water will sustain you until food has been brought. Think of it as a peace offering."

"I do not wish to make peace with you."

At the boy's words, Treize felt his hand tighten around the cup as his eyes glared down at him. The first words he chose to say in the few days that the dark angel had had him were words to anger him. If Treize wasn't so damned intent on his plans he would have forgotten the plan to emotionally scar and would have taken pleasure in doing more than that. He forced a smile onto his face and he removed his hand from the boy's chin to grab a hand and rest the cup into it.

"If you do not drink this water now, you will not receive any later.", Treize informed him threateningly, "Think of it as the last few drops of water that will save your live. What say you now?"

As Treize let the boy's hand go, he watched black eyes look down at to metal cup before they traveled back to deep blue eyes. Turning his hand ever so slightly, Dao Long tipped the cup so that the water emptied out onto the stone floor until nothing was left to drink.

"If this is my last drink.", he started, holding the now empty cup out for Treize, "Then I choose to die of thirst."

With an angered cried, Treize violently swatted the cup from Dao Long's hand, watching as the boy was startled by his reaction. His hand reached out for him, but the boy backed the chair away, standing so as to better further himself from the Angel of Darkness. His eyes widened as black wings unfurled from Treize's back, while the angel drew his sword. Without needing more incentive, Dao Long headed for the doors to escape but was trapped as every exit slammed shut, including the windows that suddenly disappeared as if they never existed. With scared eyes he turned back to the angry man, his eyes widening at the pure evil that could be read in Treize's eyes.

He was soon backed against a wall, Treize closing in on him, leaving the boy no where to run. His last choice was to only close his eyes and wait for the deadly blow of the man's sword. However, it did not come and Dao Long clenched his eyes tighter, afraid to open them and find that Treize was merely waiting for the right moment. He was most likely drawing out his last moments torturously for his own pleasure. Though as he waited longer for the cold kiss of the blade, he found that it never came and he grew curious.

His eyes opened to find Treize was smiling down at him, though his eyes looked through him rather then directly at him. His sword which had been raised at first was slowly lowered and Dao Long gave a silent sigh of relief to find that his life, for the moment, would be spared.

"No.", Treize began to mumble, sheathing his sword, "No, I have other plans for you. Yes, I know what to do."

His eyes finally focused on the small dragon and he gave the boy a smile that caused him to grow cold. Whatever it was that this dark angel was planning, he had rather not know. He flinched as Treize reached out with a hand, wincing still as he only stroked ebony locks before gently urging the boy to look up at him.

"How much do you know of your dear father, my boy?", Treize asked him, "How much faith do you have in him?"

"What do you mean?", Dao Long asked suspiciously.

"You believe that your father is an honorable man.", Treize began, moving away to begin slowly pacing, "You think that he is angered by what I have done to your mother, that he will have the utmost desire to avenge her and regain the children that I have taken away from him. You and your sisters believe that Wufei will come to your rescue. Am I right?"

For the first time since he had captured the boy, Treize found an expression other than fear on the boy's face, as dark eyes glared back at him. He found small hands clenched into fist and he smirked inwardly. He wanted to see anger, it would help him.

"What are you implying?", Dao Long demanded gently.

"I am implying that though he knows that you and your sisters are in danger, he has yet to come and find you.", Treize revealed walking closer, "He may have lost his wife and children and he has yet to take action."

"He will take action!", Dao long snapped through clenched teeth, "My father would never leave us in your hands!"

"Are you so sure?", Treize continued, stopping to look the boy in the eye, "How do you know if he isn't happy to be free? Free of your pestering mother and of you burdening children."

He bent so that he could be eye to eye with the fledgling and his voice lowered to a taunting whisper.

"He seems to be much happier with his new elvish lover than he did with your own mother."

At Dao Long's gasp, he allowed himself to smirk, pulling back to read the shock on the boy's face before it melted into anger once again.

"I don't believe you.", he told the man and Treize gave a laugh.

He turned the boy to a large mirror that adorned a nearby wall, pushing him in its direction until they were standing before it. He urged the boy to look into it, watching the mirror ripple as if it were water before clearing to reveal his father and Quatre. He watched the boy's eyes widen as the images came and went, and Treize felt satisfied to watch as tears began to well in the dragon's eyes. He then leaned down close enough to the boy's ear, a smile gracing his lips as the words fell from his lips.

"Why would he need you when he has his precious elf?", Treize asked him, "Daddy's far too busy to come and save you."

The last image shown was one that a child should not have seen and Dao Long turned away, his eyes clenched shut as Treize laughed darkly.

"Daddy never loved you.", he continued, coaxing the fledgling to open his eyes, "He has no interest in you and now that you are here he will never come searching for you, meaning that you are mine."

He let his fingers brush away the drops that began descending the boy's cheeks, knowing that he had been able to get through to him. He was now vulnerable and he would be easily persuaded; or so he hoped. The boy could always be stronger willed than was expected. He tested it, pulling the boy closer to him and wrapping his arms around him. His attempt at an embrace at first had the boy stiffening in his arms, but after a few moments Dao Long gave in. With a smile, Treize stroked the boy's ebony locks as he stood lifting the boy with him. The young dragon's sobs were muffled by his shoulder and he shushed him, walking to seat himself on his throne with Dao Long hiccupping on his lap.

"Now hush, boy.", he said sternly, though he meant to be gentle, "What will crying do? Your father betrayed you and you weep? No boy, we must do something much more."

"We?". Dao Long sniffled, his sobs now quieted.

"Well of course. You didn't expect to do this alone now did you?"

"Do what?"

Treize embraced the boy again, now annoyed that this was the only way to bring the child to trust him and he felt small arms wrap around him.

"Your father's injustice must not go unpunished.", Treize said simply, "He and the elf must both pay. If you allow me to guide you, I will help you gain what your heart must be craving most."

"And what's that?", Dao Long asked, unaware of the trap he was being pulled into.

"What you crave most my boy. . . is revenge."

At his words, he felt Dao Long's fist clench around the fabric of his tunic and he smiled as he looked down to find the glower on the boy's innocent face. This was much too easy and frankly he didn't much care. It was what he wanted and he would not complain.

"Of course, as you are now, you're much too weak.", Treize informed him, "But I can help you."

"How?"

Treize stood, resting the boy on his own two feet before giving him another dark smile. As the dark angel held out his left hand, Dao Long watched as a large sword appeared in it and he looked back to Treize for an explanation.

"To take my sword would mean that you accept my gift of magic.", the dark angel offered.

"But I have magic.", the boy seemed unsure still.

"This will make you stronger.", Treize continued to coax him, "Do you accept?"

"But-"

"Then your father and his prince can continue to dishonor your mother's memory."

"No! I will take it."

With a satisfied smirk, Treize offered Dao Long the sword watching the boy hesitate as he reached out for it. He cleared his throat to show that he was waiting and the boy did what was wanted, taking hold of the hilt and taking the sword away from him.

"And now you're mine.", Treize said with a laugh.

Dark eyes widened as black matter snaked from the sword, coating his entire arm and traveling up further. Crying out in fear, Dao Long dropped the sword, but his arm was still being swallowed. He tried to wipe it away but he only caused it to begin covering his other arm, traveling to his shoulder and down the rest of his body.

Scared eyes looked to Treize for both help and an explanation, but he was only greeted by cold laughter. It was then that he realized that he had been tricked. As the dark substance began to encase his head, Dao Long threw the Angel of Destruction a glare and a curse, causing the man to only scoff.

Treize watched as the dark liquid quickly swallowed the boy's head, watching with growing fascination. This was much more enjoyable to watch than if the dragon had drank the poison. He watched as the dark shape of what was once the small dragon began to grow, large wings unfurling as the boy's body grew larger to equal it in proportion.

As he grew larger and taller, Treize watched with an appreciative eye. He was good and he could only wonder just exactly what his servant would look like once it was finished. As the dark figure gave a long bellowing cry, the dark matter encasing him began to disappear within his mouth. When the last bit of it had slithered away down the dragon's throat, he fell to his knees on the ground, his arms supporting him as he bent forward.

Blue eyes watched down as ebony locks curtained the boy's face, but they strayed to wander the rest of the naked body. The slightly muscled arms quivered to keep the boy from falling forward and from what Treize could see of muscled legs made the man swell with pride. He had turned out better than ever.

"Stand up.", he ordered, the boy doing as told.

The rest of his body was revealed and Treize took his time to appreciate the view. What now stood before him was a young man instead of a child and he walked closer to him, lifting the bowed head to reveal gleaming cyan eyes.

"You belong to me now.", Treize informed him, letting his fingers stray to toy with ebony locks.

The boy bowed his head again, his wings closing around his naked body to hide it from Treize's eyes.

"Now that you are much more capable, what are you planning to do about your father's betrayal?"

Burning eyes rose to look at Treize, the man shivering at the contempt and dark emotions lurking beneath those depths.

"I will have my revenge.", Dao Long announced, dark fire exploding around the two, "My father and his elf will pay."

Treize was feeling almost giddy and he restrained himself from dancing with joy. This was all too much and he now found that things would get a lot more interesting from now on.

------------------------------

Trowa opened his eyes to be greeted by the sight of unfamiliar surroundings. From the wood roof that he could see above him and the mattress he felt beneath his back, he could only guess that he was in an inn. They must have stopped for the night after they left the Northern Witch. He could feel the wet compress that was atop his forehead and he reached a trembling hand up to move it. He found the short movement was tiring and he found himself now panting as if he had been running for miles.

The pain was gone, but he couldn't be sure how long that would last. Ignoring the bout of dizziness and the sudden feeling of nausea, Trowa sat up in the bed, looking around at the single-bedded room. On the side table he could see a bowl of broth waiting for him and a cup of tea beside it. The blue shielding around it had kept both steaming, courtesy of Angelus. He gave a weak smile at the thought of the Seer. If the silver-haired deity wasn't here, then he and Milliardo were off in another room.

His stomach growled and he sighed before reaching for the bowl of soup on the side table. Although he was feeling a bit nauseous, it seemed that his stomach was still demanding nourishment. Who was he to deny his body the food that it needed? He didn't have the chance to eat anything, since he was distracted by the way the spices in the soup swirled. He frowned as he watched it move, becoming a small whirlpool within the bowl. It parted suddenly to show him Duo, the young man looking hurt and beaten before he saw himself appear, driving a dagger deep within the boy's side. His mouth fell open with a gasp as Duo's confused and betrayed eyes looked back at him, his lips forming the word "why".

"So it has been commanded.", his double said, himself unaware that he spoke with it, "So it shall be done."

The broth mixed and cleared once more to show him Prussian blue eyes as Treize's cold laughter echoed through his mind.

"No!"

With his cry he threw the bowl across the room, the clay bowl shattering and spraying soup across the wall it connected with. As the liquid slowly traveled to the floor, Trowa froze as Treize's whispering voice echoed throughout the room.

"It shall be done."

When it faded, Trowa found himself in a cold sweat, his breath coming in ragged pants as his hands were clenched tight enough for his nails to imprint his palms. Duo was meant to die and Treize would make it so. It would be done.

"Not by me.", Trowa told himself, throwing the sheets off of him.

He found he wore only pants and he quickly stood, having to steady himself since he was still weak. He took the white blouse that hung on the bed's footboard, pulling it over his head as quickly as possible. He didn't bother with the leather strings at the neck of the blouse; he was only dressing to be decent. He had no time to worry about details. He left his boots behind, his feet dragging across the wooden floor barefoot. He had to reach Angelus as quickly as possible. If anyone knew what to do about this it would be him. He had made it out the door and somewhat down the hallway, when he stopped. How could he tell Angelus that Duo would soon be killed by him? How could he expect the Seer to understand his betrayal?

He leaned against the wall with one hand, feeling that he was about to faint away. He couldn't go to Angelus and he knew that anyone else would be out of the question. To be honest, the safest route would be to leave the company of his comrades in secret. This way Duo's fate, as well as his own, could be avoided. He was unaware of the body that was now standing directly behind him, that is until he felt hands cup his backside.

"Well, what do we have here?", a drunken voice rasped in his ear, "Looking for a bit of company, love?"

"Let go of me.", Trowa demanded, elbowing the man in his chest.

He was released and the man gave a rasping laugh as he rubbed his smarting chest. His arm reached out and he took hold of Trowa's wrist as the boy began walking away, pressing up against him once he pinned him against the wall.

"Where're you rushing off to?", he asked, his smile revealing black and missing teeth, "No need to hurry now, boy. I can spare a few coins for a young lad like you. How about you and me head back to me room?"

Trowa, now angered as well as disgusted, was unaware of his darkening eyes and aura as he glared at the man who was too drunk to feel intimidated yet. He only laughed, pressing himself closer to the young body in front of him, his unwanted hands feeling every inch that they could.

"I said get off!", Trowa bellowed and the man went flying across the hall.

As he hit the opposite wall, he crumpled to the ground, glazed and confused eyes looking up as the beautiful and now threatening boy lurked closer. His lip began to tremble as the boy's shirt was ripped to shreds by the dark energy that crackled about him and he gasped in horror as large wings broke free of the skin on his back.

"Please!", he begged suddenly, trying to back away into the wall, "Have mercy!"

"Mercy is a luxury that you do not deserve."

Glazed eyes widened as the creature lurched forward, his scream cut short before it could even break free of his throat.

------------------------------

Duo's eyes snapped open suddenly; aware that it was now dawn. He had been sleeping peacefully for the moment, but something had woke him. It seemed as if things were normal, but he could tell that it wasn't as it seemed to be. He looked to Heero, who was still sound asleep and he allowed a smile to grace his lips. Gently rising from the bed, so as not to disturb his lover, Duo quickly dressed himself before opening the door to the hallway. With one glance back to make sure that Heero was still asleep, he left the room closing the door quietly behind him.

He was able to slip past Angelus' and Milliardo's room, although he knew the two were probably still asleep. He wasn't sure why he was sneaking around, but he was anyway. His feet carried him to the room where Triton had been placed and he found the door open with the older boy missing. With a frown he looked about the room, before he turned in the opposite direction of which he came. He was being led by his own two feet again and he found with each step he took, he grew closer to a familiar smell. What was it? He froze as he reached a turn, watching down with shock at the floor as something slowly ran from around the corner.

Blood. That was what he had smelled and there was a lot of it. With his heart racing and last night's supper threatening to raise again, Duo slowly allowed himself to peek around the corner. He had to cover his mouth to stop himself from shouting and he turned away from the massacred body, finding himself face to face with Triton. He gasped at the boy's sudden appearance and his heart took time to calm again, noting the boy's frightened appearance.

"Triton, what happened?", he asked.

His hand reached out for him, but the boy backed away.

"No, don't touch me.", Trowa mumbled, backing away even more, "I don't want to hurt you. Don't come next to me."

"Triton, what are you talking about?", Duo asked him, avoiding the blood that ran across the floor, "Do you know who did this?"

As Duo stepped closer, Trowa backed away more, not wanting the young prince to come any closer. He had no idea how, but he had murdered this man in cold blood and he would not allow the same thing to happen to Duo. He would not allow himself to do as Treize bid. Without warning, he turned on his heels, heading down the stairs to the inn's dining hall.

"Triton!"

Without much thought, Duo ran after him, ignoring the stares that followed him as he ran through the tables of the dining hall. He burst through the front door of the inn, apologizing as he knocked into a patron. His eyes searched the surrounding area and he found Trowa had run past the stables and out into the forest without looking back. He headed after him, apologizing once more to the man who was swearing under his breath.

------------------------------

Tamsin, who had been sleeping since they had first arrived, opened his eyes to find his master running past the stables. He snorted softly, following the boy with his eyes as he ran past.

"Triton, come back!"

Tamsin woke fully at the cry, finding that Duo was entering the forest on his own. He knew that it wasn't safe and Duo was now in danger. As the prince was engulfed by the forest's surrounding darkness, Tamsin rose on his hind legs, giving off a shrieking whinny that roused the other horses. He continued to thrash about, trying to pull free off the rope that had tied him to the stable pen's gate. As the other horses looked to him for an explanation, Tamsin stomped his forelegs on the ground, his fearful eyes looking off in the direction his master had disappeared. Luckily enough, Aubri knew what Tamsin's panic was for and he whinnied himself in a bit of panic. There was only one thing to do and he was sure that it was the right choice.

------------------------------

Heero was slowly brought out of his sleep, unaware of Duo's absence. What he was aware of was the warning of danger that kept tugging at the back of his mind. It wasn't so much of a feeling as it was a presence. Something was trying to wake him and tell him he was in danger.

"Aubri?", he asked aloud, his eyes fluttering open.

The feeling of confirmation was felt for only a second before he could feel the message of danger his horse was sending to him. Though he knew the danger was not for him. Who then could be in harm's way? He looked beside him to where Duo was supposed to have been lying. However, the young prince was no longer there. He lost all feeling of sleepiness as he sat up in bed, frantically searching around the room.

"Duo?", he called out, although knowing the boy was long gone.

Rising from the bed, he quickly and frantically dressed himself, telling Aubri to try and find the prince. His horse was the only one who hadn't been tied to the stable pens and he was glad that he had been so careless and in a hurry to receive room and board last night. As Aubri agreed to do as told, Heero went off down the hall. In no time he found himself in front of Angelus' door, his fist raised and ready to pound on it. He was stopped however as the door was pulled upon and a fully dressed Angelus' met him.

"We've already been warned.", Angelus told him walking past.

Heero then looked to Milliardo, who though was dressed, was not rushing off with them.

"I'll stay behind and pack what we need.", the blond explained, "You and Angelus will find Duo. And when you have returned we will continue our travels."

Heero only nodded before he was running off after Angelus, the Seer stopping at the stables to receive his horse while the Fairy King went ahead. Though it was not decided, they would split up to find Duo. Hopefully the message of danger that their horses sent them would be nothing to worry about.

------------------------------

It wasn't long before Duo had caught up with Trowa, the boy standing in the middle of a clearing. He wasn't moving and he stared off at nothing, his back facing the prince who slowly moved closer. He paused as he found Triton had tensed, most likely aware that he was there.

"Triton?"

"Why did you follow me?", the boy asked, "You shouldn't be here."

"Why not?"

He had moved closer, now directly behind the taller boy and he reached out to rest a hand on his shoulder. At the touch, Trowa jerked away, turning to face Duo with fearful eyes. He backed away, watching as Duo kept still and watched him quite confused.

"You wouldn't understand.", Trowa muttered softly, unaware that he was near tears.

"Triton, what is it?", Duo pushed, drawing closer, "I'll understand if you just tell me what's wrong."

As he now stood in front of him, Duo took hold of the boy's hand, ready to draw him back in the direction of the inn. He was sure that whatever it was that was troubling his friend he would be able to help him. And if Triton was right and he wasn't able to, he was sure that one of the others would.

"Come back to the inn.", Duo suggested, smiling gently, "We'll talk better there."

Trowa gave a sad laugh, gently pulling his hand free of Duo's hold. This boy was so trusting, so open and eager to believe that everyone could be trusted. He hated that he was chosen to be an instrument, that he would deliver the killing strike to the first friend he ever had.

"I can't, Duo.", he uttered weakly, his head hanging in shame, "I'm not welcome there. I don't want to hurt anyone. You have to let me go."

"Triton?", Duo asked, now even more confused, "What are you talking about?"

"It would seem as if the Fairy King likes his lovers stupid as well as pretty."

At the voice, Duo turned to the side to find Treize sitting comfortably on a low hanging tree branch. He held a bored look, which meant he had been watching for a while and had found this little event uninteresting. His deep blue eyes looked to Trowa, who was once again shivering though beads of sweat broke across his forehead.

"Oh come now, Trowa.", Treize said with a smile, "Don't fight it."

"Trowa?", Duo asked befuddled, looking to the uni-banged boy.

"Yes.", Treize said, standing on the branch, "His name is Trowa, not Triton. He is not a wandering traveler with innocent intentions. That was all a ruse."

"Shut up!", Trowa hissed, green eyes glaring in the dark angel's direction.

"He and Remius had planned this out actually.", Treize continued, "He was to distract your fellow travelers and give Remius the opportunity to get to you. And if that hadn't happened, he would have killed you himself. You see Duo; your little friend here is an assassin. He's been lying to you since he first met you."

With a frown Duo looked to Trowa, who was now trembling harder. He reached out to lift the boys head to look into green eyes which were now darker than usual. He didn't want to believe Treize at all, but he had to know if everything the man had just told him was the truth or not.

"Triton?"

In that alone, Trowa could here the question on Duo's voice. He didn't know what to say and he wasn't sure if anything he said would matter or not. He was sure that Duo would know if he was lying or telling the truth. He had no other choice but to reveal everything.

"He's right.", Trowa started, his voice low, "My name is Trowa and I was sent here by Remius. It was his plan to use me as his eyes. I was to see if you were the Prince of Rothelan. You were to be taken back to Relena or killed, but the plan went wrong. You must know that I could never kill you Duo. I can't bring myself to."

"That is why he struggles now.", Treize provided, jumping down to the ground, "He is unable to and my poison has given him the will."

At Treize's words, Trowa felt his body wracked with pain, his eyes clenching shut as a loud cry ripped from his throat. Duo moved forward to comfort him but paused when he watched as large wings broke free of the boy's back. He stumbled backwards, his eyes widening as Trowa changed before his eyes.

Treize watched on, fascinated with his success. His poison had worked quicker than he had expected, meaning that Trowa hadn't tried to fight it much. He watched the young man narrow dark eyes on the now frightened prince and he smiled. He was now under his full control and he would enjoy every moment of it.

"You see, Duo.", Treize started, moving closer, "He is now another servant that belongs to me. He was always a toy to Remius and now he's a toy once again."

He looked to Trowa, who seemed to be waiting for his order and he gave a laugh. This was just too much. Two loyal servants in one night? Relena would be jealous. He looked to Duo, who was now frozen in place with fear and he found it the perfect opportunity to rid both Relena and himself of the pesky prince. It would not be by his sword, but to know it would be done by someone that the young man trusted would make it just as enjoyable. He looked to Trowa, whose eyes were narrowed on the braided boy, his body quivering as he restrained himself to wait for the order. He would let the boy have his way; it wasn't kind to keep him from what he wanted.

"Kill him."

The moment Treize spoke the words, Trowa sprang forward causing Duo to stumble back. Violet eyes widened as he fell backward, finding Trowa hovering above him with the intent of murder written in his unrecognizable eyes. His found himself unable to move, frozen to the spot as if his body had become heavy. However, he knew that if he wanted to live, he would have to maneuver out of the way.

Luckily for him he didn't have to. Before the changed young man could even reach him he was stopped. The deafening roar alerting them all that they were no longer alone and Trowa was soon tackled to the ground. Demonic eyes glared up at gleaming silver and he cried out as he fought to remove the dragon that was successfully pinning him at the moment.

"Damn you for a traitor, Triton!", Wufei growled as Trowa was successful in removing him, "I knew you weren't to be trusted!"

Quatre, who reached just in time, climbed from his horse and took to Duo's side. His hands helped the young prince up and he looked him over to make sure that he wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine.", Duo told him softly, now shaken from the events.

Their eyes returned to the dragon and young demon that stood facing off. Treize's laughter echoed around them and it caused Quatre to throw him a glare. If it was the last thing that he did, Treize would find his end.

"How nice of you to join us.", the dark angel greeted, giving Quatre a bow, "Now that you're here. I'm sure you'll enjoy the show."

"Release him.", Quatre ordered threateningly, Treize only smirking.

"I will.", Treize answered, his eyes looking to Trowa, "Once he's done what's been ordered of him."

Duo watched wide-eyed as Trowa lunged toward Wufei, newly acquired fangs and claws bared. Without hesitation, Wufei moved to meet him and the two were soon caught in a violent struggle. Blood was spilt as teeth and sharp claws made wounds on flesh. The prince's begging was ignored and the two creatures continued their battle, the Angel of Destruction enjoying every passing minute of it.

Wufei's pained roar echoed throughout the surrounding trees as Trowa's claws buried themselves in his shoulder, breaking the healing skin from his previous wound. With a growl he took hold of the young man, throwing him aside so that he collided with a tree, the bark splintering at the impact. As Trowa struggled to right himself, Wufei forced himself to draw his sword, his feet carrying him closer to the badly wounded boy.

Treize watched on in interest. Though he wanted Trowa to do what he planned, it wouldn't hurt if the boy died. He had provided enough entertainment. To lose him now wouldn't matter. He had another servant waiting in the shadows. He watched with growing anticipation as the Dragon Lord now stood in front of the weakened demon. As silver eyes looked down at the young man he saw as a traitor, his sword raised, ready to plunge the blade into him. He wouldn't have the chance however.

"Stop!"

The command was accompanied by the hand that took hold of his arm, stopping it from swinging his sword down for the killing blow. He looked beside him to find it was Duo, the young prince near tears and looking to him with begging eyes. He wanted Triton's life to be spared, but he had no idea that what was before them was no longer human.

"Let go of me, Duo.", he ordered impatiently.

"Please, Wufei.", Duo begged, "Don't do it."

"I must."

"No!", Duo cried, his grip tightening, "I won't let you."

As Wufei looked into violet eyes, he found himself unable to do other than what Duo was asking of him. He would spare Triton's life; for now. He returned his sword to its sheath, though he knew that he shouldn't have. Triton may seem defeated, but he could rise at any moment to do harm to both Duo and the Dragon Lord.

"I should have known I would have been disappointed.", Treize commented, drawing his own sword, "It would seem that I would have to do things on my own."

With his wings unfolding, Treize started forward with a cry, his target the prince that was now protectively cradled in Wufei's arms. He was stopped momentarily as an arrow lodged itself into his chest, his eyes glaring to the elfin king that was notching yet another. He grunted in pain as the arrow was released and buried itself in his shoulder. Lowering himself to the ground, he let the pain subside before he gave a chilling laugh, his free hand reaching up to remove the arrows. He threw them to the ground and his eyes connected with Quatre's watching the elf stare at him unthreatened.

"You shall regret that.", he announced.

His left hand rose, outstretched in front of him so that his palm was facing the elfin king, a small orb of black energy gathering in front of it. Quatre watched as it grew, knowing that when it was sent to him he would have to be prepared. Treize was quite skilled in the area of magic and he knew that even with a shield about him, he would be hurt.

With a loud cry Treize let the dark orb fly, the ground cracking and parting at the force as it raced toward the now frozen elf. Wufei watched in horror as the sphere made its way to the blond and he rushed forward, but he found himself jerked back as something took hold of him by the waist. As he was tackled to the ground, he glared up at his attacker only to have his anger drain to shock as he stared up at a recognizable face.

"Dao Long?"

"Hello father.", the young man greeted, cyan eyes glaring.

Any questions that Wufei would have asked were stopped short at the sight of the dagger that was raised high above his son's head. Before it could make its trip down, Wufei flung the boy off of him, standing in time to find that Quatre was still in danger. He had no time to go to his rescue though as a column of fire was heading straight toward him.

With wings snapping open he took to the air in time, but found he needed to avoid another fiery missile that was sent after him. He looked down to where his son stood glaring back at him and he let his eyes stray away. They widened at the sight of the large energy mass closing in on Quatre, crying out as it made impact. The force of the explosion caused him to be flung backwards and he struggled to right himself, avoiding the debris that flew in his direction.

When everything had calmed, silver eyes frantically searched the parting dust. He had stupidly left Duo behind and he was sure that the young prince would be hurt. With a curse he slowly lowered himself, his beating wings helping to clear the dust away. As he touched down onto the ground, he was surprised to find Angelus glaring daggers at the dark angel. Duo was encased in a shielding of magic unharmed and he wished to sigh in relief. However, he could not find Quatre and his heart began to race at the thought that he had lost another.

"It's such a tragedy.", Treize told him, he and Dao Long now perched on branches above them.

In his arms he held Trowa, once again in his original form. The young man was unconscious; a side effect of the large explosion. With angry eyes Wufei turned to them, his sword drawing as he flexed his wings for flight. However, a hand on his shoulder stopped him and he turned to find Heero, the Fairy King's eyes telling him not to make the first move.

With his grip on his sword's hilt loosening, Wufei looked back to his son, his eyes draining of all anger. He didn't know what to feel as he watched up at him. His little boy was no longer there. He was instead a grown man, more a teenager, and the look of hatred and disgust that he watched Wufei with made the dragon's heart ache. What was standing before him now was not his son, it was only another puppet on Treize's strings.

His eyes began to water and he felt the need to give a bellowing raor, but he restrained himself. He would not give Treize the pleasure. Though a cry of loss did not tear free of him, he failed to keep back his tears, the drops running from his eyes as he looked up to his only son.

"Your tears mean nothing to me.", Dao Long told him acidicly, though his father said nothing, "I do not want them. You can keep them for your elfish whore."

At the words Wufei frowned, not knowing what the boy meant by them. At Treize's call of his name, he looked to the Angel of Destruction with a dark glower. The dark angel would pay for this.

"As you must have figured out, your son is now mine.", Treize told him, with a scowl of his own, "He and I will return to finish the job. For now, we give you time to mourn the loss of your precious háron."

With those words, there was only a flash of dark lightening before the three vanished. Wufei felt Heero's hand rest against his shoulder comfortingly and the small voice that called his name urged him to look back to Duo. He gave the boy a sad smile and he then looked to Angelus, who could only give him a sad look.

Quatre was no where in sight and if the looks on their faces were anything to go by, he was dead. Slowly putting away his sword, Wufei gently removed Heero's hand from his shoulder before he headed in Duo's direction. Now free from the shield, the teenaged boy rushed forward as Wufei passed by, hugging onto the dragon comfortingly. He knew that the Dragon Lord was hurting and he knew of no other way of consoling him.

Tensing for a moment as Duo troubled his wounds, Wufei relaxed as he brought his arms around the boy, pulling him tighter to him as new tears rose in his darkened eyes. He could feel his body growing weak and he knew that it was best that they headed to the inn.

He and Quatre had been led there by their horses. And though they had planned to go in when they had first reached, they were drawn to the forest when they caught sight of Duo heading in its direction. It was time to head back, Milliardo was waiting and if they did not begin their travels soon, Relena would most likely catch up to them. He needed time to heal before he was met with another battle.

"Wufei?"

The questioning call of his name made him pull back slightly to look down into watering violet eyes, his hands stroking away a loose strand of chestnut hair. He smiled down at Duo even though tears left his eyes and he placed a kiss to the boy's forehead.

"We can't allow this loss to deter us any longer.", he said, hearing that his voice was weak, "We'll head back to the inn and then set off on our way. The sun has already risen, we must move with haste."

As Wufei led the way, Duo went to speak but was stopped by Angelus, who only shook his head. With Heero joining them, the three followed after him, Aubri soon joining the group. Though they were curious as to where the horse had been the entire time, they said nothing. Questions would be asked later.

------------------------------

Milliardo was busying himself with preparing the horses, when he was aware that he was no longer alone. He kept about his business, gently tightening the saddle around Tamsin. He watched the horse begin to nervously fidget and he gently pet him, whispering soothing words to him so as to calm him. He paused however as the stable entrance and windows slammed shut, causing the horses to become startled. Trying his best to calm them all down, he conjured up a small amount of magic to light a torch with mage light. As the horses slowly began to settle down, his eyes looked around the stables. There was nothing out of the ordinary to be seen, but he knew that he was being watched and it was a feeling he did not appreciate.

"I suggest, whoever you are, that you come out of hiding.", Milliardo spoke, tending to the horses once again, "I do not appreciate being watched from the shadows. If you wish to confront me, then do so, and do not prolong our meeting face to face."

"And what if I were only here to watch?", a voice asked from behind him, an arm wrapping about his waist, "You are truly something to behold."

Pushing the person away, Milliardo's face held a sneer of disgust as he met eyes with glowing amber.

"Remius.", he spat, the dark haired man smiling, "What business do you have with me?"

"None, my dear Milliardo.", the ex-god said, his hand taking to petting Aelin's pelt, "Though I do have a purpose for being here."

"And what would that purpose be?"

Turning his back to the wind god, Remius walked over to an empty stable pen, pushing the door open to reveal a large black snake. It was coiled and as Remius opened the stable pen's door wider it gave a dangerous hiss, Milliardo watching on unfazed. Remius stepped closer to the creature, petting the snake's head as it lowered for his hand to reach it.

"Does this not belong to you?"

At Remius' question, the snake began to uncoil itself to slowly reveal Quatre. The elfin king was unconscious and Milliardo stepped forward, but the threatening hiss of the snake stopped him short. Taking hold of Quatre, Remius brought him forward, offering the elf to Milliardo who hesitated before taking him. He cradled the smaller blond protectively, and Milliardo looked to Remius with wariness.

"What do you want in return for this?", he asked cautiously, knowing of Remius' ways.

With a smile, Remius shook his head before he returned to petting his brother's horse. He had pondered that himself long and hard, until he realized something he found shocking.

"I want nothing in return.", he voiced, looking to a now befuddled Milliardo, "I only want to return him to where he rightfully belongs."

"How. . . when. . . why?"

Remius held up a hand to stop Milliardo's stumbling questioning and he stepped forward, looking down at the elfin creature in the Great Wind's arms.

"In my search for one of my servants, I stumbled across your little troupe.", he explained, looking up into sharp blue eyes, "Treize had found them and was sure to end the elf's life. With Duo unable to do much and the Dragon Lord occupied with his own battle, the elf was helpless. So I did what I would not normally do. I removed him from harm's way, drawing him into a realm and bringing him here.

"I'm sure the others must think him dead, so now you can prove otherwise. I must go, for I fear I have come out of hiding much too long. Angelus will ask for me and you must tell him that I am as I should be."

He turned to leave, but Milliardo's voice stopped him, and he looked back to the long-haired blond in question.

"Your change in manner will confuse him.", Milliardo told him, Remius smiling, "And I thank you for Quatre's safe return."

"Don't mention it.", Remius simply said, walking away.

He stopped in front of his snake, turning back to the man that still stood in shock and he gave him a playful glare.

"I really mean it.", he said teasingly, "Don't mention it at all."

As the snake began to coil around him, Remius gave the wind god a wink before he was completely hidden by the snake's large body. With one last hiss, the snake bust into smoke, both it and Remius now gone.

The bright light that poured into the stable alerted Milliardo that the doors were now open and he turned to find Angelus in the doorway. He face held the look of mourning, or at least it did until he caught sight of the elf in Milliardo's arms. Rushing forward, he met Milliardo, taking the elfin king away from him. His eyes asked the question his voice could not and Milliardo only gave him a smile.

"He was returned to us by miracle.", Milliardo told him, keeping his promise to Remius.

Confused eyes looked to him and he simply smiled at the Seer, looking up as he found the others approaching. Wufei was the first to spot him, running forward to take Quatre's limp body in his arms. Lowering himself to the stable floor, he let his eyes run over the elf's face in disbelief.

"A miracle.", Angelus answered as the dragon looked up to him in question, "Or so I have been told."

He looked to Milliardo, knowing that his lover was keeping something from him. He found it best not to ask, satisfied enough that Quatre was safe and in their company. It was time to move on.

"Wufei, you'll ride with Quatre.", he told the dragon, ordering them all to their horses, "The Dark Lands are three days ride, and our time is growing short. When we are out of range of the town I will Gate us to the entrance of the Barrens. That is as far as my magic will allow me without doing damage to ourselves. It will also distance us from Relena's army who are not as far behind us as we'd like to think."

Taking example of the rest, Angelus mounted his horse. He looked to Milliardo, who happened to be giving him a disapproving look, and he gave his own apologetic look in return.

"I will not do it on my own.", Angelus assured him, "I will ask their help and when we make it through we will rest briefly. You have no need to worry."

"I can only hope so."

With Milliardo's answer, Angelus turned to the rest who were merely awaiting his order. Leading Aelin to the front of the line, he then looked back to the rest, as he started them off out of the stable.

"We ride."

T.B.C.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter as promised.

------------------------------

Angelus looked back to his small group of comrades as they drew closer to the outskirts of the town they had just left. It would seem that even though they appeared happy, there was a sudden sadness that fell about them. Even Duo, who seemed the happiest of them didn't even hold a smile on his face.

The Seer could only narrow the cause down to two explanation. The first being that they had lost a friend, the boy now held under Treize's control. Angelus blamed himself for this, he could have helped the boy and he should have sensed the poison, but he had been too damned distracted. His eyes looked to the sky at the sound of a raven's call, but he knew it wasn't who he wanted it to be.

Crystal blue eyes returned their gaze to the sullen looking group, narrowing in the young prince of Rothelan. It would seem that maybe even Duo was aware that at the end of their journey there would be a major loss. What the young prince didn't know was that it was he himself who would be taken away from them yet again. Knowing that he couldn't bear to stare at the set of long faces anymore, Angelus fitted his face with a smile, before pulling his horse to a stop.

Milliardo, recognizing that Angelus was slowing his horse, did the same. His blue eyes watched as Angelus climbed off, the rest of them watching as he walked away.

"Where is he going?", Duo asked, the other three riders shrugging.

It would seem that if they were ever to find out what the silver-haired deity was up to, they would have to follow him. Duo was the first off his horse, ignoring Heero's words of objection. From the smile that had adorned Angelus' face, he was sure that it was something worth seeing. He ran after Angelus, as the man was now halfway down the small hill of the plain, leaving the other three behind with the horses and the elf that had yet to awaken.

Wufei looked to Heero, who only frowned in annoyance. There was no surprise that he was upset. Even though the boy loved the Fairy King, he had never really listened to the fairy's opinions. It was something that never changed even after centuries. Carefully leaning Quatre against his horse, Wufei climbed down, throwing the chocolate-haired king a sympathetic look, before he took hold of his horse's reigns to guide her after Duo and Angelus.

"We might as well follow.", Milliardo suggested, the king sighing in defeat, "There's no telling what Angelus is up to. And frankly I'm rather tired of trying to figure it out all of the time. Windstorm, you and the other horses can wander but stay close."

At his horse's soft trill, Milliardo climbed down, giving the steed a loving stroke of its mane. He looked to Heero, now only a bright blue light that zipped off in the direction his lover had gone and let the horses go their way. When they were settled further off on the plain, heads bowed to chew at the grass, he took his leave.

------------------------------

Duo and the others found Angelus at the edge of a lake that had been hidden behind a row of tall trees. He was aware that although it wasn't much, it was the least he could do for them. He had spotted the lake and figured it would be nice to spend an hour or two there in rest; pushing all danger and foreboding feelings aside.

He was aware that Relena's creatures were still following them, but now that they were out in an open field, it was hard for the animals to travel. It would seem that darkness was better suited for them and though they could travel with the sun, they chose to avoid it. So he and the rest will try to lift their spirits, a good swim and a few hours of relaxing would do them good.

With Duo now coming up beside him, he pointed out to the middle of the lake, violet eyes following. Duo stared at the still surface of the water, his eyes widening at the sight of a creature he never thought existed. He watched intently again, waiting for it to reappear and at the glimpse of the large scaly tails that peeked out of the water, Duo grinned.

"Those aren't what I think they are.", he stated, Angelus smiling.

"Care to go for swim?", the Seer asked.

At Duo's nod, Heero flew toward them in his tiny state, resting himself on the boy's shoulder.

"Duo-"

Before he could go any farther with reasoning with his lover, Heero was lifted into Duo's hand, large violet eyes looking down at him, ready to beg.

"Come on, Heero.", Duo pleaded, already removing his boots, "There are mermaids out there."

He looked again to find the heads now poking out of the water, before he looked to the Fairy King who was frowning up at him. He countered the look with sad puppy dog eyes, the Seer laughing at them both. There was a bright flash of light before Heero was standing at full size, his arms now crossed over his chest. He would not fall victim to Duo's looks. They were going to waste time here. It was better if they moved on.

"We can't, Duo.", Heero announced, Duo pouting, "If we don't move on Relena will be sure to find us and I do not wish to meet her again. Every encounter I've ever had with her was disastrous. Besides, we can't waste any time; we need every hour that we have."

"But-", Duo tried, stopping short when Heero's frown grew sterner.

The braided boy looked to Angelus, the Seer amused with the small spat the two were engaged in. As the puppy look was aimed at him now, he felt himself sigh. He looked to Heero, the Fairy King still stubbornly refusing and he held the man by the shoulder.

"_Heero_, _ala'h va._", Angelus pleaded for the young prince, gaining Heero's attention, "We can spare to waste time as Relena's army seems to slow down during the day. The Barrens will not disappear. Besides, it would be nice to enjoy as much as we can before we go rushing off into battle again."

As Heero took his time in contemplating each and every word Angelus spoke to him, he watched his lover pout, his shirt already removed for the swim. Colbat eyes looked to where the dragon was standing, or at least had been standing. At the alarmed cries of the mermaids, he looked back only to find the large dragon plunging into the lake's surface. What followed was a large wave that soaked everyone who stood at the lake's shore down to the skin. Growling in annoyance, Heero looked down at his soaked clothes. Now he had no choice.

"Fine.", he said finally giving in, turning back to Duo and finding him gone.

"Thanks, Heero!", a voice from behind him said.

He looked to the lake, only to see a chestnut-locked head already swimming off in the direction of where the dragon now waded and he sighed.

"Don't worry, Heero.", Angelus told him, removing his own robes to join the others, "Trust me."

With Angelus heading off to childishly play with the Fairy King's lover and the Dragon Lord, Heero looked to the last person he could for some kind of sympathy. Milliardo smiled at him, before his hand rose sending the Fairy King back into the water with a gust of wind, clothes and all. Breaking free of the surface, Heero looked to the shore to glare at the wind god, who only shrugged.

"You can curse me after you've enjoyed yourself.", the blond ordered, walking back to Wufei's horse where Quatre was beginning to stir.

At the call of his name, Heero looked back to find his lover standing on a formation of rocks in all of his naked glory. With a grin on his face, he waved Heero over, mermaids sitting beside him as their eyes watched him a bit too intensely for Heero's comfort. With possessive jealousy pushing him, Heero began swimming in their direction. He would take Angelus' advice and try and have fun. Though he wasn't sure if he would be able to with the thought of Relena pulling on the back of his mind.

------------------------------

Relena let her eyes follow the path that the little traveling band was taking on the map spread out on the table before her. It would seem that they were heading for the Barrens. Someone was guiding them there. She knew exactly who and she had reached the blasted witch much too late. Heero and the others had been long gone. Nonetheless, she had had a lot of fun watching the legendary Thilivern Cardhon crumble under her attack.

Her eyes lifted to the Venerable Mother that was hanging by chains from the wall across from her and she scoffed in disgust. This woman supposedly was the most powerful witch of all the land. To the dark elf, she was nothing more than a disappointment.

"I have no reason to impress you, Relena.", a tired voice filled the room and Relena glared at the woman, "You're praise or lack there of, does not phase me in anyway. You are nothing in my eyes."

Relena slowly made her way over to the woman, watching as she raised blue eyes to meet hers. Now directly in front of her, she smiled, giving her a dark and intimidating laugh. She felt the witch's hold on her calm quiver and she laughed harder. Her hand then ripped across the Venerable Mother's face, the woman crying out at the impact as her head violently snapped to the side.

"You will do good to see me as something worth fearing.", Relena hissed, her scowl replaced, "You'll bow to me soon enough, once I rid myself of that pesky boy."

Une forced herself to ignore the pain of her smarting cheek and she turned back to Relena, who now looked in the direction of the three witches hanging on a different wall. They cowered as Relena took a threatening step towards them, the elf smiling in satisfaction at their fear.

"You fear him.", Une uttered, turning Relena's attention back to her.

"I fear no one.", Relena snapped, her eyes glaring at the older woman.

"Of course you do.", Une pushed, "You know what he is capable of and you've already foreseen what his future holds. That is why you fear him; you know the truth. You are able to die by his hand-"

"And I already know that it will not be so!", Relena screamed, her anger causing the three witches behind her to whimper, "I have seen that he will die, you only prolong his death by sending him afar!"

"The future can be changed, Relena.", Une reminded her, "We see only a possibility and we can choose to alter it or let it be. You're afraid that he will alter it and be successful in ridding all of the earth of your presence."

Une's head was turned to the opposite direction as the back of Relena's hand ripped across her face. The younger woman only glared as her elder began to laugh, making her anger rise and make her feel quite uncomfortable at the same time. This woman was going mad. Nothing she had said was true. The future would be as it was Seen, nothing would change if the gods wanted it so. Une's laughter died as she looked up to the glowering dark queen, her eyes catching hers.

"Your anger is only proof that you believe Duo will be successful. Your end is imminent and he will be the one to deliver you to Death himself."

As Une's crazed laughter began to echo throughout the room, Relena edged away, making sure to not let her mask of anger falter because of her nervousness. Une had gained an upper hand; or so the woman had thought.

"You lie you wretched witch!", Relena spat, "I can see it in your eyes. You know that Duo will lose his life. Though you try to hide it, I can see your remorse; his life is in danger and there is nothing you, the Seer or any one of power can do about it. His blood, my victory; I can taste it. His kingdom, every kingdom, is as good as mine; as well as his lover."

She watched Une's head hang in defeat and she let herself smirk. The Venerable Mother couldn't scare her for long, now that she had hit a nerve that left the woman disgustingly saddened. That boy was nothing but a thorn in her side and she need only rid herself of him. She had left the job to Treize, but the Angel of Darkness took too long. She would finish the boy on her own, Remius however she would leave for the dark angel.

"The future can change, Relena.", Une tried again, though her sorrow weighed heavy on her voice, "He can be triumphant or he can fail. His actions will determine the outcome."

"And you and I both know that he will choose wrong.", Relena said cockily, smiling back at the witch, "How can you be so confidant if you yourself don't believe a word you say?"

There was no answer to Relena's question and the dark elf gave a sound of appreciation as she headed back to the map. She watched as it showed that the band had stopped and she smiled, recognizing the signs that they were going to gate. The exit gate was to deposit them at the entrance of the Barrens. She smiled as she watched the ghost-filled land of the Barrens, letting her hand hover over its shape.

"This young Duo as you revealed, is the prince of lore.", Relena said, her eyes focusing as she watched the two points where the Gates were expected to appear, "I'm sure that he would be happy for a family reunion. As for the rest, I have plans for them as well."

With a dark laugh, Relena watched as shadows slowly swallowed the section of the map that was the Barrens. Angelus had no idea that he was leading them into inescapable doom and she intended to enjoy every minute of it.

------------------------------

"Now when I move forward, you'll raise the sword to counter my attack."

Heero watched as his young lover practiced with Wufei as he himself laid on the grass. They had been swimming for more than an hour, delighting in the game of Marco Polo that Duo had taught them, Quatre joining them shortly after waking. Now the elf was sitting beside him, eyes closed as he silently gathered his strength.

It was narrowing down to the final moment and Angelus had informed them that when he and Milliardo returned, they would open a Gate and take it to the Barrens. Everyone that could offer it would help to open the Gate, which was why as they waited for the Seer to return they gathered as much strength as they could. However, they knew they had time to relax as well. The Seer and his lover had gone swimming and had disappeared behind the rocks for quite sometime now.

"Okay, let's try it one more time."

He directed his attention back to Duo and the Dragon Lord, watching them both raise their weapons to fight. Duo had asked that he be taught to use a sword, since he had no intentions of letting Heero and the others do all the fighting. He was aware of the dangers and he was prepared to face them. As Wufei moved forward to strike, Heero sat up completely; he had to be prepared. He knew that Wufei had no intentions of hurting his lover, he just wasn't so sure that the dragon knew his own strength.

Duo on the other hand knew not to underestimate Wufei's strength or believe that the dragon would go easy on him. He was training the young prince to fight and protect his life. There would be no softened blows or any free hits; he had to get it right. Raising his sword, Duo winced as the loud clang of metal echoed around them as swords met.

His eyes connected with Wufei and he watched the dragon smirk before the sword was quickly moving to his now exposed stomach. With one hand releasing the hilt, Duo swung the sword in front of him, forcing Wufei's away with the screech of scraping metal. He had no time to rest however as he was warding off blow after blow, each offensive attack moving him back. If he continued this way, he would find himself pressed against a tree; he couldn't allow that to happen.

As Wufei's sword swung for his head, he ducked, crouching low to the ground. With a cry of effort, he let his leg swing to Wufei's, quickly standing as the dragon was knocked flat on his back. With a short display of sword dancing, Duo then aimed the blade to the man's throat, smiling as Heero cheered as a result of his victory.

"You learn quickly.", Wufei said with a smile of his own, "I wasn't expecting that. So now you can fight one opponent."

"What about two?"

At the question, Duo quickly spun around to block the sword that was swinging down for his head. He looked to find Quatre smiling at him and he only had a moment before the blond was swinging at him again. He was also aware that Wufei was now standing behind him. Without a thought, he rolled out of the way before standing to face his two sparring partners. He thought that they were moving a little too fast, but they were training him on short notice so it was to be expected. He just hoped they didn't tear him apart before he could actually go into battle.

With a deep breath he readied himself, watching as Wufei and Quatre drew in closer. He had no idea how well he was going to ward them off, Wufei was already fast and Quatre, although he wasn't as fast as the dragon, he was fast enough and he was quiet. So that meant always keeping the elf in his line of sight, if he ever got behind him, he would never hear him coming if the blond didn't want him to.

His muscles tensed as he stood waiting for their move and he allowed himself to take some comfort in the fact that his body wasn't tired as of yet. Although his teacher was a slave driver, gym class had nothing on this. As Wufei and Quatre both moved toward him together, he had very little time to figure out how he was going to avoid both blades. His only choice was to block one as he moved out of striking range of the next. How he was to do that exactly, he wasn't sure. He found that he didn't have to.

The elfin king was thrusting his sword toward him, but Wufei was swinging his down. Without hesitation, Duo swung to block Quatre's attack, while his foot rose to connect with Wufei's exposed chest. It was a blow that sent the Dragon Lord stumbling backward. His triumph was short lived however, since Quatre was already on the offensive once again. With Wufei out of the way for a few moments, Duo focused on the elf in front of him. He moved to block every blow Quatre threw at him, both swords dancing and clashing loudly as they fought.

Heero watched on from the sidelines, his eyes watching as his lover endured every attack that his two comrades gave him. He resisted the urge to go to his rescue, knowing that Duo had to learn on his own. It was difficult, but he managed. Besides, Duo was pretty good for a beginner. Then again, he had known how to fight before. Maybe with his memory regained he was learning what his mind subconsciously knew.

Wufei, having regained his composure was now closing in on the braided prince. Heero clamped his jaws together, wanting to call out and warn Duo, but knowing that he had to let his lover deal with this on his own. On the battlefield, there were chances he wouldn't catch sigth of an enemy sneaking up behind Duo, and that meant the boy would have to learn to sense it on his own.

Duo, although busy with warding off the attacking elf felt when Wufei closed in behind him. With a blow to Quatre's wrist with the flat of his blade, he sent the sword flying out of the elf's hold before he turned in time to duck, avoiding the swing that could have removed his head. He silently cursed himself even though he was now on the offensive, sending blow after blow to the Dragon Lord. He had turned his back on Quatre and now that meant unlike Wufei, he would not be able to tell when the háron chose to strike.

As he was able to take the dragon's sword and once again have Wufei lying on his back in defeat, he saw ebony eyes quickly look behind him. With both swords raised, Duo turned to face narrowed blue-green eyes, the loud clang of him blocking the elf's weapon startling nearby birds in the treetops. They two held their ground, neither moving their swords as they panted breathlessly. Quatre smiled, the gesture showing his approval. He hadn't expected Duo to remember how to fight and if that wasn't the reason for the boy being so good, he was a very fast learner.

"Very good.", someone said from behind him, "Now how would you handle this?"

Looking over his shoulder, Duo found Relena's large black creature leaping in his direction and he turned to meet it. With a cry, Duo swung the weapon in his right hand, the blade cutting the creature in half. It burst into smoke, the black tendrils rising towards the sky. He stopped, now tired and out of breath, his violet eyes finding the Seer smiling back at him. The man had only sent him an illusion, but damn if it didn't seem real enough to actually kill him if he hadnt been fast enough. Knowing that his training was over for the day, his muscles gave out and Duo fell to his knees. In no time Heero was by his side, his arms holding his lover up.

"That was some workout.", Duo said with a smile, looking to where Quatre was helping Wufei up, "Remind me to never fight you two at the same time ever again. I'm sure I won't be as lucky as I was today."

"I was impressed.", Quatre said, dusting himself off, "You managed to knock Wufei off of his feet more than once and get our swords away from us. You're good."

"What do you expect?", Wufei asked with a smile, "He learned from the best."

As he was praised from all sides, Duo let himself lean into his lover's embrace, letting his eyes fall closed for a short moment. He was about ready to drop but at Angelus' arrival that meant they were soon to depart. His nap would have to wait until after they Gated through to the Barrens, then again, that is if he was allowed one.

"Duo.", Heero called gently, watching him nod off, "I'm proud of you. Although you had me worried a few times, you came though."

"Thanks.", Duo said with a lazy smile, his eyes opening to look into Heero's, "I'm just glad I'm not dead. Though I am a bit tired, I wouldn't mind a short nap."

"It will have to wait.", Milliardo told him, "Angelus and I found a location where we can open the Gate. It's a short walk from here."

"So that's why you two disappeared so long?", Wufei asked, throwing the two deities a knowing glance, "I would have thought otherwise."

Throwing the dragon a look that was slightly threatening, Angelus ignored the accusations. Even if the two had gone off for other reasons beyond finding a suitable location for the portal, it wasn't any of their business. Wufei, catching Angelus' threatening glower and Milliardo's flush of embarrassment, laughed softly. It was fun teasing those two and he found he had to do it more often.

With a final glare at the snickering dragon, Angelus turned to look at the sun. It wasn't that far into the day. It was no later than the afternoon if he had to guess. That left them enough time to reach the Barrens if they left at this exact moment. He looked to Heero and the young prince, finding that Duo was asleep even with the advice that he shouldn't. Then again, Angelus couldn't blame him. He had just been taught years of fighting techniques and then had sparred as if is life depended on it. Angelus was sure that he wouldn't have been killed, but injury to oneself was enough of an excuse to fight with every amount of strength you could muster.

Blues eyes looked to the sky again, aware of the flock of black birds that were circling ahead of them. He knew that they were spies and from the slight differences, he could tell that these were no ravens. That meant that even if he had retreated, Treize was keeping an eye on them. Milliardo he already knew was aware of them and he looked the Great Wind to confirm his suspicion. The wind god's eyes were indeed narrowed on the flock above their heads. He watched them circle and dance through the air for a few moments more, before he looked to Angelus with an uneasy stare. He didn't have to ask the question that was forming in his head, Milliardo was answering before he could even try.

"He's not only watching us.", Milliardo informed him, looking back to the crows, "It's a message of what's to come. He's either warning us or mocking us and since he is the Angel of Destruction, I'm guessing it's the latter."

Angelus turned his eyes back to the birds over head, watching them dance a few moments more before they all disappeared into a burst of smoke. He was no reader of animal signs and Milliardo was an amateur at best. The one who would have known just what exactly the crows were foreboding was no longer with them. He was another lost soul caught in Treize's grasp, his free will imprisoned within the confines of the dark angel's mind. Even if the boy's original intentions had been dark, he had grown into a different person over the days that he spent in their company. His loss was felt as much as if it had been any other.

He forced himself to shake free of this thoughts. It was best to not let himself fall into mourning; they had no time to. He had allowed them to waste enough time by spending part of the day with the small comfort of amusement, but now they had to leave. He turned back to the others, finding that they were packed and ready; they were only waiting for him.

After they crossed the final Gate, there would be no turning back. His heart sank at the remembered words of the Venerable Mother, his eyes watching as the heir to Rothelan hugged his arms around his horses neck. The tense muscles and the slight muttering were signs that he was dreaming. He could only wonder if it was a dream from his past or his inevitable future, since he knew that his dreams were not at all good.

With a whistle to call Aelin to him, he let his mind stray to concentrating on getting the Gate open. It wasn't far, only a short trek away and he would need every ounce of magic that he could muster. Of course, he would not do it on his own, and he wasn't allowed to. Milliardo had already informed him that he would gain help, whether he liked it or not. Although Angelus had told his lover back at the inn that he would ask for help, he had indeed intended on opening the Gate himself. That had earned him a cold glare and a threat he knew that his lover would live up to. So it was fear of the blond god that had made him agree. Milliardo, though gentle at times, could be harsh and unforgiving. He was in every way the Wind.

He didn't mount Aelin, as every one else was ready to travel by foot; Duo the exception. With a nod to his comrades, he led the way into the trees that separated the lake from the plain they had been traveling through earlier. It wasn't long before they were standing in front of two ancient trees, large enough to make even Angelus stare in awe. The hidden magic that permeated from them encased them like a thick fog. To open a passageway to the Barrens meant that they would need the power of the two trees in front of them. He looked to Quatre, needing the elf's opinion. If the Elvish king thought it better to use another power source, he would have to look again or open a Gate using his own magic.

"What you have found Angelus is ancient magic.", Quatre told him, not needing his question to be worded.

He let go of his horse's reigns, walking over to one of the giants and letting his hand touch the bark. He pulled it back as if burned, looking down at his finger tips before staring up the towering tree to its branches. He had never seen magic such as this. He put his hand on it again, feeling as power shot through his body, thousands of small electrical pulses running through his veins. These two giants were a form of storage and it was pure luck that they had come across it. Or maybe, they were meant to? Looking to Angelus with a smile, Quatre nodded his approval. The trees were asking of their intent and when they had an answer that satisfied them, had given the approval that the Seer had been searching for.

"I thank you.", Angelus murmured to both the trees and the elfin king, "Now if I may gain some assistance. We'll have this Gate open in no time at all."

Stepping back to meet Angelus as the others stepped forward, Quatre looked once again to the ancient giants in appreciation. These trees were older than him and it would seem as if they were even older than Angelus as well. They were stored here to assist those who needed it, but no one came through here; at least not since the creation of the Barrens.

As the Seer rose his hands in front of him to begin drawing energy from the trees, Quatre felt the air around him vibrate, the sensation causing him to clench his jaw. He never did enjoy actually using magic, it wasn't the best feeling he ever experienced. At the faint breeze that began to stir the fallen leaves and twigs on the ground, he knew that Milliardo was joining the Seer in gathering the power. That left Wufei, Heero, and himself to build the frame and actually open the gate.

As he Saw a net like array of lights spread between the two trees before disappearing, he could only guess that Wufei and Heero had taken the job of framework, that left him to actually open the Gate. With a deep breath he closed his eyes, his mind reaching out to the two trees carefully to draw energy away from them and into the Gate's potential opening. He had been a passageway for magic before and he didn't much mind it, however this time it was a bit of struggle.

He had to mold and twist it to form a Gate, giving him a more active part than a link. So with eyes now open and staring at the crackling magic in front of him, he muttered a few Elvish words, wincing when a loud electric "pop" and blindingly white light signaled the opening of the Gate. He looked to Angelus, the Seer smiling to him in gratitude and he gently let his channels close. It was now time to cross over and at the slight gasp from behind them they knew that Duo was awake again.

They all looked back to the prince, whose violet eyes were watching past them to the large doorway in front of them. Something had caused him to wake and it was now drawing his attention to the view beyond the Gate.

"We can't go.", Duo mumbled, Tamsin snorting, "Something's not right."

"What is it?", Heero asked, walking closer to his lover, "What's not right?"

"I don't know.", he frowned, his eyes staring ahead, "But, I just feel as if we shouldn't. Not now."

"We must go now.", Angelus pushed, though wanting to heed Duo's warning, "The Gate will not stay open long."

The prince's sigh was his sign of defeat and he gently guided Tamsin forward. He would go, but he was reluctant in doing so. He had no idea what had jerked him from sleep, but from the cold that took hold of his skin, he was pretty sure that it lay just on the other side. The others mounted their horses, Heero riding beside his lover who had stopped just before the passageway. He let his hand reach out to comfortingly grip his shoulder; his hand traveling to gently squeeze Duo's.

"It's alright, _lano._", Heero said in hopes of calming him, "I'm here with you. We'll be just fine."

"I hope so.", Duo mumbled, his voice quavering, "I really do."

With a fearful look to his lover, Duo muttered his order for Tamsin to head off, the two of them moving forward into the portal. The others followed close behind him. It would seem that things were going fine. However, it was quite the opposite.

Tamsin and Duo had been the first to cross through the Gate and would be the only ones. As soon as they had cleared, the Gate closed and Duo looked behind him with wide eyes at it disappeared, taking every once of light with it. His breath became short as his eyes widened in the dark. His heart was thundering as he stared at where the portal stood and he was sure that it would return. Although he knew that he and Tamsin were on there own. His horse was getting a bit nervous and he couldn't blame him.

"What do we do, Tamsin?", he questioned, his grip tightening on the reigns as the darkness of the Barrens seemed to close in on him, "What do we, do?"

At familiar sound of feet shuffling closer, Duo panicked, which in turn caused Tamsin to panic. With a fearful whinny, Tamsin rose on two legs, Duo trying his best to stay mounted.

"Tamsin, calm down!", he ordered, though he himself was close to taking his horse's example.

With more soothing words, he managed to calm Tamsin down a bit. Whatever was out there was most certainly coming closer and since he had no clue as to where these creatures were, there was really nothing he could do about it. If only there was enough light for him to see.

"Light.", he softly said, his hand rising to the folds of his tunic.

He fingered the stone inside of it, his mind registering that this was exactly the occasion that it was needed for.

"And with it you will be guided to your final destination and shown the way through darkness and shadow to Ithildin, the blade of the Goddess.", Une's words he repeated as he pulled the jewel free, "The Úrin Mír."

Duo squinted as the gem first pulsed before sending out a large circumference of light. He heard as soft screeches and cries faded, being pushed back by the blinding light. Whatever was out there wasn't partial to light and for that he was grateful. At Tamsin's soft whinny, he petted the top of the steed's head, his heart finally calming down some.

His eyes looked at his surroundings, finding the shadowed shapes of dead trees, their bare branches stretching up and out like bony claws. He visibly shank, not wanting to know if those were claws indeed. At Tamsin's snort, he looked ahead of him aware that the light was illuminating a pathway. It was meant to lead him after all. He didn't have to say a word, Tamsin set off on his own at a cautious trot. He really didn't want to go anyway without the others, without Heero; but he had no idea where they were.

"Wherever you are, Heero, I hope that you're safe."

------------------------------

In all of his years, in which he had lived many, Heero had never found that a Gate would fail him. However, as he was violently thrown out of the portal and onto a stone floor, he knew that was exactly what had happened. He was no longer accompanied by his traveling companions and he knew that meant Duo was gone as well. He straightened himself to a standing position, his eyes calmly looking about the room that he had been disgracefully thrown into. He had no idea where he was and he knew that he wouldn't like it when he finally found out.

"I knew, Heero, that you'd return to me.", a voice he knew all too well, "It was only a matter of time before you would be mine."

He only turned in time to see Relena's cruel smile before black tendrils of shadow were tightening around him, drawing him back to a wall. He fought as much as he could, but the amount of pain that surged through him as he struggled forced him to calm himself.

"Where is he!", he bellowed, watching Relena's smile grow darker.

"Why Heero.", she cooed, walking closer, "It's been years since I've seen you; centuries even. Is this is the way you greet me?"

She was now close enough to reach out and touch a hand to Heero's cheek, the Fairy King pulling away from her. He had no clue as to what her intentions were and he did not like the vulnerable position he was in. He had enough memories and scars from this woman and he knew exactly what she was capable of. Though he was more worried about his young lover than himself; she had tampered with the Gates destination and that meant that Duo could have been sent somewhere he would easily perish. The thought made him growl in anger and he glared darkened eyes in the Dark Queen's direction, the elfin woman only smiling at him.

"Oh darling, don't be upset.", Relena cooed, with a pout, "I did this so that we could be together. At last, you and I can live happily ever after and finally that human whore that you have associated yourself with will be out of the way."

She started with a fit of giggles, her hands clasping in front of her chest as she spun in her merriment. This was the most exciting thing that had happened to her in ages and she would not let herself miss the opportunity to celebrate it. The young prince was bound to die without his Guardians nor _her_ lover. Things would only get better. She had sent the others to the Dark Lands, right to Treize's doorstep. The man would enjoy his little gift as much as she would enjoy Heero.

"You're even more daft and disgusting than before.", Heero's voice bit from behind her, "Even with every insult I could throw at you, with every truthful claim that I would _never_ love you; you were persistent. It wasn't enough that I had told you once that the sight of you made my stomach churn in disgust; it was as if the insults fueled your obsession. Duo is the only person I'll ever care for and if you dare harm one hair on his head, you will regret it with every waking moment."

Her dancing had stopped at the sound of her lover-to-be's words and she turned cold and angry eyes to him. He matched her glare for glare, his anger not faltering once, even as he felt the shadow-like tendrils tighten their hold around him. With a gleam of malicious intent in her eyes, Relena stalked forward, her hands clenched to fists by her side. Only when she was in front of the fuming fairy did she relax them, one hand reaching out to painfully grab him under the chin, her nails digging into the flesh of his cheeks. Heero's only reaction of pain was the clenching of his jaw and it was fuel enough to lead her on.

"Now hear me, Fairy King.", she spat, her nails digging deeper into his flesh, "I know full and well that you held nothing but abhorrence when it came to me. I knew damn well that you had fallen head over heels for that Rothelan brat, and I knew every time I advanced, I would be painfully turned down. I suffered a great deal in my persistence of you. I'm not as dunderheaded as you believe I am. I'm more than a love-struck woman too stupid to notice when a man shows no interest in me.

"It angered me to no end that you would rather have that wretched boy than a woman such as me. I knew that the only way that I would ever be happy again, was with you by my side, and the boy you had come to care for dead. My intentions now Heero, is to have you suffer endlessly in my wake, to equal every amount of suffering that you put me through! Duo is walking straight into his doom and with no one there to come to his rescue! And while you watch your precious prince die yet again, I will enjoy every insufferable moment of your agony!"

At her yelled words, she sent a painful bout of electric pulses through the shadows around the captured king, which in turn sent it coursing through Heero. As his pained cry reverberated around her, Relena gave a dark laugh, watching as the body in front of her convulsed in pain. This was all too fun, but not as enjoyable as when she would watch Heero lose the one thing he ever held dear.

She let the torture end for now, watching as Heero sagged limply in his constraints and releasing his chin from her vice-like grip. She watched with a bored look as the small cuts that her fingernails had formed slowly bled, her eyes looking over the man she had always dreamed of possessing. It was a shame that her lust and feelings for him had somewhat waned, growing into a perpetual hate and the need to feel his suffering. Well, there was nothing she could do about it now; only enjoy every moment of it. There was a knock at the door and she looked to it as it opened, two set of onyx eyes peeking in from behind it.

All in all she had to say that she had done very well. She had the man she had always wanted, two new lovely dragons for pets and soon enough her rival would be killed, leaving her to then focus her energy on bringing the entire earth under her rule. To say she was ecstatic was an understatement. As the two young girls watched over to where Heero hang limply from the wall with horror-filled eyes, she quickly made her way to them, her body shielding them from the view behind her.

"Pay no attention to that.", she ordered gently.

As both Ming Ue and Ling Yao watched up at her, she gave them a smile, taking each by the hand.

"Why don't we go and play?", she asked, starting to lead them out of the room, "I'm in the mood to have a little fun."

As Ming Ue giggled happily at the notion of play, Ling Yao looked behind her to the broken man in his shadowy chains. She knew who he was; she had seen him many times before when she was still with her mother and father.

"Baba.", she mumbled softly, her eyes still on Heero.

The door shut behind them as they left, Relena going on about what she planned to do with them and how much fun they would have. Finally, turning away from the room that held a well known friend behind it, Ling Yao let her mind stray to her father yet again. If the Fairy King had been finally captured, where could her Baba be?

------------------------------

Wufei gave a roar of dismay as he noticed that he and the others had been sent astray. Heero and his lover were missing, which could not fare well at all. If there was any good news at all, it was that he and the rest were still together, but what bothered him most was that even if the Fairy King and Duo were both missing; it wasn't likely they had ended up together.

He gave another roar again, this one full of anger as he pounded his fists against the ground that he had been thrown onto. Silver eyes searched around him before they narrowed on the Seer, who at the moment was taking in their surroundings. From the confused look on the deity's face, Wufei knew that this hadn't been planned. Then again, why would Angelus plan to send them all in different directions? He looked for Quatre, finding the elfin king helping Milliardo to stand. They were in unfamiliar territory and one glance up caused the dragon to turn cold. He knew where they were and it meant nothing but trouble.

"Where are we?", he heard Quatre ask.

"In a place born of the Seven Hells.", Angelus answered, his voice unable to hide his unease.

Standing, Wufei made his way to where the silver-haired god overlooked the land at the edge of a cliff. They were in the Dark Lands alright; there was no doubt about it. Volcanic ash and smoke burst free of the ground in front of them, the liquid fire hidden underneath the ground illuminating the large cavernous cracks. Every horrible creature imaginable slowly stalked the horrendous valley below them, Wufei catching sight of a small pack of Relena's own creation on the verge of making another beast their prey. He turned away, not wanting to watch much more of it. He knew what could be found here, or rather, he knew _who_ could be found here. As if Wufei's thoughts were invitation, he made his appearance.

"Why, if it isn't my dear friends."

Turning at the sound of his voice, the four remaining companions watched as Treize hovered in the air, his face holding a smile.

"Welcome to my humble abode.", he greeted, his arms spreading to indicate their surroundings, "I hope you'll enjoy your stay here. Or rather, _I_ hope to enjoy your stay here."

"What have you done with the others?", Angelus demanded, his blue eyes narrowed on the Angel of Destruction.

"I have done nothing, oh Great Seer.", Treize answered, lowering himself to the ground, "However, the Lady Elf would be more inclined to answer that question. You see she thought it best if I held your company. However, our young prince Duo was the only one left on the set course to the Barrens. He has many who are dying to see him and if he can make it to his final destination, he still won't be able to retrieve the object he's after. My servant will see it so."

"And what do you intend to do to us?", Milliardo asked, his face a mask of calm though he was just as angry as the others, "There has to be reason behind our being brought here."

Treize gave a low chuckle as his eyes centered onto the blond wind god. In the blink of an eye, he disappeared, the small group looking about suspiciously. Before they could even react, large black roots broke free of the ground, entangling themselves around the Seer, elf and dragon. The only one free was Milliardo. However, he was taken prisoner in Treize's arms as the man reappeared behind him. The dark angel wrapped one arm tightly about his waist, while his other hand took hold of the Great Wind's chin firmly.

"What I intend to do is send those sniveling idiots in front of us to the cavernous pits of the Seven Hells.", he whispered, his lips brushing against Milliardo's cheek.

He gave a taunting smile, looking up to find the Seer glaring daggers in his direction, as he and the others fought against their constraints. He made sure to keep eye contact with the former God of Light as he turned the Great Wind to face him, so that the wind god was glaring up at him. His lips were able to lightly ghost over Milliardo's as he kept his grip on the man's chin.

"You, my dear.", he announced softly, yet loud enough that the others could hear him, "Will stay with me. Relena has requested that you pay for your deceit and I plan to do such as I so please."

With that said, he looked to Angelus, his lips pressing forcefully against Milliardo's, watching the Seer's eyes lighten to a silvery-white as the Seer's full power crackled about them. He pulled away from the kiss to laugh loudly as Angelus broke free of the scraggly vines, only to be tangled in thicker, more resistant roots. With a wave goodbye, Treize watched as the ground opened underneath the three in front of him, the vines pulling them down into the earth.

"Angelus!"

At Milliardo's cry he turned the god's eyes back to him, glaring down at the angered eyes as the Great Wind's lover and his comrades were swallowed into the earth, the ground closing over them and further separating the small group. He allowed the blond to angrily push him away.

"Oh come now, Milliardo.", he started, walking closer to him, "You knew that it would come to this eventually."

He was stopped by the forceful wind that lifted him off his feet, sending him sailing backward toward the spiny trees that could easily impale him. Not wanting to go through that experience a second time, he let his wings open to guide him through the ravenous gales. It stopped once the same roots that had held his lover captive now wrapped themselves about Milliardo, causing him to focus on fighting them instead of the dark angel that landed in front of him. His face was taken in a hold again and he was made to look up into those sharp blue eyes that burned down at him.

"You brought this upon yourself, Milliardo.", Treize informed him, the blond deity scowling up at him, "It was your decision to save the boy and then later guide him. If your loyalties had lied with the Lady Elf, this could have been avoided."

"I'd rather die than serve that wretched witch!", Milliardo spat, the venom in his voice causing Treize to shiver.

"Oh don't you worry.", Treize muttered, darkly smiling down at him, "You'll most certainly die. However, not until I've tired of you."

------------------------------

Duo sighed to himself in boredom as he and Tamsin continued their journey through the barren wasteland. It's not to say that he was no longer afraid of what lurked in the shadows, he was deadly afraid, however he had been traveling for quite a while and without anyone to talk to it was quite boring. There was Tamsin, but the horse couldn't much speak as send feelings to him, and if what Duo was reading from him was right, the horse was quite bored himself. He gave another sigh as his shoulders slumped, his hand fingering the Úrin Mír.

He had almost lost its light earlier, when he had lost his nerve and decided to head back. The gem had then gone out, leaving him and Tamsin in complete darkness. It was then he understood what the three witches meant when they told him it would only reveal what was ahead of him. He could not turn back, no matter what, or he would be left to stumble his way through the intimidating shadows of the Barrens. It was enough incentive to keep going. Now he and Tamsin were on their way to the ruins of his homeland.

"How long do we have to until we reach there?", he asked aloud, Tamsin snorting in response.

It turned into a surprised whinny as he stopped in his tracks, Duo looking ahead of them to find out what had caused the horse to hesitate. He was met by the sight of a young woman, dressed in an embroidered dress with her hair done up with jewels to match it. Her deep blue eyes watched him with as much curiosity as he watched her and Duo was startled as she was joined by a young gentleman, dressed as elegantly as she was. His brown eyes watched up at Duo as well, almost as if in sheer awe. Tamsin nervously trotted back, Duo calming him with a scratch to the back of his ear. He had no idea who these two people were, but something was telling him that they could be trusted. Tamsin however had another idea entirely and he tried his best to turn around.

"Tamsin wait.", Duo commanded, the horse fighting against the reigns, "Calm down. If we turn back again we'll lose the light."

That little reminder caused him to stop, though the horse's eyes still looked fearfully to the two newcomers before them. He felt Duo climb off of him and he objected, trying to block the prince's way as he began to step forward. Duo only gently pushed the horse's head aside, walking forward to come closer to the young man and woman before them. His advance made them cower away and he stopped in his tracks. The Úrin Mír; its light was too much for them.

He let his hand close around the jewel so only the slightest amount of light could shine through, watching as their eyes softened with relief. It was their turn to move closer then, coming as close enough so that Duo could see that they weren't as solid as they looked, their bodies were slightly transparent. These two were ghosts, as he had been warned he would find them here. He was taken by surprise as the gentleman bowed, followed by the young woman who curtsied, before straightening and grabbing his hand. Her soft smile was inviting and he allowed her to pull him forward, leading him wherever it was that she wanted him to go. The young man followed in step beside them and they walked on with a reluctant Tamsin behind them.

It wasn't long before they stopped however, Duo watching as they both looked ahead of them with wide and fearful eyes. Before he could question, they were gone, leaving him and Tamsin alone to face whatever was before them in the darkness. His eyes widened as a large crowd lurked forward, dead and blank eyes staring in his direction. He was sure that unlike the two apparitions that had warmly greeted him, this lot wasn't at all happy to see him. He backed away to Tamsin as they stepped forward in unison, bony hands reaching forward as if ready to grab him. With his horse's whinny, he clung tightly to the reigns, wide violet eyes unable to detach themselves from the people in front of him.

"Tamsin.", he murmured, the horse only trilling softly, "What do you think they're going to do?"

At his question, the collection of ghosts sprang forward, various screams piercing through the deadened silence. Duo screamed himself as Tamsin gave a shrill whinny of alarm. He stumbled as he rushed to climb atop his horse, finally managing just in time for Tamsin to shoot off through the ghosts. They grabbed after him, bony hands ripping at his clothes and hair, pulling the band free so that Duo's braid loosened. His escape was not taken lightly and they followed, shrill screams urging Tamsin to ride faster. Duo, against his own mind, looked back only to scream out at the sight of his pursuers on his tail. As one reached for his tunic, they succeeded in pulling him from his horse, the young prince crying out as he painfully collided with the ground.

He heard Tamsin's whinny of alarm and he looked up to find the swarm of ghosts closing in on him. He had no other choice but to scream, as his hands took to swatting them away as they grasped and clawed at him. It was like fighting thousands of bees, each stinging him before he could manage to slap them away. He needed something to drive them away. Anything before they ripped him to shreds. He could already feel the blood falling free from any wounds they inflicted on him and he cried out as he was grabbed by the hair, the force of the pull threatening to rip the locks free from the root. As sharp nails dug into the flesh of his wrist, his hand went lax, releasing the gem that he had forgotten all about. It burst into light, causing the swarm of ghosts to scream in pain as they either burst into dust or fled into the safety of the shadows.

With his attackers now gone, Duo laid on the ground battered and bleeding, his eyes still wide with fright as his chest rose and fell in shortened and shaky breaths. As he forced himself to sit up, he looked about him to make sure that he was alone. He was indeed alone; for even Tamsin had gone missing.

"Tamsin?", he called out in a small voice, his eyes frantically searching for the horse, "Tamsin!"

With the steed's disappearance, Duo felt his eyes burn with the threat of tears. He forced them back, grabbing up the Úrin Mír from the ground. Without Tamsin with him, he was truly on his own and the fear that grabbed hold of him nearly caused him to panic. It was stopped short by the presence of the two ghosts from before as they peeked out from behind a tree ahead of him.

Their eyes looked to him in sympathy and understanding, the young woman moving forward as if to comfort him. She was stopped by the light however, stumbling away from it. Her face set with a frown as she watched Duo with sad eyes. Her arms stretched out before her as if beckoning Duo to her, but he only sat watching her, his arms wrapping around himself. As inviting as the gesture was, he knew that the light would hurt her and since it seemed as if she had tried to help him before, he didn't want to.

Her eyes watched him intently as her feet brought her closer. Alarmed, Duo unconsciously backed away, wanting to cover the light from the jewel but not wanting to give the other ghosts a chance to try and harm him again. He had to stop however, since every inch he shuffled backward dimmed the light even more. He watched her move forward, unharmed by the light that she had feared at first.

Now in front of him, she knelt before him, her arms still open and beckoning him forward. With much hesitation, Duo unwrapped his arms from around himself, leaning forward into her embrace. That alone was enough to release the tears that he had been fighting to hold back. The contact with the young woman had only brought back memories and suddenly he knew who she was, wrapping his arms around her tightly and sobbing into her shoulder.

The touch on his shoulder alerted him that the young man had joined them and he looked up into light brown eyes, recognizing him as well. As the woman's hand softly stroked his hair, Duo let himself relax in her embrace. He felt he had no reason to fear anything with these two near him. He was urged to stand, his arms still locked around the young woman. When she pulled away, she smiled up at Duo, her hand wiping away the tears from his face. It was then Duo noticed that the deep blue eyes weren't blue at all, but violet. He had wanted to ask thousands of questions and he was sure that even though the two didn't seem to talk, he would be answered in some way.

"Mom-"

He was cut short as she gently rested a hand over his lips, the soft smile telling him that questions would have to wait. As the man he found to be his father took hold of his shoulder, Duo allowed himself to be led down the lighted path again. He was worried that Tamsin was off somewhere hurt, but the smile of assurance his father gave him told him otherwise. Tamsin was safe wherever he had gone and he was safe in the presence of his parents. With the fear he had first felt waning; Duo let his mother and father guide him off to a shadowy bulk that rose past the trees. If he had to guess, he would say that it was the palace of Rothelan and within would be his father's tomb. Ithildin was waiting for him there.

------------------------------

With their arrival to the volcanic depths of the Seven Hells, the three men were quickly met with every imp and hellion that resided there. However, with the Seer in full rage, they didn't stand a chance. Each an every one fell down dead or worse before they had a chance to lay a blow on any of them. It didn't discourage them from coming and it caused Angelus to grow angrier with every demon that jumped in their direction.

With an enraged cry, a burst of white power broke free from him, disintegrating each and every monster that had slinked closer in hopes of chancing an attack. Those that had been waiting for their turn to attack the silver-haired god whimpered and retreated afraid of this new fury that had taken hold of the legendary Seer. Wufei and Quatre merely watched on in their on fearful silence, not wanting to be carelessly caught by any stray magic. With all the monsters now gone, Angelus looked about his new surroundings, silvery-white eyes glaring in all directions.

"I demand you show yourself!", he bellowed, the cave walls reverberating.

Quatre unconsciously clutched onto Wufei, the dragon nearly whining as his sensitive ears ringed at the volume in Angelus' voice. He had never seen the Seer this angry. When they were free of the Hells, as he was sure they soon would be, Treize would not be spared from the god's wrath.

"I said show yourself, Mistress!", he bellowed again, his two companions shrinking away from him.

His wish seemed to have been granted, since with a flash of purple and black lightening, an ebony-haired woman stood before them dressed in black, her blue eyes glaring at the god who dared to demand her presence.

"How dare you exude yourself in such a manner in _my_ holdings, Great Seer!", she screamed, her anger shaking the walls as much as Angelus had, "You hold no rule over me here!"

"I demand that you send us back!", was all Angelus said, ignoring her words completely.

"I will do no such thing!", she spat, her eyes glaring sharp enough to cut glass, "Who do you think you are!"

"A deity who has not the time to meddle with the likes of you!", he retorted, the air around him tensing as his power radiated to its peak, "You have allowed yourself to fall into assistance of Relena and I will not stand for it. You will let me leave here or suffer my wrath."

"Ally myself with that dunder-headed twit!", the woman spat, her anger falling just a tad and her annoyance rising, "I have better sense than that, father."

At the reminder of his parentage of her, Angelus calmed his eyes returning to their crystal blue. He could see both Wufei and Quatre relax at his now calmed state, but his eyes stayed focused on the goddess in front of him. To hear that she had not allied herself at all was a relief. That meant they were sent here without her acknowledgment, which in turn meant that their release back to the mortal realm would be much easier to attain. He moved forward, watching as she seated herself on the rocky throne that sprouted up behind her.

"My apologies for my anger.", he began to explain, the woman smiling, "However-"

"I know.", she simply said before he could finish, "I would be angry as well if my lover had been held prisoner by a man that I despise more than anything. How can you _not_ be angry when you can't even begin to imagine what might befall him?"

At Angelus' hurt expression, she sighed sitting up in her throne. Her black polished nails drummed against the arms of her chair and she tried her best to seem sympathetic. After all, this was her father.

"Don't worry your pretty little head off.", she said in offering of comfort, "He is not the type to allow one to have their way with him. Treize has his hands full with that one, I'll tell you that."

She looked to where the elf and the dragon stood in each other's arms and she smiled. The Dragon Lord's mate had not too long ago made residence in the Underworld. It was a pity that she had no time to remind the man of that. As much as she was making herself seem the kindhearted goddess that she appeared to be, she was not her sister. She enjoyed torturing already weakened souls and the strength that the Dragon Lord was gaining from his newly acquired lover was challenging her to crush it once again. It would seem that Angelus read her intent, for he gave her a disapproving look when she turned her attention to him again. If only Remius had been the one to create her instead.

"Alright.", she started, standing from her throne, "I will send you back to the mortal realm. However, I will most definitely not send you back to the Dark Lands. That itself is my territory and I do not intend on holding you there anymore than I do here. I will deal with Treize when I get the opportunity and it would seem that I will only gain said opportunity when his life has been taken. That leaves you with only two choices."

"And that would be?", Quatre asked softly.

"I can either send you as far back as Myrthril to gather armies while you still can or to Relena's place of exile to rescue your Fairy King."

"He's in her hold?", Wufei asked, the woman laughing.

"Why you didn't think that Relena would miss the chance to snatch him up did you? She had planned this entire thing. What neither she nor Traize was expecting was for me to help you in the slightest way. Which, by the way, I would like to remain a secret just between us; if that's alright with you."

The three nodded and she smiled in satisfaction before clapping her hands together.

"Wonderful! Now if you'll just inform me where you'd like to go, I can be rid of you."

"Cassandra.", Angelus called softly, gaining the goddess' attention, "I beg that you send me back to the Dark Lands. Quatre and Wufei can manage to gather an army on their own."

With a sigh, the Mistress of Darkness rolled her eyes at her father's display of concern. The Great Wind had managed to turn the man into a doting fool in her opinion and she didn't want to suffer his begging anymore than she had to.

"All right, fine.", she agreed in exasperation, beginning to open a large portal above their heads.

"Thank you.", Angelus told her with a smile, "I won't forget this."

"Don't mention it.", she said, watching them rise toward it, "And honestly, I'd much rather you forget everything."

Before they were gone, she threw them a wink, wishing them success in their plans. She knew that if they failed, her rule of the Seven Hells would most likely be brought to a complete halt. She would rather take her sister's position as the Goddess of Light than bow to that miserable elf. So their triumph was sought after by her as much as anyone else's.

------------------------------

Treize tried his best to have his glare intimidate the seething god that was currently chained against the stone wall of his castle's dungeon. Everything he tried to do to the blond had gone wrong, being that the deity fought back with every ounce of strength and power he possessed. His original intentions was to enjoy the deity in the comfort of his bedroom, however it had failed. His chambers were now a crumbling pile of rocks thanks to the storm that the wind god had blown through it and he himself had gained a few injuries from the twister that had only minutes ago tore through the dungeons.

It would seem that when the Great Wind swore himself to another, he was off limits to any and everyone. Pity. He would have enjoyed taking Milliardo as much as he had enjoyed having Relena. As the man's blue eyes stared daggers at him, Treize turned away to begin pacing, not exactly sure what to do with him now that his first proposal had gone awry. Then again he wasn't so sure if he wanted to easily give up on that entirely. Since Milliardo had been already stripped to the skin, his eyes traveled over the restrained body hungrily. No, he wanted to have the wind god. He'd just have to go about this in a different manner. Turning back to face him, Treize studied the blue-eyed man for a bit longer before he was traveling closer to him.

"Why is it that you resist me?", he questioned, a hand reaching out to stroke the golden strands, "Imagine what I could give you. More than Angelus could ever offer you; a place by my side as we share Relena's rule of all the earth and power beyond your wildest dreams. You'd be held in higher worship than the Goddesses combined. So why fight me?"

"I would rather suffer an eternity of insufferable torment than find myself beneath you!", Milliardo spat, watching Treize grow enraged, "You're nothing but a joke to me. What makes you so sure Relena would share any amount of rule with the likes of you? You claim that no one holds complete control of you and yet you answer to her every beck and call like a trained mutt."

His words were replaced with a shout of pain as Treize's hand that had been stroking his blond hair, curled itself around it and pulled painfully. He jerked Milliardo's head back, arching the wind god's neck so that he could glare down into blue eyes. Damn this deity to the deepest pits of the Hells. He was much the opposite of the rumors claimed him to be. A gentle soul? What was in front of the dark angel was a spiteful god that didn't know when to keep is smart mouth shut. Then again, it was what attracted him to the blond deity to begin with.

When he had first been called to the Lady Elf's aid, he had been promised the Great Wind in return for his service, but Milliardo had gone into hiding. Even now when he had emerged from whatever prison he had locked himself away in, he had been snatched up by the Seer first. Then again, Treize did enjoy taking what did not belong to him. When Relena suggested that he be the one to punish the wind god for his disloyalty and betrayal, he had humbly accepted the offer. Now he somewhat regretted it. Milliardo was making it quite difficult to punish him in any way at all. He was stronger than Treize had expected and he was pretty sure that if he was pushed far enough, the blond would muster enough power to kill him.

The door to the cell banged open as one of his own servants rushed in, causing Treize to glare in his direction. The demon shrank away, his whimper causing Treize to soften his expression. If he allowed the creature to fear him for too long he'd never know the reason as to why he had rushed in here to begin with. He needn't ask the question, the way his body tensed with impatience was enough to draw the message from the small demon.

"Master, trouble at the gates!", he squalled, his eyes wide and frightful, "Trouble at the gates!"

Treize growled, his hand finally letting go of Milliardo to fully face the panicking creature at the cell's door.

"What is the trouble?", Treize asked, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword, "Or may I go so far as to imply that I can instead ask _whom_ is the trouble?"

"The Seer!", the servant screeched, backing away as his master's rage flared, "The Seer, Master!"

"Take as many as you need and try to hold him back!", Treize ordered, the demon bowing, "I'll be there soon."

As the creature straightened, it slowly began to back away, the dark angel growing impatient.

"Go now!", he boomed, the creature whimpering.

It ran off, leaving Treize and his prisoner alone once again. The Angel of Destruction drew his sword, his eyes glaring off into space. He could hear the battle echoing from behind the stone walls, his men obviously failing to keep the Seer behind the castle gates. Angelus was determined on reaching his lover and nothing would stop him. Looking over his shoulder to Milliardo, whose hopeful eyes were focused on the small barred window that was across the room, Treize chuckled. A wonderfully dark idea had just struck him and he would be a fool if he didn't follow through on it.

"It would seem that your lover has come to your rescue.", he pointed out, gaining Milliardo's attention, "Angelus, ever the valiant hero. It's a shame that he will not succeed."

He crossed the room so that he was once again standing in front of the Great Wind, his hand gripping golden locks once again though this time much more gently.

"Your precious Seer's magic is slowly depleting with every moment he fights. The moment he drains himself to exhaustion, I'll be able to deliver a killing blow and the Great Seer will be no more."

He smiled as he watched Milliardo's eyes darken with saddened realization that Angelus was walking right into his death. Even as those eyes turned from fearful worry to anger, Treize saw the misty start of tears. This was exactly what he wanted. He let his hands finger the chains that had held Milliardo to the wall. He absorbed the magic that had stopped him from breaking free back into himself because now he _wanted_ the wind god to escape. With a low and insidious laugh, he took his leave knowing that sooner or later, the Great Wind would follow.

T.B.C.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Author's Note: I split the last chapter into two parts. Here's the rest, and the last one, before the epilogue.

------------------------------

Duo watched up in sheer awe as he walked through the massive halls of the palace that had once been his home. It was amazing, even as it stood threatening to collapse at any moment. Its furnishing had never been altered, meaning that the castle had to be deserted after his death. He stopped as memories flashed before his eyes, painful and clear.

His father looked back at him in sympathy, putting an arm around his son's shoulder. His arm stretched out to point down the hall, leading Duo in that direction. As the boy took a step forward, the dark halls suddenly brightened. No longer empty, they were filled with people again and Duo's eyes widened at the sight of the familiar, black, lizard-like demons swarming the halls again. He watched as people ran in all directions, hearing their screams ring his ears. Mercilessly, those monsters slaughtered innocent lives, and Duo was caught in the middle of the massacre.

"Run, Duo!"

At the command, he looked up to find his father fighting off the beasts as best as he was able to, his worried brown eyes pleading with Duo to go to safety.

"Go now!"

A pained cry tore free from his father, Duo's own cry of dismay easily drowning it, as a creature's claws sank deeply into his father's back. His feet began carrying him to his father's aid, but a hold on his wrist stopped him, jerking him in the opposite direction.

"Duo, please!", his mother begged, tear-filled eyes wide with fright, "We must go!"

"But Father-"

"He's gone, Duo.", his mother sobbed, leading him away from the sight of his father's body, "We have to hide. You're in danger, Duo."

With one last look to his father's body, Duo did as his mother bid, following her as she led him off to another part of the castle. The large wooden door that they were soon in front of was thrown open and Duo was pushed into it. His mother followed, both pushing the heavy door shut just before a black demon had tried to jump in after them.

"Down the stairs, Duo. Quickly."

He did as told, stumbling in the darkness of the stairwell. He hadn't tried to hold back his tears and he could hear his mother's sobs at the death of his father. When he reached the landing, he looked in the darkness for her, his hand reaching out for his mother's. She took hold of it, beginning to lead him once again.

This time it was to an iron door that creaked loudly as she pulled it open. With Duo entering before her once again, violet eyes looked around the giant torch lit room. This was the room that held the tombs belonging to the Kings of Old. His mother's footsteps echoed loudly over the marble floor and he looked to find her rushing off to another stairwell, this one leading back up. He knew however that it would take them outside of the castle walls and they would be able to escape. As he watched his mother turn back to him, Duo felt his stomach drop before everything darkened.

He was back in the present time once again and he found his mother beside him, his father now walking ahead of them. It would seem that he was making his way to his own tomb, stopping in front of the stone door and dragging it open. He leaned against the door, smiling eyes looking back to Duo, who was still sniffling. He had actually been crying as he had relived his father's death and the terrible moments that had happened so many years ago. His mother took hold of his hand again, drawing him forward. Just as the first time, he was unexpectedly pulled back into the past.

"Duo!"

At his mother's cry, Duo turned to look behind him, eyes widening as he was aware of the sword swinging for him. He stumbled back, feeling his mother push him out of the way and placing herself in front of him.

"No!"

His cry came too late and he watched as the sword drove itself into his mother's stomach, the holder smiling in dark glee. Treize watched as Duo continued to stumble backward, pulling his sword free of the now limp body. As the Angel of Destruction began to stalk closer, Duo turned ready to run.

He was greeted by his mother and father standing in front of the tomb, back in the present once again, their eyes looking up to him in worry. As his father motioned him forward, Duo did as was bid, unaware that he was running. The moment he ran past them he was in the past again, pulling the door closed behind him. For the moment, he was locked away alone in here, the dark angel pounding against the stone with enough force to cause it to crack. He didn't allow himself to hesitate any longer, spinning on his heels and running to the stone sarcophagus that held his father.

He wasn't sure of what plane of time he was in anymore. His eyes connected to the sword that lay atop the coffin. He stopped in amazement as the metal gleamed in the slight darkness, the Farinian steel etched with elegant markings. He reached a hand out to grab it, just as the stone door finally crumbled under the assault. His father and mother stood huddled in a corner, their eyes wide with fright and their mouths open in silent screams. With sword in hand, Duo turned to meet the dark angel, determined to not meet the same fate as he had before.

As Treize lunged toward him, Duo watched as the man's shape began to change and his eyes widened at the realization of who was attacking him. Friend or not, he had to protect himself and Duo rose his sword. He made sure to allow the flat of the blade to hit against the side of Trowa's head and he gasped as white energy crackled like electricity, sending the older boy flying into a far off wall.

"Run."

The whispered word wasn't ignored and he ran as fast as he could, jumping over the rubble that had once been a door. His feet took him back to the path he had took coming here, taking it back to the upper level of the castle. He was aware of Trowa's angered cry and it pushed him to run faster, running through the halls without much thought as to where he was going.

He pushed open double doors that were barely hanging on their hinges, running into what had to be the throne room. As he entered, he found that Trowa had somehow reached before him, grabbing the young prince up and flinging him across the room. The sword scraped loudly across the floor as Duo unwillingly let it go as he landed. He had to reach it or else Trowa would kill him without so much of a second thought.

------------------------------

Remius slowly walked through the empty halls of Rothelan's crumbling pride and joy. He had caught sight of the young prince making his way here and had grown curious. There were dangers in this castle that he had Sensed and said danger held a feel of familiarity.

His green-eyed assassin was nearby and it would seem that someone had taken him as their own. That was one thing that Remius would not allow; Trowa was his and his alone. So he had made his way to the ruined city of Rothelan and its castle. He had simply followed the familiar chain that said "Trowa" aware that it was leading him toward the castle's tombs. However, it changed course and he was now closing in on the throne room. He silently walked past the doorway, amber eyes watching the scene unfold in front him, widening as his mind Saw what was bound to happen.

------------------------------

Duo scrambled forward toward the sword, fumbling for it as he got in reach of it. With Trowa drawing closer, he stood to face him.

"No!"

The new voice surprised him and his body reacted against his will. He and Trowa stopped; green eyes glaring as Duo's face held visible pain. His mouth opened to speak but nothing fell from his lips. All he could do was watch with hurt eyes as the demonic form that Trowa had been given left him, his body returning to normal. As the banged-boy stepped back, he and Duo both looked down.

Duo's sword was thoroughly buried within Trowa's torso, Duo now watching as Trowa pulled it free, letting the sword clatter to the floor. It allowed the blood that was already seeping from the wound to flow faster, the boy visibly paling. His green eyes looked to tear-brimmed violet and he gave a sad smile as Duo shook his head in disbelief.

Before Trowa fell, he was caught, Duo backing away at the sight of the former Master of Darkness. Amber eyes looked down in disbelief as green eyes stared up blankly. He rose a hand to stoke a pale cheek, holding back a growl of rage as the flesh felt cold. Amber eyes glared up at him accusingly and Duo visibly shrank under the gaze.

"No, I didn't mean it.", he muttered weakly, "I'm sorry."

Remius returned his attention to the lifeless body in his arms, cradling the boy closer to him as he buried his face into the boy's chest. Duo watched as the man quietly sobbed, his arms clutching Trowa tighter. He hadn't meant for it to happen.

He watched Remius stand, Trowa in his arms and he froze as amber eyes looked to him, shining in the slight darkness of the room. The former god turned away without a word, heading for the broken doors of the throne room. Before he left, he looked over his shoulder to Duo, the young prince having collapsed to his knees on the floor. In his hand he held his sword, his eyes staring down in disbelief at the blood stained weapon.

"Heir of Rothelan."

At the dark god's voice, Duo looked up obediently, fearing the worst if he didn't. He caught ambers eyes looking back at him, now dulled with the unmistakable hints of loss, pain and mourning. From the tales that he had heard about Remius, he did not expect such as reaction from the man such as this. They had thought that Trowa had only been a pawn in Remius' own game. Now Duo could well enough tell that they had been wrong, and he had noticed it much too late.

As Remius turned around to face him, Duo felt guilt over take him. He hadn't meant to actually kill Trowa. He had been startled by Remius' cry; it was an accident.

"Put your mind at ease.", Remius ordered sternly, amber eyes gazing at Duo, "You are not at fault."

Though Duo couldn't believe the words that were falling from Remius' lips, he nodded anyway. The ebony-locked man glanced to Trowa again, holding back a pitiful moan that threatened to make an appearance. This boy even now remained a mystery to him. Never had a single human, in all his centuries of existence, taken such a toll on his soul. He had never once looked twice at any other. He used and abused men and women alike, watching them die as if they were mere insects. Now and again he had allowed one to grow close to him, but never like this.

His heart was aching now, its agony was weakening him and he forced himself to stay up on shaky legs. Who he needed most was Angelus, but the Seer was in his own turmoil. Though he was sure his brother felt his anguish. Trowa was one he had actually taken pity on, a mortal soul that he would have kept with him until the day the boy died. He had not expected it to come so quickly. He had promised himself that he didn't care for the boy at all, but he knew now that it was all lies. Trowa's death hurt more than any pain he had ever felt, and he felt an empty space within him now at the boy's demise. There was a hole in him that was sure to never be filled again.

He looked to Duo again, watching the boy silently weep. The boy felt lost as well and guilt was added to the emotional trauma. Remius had no idea as to how to heal the human soul, he was struggling with the ache of his own. Even with the advice that he was not to blame, he could tell the prince was pointing fingers of accusation to himself.

"You both were pawns.", he started softly, his already raspy voice much more hoarse, "Treize saw to it that you died under Trowa's hand or that he was killed in your defense of your life. One of you was going to die not matter what. It's unfortunate that Trowa became the victim."

He saw Duo deflate at those words, silently cursing himself. He hadn't meant to say it like that.

"What I mean to say, is that it is unfortunate that we lost him, and it would have been just as unfortunate if it had been you in his stead.", he tried again, watching Duo sulk still, "You have been blessed, young Duo. You have kept your life. Now with that blessing it is your responsibility to make sure that there are no other losses. I have heard wind that you are the one destined to bring this madness to an end.

"Do well in getting back to the Dark Lands as quick as possible. My brother, I fear is in danger; Treize is plotting yet again. Your lover, Heero, he is in need of rescue and the army that the elfin king and the Dragon Lord are moving toward Treize's gates need to be led. Lead them, young ruler. The Goddess rains her light upon you; you must take advantage of it. Ithildin is your strongest chance against a monster that wishes to bend the world before her. I am counting on you as much as everyone else."

Duo forced himself to stand, though he rather wanted to curl up on the floor and will everything away. His mind had been straying back home where none of this existed in reality, where it had been only a story. What he wouldn't give to be back there at this moment, to wake and see that this had all been a dream.

"All a dream.", he murmured aloud and Remius frowned.

"This is no dream, Duo.", he said sternly, gaining the boy's attention, "A nightmare it may seem, but it is in fact reality. The journey you have been on is a tiring one to both body and soul. I know this, but it is no more a dream than Trowa's death is."

He watched Duo fall to his knees again; his already reddened eyes filling once again with tears and a stern look from the ebony-haired man willed it to stop. He moved closer, Trowa pulled tightly against him and he stopped a few feet away from him. He looked down into saddened violet eyes, darkened by the events that had happened so quickly for them both. He kneeled down, aware that Duo was gazing at Trowa's lifeless form. Ignoring the hurt for a few moments, he raised a hand to make Duo look in his direction.

"No more mourning.", he gently told him, "Not until after the battle has been won. Those friends that still live are in need of your assistance. Go to them now and together face an evil that must not succeed. I beg this of you, Prince of Rothelan. No more tears for now. All is forgiven if you seek forgiveness. Now I beg that you take your sword and leave this place. The war that you have been told of has begun without you, you must join the battle."

"But-"

"Never mind me.", Remius softly said, "I will take Trowa to a place of rest. I will mourn him in privacy and you my dear boy will avenge his death for us both. I leave you now and I will send both you and your steed to your final battle."

At the mention of his horse, Duo heard Tamsin's whinny from beside him, the horse gently nudging his nose against him. He looked back to Remius who was once again standing and he took his example, leaning against Tamsin as he nearly met the floor again. He was urged to mount the horse and he did, a large Gate opening in front of them. He could only say that it was Remius' doing and he watched the former Master of Darkness sadly.

"Go now, Your Majesty.", Remius said with a sad smile, "In my weakened state, I can not hold it open much longer. I will be fine on my own."

With a small "thank you" Duo was on his way, him and Tamsin disappearing into the gate with one last look back. At their departure, Remius let the Gate shut own its own accord, looking down to the boy in his arms with reawakened loss. He would take Trowa somewhere where he could mourn him and await the arrival of Death, who would take him to the Underworld. In a flash he was gone, with one last desperate touch to his twin brother in an attempt to gain comfort.

------------------------------

Angelus fought off every demon that charged him, his rage fuel enough to give him the strength to, but that strength was slowly waning. He could feel it, almost as if he was bleeding. This couldn't go on much longer. Every ounce of magic he used would deplete his stored energy further. So he had switched to fighting with a weapon instead, but even that in itself was tiring him. There was no break in the monsters that were charging at him and he knew that sooner or later, he would unwillingly give one of them a chance to injure him. Which in turn would open the window of opportunity to deliver a killing blow and with his body weakening, he would die. Immortality be damned, he would definitely perish.

_Angelus!_

The unmistakable feel of his brother brought him to a complete halt. He could feel Remius' panic and then as if he was there beside him heard the mental scream of anguish that caused him to cry out in pain. Remius' was hurting and was unable to manage it. The crystal that resided beside his own began to throb in time with his own hurt, each pulse sending unbearable pain through his mind. He willed himself to stop it, only managing to dull it so that it was not so excruciating. It left him and just in time. Four demons were springing toward him and he raised his hand, letting loose a large shower of light that burst them into dust.

He fell to his knees, watching as others circled him, slowly closing in. He was aware that his brother was in need, but he hadn't the time to answer him. His attention had to be fully directed to the obstacles ahead of him. Though it did seem that Remius had calmed some, the throbbing pain was dulling, almost gone but still there. He stood on shaky knees, causing the demons to back away briefly before holding their ground to see what he would do. He had found that the last burst of magic he had sent forth had drained him completely. He was helpless and for these creatures in front of him to take notice of that would be trouble.

Since luck seemed to be his enemy at this moment, he was aware that the demons had noticed, sharp yellow teeth revealing themselves in predatory grins. Slowly and cautiously, they stalked closer, Angelus trying his best to gather whatever strength he had. There was no magic around him for him to pull aid from and no one he could borrow it from. With nothing much left to do, Angelus raised his sword, ready to fight on until his end.

With loud battle cries and ear-piercing shrieks the demons sprang forward. This was a rare moment; the Seer as helpless as a mere mortal and they would savor every minute. However, there would be no savoring. With the whistle of arrows flying, Angelus watched as hundreds of demons fell dead before him. Those that still stood looked up and behind him, shrinking away in fear.

The Seer took his chance to look, feeling his muscles go lax with relief at the sight of Wufei, Quatre and a very battered but head-strong Duo seated atop their horses with bow and arrows ready to launch again. He found they were accompanied by a large army of all types.

There were humans, elves, fairies and even a few dragons; those who must have survived Treize's vicious attack on Vicineron. He didn't much care how they had gathered an army so quickly, he only cared that they had finally arrived. His blue eyes narrowed onto Duo, watching as the boy replaced his bow and arrow with a sword he recognized all too well.

He could only watch amazed as the young boy sat atop his horse, sword in hand. He was no longer the lost boy that Heero had found days ago; he was now the well known prince of Rothelan. Even that seemed too less of a title for him. As he sat with eyes set on the cowering army in front of him, he looked no longer a boy. He had changed over these few days and now he looked every bit the man that Angelus had expected him to grow into. His heart clenched momentarily as he remembered that Duo would be lost. He would mourn the moment when it came, for now, he had to get out of the way.

------------------------------

As Duo glared at the fairly large army in front of his own, he frowned at the thought that he had to first deal with them before he could get to Heero. He had been told that he was being held prisoner, but was with Relena. Defeating Treize was the best way to draw her out and Duo wanted to finally meet her face to face. Remius had sent him to the Dark Lands just in time to find Wufei and Quatre leading their own army there. With the position of general given to him, he took charge, him and Tamsin taking the front line. Now that they had reached, his sorrow and hurt had turned into an insatiable lust for vengeance.

With sword raised high, Duo cried the order to move forward, his men cheering behind him, his friends beside him. He was the first to shoot forward, Tamsin whinnying loudly to match the roar around him. Weapons raised high, Duo and his followers rode into battle, the demons on the other end panicking, though they quickly rushed out to meet them.

Duo was the one to make the first hit, his sword swinging down to behead a demonic soldier as arrows were let loose over his head to help deplete the charge that seemed to be growing with every minute. With that the battle had begun and Angelus, having reached a sure enough spot to render him safe for the moment, watched on. He was unaware of the presence behind him and it took him too long to Sense the burst of magic that was targeted on him. When he did notice he turned to meet it, only being knocked back a few feet, his robes blackened from the scorch of the mage-bolt.

His head was spinning and it hurt to breath. That attack had hit him square in the chest and he was sure that if he didn't get up, he'd get much worse. He couldn't stand up; it hurt too much. A shadow drew closer to him, hovering above him until its owner came into view.

Treize watched down at Angelus with a murderous eye, his right hand clenching tightly around the hilt of his sword. There was no mistake of what the dark angel was about to do and Angelus found that he had no way of escape. Duo and the others were lost in battle and Milliardo was still being held prisoner in Treize's holding. The only thing he could think of doing was pray to the Goddess that his end was quick, though if he knew the Angel of Destruction, it was highly unlikely.

------------------------------

Back in the dungeons, Milliardo had waited until he was sure of Treize's departure, before he was straining against the chains that bound him. He had felt when Treize pulled the magic from them and he had found it suspicious. The dark angel was planning something sinister; it made him unsure of his plan to help Angelus.

Without much thought, he let his mind's eye look beyond the stone walls to the battlefield, finding Angelus fighting with barely any strength left. That had given him enough incentive to have his suspicions be damned and he broke the links by will alone. His robes, which removing them had been the only thing Treize was able to do, had been thrown aside and he scrambled for them.

After he quickly dressed, he ran for the window, looking through the iron bars to find that Wufei and the others had come through. They too were now fighting, and Milliardo thought it best that he join them. However, he caught sight of Treize and he followed the man, feeling a cold panic grip him as he sent a surge of magic in Angelus' direction. The Seer had turned around only to be knocked to the ground, unable to move after that blow. Blue eyes widened as Treize drew closer, hovering over the silver-haired deity, with no other intent but to kill him. As Treize raised his sword, Milliardo made his move, disappearing into the suddenly strong winds that blew throughout the castle and out to the battlefield.

------------------------------

Treize wasn't the least bit surprised by the large funnel of wind that blew him back away from the vulnerable god that lay beneath him. He had been waiting for the Great Wind to make his appearance and now that he had, Treize could allow himself to focus on what he really meant to do. As his feet finally touched the ground, Treize watched as the small funnel cleared, revealing the both worry-stricken and angry wind god. He only smiled to Milliardo, whose body now stood as a blockade between Treize and the smarting Seer.

"Why Milliardo.", he started, the god readying himself for an attack, "How ever did you escape?"

"I have no time for games, Treize. If you want to harm Angelus, you'll have to go through me."

Treize laughed at that, watching as the Seer tried to object to Milliardo's challenge. He had a feeling that even in his weakened state, the Seer would stubbornly want to fight his own battles. However, Milliardo had taken the place of defending his lover.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

------------------------------

Relena, having Felt the moment the Dark Lands turned into the holding land for war, had readied herself for it. She now sat atop her smoky black mare, her dark pets circling around and behind her. She could feel her mare's unease as the lizard like demons crawled around her, a few snapping their teeth in her direction to intimidate her.

She gave a dark smile; never in all her years had she succeeded in creating such wonderful creatures. She knew that Treize's useless soldiers were failing in even injuring any of Duo's men. She would amend all that. Her hands rose, slowly parting and splitting the air in front of her. As the Gate revealed the large battle on Treize's land, she narrowed her eyes on the prince that was effectively cutting down every devil that lunged for him.

Her eyes looked back to her castle, where she had left the battered and somewhat broken Fairy King chained in the room she had first had him. She had had the pleasure of torturing him a bit more before she went off to gather her own troops for battle. She also had put her two lovely pets to bed, promising them that when she returned that they would play some more. Turning back to the large portal before her, Relena raised her sword in its direction, giving the signal to the black-scaled demons and few men she had mind-tranced, to cross over it. She followed them, the Gate closing behind her.

------------------------------

In a high window from the castle, black eyes watched as the Lady Elf disappeared into the Gate. That was the sign that it was safe enough to rise from bed and Ling Yao didn't hesitate. Her sister was fast asleep and she contemplated at first if to wake her or not. Knowing that she would most likely need her help, she gently shook her awake. Ming Ue woke with a start, confused and tired eyes looking up at her sister.

"Ling Yao?"

Ling Yao raised her finger to her lips, motioning that she be quiet. There were guards set at the door and she didn't want to alert them that they were awake. She motioned for Ming Ue to raise from the bed, her sister doing as told.

"What are we doing?", Ming Ue asked, her sister shushing her yet again.

With a quick glance to the door, Ling Yao knew there was no chance that they were getting out that way. Though their windows were barred, so it was the only escape they had. There had to be another way. She looked to Ming Ue, who was now occupied with rubbing her sleepy eyes, before she had an idea.

"Ming Ue.", she called softly, her sister looking to her, "Do you have the new doll that Miss Relena gave you?"

At the mention of the doll, Ming Ue's eyes brightened and her head nodded enthusiastically. She jumped for her bed, pushing her feet into the dainty slippers that her Aunty Relena had gifted her before running off to the large wooden chest that held all the toys that they were given. Fumbling about for a few moments, Ming Ue soon returned, the new doll clutched tightly in her hand.

She held it out to show her sister, who smiled in satisfaction. She smiled as well, happy to know that her sister liked the doll as much as she did. Her happiness was crushed however, when Ling Yao snatched the doll away from her, watching in horror as her sister ripped the head away from the doll's body. She than watched as each and every limb was torn away, her eyes watering as her beautiful doll was destroyed mercilessly.

It was only when her sister then let the ruined doll fall to the stone floor, did she allow herself to cry and cry she did. Her scream was more of a shriek that shook the walls of their bedroom. Ling Yao, not wanting to have hurt her sister in the first place, resisted the urge to comfort her, knowing that her sister's sobbing would give them the opportunity of escape.

The guards outside, two other mind-tranced souls, had been startled by the cry and were soon fumbling to open the door. As they burst in, they found one of the young dragons in tears; the other was out of sight. They both rushed forward, trying their best to figure out what was wrong. She only shrieked even louder, pointing down at the doll that was now in pieces. There was really nothing they could do to try and get her to calm down, so they took to trying to comfort her.

Ling Yao, who had hidden behind the door as it opened, now peeked out as the two guards doted on Ming Ue. She was glad that she had woken the girl up after all, while the two guards were occupied with her, she would slip out of the room. And that she did, sneaking down the hall and back to the room that she had seen the Fairy King in. She was halfway there, hiding behind a large black-marble statue of the Lady Elf when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she found a still sniffling but calm Ming Ue.

"What happened to the guards?", she whispered, Ming Ue shrugging.

"They went to get me a new dolly.", she simply said, "And when they left, I noticed that you were gone, so I came looking for you."

Ling Yao watched as new tears sprang up in her sister eyes and she grew nervous as the girl began softly sobbing.

"Why did you do that, Ling Yao?", her sister asked, small fists scrubbing at her eyes, "That was my new dolly."

Wrapping her arms around her sister, Ling Yap apologized and promised her twin sister an even better doll, one that would be prettier than that last doll.

"You promise?", Ming Ue asked.

"I promise, but only if you're quiet."

Nodding her head, Ming Ue took hold of her sister's hand, the two quietly treading down the hall. They reached the large door that held their father's comrade behind it, confused that there were no guards in front of it. It was only then did Ling Yao sense that the guards were behind the door; magical barriers instead of people. With a deep breath she decided to enter anyway, hoping that her own magic was too weak for the barriers to sense.

With Ming Ue's help, she pushed open the door, both pairs of onyx eyes peeking in behind the door. Ming Ue gasped at the sight of the Fairy King, hanging limply from the wall in chains, blood marking the small cuts of his exposed chest. She began to inch back, but Ling Yao tightened her hold on her hand.

"We have to help him, Ming Ue.", Ling Yao pleaded, her sister still reluctant, "He's Baba's friend. He'll help us if we help him."

------------------------------

Heero was caught between unconsciousness and the painful reality of being awake. He had suffered more than he had ever thought possible and he knew that it had yet to end. Relena had left to go and have her hand at killing Duo and he feared that she would be successful. He heard the large door open, followed by a scared gasp but he didn't raise his head to see who was there. However, the small voice of a child pulled him to full wakefulness and he forced his head to lift, finding two small little girls standing at the door, wide eyes looking up at him.

The taller of the two moved forward, the second one protesting but being ignored. As she stepped forward, Heero studied her face much more carefully in the dim torch-lit room. When he caught sight of the ebony eyes, he needed no other sign, he knew who she was.

"You're alive.", he sighed in relief, wanting to smile but finding it would hurt too much, "Where's Meiran?"

"The Lady Elf took only Ming Ue and I.", she provided, her hands beginning to pull at the shadow-like chains, "Meiran was left to die."

He had to say he was shocked that child had said that with the utmost calm. When she looked back at him, he could read that she was still hurting but she knew that now was not the time for tears. Wufei's children had a bit of him in them and it would seem that they had their mother's looks. At least the girls did. Dao Long, when he had last seen him, had looked as if he was his father in younger years; Treize's magic having made him older than he really was.

As the young girl who had to be Ling Yao continued to try and break him free, Heero let his eyes look up to the other small dragon that stood frozen by the door. He didn't blame her for being scared of him; he had to look a mess. At Ling Yao's pained cry, he looked back to her, finding that she was now nursing her cut fingers. He would have to help her, even if he felt that he was drained magically.

"Step back.", he gently ordered, the girl doing as told.

His first try had failed, the binds sending a shock of pain to make him scream out. Ming Ue had screamed herself and Ling Yao only winced. When he calmed, he was panting and sweating, his blue eyes unfocused. However, he only shook it off, trying once more.

He tried his best to bite back a scream for the young dragons' sake, as he fought the resisting shadows. Then with one last surge of pain that made him lose sight for a few seconds, he was free, crumpled on the ground. Ling Yao didn't wait; she instantly went to his side, gently shaking his shoulder.

"Come on, Fairy King.", she pleaded, "I know you're tired, but we have to go now. We have to get out of here."

Heero slowly lifted his head, an effort that was dizzying as much as it was tiring; to look up into silver streaked eyes. Though she was relieved, he could read that she was just as scared. She had been depending on him to help them escape and she still did. With a groan of protest, he began to slowly lift his body from the ground. He nearly fell back down again, but the young dragon took hold of him, Heero smiling down and silently thanking her. He didn't think he had the strength to fly and he wasn't exactly sure if the girls could.

"Can you fly?", he asked them.

"Baba taught us!", Ming Ue cried out with a hint of pride, "He says I'm the best flyer!"

Heero watched as her sister rolled her eyes, but nodded in agreement. So they _could_ fly. He didn't want to ask them to carry him, but he needed the time to gather as much strength as he could. It wouldn't take him long and he would only have them carry him halfway.

"I really don't want to ask this of you.", he said, his hand resting on Ling Yao's shoulder, "But would you be able to carry me?"

He saw Ling Yao frown and he smiled to reassure her. In seconds he was smaller, the young girl opening her hand so that he could land somewhat disgracefully in her palm.

"You two will only have to fly as far away from here as your wings can take you.", he explained to her, Ming Ue now looking over her shoulder, "I'll fly the rest of the way on my own."

Both girls nodded and he allowed himself to relax a bit further. The only thing was; how were they going to get out of here?

"Do you know your way out?", he asked them.

The smile that lit up Ling Yao's face was all the answer he needed.

------------------------------

Duo, though a bit disgusted at the sight, was glad when the last of Treize's demons fell dead. The men around him began to cheer at their victory and he would have joined them, if he hadn't felt that there was much more and much worse to follow. A hand rested on his shoulder and he found silver eyes smiling down at him and he returned it with a small smile of his own.

"The battle isn't over.", Wufei warned.

"I know.", Duo responded, wiping Ithildin clean with the end of his tunic, "She's going to make an appearance."

As if waiting for those words, Relena made her appearance indeed. The Gate blasted open, few men scrambling back at the sight of her. They knew what she was capable of and that she was not alone. Whatever she had brought along with her would be the cause of many deaths. They had lost very few casualties, but they would lose much more.

Blue eyes glared down at the prince that had taken claim to the Fairy King, not surprised in the least to see him glare back at her with as much malice.

"We meet at last, prince of Rothelan."

Duo's grip tightened on his sword as she spoke, his hatred making way for anger.

"I haven't the time to waste with formalities.", he told her, "Just raise your sword, Lady Elf. I'm sure you're just as eager to put an end to all this as I am."

"You have no idea."

With her words finishing, thousands of her dark pets swarmed out, beady red eyes focused on the army in front of them. Duo held his ground, aware that Wufei and Quatre had already moved on to fight the coming monsters. He would await Relena.

She climbed off of her horse, her sword drawn and her face set in a mask of indifference. It had been awhile since she had last fought with a weapon but there was no worry. She was sure that she would be able to keep up. She closed the distance between herself and the prince, watching those violet eyes narrow on her.

"I must warn you, Your Highness.", she bit, her sword striking out and Duo easily blocking it, "I do not intend to play fair."

Duo had only a few moments to ward off a second sword that she had coming toward his head, the weapons hitting hard enough for sparks to fly. As she glared at him, he gave her a dark smile.

"I wasn't expecting you to.", he simply told her, Relena's glare growing sharper.

That was all the incentive she needed and soon enough the two were lost in their own battle.

------------------------------

Treize barely avoided the endless projectiles that the Great Wind sent his way. It had been his plan to have Milliardo fight, but weaken him to the point where he would then be unable to protect the Seer. However, it would seem that the wind god was nowhere near tired while he himself could feel their scuffle was beginning to take a toll on him. Where the Great Wind was gaining his energy, he would never know. He now only hoped he'd be greeted with the opportunity to return on the offensive.

He hadn't been paying much attention, so the large boulder that had been sent flying his way made contact and he was soon crushed between it and the castle walls. He and the boulder fell to the ground, Treize aware that one of his wings were now broken. There was no time to set it however; Milliardo wasn't going to allow him rest. However, as he lay still on the ground, he found that the blond had yet to attack again. Maybe he thought that he was down for the count?

"Angelus, are you alright?"

That was his confirmation that the Great Wind was no longer paying any attention to him and he let his head rise slightly to look in their direction. Milliardo was now helping the Seer to stand, the silver-haired god silently assuring him that he would be fine. Luckily enough for him, his sword hadn't been tossed too far, and he let his hand reach for it. With both their attention on each other, they weren't going to see him coming.

------------------------------

Wufei wasn't exactly sure if he was overacting or not, but it did seem as if these damn hellions were more interested in _his_ hide then anyone else's. Since they had first swarmed through the Gate, it seemed as if the majority of them were heading in his direction. He was damned lucky that Quatre had stayed by his side, because he was sure that if the elf hadn't done so, he would have suffered countless injuries by now.

The shriek of a monster behind him brought him to turn around, his sword easily burying itself in a bony chest. As it fell dead he pulled his weapon free, only to have it cut through another, the scaled monster falling to the ground in two pieces.

Quatre was just as busy as he was, the blond elf looking every bit as terrifying as the creatures. With blue-green eyes darkened, sword and self covered in blood not his own, he was something to be feared. He had been trying to get to his sister, wanting to have the pleasure of fighting her himself, but they both knew that that was a battle for Duo.

He brought his attention back to fighting just in time or he would have missed the large dragon that was diving from the sky to meet him. As it blew down a pillar a fire, Wufei quickly shielded his lover from any danger before he was turning into his original form. The flames did nothing much to his scales as they were hit, but it was the claws that grabbed at him that caused him to wail.

With his hit leaving a wonderful wound on the Dragon Lords back, the dragon turned to the sky again. Wufei knew that Dao Long wanted him to follow, and he did just that, wanting to make sure that Quatre could not be harmed by their fight in anyway. Besides, dragons fought best in the sky.

------------------------------

Relena stumbled backwards as Duo's sword ripped across her stomach, tearing a long line of red that began to bleed. She hadn't expected him to land any hits on her and he had managed. Her free arm, since she had long lost one of her swords, cradled her wounded abdomen. If she hadn't haved stumbled back at the last minute, she was sure she would have been killed. As the blood ran from the injury through her fingers, she glared up at the smirking prince. His skill had improved, and since it was Ithildin that had cut her, she could not heal herself.

"Curse the Goddess to the farthest corner of the Hells.", she spat through clenched teeth, straightening herself to fight yet again, "I'd rather impale myself on my own sword than lose to the likes of you."

"Either way you'll die.", Duo reminded her with an air of cockiness, "And I'll be glad that Heero and I would be rid of you."

"Confident aren't we?", she asked, her voice cold, "Don't get too cocky. You've had nothing but luck until now. I don't plan on losing. Heero is as good as mine."

"You wish."

Duo didn't give her time to think and he was moving forward, Ithildin raised high and ready to strike. Though it was a bit close, the Lady Elf was able to stop the blow from the sword. What she wasn't expecting was the boot-clad foot that connected to the side of her head. She was sent to the ground in a sort of daze, her head clearing just in time to see Duo raising Ithildin for one final blow. She would not allow it; she was not going to die that easily.

Her hand rose before her, black bolts of lightening flying from it to painfully connect with Duo's chest. She watched as the prince flew backward, the sword dropping from his hand as he connected with the ground. She stood, both hands rising and sending another batch of black magic in his direction.

Duo cried out as he was hit again, his body convulsing as electricity painfully coursed throughout his limbs. He should have known that Relena would turn to magic when all else failed, and now that she had the offensive, he was sure that she was going to make sure she stayed there. He gritted his teeth as his body continued to jerk, the pain settling for the moment. He wasn't aware when Relena had walked closer, but he did feel when he was lifted from the ground. The dark queen stood a few paces away, her will causing Duo to hang limply in the air.

"Stupid boy!", she spat, her body trembling with her anger, "Did you think that I would so easily be defeated!"

She watched his face twist in pain as she sent a mental probe that was meant to do harm. With a satisfied smirk, she sent more dark currents through his already weakened body, laughing aloud when he screamed out in his suffering. This was as fun as it had been with Heero, all the more enjoyable since she would kill the prince. Her eyes looked to Ithildin and her smile darkened. She had an idea; she would kill him with his own sword.

------------------------------

Wufei was back to his human form when he hit the ground, grunting in pain at the contact. Dao Long had been surprisingly strong. The boy had gotten more hits on his father than Wufei had thought possible. His son's determined cry brought his attention to the sky and he looked up to find him in human form as well, sword ready to plunge into his father's flesh.

With out much hesitation, Wufei rolled out of the way, the sword burying in the ground where he had just been laying. With a cry of frustration, Dao Long pulled it free, swinging it in the Dragon Lord's direction. Metal screeched loudly as Wufei took to raising his own sword in blocking it. He looked into his son's cyan eyes, finding nothing but anger, hurt and resentment.

"Dao Long-"

He didn't have time to finish; his son was swinging his sword at him, causing him to have to defend himself.

"Listen to me!", he ordered as he managed to stop the boy.

"Why should I!", Dao Long screamed, his sword flying madly, "You're a traitor! You deserve to die!"

Wufei easily blocked each blow, growing angry enough to let his sword slice a large wound in his son's arm. The boy gasped in surprise before his anger grew three times fold, his own sword aimed to cause damage. He was successful, opening a gash in Wufei's side, the older dragon howling in pain. He didn't allow the boy the satisfaction of landing another hit like that, and he sent a sphere of fire in his son's direction, knocking the boy back a few yards.

He fell to one knee, his free hand reaching for the wound on his side. Luckily enough it was healing, but damn it all to the Hells, he was damn near lucky that Dao Long was more angered than he was skilled. A blow like that from the boy if he had known what he was doing would have wounded him much worse. He forced himself to stand, watching as Dao Long did the same. He was pretty sure that the boy wasn't done fighting, but he had to try and talk to him.

"Dao Long, I can't allow us to go on like this.", he started, the boy scowling, "I have no idea where this sudden hatred of me came from and I want you to tell me. You say I betrayed you. How so?"

"You left us, Dragon Lord.", the boy answered, Wufei frowning, "You weren't there for us. My sisters and I were stolen away from a dead mother. A woman who died valiantly defending _your _land, _your_ children and you do nothing! You run off to your elf, dishonoring our family, and my mother's memory! We mean nothing to you! And for that you shall pay!"

Wufei braced himself as Dao Long charged toward him. His son wasn't concentrating; his mind was too clouded with anger and the like to be focused. So when Dao Long was in front of him, he easily sidestepped the attack, his foot sweeping under his son's. The boy fell to the ground, rolling over to look up at his father and finding the edge of the sword leveled with his heart. He glowered up at the man who matched his angered look as well. He went to move, but Wufei pushed the sword against his chest threateningly, breaking the skin to show that he would easily run the blade through his heart.

"Go ahead!", Dao Long yelled, his voice trembling and his eyes watering, "You've already allowed Meiran to die, why not just do away with me! It's not like you care! Kill me if you want!"

Wufei growled in anger, lifting his sword to then hit the boy on the head with the flat of his sword, causing him to fall silent.

"Foolish child!", he boomed, Dao Long visibly shrinking, "What poison have you been fed to think so low of me! When have I ever dishonored our family or our clan? Do you think I would have been here fighting if I did not care for you! Do you truly believe that I'm a traitor! Your mother was stolen from me, as were you and your sisters. I have done nothing but searched for you, mourned for you endlessly. And when I do find you all I am greeted with are the accusations that I am nothing but a traitor!"

In his anger, he hit the boy with the flat of his sword again, Dao Long reaching up to rub his abused skull. He watched Wufei lower himself to kneel beside him, silver eyes gazing down at him as the sword took its position above his heart again.

"Listen to me, boy and listen carefully.", Wufei started, his voice gentler, "I loved your mother, I still do. I would never do anything to mar her good name. When I found her dead, my heart and soul broke. I could think of nothing else but how she had died for me and for her fledglings. When I had come to my senses, I could think of nothing else of finding you and your sisters, as well as gaining vengeance on the man who had caused me this pain. Now he feeds you this rubbish that I am the one who has wronged you. _Treize_ is the one who killed your mother, left Meiran to die and has even lied to you. And yet you fight for him."

Wufei watched as Dao Long lowered his eyes in shame, sighing in relief to see that he was getting through to this boy. He didn't mean to harm him, but he knew that it was the only way he would have gotten the boy's attention. He reached out to touch a hand to the boy's head that had suffered two blows of his sword. Dao Long winced at the touch, still unsure of him. Wufei needed to say more before he would truly believe him.

"My son, my heart aches to see you this way. To know that you have such animosity toward me, it hurts worse than every injury you managed to give me. It was wrong of me to leave you, but it was my duty to do so. When you were taken, I had no clue as to where Treize hid you; he would not reveal it to me. It was Quatre who found Meiran and nursed her back to health. She now waits for us in the mines of Milthrop. I have tried my best to look for you and your other sisters. I have done nothing but searched."

"But you and the elf, I saw-"

"What you were shown was nothing more than illusion. Quatre would never do anything to dishonor your mother and neither would I. He and I share a bond, this is true, but we know our place as well. Quatre cared for your mother as a friend; he sees you and your sisters as his own children. He would never do anything to wrong you."

Dao Long paused, his eyes still misty as he looked up at his father. He didn't know what to think anymore, he wasn't sure what to feel; like a fool, that's what. He should have known that everything that Treize had told him was nothing more than lies. Poison indeed, and he had nearly fallen victim to it. In fact he had. However, now he had a chance to rectify all that and he would take it.

"I'm sorry, Baba.", he apologized, his tears falling, "Forgive me."

Wufei gave his son a smile, pulling the boy to sit up so that he could embrace him. How could he not forgive him? Treize had done nothing but take advantage of a child. As Dao Long latched on to him, he tried his best to sooth and assure him. They could not stay this way for long.

"Come now, I wish I could stay and comfort you, but I must return to the battle."

He helped his son up from the ground, his eyes looking over him carefully. He wasn't injured anymore than he was, so it was safe to say that he would be alright on his own. He would not ask him to fight, he was sure that Dao Long couldn't manage.

"Stay out of sight.", he simply ordered, pointing to the deadened trees, "No matter what happens, stay there."

Dao Long nodded in understanding, his wings unfolding and opening. With one final glance at his father, he rose from the ground, making way to the trees he had been assigned to stay in. Wufei, after making sure his son wasn't in the way of danger, took to returning to Duo and Quatre.

------------------------------

Angelus allowed his lover to fuss over him, knowing that even if he had told him not to, Milliardo would have done the opposite. He had been able to regain very little of his strength during the time which the wind god and dark angel had fought. It was enough to keep him conscious.

"I'm glad that you're okay.", Milliardo murmured, his voice draped with relief, "I had thought I would lose you."

Angelus smiled, pulling his lover close to him and feeling Milliardo hold onto him as if he would disappear in the next moment.

"I thought I had almost lost you.", Milliardo repeated, his voice breaking slightly as he clung tighter to his lover.

"Not when you just found me, love.", Angelus soothed, burying his face into golden locks, "Not when I just found _you_."

The two stayed locked in an embrace, unaware of the threat that was slowly creeping toward them. It was Angelus who looked up to find Treize was now behind them, his sword raised and ready to plunge itself into Milliardo's back.

"No!"

With out much thought, he switched their positions, turning them so that his back now faced the Angel of Destruction. Milliardo, who had been startled by Angelus' cry, could then only watch in wide-eyed horror as Treize's blade buried itself into the Seer's back. The dark laughter that rumbled from Traize's throat echoed inside of the wind god's ear and he watched as Angelus slipped from his now limp arms to the ground. Watering blue eyes looked own at his lover, who was still alive, but wouldn't be that way for long.

"Angelus."

His lover's name was nothing more than a whisper and he went to kneel beside him, but he was stopped. Treize took hold of his arm and dragged him forward, his deep blue eyes looking into those that were now spilling tears.

"With your Seer now dead before you, who now do you have to come to your aid?", Treize asked acidicly, "What choice do you have now but to willingly give yourself to me?"

Milliardo, ready to respond that he would rather die, held that retort back. He had an idea. He could feel Angelus' life slipping from him and he knew that he could not allow him to die. He wasn't exactly sure how well this idea would work, but it was worth a try.

"You're right.", he softly mumbled, watching Treize smile in satisfaction, "I have no other choice. If you wish to have me, dark angel, then I am yours."

"I'm glad to see that you've gotten some sense in you.", Treize said, pulling him closer, "It's the right choice."

His hand rose to tangle within golden locks, before he pressed his lips against Milliardo's. The Great Wind resisted the urge to pull away, allowing Treize to do as he pleased. The urge to pull away grew stronger as the kiss grew much more passionate, Milliardo's fist curling by his side. It was now or never. He had once blown life into Duo's body, was he capable of doing its opposite?

Uncurling his fist, Milliardo buried his hand into the dark angel's ginger-colored locks, stilling the man's head. Without warning, he took the roll of dominance, feeling Treize stiffen in surprise. It wasn't long before he could feel the air being pulled from his lungs and it wasn't much longer before he was trying his best to pull free.

Milliardo held fast to him, not wanting to have this fail. With all his might he pulled every ounce of air that he could from Treize's lungs until it was empty. Then he kept pulling until he felt nearly every amount of Treize's life empty into him. It was only when the body he held onto fell lax, did he let go, holding his breath so as not to lose any of it.

Dull eyes looked back at him blankly, before Treize's body fell to the ground. Even if he was merely stunned, he would have had no time to recuperate. There was a large break in the ground underneath him, clawed hands reaching out to grab him. Milliardo stumbled and fell back at the sight, nearly knocking the breath out of him. He watched wide-eyed as Treize disappeared, pulled into the fiery caverns of the Hells. When he was gone, the ground closed as if nothing had happened and Milliardo nearly sighed with relief.

With no hesitation, he crawled over to Angelus, aware that the deity was inches away from being dead. Turning the Seer on to his back, Milliardo quickly kissed him, parting his lips to breathe out. He waited impatiently as he refilled Angelus' lungs, wanting a sign that his lover was going to live; _any_ sign. He got what he was looking for, when fingers locked themselves in his hair and lips responded to his kiss.

It didn't last as long as they would have liked. He pulled away, looking down at the Seer who gave him a weak smile. He sighed in relief, letting his head droop against Angelus' chest. Even if his lover was still at risk, he at least knew that he had enough strength to slow down the inevitable. Milliardo wasn't even aware that he had been crying, until he heard Angelus shush him, rubbing his back to calm him.

"It's alright.", he soothed, lifting Milliardo's head.

He wiped away the tears that marred his lover's face, forcing himself to sit up so that he could comfort him better. Though the wound on his back was giving him trouble, he pulled Milliardo closer to him, resting a kiss on the top of his head as the wind god leaned against him still sobbing.

"Where would I be without you?", Angelus asked, nuzzling golden locks as his lover continued to cry, "I would be lost."

"You'd be dead.", Milliardo sniffled, Angelus smiling.

"That too."

As the blond raised his head to look him in the eye, Angelus let his fingers stroke his cheek. He was sure that the most his lover wanted to do was take Angelus far from here and nurse him back to health. However, their help was still needed; or rather, Milliardo's help was still needed. He was sure that the Great Wind wouldn't allow him to lift a finger.

"You must help the others.", Angelus reminded him, stopping him before he could protest, "I will be fine. I have enough strength to focus on healing the wound myself. You must help them."

Milliardo only nodded, knowing that his lover was right. He didn't want to leave him, but he had to.

"Stay here.", he ordered, guiding Angelus to lie back, "Please, lie here and rest. I will put a barrier so that no harm will come to you, but that's only if you stay in its perimeter. Too many times have I lost you Great Seer. I will not fare it another."

Angelus smiled up at the blond god, his hand gently taking hold of Milliardo's.

"I promise.", he told him, before sending him off, "Now go."

Milliardo stood, his eyes looking over Angelus one last time before he built up the wards and was on his way back to where the battle was heavy.

------------------------------

Relena glared at the sword as she cradled her singed hand. She had tried to pick it up, but had only been burned by whatever ward there was on the sword. She could not hold it, even after many tries and that meant that Duo would have to die in another fashion. No matter, he would die either way.

She turned back to the boy, whose body was still suspended in the air and she let him drop, gaining pleasure by the groan of pain that he gifted her. She stalked closer, watching as he struggled to right himself. She drew a dagger, the Gurth Blade, from a sheath that was hidden under her skirt. When she reached Duo, she gripped him by the throat to lift him from the ground once again, her eyes burning into his.

"It will be a pleasure to finally be rid of you.", she told him, watching him struggle, "And this time I will make sure that you do not return."

------------------------------

Heero had to fight the familiar feeling of vertigo as he exited out of the Gate that had been opened for him. He and the two young girls had come across the Venerable Mother and her witches. Une had decided that it was her duty to help them, since they had released her and the others of their prison. She had opened a Gate for him to the Dark Lands.

He had hesitated at first, not really wanting to leave them behind, but Une assured him that she and the rest would be fine. She knew where Meiran was in hiding and she would take the other two to meet her. Knowing that they would not be left alone, Heero had then stepped through. He landed, luckily enough on his feet.

His eyes looked around, finding Wufei and Quatre easily warding off every demon they could, whatever men they had about them doing the same. Milliardo was there as well, but there was no sign of the Seer; or Duo for that matter.

As his heart pulled painfully, he followed that pull in the direction it wanted him to look, finding his lover struggling in Relena's hold. He moved forward, his wings carrying him forward toward them, but not in time. He watched in dismay as Relena buried a dagger into Duo's side.

"Duo!"

It was all he could cry as Relena let his lover go, watching the boy fall to the ground lifelessly. He fell to his knees, unable to move as his eyes stared in disbelief at his lover's dead body. Feeling his heart grow heavy with pain, he wasn't aware when Relena turned her attention to him, her laughter stopping all activity. She watched over at the stunned and saddened faces, all eyes fixed on the boy that now lay lifeless on the ground.

"The prince of Rothelan no longer lives!", she announced happily, her voice echoing over the land, "Bow down to me now! All kingdoms, and even _you_ Fairy King, are mine!"

As the rest coward in fear, Heero was aware when Duo moved, the boy fighting to lift himself. He managed, his hand lifting Ithildin from where it lay beside him. As Relena continued to brood, he neared closer, both hands tightening around the hilt of his sword.

"That's where you're wrong, Relena!", he cried out, causing her to spin and face him with a mask of surprise.

She could only cry out in pain as Ithildin pierced through her, the Gurth Blade dropping from her hand. Violet eyes glared up at her, as the prince struggled to hold himself erect, pushing the sword deeper into her so that it broke free of her back.

"Heero is mine!", he corrected through gritted teeth, twisting the sword so that she grunted in pain, "And if I die, then so do you!"

He pulled the sword free then, watching in disinterest as the dark queen fell to the ground, her hands clutching at the wound that now bleed endlessly. As her eyes looked down to her bloodied hands, she gave a short laugh before looking back up to Duo. His eyes only burned down at her as he swayed slightly, but stubbornly refused to fall just yet.

"You will die.", was all she mumbled and Duo gave a laugh.

"And so will you."

It was then she fell forward, now dead at Duo's feet. He looked up then, watching as her monsters gave shrieks before bursting into smoke. All eyes were on him and every man, elf and dragon was quiet. With his last bit of strength he raised his sword, his men doing the same before cheering out victoriously. He saw Wufei, Quatre and Milliardo look to him with pride, before looking to Heero and smiling at the Fairy King who was still too stunned to move.

"_I'lona yu._", he told him, his sword dropping from limp fingers, "_I'lona yu, Heero._"

Before he could touch the ground, Heero had caught Duo in his arms, begging his lover not to leave him.

"Not again.", he begged, his voice trembling, "Don't leave me, Duo. Not again."

A trembling hand rose to caress a paling cheek and he was aware when his companions had made it beside him. He lowered both him and Duo to the ground, his hold tightening on his lover who was slowly dying in his arms. With tears no longer restrained, Heero leaned forward to kiss his lover in parting, feeling as Duo's heart slowed.

"I can't lose you again.", he sobbed, his face burning itself in Duo's hair.

With the little strength he had, Duo rested his hand atop Heero's head, feeling his lover clutch him tighter. He was happy that he did. He was starting to feel cold.

"_I'awe suru._", he whispered weakly, his eyes falling closed.

Heero was not the only one to cry out in loss as Duo died, his cry drowned out by the dragon's roar, which shook the earth. When they had quieted, Wufei found himself in Quatre's arms, the elf crying silently and Heero was embraced by Milliardo, the wind god trying his best to get him to release Duo. There was nothing else they could do; Duo was gone and it had been known that he would leave. The only thing that could bring him back was if the gods willed it.

------------------------------

"Clear!"

Duo watched as his body jerked under the electric shock as doctors tried their best to revive him. His mother and father were watching on in tears, his mother more so than his father. He had no idea when he had been brought back here and he wasn't sure why he was able to watch himself being resuscitated.

"His heart rate is dropping!", a doctor warned, warming up the machine to try again, "Clear!"

Duo jumped as he watched himself jerk, the monitor beeping steadily before rapidly once again. He had died back in Heero's world and he was dying here as well.

"You have a choice, Duo."

The voice beside him caused him to turn his head, finding a beautiful young woman beside him, her warm amber eyes focused on the scene in front of them. Her hair was braided neatly, the silver rope falling down her back, the end threatening to touch the floor. She turned to Duo with a smile, the boy not sure who she was. However, he could feel that she was powerful, even more so than Angelus.

"What do you choose?", she asked him.

Duo looked to her with confusion, his face frowning slightly. He wasn't sure what she wanted him to choose.

"What do you mean?", he asked her, the woman smiling again.

She let her hand rise to rest on Duo's cheek, her honey-colered eyes looking into his so that it held her gaze.

"Centuries ago, Duo, I blessed you. I knew what your future held and I made it so that you would escape it. I sent you here with the company of your grandmother. It was _I_ who brought you back to Heero and it was _I_ that brought you back to this time. Your fate was sealed on the day of your birth but as it would be, fate took a turn for the worst.

"You were meant to rule every human kingdom, but when Relena was gifted with Dark Magic, she caused a change. It was no coincidence why both you and she died; the Higher Powers made it so. I am here now after much pleading. I can give you your life back, but you must choose where to live it. You can choose to stay here with your new family or you can return to your family of old, your friends and your lover."

Duo looked back to where he laid on the table, then to his parents who were still watching on. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do. He couldn't leave them any more than he could leave his friends. He had to make a choice. His fingers rose as the gem hanging from his neck began to pulse, his hand closing over it as he felt Heero's heart call out for him. Heero had lost him once before, he needed him now. He looked back to the woman, who he had guessed by now was the Goddess of Light.

"I love my parents as much as I love the others.", he told her, looking back at them one last time, "But I wish to return to Heero. I love him and he needs me."

The Goddess smiled, reaching a hand out to touch it atop Duo's head.

"As you wish, child.", she told him, watching him close his eyes, "As you wish."

The last sound Duo heard was the whine of the heart monitor announcing his passing before everything went dark.

------------------------------

Milliardo had succeeded in pulling the Fairy King away from the still body of his lover. Heero was now sulking against his shoulder, no longer sobbing but still crying. Quatre had managed to calm Wufei before the two of them were off in search of Dao Long. They had found the young dragon, now back to his true age and size. Angelus had found his way to them, the Seer gaining a saddened look as he watched down to Duo's prone body.

"It seems that what has been Foreseen has come to pass.", he stated sadly, walking closer to Duo and kneeling beside him.

He arms reached out to gently lift the boy, gathering his body so that he could transport him from here. He would not leave Duo here. He would be buried back at Elinhir. He looked to Heero whose eyes were unfocused; blank as he leaned against Milliardo. It would seem that Heero would need to be magically healed. He was drawing into himself at the lost of his loved one; they could not have him do so.

At the faint sound of a heartbeat, Angelus frowned, looking down at the prince in his arms. Something did not seem right. He jumped as Duo's eyes flew open, the boy jerking as he loudly gasped in a large breath. It was enough to bring Heero's attention to them and at the sight of the boy moving, he rushed over, taking Duo from Angelus' arms.

As Duo coughed and gasped for breath, Heero watched down in disbelief. His hand went to Duo's side, lifting his bloodstained tunic and finding no other sign of the wound other than a faint white line. That same hand took to cradling Duo's head, his colbat eyes looking down into violet.

"Duo?"

As Duo gave a weak smile, Heero felt his body sag with relief.

"Never leave me again.", Heero told him, his forehead resting against Duo's, "Don't you dare leave me again."

"Never, _lano_.", Duo promised softly.

"But how did you return?", Angelus asked, still confused.

"I brought him back, Great Seer."

All eyes looked to the silver-haired woman who now stood before them, dressed in white and silver. She walked closer, smiling down at the Fairy King and the prince in his arms.

"Since the Higher Powers had declared that Duo would die, I had used every bit of power I could to avoid it. However, I wasn't successful. The most I could do was gift him. So with Heero chosen to present Ithildin, I also caused the wake of their love. Duo grew and Relena became powerful, the Higher Powers fearing what she would manage. I tried to bargain with them; let Duo keep his life and with Ithildin he would smite her. They refused."

She looked to Angelus, the Seer as well as the others listening intently.

"When Relena's jealousy proved to be what would end Duo's life, that is when I turned to the Higher Powers again. They allowed me one chance to try and twist fate, but I failed. With every outcome I made, I could only see his end. Even when the Venerable Mother asked my help, all I could think was to send the child away. He was safe, but our earth was threatened. Relena wanted nothing more than revenge and power and had became powerful enough that nothing could stop her. Of course, being the Goddess of Light I could have handled her myself, but I am not allowed. I chose Duo, knowing that I had gifted him once with my magic. So when he found the Gate that I had used to send Aelis to his realm, I brought him back."

She paused, letting them all wait silently for her to begin again. She had known it was best to tell them, they had been lost long enough. They were owed the explanation; Duo more so than the others.

"That was the most I was allowed to do. I could not help until the last possible moment and when Duo died not too long ago, I seized it. I gave him the choice to either stay in the other realm or be brought back here. He chose to return and I allowed him to, so it is here he will stay."

She turned to the Dark Lands, looking over the faces that were still alive and staring at her in wonder. The few human men that were in the crowd had long been without a ruler. It was time to grant them that. Without much caution, she raised her hands, light flooding over the Dark Lands. Blurs of shadows passed by them, as they felt the unmistakable feeling that they were traveling.

When the light died and the motion stilled, they were in the Barrens, the sun peeking over the horizon. As it rose, Duo looked about him aware that the dead trees were coming to life again. In moments, it was no longer a barren wasteland. He and Heero stood, both of them and the others looking around in awe. Rothelan was restored to the beautiful land it had once been and the men cheered as they recognized it.

Turning back to Duo, the Goddess moved to him, gently pulling him away from Heero.

"For all you have endured, Duo, I give to you your kingdom.", she motioned to the large castle behind her, before announcing, "Rothelan will stand again and with it I give you your king!"

Duo was startled by the loud victorious cheer that broke free of the troops behind him and he turned to face them, watching as they loudly celebrated. Heero came beside him and he smiled to his lover. Duo had never thought in a thousand years that he would be king. He almost didn't believe it now.

"Shall we not bow before our new king?"

At Wufei's question, Duo turned to look at the dragon that smiled back at him and threw him a wink. He then went on bended knee, Quatre following suit. The two set off a chain as everyone slowly bowed, Duo feeling Heero place an arm around him.

"So what do you think, _lano_?", Heero asked, Duo turning to face him, "Are you ready to be the ruler of men?"

Duo feigned thought for a moment, before he fully turned to give Heero a deep and thorough kiss. When he pulled away he smiled, pulling himself closer to Heero.

"Of course I am."

With his friend's in his wake and his love by his side, he was more than ready. To be honest he was happy; happier than he had ever been.

T.B.C.

Yes, I know it's crappy at the end but click to the next page. And I apologize a thousand times over for errors. Now go! It's the epilogue. Go now!


	14. Epilogue

Author Note: Just read on.

------------------------------

Remius sat perched in a tree, watching down at the still body that adorned his makeshift alter. He had been waiting for the past three days for Death to arrive and he was growing quite impatient. Not that he wanted Trowa to be taken away from him, but he couldn't handle the torture of watching the boy he had found he cared for laying still in death. He was greeted by the soft call of a dove and he looked to it, knowing that it was in no way his brother.

"Why do you visit me, Goddess?", he asked, turning away, "I wish to be left alone."

He barely flinched at the bright light that washed over him before the bird was now a woman. He didn't turn to look at her, but he felt her eyes on him. She stood on the branch, looking down at him as he continued to sulk.

"For three days you have done nothing but hide and mourn.", the Goddess began, "I think it is time that you snap out of it."

"Go away, Rheana."

"You send me away so quickly?", she asked, lowering herself to the ground, "Before even seeing what I have come to give you?"

Remius watched her as she walked closer to the alter, her hand reaching out to touch a blanched cheek. He was there in only seconds, his hand holding tightly to her wrist as his eyes burned down at her.

"Do not touch him!", he ordered, pushing her away.

Rheana did as told, ignoring the fact that she had just been rudely handled. Her amber eyes watched as he stood protectively between the boy and her. His back was turned to her as he let his hand gently stroke the boy's hair, his eyes holding an amount of sorrow to make her want to cry. She stepped forward, resting a hand on his right shoulder, while her head rested on his left. Her free hand took hold of his and she tried her best to offer the comfort she knew he was too stubborn to ask for.

"I have seen your pain, father.", she muttered softly, "I know how much your heart aches. I could not stand it any longer."

Remius stood still, his hand lax as she tightened hers around it. He had very much known that she would come to him sooner or later. She was very much like Angelus, though she was _his _daughter, wanting to give comfort to those she cared about. Even if she was born of him, they were nothing alike.

"What do you want, Rheana?", he asked her, his voice weary, "What beside my sorrows has brought you here?"

She gently let go of him, circling the alter so that she was on the other side of Trowa. Her amber eyes looked into Remius' amber and she lifted her hand over Trowa's chest. With a small flash of lights a crystal rose to it, Rheana catching it before Remius could reach for it. She displayed it for him for only a few moments, before she caught it in her fist again, crushing it so that it turned into a fine powder. Remius gave a sound of dismay, watching as the powder blew away in the wind.

"Do not despair just yet, Remius.", Rheana warned, pulling out a dark crystal.

Remius knew whose crystal it was and he almost reached for it, but he caught himself, frowning in confusion and trying his best to think. He had given his heart to Angelus; why now did Rheana have it?

"Angelus gave this to me.", Rheana provided as if reading his thoughts.

She lowered the crystal to Trowa's chest, both watching as it disappeared.

"And now, I give it to him."

Green eyes opened in an instant, Remius watching in disbelief as the boy came to life before his eyes. He had never thought, had never dreamed, that Trowa could be returned to him. He had thought it impossible. How had she managed it? He watched as Rheana helped Trowa to sit up, the boy looking about as if he was seeing the world for the first time. It was only when he looked to Remius, did recognition set in and he sprang forward, locking his arms around the bewildered man.

"How?", was all he managed to ask.

"It helps to be a goddess.", she said with a smile, "With a sister that admires my father as much as I admire hers. So now that you have the one you love back, I don't have to see you sulk anymore. It was very depressing."

Love? Had she said love? Remius had never loved anyone other than his brother. And here was the Goddess of Light telling him that he loved Trowa. He felt as Trowa held him tighter, that their two hearts were rhythmically beating and he let himself agree. Yes, he did love him.

"It's good to see you happy again."

Gently pulling free from the embrace, Remius looked behind him to find the Seer and his lover had entered his little hideaway grove. As Angelus and the wind god stepped forward, he helped Trowa to stand, feeling as if he would never let the former assassin go. Angelus laughed as he took hold of Remius' shoulders in greeting, before he was looking to Trowa.

"Welcome back, Trowa. I'm glad that you've been returned to us."

"As am I.", Milliardo said, reaching out to greet Trowa with a hug, "Duo would be glad to know that you're well."

"We'll take you both to Rothelan to see him.", Angelus promised.

"Wait a minute.", Remius cried, everyone pausing, "Don't I get a say in all this?"

"Of course, father.", Rheana said, "Why wouldn't you?"

She motioned for him to take the floor and he silently thanked her, his eyes looking over the two deities and his young love.

"I don't mind that the young prince-"

"King.", he was corrected by Angelus, Trowa gaping.

"He's king?", he asked, the Seer nodding, "When did that happen?"

"Three days ago. When he slew Relena-"

"He slew Relena?", the green-eyed boy asked, cutting Milliardo off.

He wasn't able to get his answer though, Remius frustrated shout of "Quiet" put them all to silence once again. Only when he was sure that no one would interrupt him again, did Remius start.

"As I was saying, I don't much mind if the king wishes to see us, but I would rather that we didn't rush. I am still weary and I'm sure that Trowa is as well. Having been dead for three days, he'll need to regain his strength."

"But-"

Trowa's objection was cut short by the stern look he was given and the young man silently gave in. He was sure that Remius was feeling overprotective at the moment; he had been dead for three days straight. Now that he was alive, he was sure Remius would not let him out of his sight.

"Another time then, young one,.", Angelus promised.

He looked to Rheana, who had been silently watching the entire thing.

"Thank you, Goddess. For all you've done."

With a smile, she was gone, a white dove heading toward the blue skies. As Angelus watched her disappear, he then turned back to his brother's newly found lover.

"Angelus, how are Duo and the others?", Trowa questioned him.

"Oh, they're doing just fine.", Angelus answered with a smile, "Never better."

------------------------------

Heero watched from the balcony of Duo's bedroom down into the gardens of the castle. The young dragons, having been gathered from Milthrop, had begged to visit Rothelan and their father gave in to their request. At the moment three fledglings wrestled with their father, the large dragon purposely allowing them to climb all over him. Not too far away, Ming Ue was seated in Quatre's lap, the girl showing Quatre the doll that Duo had given her.

The young ones had easily grown to like the Elvish king and had grown even happier when they had learned that Wufei and Quatre were to become mates. That had caused them to make the decision to dub the elf their honorary mother; oblivious to or just not caring about the fact the Quatre was male. Quatre had humbly accepted the position however, and now it seemed that even in that short space of time, they were a family.

He felt arms warp around him from behind and he melted into the touch.

"I was wondering when you'd show up.", he said turning to greet his lover with a kiss.

As the kiss ended, Duo leaned forward to muffle his groan in Heero's shirt. He was very tired and needed to be consoled. Since the day he had been crowned king, he had done nothing but work. Treaties had to be signed, laws had to be established and then there were the endless meetings with the counsel.

"I don't know how you do it.", he mumbled, snuggling closer to Heero, "Who knew that being king would be so much work?"

"It's not all that bad.", Heero told him, Duo groaning.

"I'm so tired.", he announced, his eyes closing, "I don't think I can do anything else."

"Surely, you can find the strength for one more thing."

At the tone in Heero's voice, Duo looked up at his lover who gave him a look her knew all too well. The braided king gave him a grin and Heero was soon pulled into the bedroom, the balcony doors slamming closed. He didn't have much time to say anything as his lips were soon caught in a hungry kiss, Duo leading him to the large bed that had only just been made a few minutes ago. As they both stumbled to and then fell on the bed, Heero broke the kiss to look in his lover's eyes. It had almost been a dream when he had first returned to him and now he wasn't sure if he could believe that Duo was right in front of him.

"_I'lona yu, Duo._", he whispered, pulling Duo closer to him.

"I love you, too.", Duo whispered back, a smile on his face, "Always and forever."

With words of affection now said the two busied themselves with what they had originally planned on doing. Duo found that he had what he had always wanted, his fairy tale ending. And he was going to make sure the he and Heero lived happily ever after indeed.

Owari.

I finished it. I think it was a bit rushed, but I finished it. Oi, I hope you guys liked it. I'm going to go faint from weariness now. Reviews are welcome and wanted. Ciao for now!

Translations: From last chapter(s).

_Heero_, _ala'h va._ – Heero, let him go.

_I'lona yu._ – I love you.

_Lano _- Love as in a term of endearment.

_I'awe suru. _– I am sorry.


End file.
